Whom She Found
by Assassin of Shadows
Summary: Before the battle with Nergal, before the fight for Caelin, before her journey began, Lyn found a young man unconscious on the Plains of Sacae, only he wasn't a tactician or even from the same world. LegendofZeldaFireEmblem cross. Please R&R.
1. The Fated Meeting

Well here's another fic that I'm going to be working on, maybe the one I'm going to dedicate the most time to. I love the Fire Emblem game and after a bit of daydreaming while working I just had to make a fic with one of my favourite characters in it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem are property of Nintendo

Whom She Found

Chapter 1:

The Fated Meeting

Link groaned and slowly opened his eyes. As his blurry vision focused, he took in his surroundings. He was lying in a bed in some kind of shelter that was unfamiliar to him. There were rugs on the ground, some light furniture, a few crates piled in a corner, a table with a candle, a chest to one side and a few other things he did not immediately recognise. Sensing a presence beside him he turned his head to see a beautiful woman standing next to him with a jug in her hands. She wore a blue tunic with gold trim and a decorated collar and what he thought was a skirt of the same material he noticed two slits up the sides that went up to her waist and revealed her strong, slender legs. Link could also see the collar of a black undershirt that also extended an inch or two past the sleeves of her tunic. She wore brown boots that rose to the top of her calves with a black ribbon wrapped around the top of each and she wore black half-gloves on her hands. A leather band complete with green jewel kept her long green hair in a ponytail and a pair of gold earrings hung from her ears. A sash complete with a green and gold braided rope belt adorned her waist and a sword hung from her hip.

"Oh, you're awake, I see." She said calmly her blue eyes revealing her relief. "I found you unconscious on the plains. How are you feeling?"

Link blinked a few times then groaned again and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his head lightly to try and ease the throbbing headache. He turned to the girl who had taken care of him. He had not understood a word she had said and he didn't think she would be able to understand him either. No harm in trying though.

"Thank-you." He said.

It was the only thing he could think of to say. The only thing that he really knew for sure was that she had helped him. He was not surprised to see a confused expression on the girl's face. He sighed and reached for his item bag on his belt only to realise that it wasn't there. He looked around for it and noticed it hanging on a nearby chair along with his sword, shield and hat. The girl walked over and retrieved his belt for him. He nodded his thanks and then reached into his item bag and pulled out his ocarina. He grinned slightly at the astonishment on her face when he took something out of the pouch that was bigger than the bag itself.

Link placed the ocarina to his lips and began to play a soft and steady melody. It was a song that had helped him immensely in his journeys, but was one he had learned after his adventure in Termina. He played for several minutes as he let the song flow through him and around the shelter. When he finished he slowly lowered his instrument and turned to look at the girl beside him.

"That was beautiful…" She breathed.

Link smiled as he understood her words. "Thanks," he said. "But I believe I should be thanking you for more than that."

A gasp escaped the woman's lips as she stared at him. "What? How did…why didn't you just talk before?"

Link smiled lightly. "Because I couldn't. That song I played was a magical song that allows me to communicate with people whose language I don't know. It's called the Song of Learning."

"You mean that song helped you learn my language? I've never heard of anything like that before."

"I know it seems kind of strange, but where I come from songs can have powerful effects."

The girl just stared at him for a moment before smiling. "That's amazing!"

Link laughed. "Well now that we are on the same track, my name is Link."

"Link? What an odd-sounding name… But pay me no mind!" She said quickly. "It is a good name. I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. I'm glad you're feeling better. I found you unconscious on the Plains of Sacae."

"Well, thank you for saving me." Link bowed his head in thanks.

"Don't worry about it. Any honourable person would have done the same."

"Maybe so," Link smiled again. "But it was you who found me so I am grateful."

Lyn just stared at the handsome young man in front of her. His piercing blue eyes captivated her own for a brief moment before she realised she was staring at him. She could tell he was a good man even though she was startled when she first glimpsed his pointed ears through his golden blonde hair. His garb was the likes of which she had never seen before. She wondered where he had come from but decided that that would have to wait until he woke up. While he was asleep she had stared curiously at both him and his weapons. His sword and shield were both finely crafted and of a strange design to her. She could tell that they had seen battle before though the sword did not appear to have any wear on it at all and looked like it had just been forged. Lyn became aware of the silence that had descended between him.

"Uhh… I see by your attire that you are a traveller. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Link blinked and suppressed a blush as he realised he had been staring at her. Though it was kind of hard not to, he told himself. She was very beautiful.

"All right." He said. Before he could begin a loud yell came from outside.

Lyn turned towards the direction of the sound. "Hm? What was that noise?" She turned back to her guest. "I'll go see what's happening. Link, wait here for me."

She dashed outside before Link could protest. He only waited for a minute before Lyn was back, a look of distress on her face.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them! If that's all of them I think I can handle them on my own.'

She turned to Link. "You'll be safe in here, Link."

"Wait, Lyn!" Link yelled, but Lyn had already dashed back outside.

He sighed as he got out of the bed and walked over to where his things were. He put his ocarina back into his item bag and put his belt back on. He strapped his sword and shield to his back and placed his floppy hat back on his head and then ran after Lyn.

Outside he was greeted by a scene that looked similar to his first view of Hyrule Field. He could see mountains in the distance and rolling plains of grass all around. Lyn's shelter was hidden in a small grove of trees next to a large stream that stretched out across the plains. He saw Lyn a ways ahead of him engaged in a duel with a large brute with an axe. Without hesitating Link ran to help her.

Lyn grunted as she stepped backwards to avoid a sweeping axe strike and then raised her sword to parry another attack. Her opponent was far stronger than her, but she was much faster and more skilled. She used her speed to her advantage and quickly lunged forwards under the bandit's next attack and slashed his chest with her sword. The bandit gave a guttural groan as he fell. Lyn had no time to celebrate her victory as another bandit charged to meet her. She dodged his initial attack but was forced to parry the next. While her blade was locked with his axe a third bandit leaped into the air to attack her while she was vulnerable. Lyn's eyes widened in shock as she pulled away from the attack but the bandit's axe caught her leg and opened a gash down the side. She hit the ground on her shoulder as her hand instantly covered the wound. She turned her head to stare with both fear and anger at her two attackers as they stepped forward to where she lay.

"Rotten wench!" one of them spat. "I can't believe Bin lost to a girl!"

"It's a shame." The other leered. "She would have made a great prize to add onto to our raid."

The first bandit raised his axe to finish her. Lyn closed her eyes and cringed as she awaited the blow but a loud clang of metal on metal filled her ears instead. She opened her eyes to see Link standing over her, his sword blocking the bandit's axe.

"What the..!" the bandit exclaimed surprised.

"Link?" Lyn breathed in amazement and surprise.

Link forced the bandit's axe upwards and planted a kick square into his chest. The bandit grunted as he stumbled backwards.

"Who the hell are you!" the bandit who had attacked Lyn yelled.

Link did not answer, his eyes narrowed in anger, and reached behind him for his shield.

"Fine then! We'll kill you both!"

The two bandits lunged at the newcomer in hopes of killing him quickly. Link skilfully deflected one attack with his sword and blocked the other with his shield. Without wasting a moment, Link shoved the bandit whose axe was pressed against his shield backwards while stabbing the other through the chest with his sword. The bandit dropped to his knees, blood pouring from his chest and his back where the tip of the Master Sword protruded. Link unceremoniously placed one foot on his shoulder and shoved the bandit as he drew his sword from his gut. Link turned to the remaining bandit who was watching in shock. His blood boiled with anger and he charged towards his friend's killer only to meet his own demise as Link side-stepped the attack but held his sword out to draw a deep wound to the bandit's side as he passed.

With the two brigands dead Link turned to where Lyn lay, concern spread across his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt beside her and examined the wound.

Lyn was speechless. She had just witnessed Link easily defeat the two men while doing it in a way so that she would not be open for an attack. She had watched him in awe, nearly forgetting her injury, until a new jolt of pain awakened her senses.

"AHH!"

"Lyn!"

"Can you…" Lyn gasped. "reach into my satchel."

Link complied and pulled out a small vial out of a pouch on Lyn's waist.

"It's a vulnerary. Pour it on the wound and press down on it."

Link pulled the cork off the vial and poured the liquid onto the gash and then pressed down lightly to keep the liquid from running off. Lyn winced as she felt the sting of the vulnerary taking affect. After a few minutes, Link removed his hand. Lyn's wound was gone, completely healed so that not even a scar was present. The only indication that she had been hurt at all was the blood on her leg. Lyn slowly stood up and stretched her leg before grabbing some grass and wiping the excess blood off.

"Thank-you Link."

"Don't thank me yet." Link pointed to where a lone bandit stood next to a newly erected shelter. "That must be their leader."

Lyn nodded and retrieved her sword. "Alright, let's go." She ran towards the awaiting bandit, Link followed closely behind.

As they approached the blond brigand he called out to them. "Who do you think you are! You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast! You may have defeated my men, but I will crush you!"

Lyn raised a hand to stop Link. "Leave this to me, Link. I will fight him alone."

"Are you sure," Link frowned.

Lyn nodded. "I am.

Link stared at her determined face and knew that he had no choice but to let her.

"If you say so. Be careful."

"I will."

Lyn stepped forward, sword in hand. Batta raised his axe, he roared in fury and charged to attack. He jumped up and swung his axe down. Lyn dodged to the side and countered with a slash of her own. Batta blocked the attack and threw a punch towards her head. Lyn ducked under the blow taking a step backward to regain her stance before springing forward for another attack. The brigand raised his axe to block the blow then pushed Lyn back in order to swing his axe at her. Lyn dodged the attack and spun around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Batta's head. The bandit leader staggered under the blow but recovered quickly enough to clumsily block another attack from Lyn. Batta grunted as he shoved Lyn back again and swung his axe. Lyn managed to recover her footing enough to block the attack though it jarred her arm. The two fighters broke apart panting heavily.

"Whew…"Lyn panted. "He's tough. It all comes down to this next attack."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she focused her mind in preparation. Meanwhile, Batta rubbed his chin where Lyn's heel had connected and growled menacingly.

"This ends now girl!" he yelled. He charged again for a final attack and swung his axe with all his might. Lyn leaped back to avoid the axe's wide, sweeping path. She landed firmly on her feet and swung her sword in front of her so that she fell into a stance where her arm was bent behind her with her sword pointing forward, her left leg was stretched out in front of her while her right leg was bent and supported her weight. Her left arm extended in front of her with two fingers pointed up. As she fluidly fell into this new stance, two shadowy images of herself appeared in front and behind her copying her perfectly. Suddenly she vanished. Link blinked in surprise and then saw two flashes slash across Batta's body and then a third brighter flash before Lyn appeared in mid-air behind the brigand. A light cloud of dust flowed behind her as she landed, skidding along the ground before standing calmly her eyes closed. She slid the tip of her sword up it's sheath and then into it. Behind her, Batta staggered and groaned as he fell to his knees

"What? How…how did you…" he fell dead to the ground.

A moment of silence followed before Lyn sighed heavily. "That was close."

"Are you alright, Lyn." Link asked as he approached her.

Lyn nodded. "I sorely underestimated him." She turned to her companion. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

She then looked off towards the setting sun. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive…Strong enough so that no one can defeat me." She then turned back to Link and smiled. "Good work, Link! Let's go home."

The two of them walked back to Lyn's ger.

"What did you do to that man, Batta?" Link asked as they walked. He had been amazed at the technique Lyn had used and was very curious about it.

"It is called Shadow Dance." Lyn replied. "It is a technique only known and taught to swordsmen of Sacae. It is very difficult to learn and I have by no means mastered it. Shadow Dance involves focusing one's mind and body to greatly enhance speed and skill and create multiple images of one's self that can damage but not be hurt. As you saw it is a powerful technique, but it is not an absolute one. There are as many variations of it as there are people who practice it. Shadow Dance can constantly be improved and can turn out differently depending on the person who uses it."

"I see," Link nodded his head. "I must admit I was impressed. I could tell it was powerful just by seeing it or rather not seeing it." He grinned. "But that is something I doubt I would ever be able to learn."

"Why not?" Lyn looked at him confused. "I saw you fight. You are a great swordsman."

Link shook his head. "I watched you fight and our styles are two different. But that's ok cause I have a few powerful techniques of my own."

"Well, if you say so." Lyn sighed. "But I think you might be able to learn it if you tried."

Link shrugged. "If you say so."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Link volunteered to make supper for them while Lyn bathed in the stream to wash away the sweat and blood. Link had found a rabbit nearby and had just finished roasting it over a fire by the time Lyn returned dressed in clean clothing and looking refreshed. Her long green hair, no longer in a ponytail, fell around her shoulders and down to her knees still wet. She walked towards the fire taking in the smell of food.

"Mmmm…" she breathed. "That smells good."

"You're just in time." Link greeted cheerfully as he took the rabbit from the spit. He sliced some meat off with a knife and gave her some before taking some for himself.

"It's very good, Link." Lyn said as she bit into a piece of meat and savoured the juices.

"Thanks," Link replied. "But it isn't hard to roast a rabbit."

"Nevertheless, it's still good." Lyn replied simply.

Then Lyn remembered something she had forgot about during the fight with the bandits.

"Link?"

Link looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"We were interrupted in our introduction and I was wondering if you would share your story with me. I can tell by your ears alone that you are not from around here."

"Hmm…" Link leaned back and stretched out his arms. "Well, I hail from the realm of Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Lyn asked interested.

Link nodded. "It is a great and beautiful land with many people who live together in peace. The largest part of Hyrule is the Hyrule Field, which looks a lot like this area here. Rolling grass as far as the eye can see, trees here and there, hills, and a few rocky places. In the northern part of Hyrule lies a mountain range with an active volcano in the middle. The volcano is known as Death Mountain. To the south lies a great lake with crystal clear water named Lake Hylia. To the west lies the Gerudo Valley and past there is a desert known as the Haunted Wasteland. The Northeast corner of Hyrule is where Zora's Domain is located. The eastern region of Hyrule is covered in a dense forest called the Lost Woods. Hyrule is ruled by King Harkinian who lives in a castle to the Northwest with his daughter, the Princess Zelda."

Link took a deep breath before continuing.

"Hyrule is home too many races. Death Mountain is home to the Gorons, Zora's Domain is the home of the Zora, the Gerudo live in Gerudo Valley, and the Lost Woods is where the Kokiri dwell. Hylians, the most numerous of the races inhabit just about everywhere else. The Gorons are a peaceful, rock people whose food consists of the minerals they dig out of the mountains."

"They eat rocks?" Lyn was astounded.

Link grinned. "Uh-huh. They are half rock themselves. But they treat one another as one huge family and are easy to get along with. The Zora are an aquatic race. They are half fish but they can venture onto land for short periods of time. All the water in Hyrule originates from Zora's Domain and as such the Zoras guard and take care of all the water in Hyrule. The Gerudo are a race of all female thieves. They spend their lives training to hone their skills to perfection and they generally consider men to be inferior. Not much is really known about them. Though it is known by most that every hundred years a male is born and proclaimed their King."

Lyn smiled to herself as she imagined the group of all female warriors. "_Sounds like somewhere I'd like to go someday." _She thought.

"The Kokiri, who live in the Lost Woods," Link carried on. "Are a race of children who never grow past the age of 12. They live with the guardian spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree. Each of them has a guardian fairy who stays with them throughout their lives."

When Link mentioned this she noticed a brief touch of sadness in his eyes, but then it was gone. She wondered why he would be sad about something that did not concern him, after all he obviously wasn't one of these Kokiri Children. She decided not to ask for now and listened to Link talk about his home.

"As you can guess," he finished. "I am a Hylian. But I'm not sure how I got here. I don't even remember what I was doing before I fell unconscious or even why I did."

"I'm sure you'll find a way home," Lyn said sympathetically.

"I hope so," He replied. "But I doubt it will be around here."

"Perhaps you should travel to Etruria. That is where most arcane knowledge is kept. It is on the other side of the continent from here, but maybe you will find your answers there."

"It sounds like as good a plan as any. Thanks." Link smiled at her.

"Think nothing of it." Lyn shook her head before staring at the sky. "It is getting late," she stood up. "Perhaps we should go to bed. Would you like the cot?"

"No, it is your home you sleep on the bed." Link got up as well. "I am no stranger to sleeping on the ground."

"Well good-night then, Link."

"Good-night, Lyn."

He watched Lyn disappear into the ger. He sighed as he put out the fire and then made himself comfortable underneath a tree. He stared up at the clear, starry night sky.

"How did I get here?" he said to himself before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

Author's Note

Well what do you think so far? In case you haven't played the game or don't remember, a ger is a nomadic shelter and half gloves are gloves that don't cover the fingers. This fic may be subject to a title change if I can think of a better one. I have a lot of ideas for this fic so please don't shut down my enthusiasm by not reviewing. There are a lot of girls I could pair Link up with in this fic. Who do you think it should be? Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Painful Memories

Please Read and Review!

Whom She Found

Chapter Two:

Painful Memories

Link awoke early the next morning to a clear sky meaning that it was going to be a fine day. He yawned as he stood up and stretched. One glance of his surroundings reminded him of where he was and that what happened yesterday was not just a dream. He was in a place known as the Plains of Sacae with a girl who had saved him when she found him unconscious. Link walked over to the ger and carefully lifted a flap of the cloth covering the entrance to see if Lyn was inside. The ger, however was empty. Link turned around, wondering where she had gone, and started to look for his new friend. He stepped outside of the grove of trees, after looking around the immediate area, and found her standing on a nearby hill practising with her sword.

Lyn wove the sword gracefully through the air, her feet and body moving perfectly in balance with its movements. Link walked towards her slowly as he watched. As he neared, he could see that Lyn was moving with her eyes closed and her breathing was rhythmic and unlaboured. Anybody who saw her would have watched a beautiful, graceful dance augmented by the gentle morning breeze that almost seemed to commune with Lyn's routine. As she moved and spun, Link couldn't help but marvel at the dedication that this young woman had put into developing such skill and precision. He watched Lyn continue in her morning exercise and was sad when Lyn finally stopped and slowly slid her sword back in its sheath. She stood there for several moments before opening her eyes and turning with a smile to Link.

"Good morning, Link!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning." He replied. "That was beautiful, Lyn. I can tell you are very dedicated to your swordmanship."

"Thank-you," Lyn replied. "I wake early every morning to practise."

"It shows, you are very skilled." Link grinned.

Lyn smiled and shrugged, then her face turned solemn.

"So I guess you will be leaving today, won't you? After all it is a long ways to Etruria."

Link's grin faded. He scratched his head as he thought. "Yeah, I guess so."

A moment of silence fell before Lyn spoke.

"Say, Link… I want to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" Link raised his head.

"You have experience in the ways of combat, I can see. Would you…" she paused for a moment. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Link blinked in surprise. "Come with me? Are you sure? What about your tribe, the Lorca?"

Lyn's face fell at his words. Seeing her expression, Link guessed what was wrong.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Lyn."

Lyn turned to the side and held her arms.

"My mother and my father… died six months ago. My people…the Lorca…they don't…I'm the last of my tribe."

She closed her eyes to suppress a tear before continuing.

"Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people. My tribe had many strong fighters, but the attack was… it was well planned. The tribe was scattered. One by one the defenders fell…overwhelmed by numbers. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I am so young and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman…No one would follow me. I couldn't do anything…nothing…not even fight. My father told my mother and I to flee on a horseback. I did not want too…I refused at first, but my father ordered me to go, so I did. My mother and I, we rode away but my mother's horse was felled by an arrow. I jumped off of mine to help her…but she told me to run away. She had been hurt from the fall and couldn't run…I did not want to leave her… I drew my sword to fight…but my mother…she told me to run…she said that I must survive…so I ran…I ran and did not look back…I ran till night fall and I fell to the ground, too exhausted to continue…sleep did not come that night nor the next…when I finally did sleep, all I saw were nightmares of that day… at first I wanted to end my life so that my suffering would end…but I couldn't otherwise my parents…they would have died in vain. I realised that I had to live, I had to be strong…after awhile, the nightmares subsided, then stopped…"

Lyn turned back to Link, tears streaming freely down her face. She sniffed and tried to wipe away some of the water from her face.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…" She then turned back and closed her eyes. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

She stood there in silence for a few minutes till Link spoke.

"I'm sorry, Lyn." He said softly. "I can't say that it's ok, that wouldn't be right, but I'm glad you could tell me. Crying is a natural reaction to such a tragedy, but as long as you remember your parents and your tribe, they will live on."

Lyn nodded, opened her eyes, and turned back to Link.

"Thank you. I'm better now." She sighed heavily before turning serious. "Link, I want…I…I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death!"

She paused for a moment and calmed herself before continuing.

"Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Link, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Link smiled at her. "After all of that…how can I refuse?"

Lyn's face lit up with hope. "You will?"

"Of course!" he grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Lyn proclaimed with joy as she ran up and embraced him tightly. "Thank you! Oh, Thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it!"

And so it begins…

Link, the warrior from another world, and Lyn, the sole survivor of her tribe…

Together, they take their first steps on a journey far greater than either of them could have known.


	3. A Destiny Changed

Well here is chapter 3! I said I would be dedicating a lot of time to this fic and I will as long as I get reviews! So far I've had 110 hits and only**5 **reviews! Ouch! To all of you who reviewed, thanks!

To **Dairokkan: **Yeah! A very special thanks to you for my first review of this fic! I know it seems a little weird, but I think that it works. Keep reading and tell me what you think later on.

To **Overdrive1**: My second reviewer! Yes, how did Link get there indeed. Seems to be a pretty dramatic result for a flubbed ocarina song. Haha! Don't worry, as long as I get reviews this story will continue so keep reading to find out.

To **Didactylos**: Hey thanks for the compliment!One is always glad to know his work is appreciated!

To **Phoenixfire1389**: Heheh, Thanks! There are a few stories that you can tell are either going to be good or bad right off the bat aren't there? I'm glad you found this one interesting. I look forward to your next review!

To **XS3**: And who should be my nuber 5 reviewer than my good buddy X-Smasher3! welcome back man and thanks for the review!

Well that's all the reviews so without further ado I present...

Whom She Found

Chapter 3:

A Destiny Changed

The shrill cry of a hawk sounded out across the plains as it soared through the sky. Lyn watched its majestic flight across the plains as she walked. It had been three days since she and her new friend, Link, had started their journey together. Lyn had suggested they should travel to Bulgar, a four-day trip, to purchase supplies. Link had, of course, agreed and now they were only one day away from the commercial centre of Sacae. Lyn watched the hawk dive from the sky and snatch a snake from the ground.

"Magnificent." Lyn breathed as the hawk flew to find a perch with its meal.

"Hmm? What's that?" Link inquired.

"That hawk." Lyn answered. "Those birds are truly amazing creatures."

Link chuckled to himself.

"What?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Link shook his head. "It's just how you said that. You sound like someone who has never seen one before."

Lyn smiled and shrugged. "I have always liked them. As a child I would spend hours lying in the grass and watching them soar overhead. It sounds silly now though."

Link shook his head. "No it doesn't. I'm sure everyone has a childhood memory like that."

"Do you?" Lyn asked curious.

"Sure." Link grinned. "I used to spend a lot of time sitting in a tree listening to my friend play her ocarina and dreaming of being a great hero someday. Though," His grin faded. "it has been a long time since a saw her."

"What was her name?"

"Saria. She was my childhood friend and the one who taught me how to play the ocarina. She was always there for me when I needed her. I got picked on a lot by this one guy as a kid and the only one who could make him stop was Saria. I was considered a bit of an outcast by the others. They didn't shun me or anything like that, but I was never fully accepted. The only one who did that was Saria."

Link sighed as he linked his hands behind his head and stared at the sky. "She always believed in me…"

Lyn saw the sadness in her friend's eyes but couldn't think of any way to comfort him. For all she knew he might never see his homeland and friends ever again.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

Link shook his head. "Don't be. I know she is safe and doing well so there is nothing to be sad about."

The two of them walked for a while on silence. Lyn felt bad that she had brought up a painful topic for Link even though he said it was ok. She chided herself for her mistake but at the same time she felt happy to learn more about him. She felt him to be a bit of a mystery. They had sparred every night since they started travelling together and Lyn was truly impressed by his skills in combat. Though he did not know her fighting style, he was quick to point out any flaws that she made while fighting and helped her correct them. So far he had won every match, but Lyn grew stronger with every duel and Link told her so. However, she had not seen any of the special techniques that he had mentioned and was very curious to know what they were. Though she knew he was a better fighter, she did not relish the fact that he was going easy on her, but she knew it was necessary for her to improve. But so far he had yet to use his shield or anything else other than his sword.

Link broke the silence. "So, we'll reach Bulgar tomorrow, right?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes. We should arrive tomorrow afternoon and then we'll make are way to Etruria from there."

"Have you ever been there before?"

"No. The only place I have been other than Sacae is Ilia. Ilia is to the north and is known for it's cold climate."

"It stays cold up there all year?"

Lyn shook her head. "No, it just has a longer winter than anywhere else. Sacae has a very short winter while Ilia has a short summer."

"Hmm. I see." Link replied. "We should be sure to get a map then."

"Yes, we should."

"Do you have any friends in Ilia?"

"Yes, I have a very dear friend who lives there. Her name is Florina. It's been a while since I last saw her, though."

"I'm sure she's fine." Link said. "Who knows, maybe we'll run into her on our journey."

"Perhaps." Lyn replied. "But it is unlikely."

The two of them continued walking for the rest of the day chatting lightly as they went. They set up camp later on in the middle of the plains. Lyn said that they wouldn't have to worry about the weather overnight because she could see no signs that told otherwise. Link rolled out his bedroll and then set to work starting a fire. Lyn was always amazed at how fast Link could start a fire; he almost seemed to do it by magic. After the fire was burning healthily, Link stood up and drew his sword.

"Are you ready, Lyn?" he asked turning to her.

She nodded and drew her own blade.

"Of course." She smiled.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before they lunged towards each other at the exact same time. The loud clang of metal on metal resonated through the night as their blades crossed. Lyn broke away from the stand-off leaping backwards before lunging forward again with a horizontal slash. Link blocked the attack and countered with his own downward slash which Lyn side-jumped away from before attacking immediately afterwards with a jump slash. Link quickly spun to the side and raised his sword to block Lyn's strike. With their swords still touching, Lyn twisted in mid-air and aimed a kick for Link's head before she even touched the ground. Link whipped one hand from his sword and caught her foot before her kick connected, but Lyn displayed her skill and speed once more by pressing her sword harder on Link's causing it to slide off and throwing her into a fast spin which she used to throw a kick with her other foot. Her heel connected with Link's chin causing him to release Lyn's foot and stumble backwards. Lyn spun twice before she hit the ground in a low crouch and then sprung forward to continue her attack. Link, however, side-stepped just enough so that her thrust glanced off his sword caused her to lose her balance and stumble past him. Link immediately grabbed her wrist as she past and twisted it behind her back into a submission hold with his sword held to her neck.

"Ugh!" Lyn grunted as her sword fell from her pinned arm and her other hand reflexively grasped Link's own wrist that held his sword across her throat.

"I yield." She sighed in defeat.

Link released her and sheathed his sword. Lyn rubbed her wrist lightly, her head bowed.

"Ow." Link muttered as he rubbed his chin while retrieving Lyn's sword. "That hurt, Lyn. You're getting better every time."

He walked up to her and held out her sword.

"Thank-you, Link, but I should have been more prepared for that hold." She sighed again before taking her sword from him. "I still have a long way to go."

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You come closer with every day that passes. But mistakes are made from the best of them. Instead of scolding yourself for them, learn from them and become even stronger."

Lyn nodded and sheathed her sword. "Thank-you. I will." She turned her head towards him and smiled.

Link returned a grin before walking back to the fire and sitting on his bedroll. He stoked the fire a bit before stretching himself out flat on his bedroll and stared into the sky. After a few minutes, he took out his ocarina and began to play. Lyn sat on her own bedroll, her arms wrapped around her legs, and listened to the soft melody that drifted around them. It was not long before she too laid out on her bedroll and let the soothing song lull her to sleep.

"Over here, Link!" Lyn exclaimed as she waved to her friend from the city square.

Link walked up to where she was standing. He had fallen behind as he slowed to take in his surroundings. For safe measure he had tucked his ears under his floppy hat so as not to attract too much attention.

"This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae." Lyn smiled as Link looked around them again. "Here we can purchase the supplies we'll need for our journey."

"Great!" Link replied. "Let's get started."

Their first order of business was to find a shop where they could by some food. They bought a pair of canteens for water, some bread, cheese, and some dried fruit.

"Ok, altogether that will be fifty-eight gold, please." The man at the shop said as he passed Lyn a package of dried meat.

"Thank-you." Lyn replied as she counted out the money.

They then proceeded to another shop where Lyn bought a few vulneraries.

"Now we just need a map." Lyn said as they left the shop.

"Where do you think we can find one?" Link asked as he looked around.

"Umm…over there, I believe." Lyn pointed to another shop across the square.

"Let's find out."

The pair walked towards the shop and were startled by an unfamiliar voice just before they entered.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned to see a young man in green armour sprinting towards her leading a horse. A dark headband kept his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"Wait, O beauteous one!'' He stopped in front of her, a large smile spread across his face. "Please, O fair maiden, would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Lyn gave the man a funny look as she stared at him. Behind her, Link suppressed a chuckle.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" She said evenly.

The knight before her beamed. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia." He flourished. "I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Really? Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" Lyn said icily.

Link was unable to contain his amusement and low snort escaped him. The knight however was unfazed.

"Ooooh… you're even lovely when you're cruel."

Lyn turned away, disgusted. "Let's go, Link. I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please!" the green knight begged when another manwith red armour and orange hair walked up behind him and smacked in the back of his head.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" he yelled.

Sain turned to him and grinned. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion!" he said cheerfully not even acknowledging the blow to his head. "Why so severe an expression?"

The red knight crossed his arms and glared at him. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty?" he said dramatically. "It would have been discourteous!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF COURTESY?" Kent bellowed.

In the shop Lyn and Link had found a good map.

"This one looks good, Link." Lyn said as she examined it.

Link however was still laughing under his breath at the meeting with the green knight.

"He was a bold one, wasn't he?" Link chuckled

"He was a fool." Lyn sniffed as she paid for the map.

"_I can't really blame him though," _Link thought. _"A blind man could tell that you are beautiful."_

"There. We're all set Link."

"Great! Then let's be on our way."

"Oh, no." Lyn groaned as she looked outside. "He is still there."

"It looks like he has a friend with him." Link eyed the red armoured man beside the green one.

"I don't care." Lyn stated. "Let's go."

She stepped outside to where the two men seemed to be having an argument.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn spoke with irritation. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

The red knight turned to her. "Of course. My apologies…" he said politely and moved the two animals aside.

"Thank-you. You at least, seem honourable enough." Lyn said more calmly.

The red knight looked at her for a moment as if trying to recall someone. "Hm? Pardon me, but…I feel that we've met before. If I may, what is your name?"

Lyn blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

The green knight shouted in protest. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn shook her head and clicked her tongue in renewed disgust. "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!"

She turned to Link. "Let's go, Link! I've run out of patience!"

She stormed off across the square and towards the city gate. Link shrugged and followed her, still chuckling.

"Wait!" the red knight called. "Please! It's not like that!"

But Lyn was already gone. Kent shook his head then turned to his companion.

"Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that?" Sain was confused. "I thought you were…"

"I am NOT you!" Kent roared before mounting his horse. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be…"

"Be what? She's our mission?" Sain jumped on his own horse. "You're joking! Hey, wait!" Sain hurried to catch his friend.

Meanwhile Lyn and Link were already well outside the city. Lyn was still fuming and hadn't said a word and Link wasn't stupid enough say anything. Link had untucked his ears from his hat and was rubbing one of them when he sensed something watching them. He stopped and looked around slowly. Ahead of him Lyn had also stopped. She suddenly spun around and called to Link

"Run! We're being pursued!"

Link nodded and they both started running.

"Do you think it's those two knights?" Link shouted as they ran.

"No…It's not them. There are more of them and these men are out for blood!"

They came to a bridge that stretched across a river and saw a large man standing in the middle.

"Who are you!" Lyn called as she stopped at the bridge.

The man smirked. "Heh heh hehhh…Well aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis is it not?"

Lyn took a step back startled. "What did you call me?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head. "Pity…such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold."

"Ah well." He said casually. Time to die, darlin'!" He raised his axe over his shoulder and yelled. "Let's go boys!"

Twelve men suddenly rose from their hiding places. Two rose from the banks of the river, four more from the tall grass and six emerged from the woods to the side. Lyn looked around her with fear.

"There are too many of them Link! We can't fight them all."

Link didn't answer but drew his sword and shield from his back.

"You're right," Lyn nodded and drew her own sword. "I'll not give up!"

A voice rang out behind them before the battle started.

"Hey! There she is!"

The assassin leader looked up. "Huh?"

Lyn turned as well. "What?"

Coming up at a fast gallop were the two knights from Bulgar. They reined their steeds to a stop next to Lyn.

"Whew…Finally caught up…" the green knight said heavily before turning to the assassin. "Hold! You there! What is your business?"

He looked at the men around them. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards! Every one of you!"

"You!" Lyn glared at him. "You're from.."

"We can discuss that later." The red knight interrupted. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm."

He drew his sword. "If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

The green knight brandished a lance. "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn turned back to the assassin. "No! This is our fight! Stay out of the way!"

"Well, I can't just stand back and do nothing…" the green knight protested.

"Neither can I." The red knight agreed.

Link sighed as he stepped forward. "Lyn, you said yourself that there are to many of them. You may have gotten off on the wrong foot with these knights, but that doesn't mean you should refuse their help."

Lyn stared at him before sighing in defeat. "You're right, Link." She turned to the knights. "I am sorry. We could use your help if you wish."

"We will gladly assist you, milady." The red knight replied. "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sain yelled as he readied his lance.

"Here Sain. Put that away and use this." Kent handed him a sword. "I knew you'd forget to bring one."

"Ah, Kent." Sain grinned as he accepted the sword. "You know me to well."

Kent shook his head in exasperation. "You are almost more trouble than you are worth. Almost."

Lyn dropped into a fighting stance. "All right, Link and I will lead. Let's go!"

She charged forward to the nearest bandit followed closely by Link and the two knights. The two assassins that had emerged from the riverbank ran to meet them. Link broke away and headed toward the assassins that had hid in the trees while Kent and Sain blocked the four bandits to the left of Lyn that risen from the grass.

Kent charged forward on his horse to the bandit closest to him and swung his sword to meet his axe. He pulled his horse to the side and used the momentum from the horse's turn to attack again while the man was still recovering and cleaved off his head. He then made his horse rear up to avoid the axe strike of a second assassin. The two knights' horses were well trained for battle and responded immediately to all their commands. Sain's charge imitated Kent's but his target was able to jump aside. Sain pulled his horse around to meet his opponents attack and blocked the axe with his blade. Sain swiftly swung the sword again to knock the axe aside and then thrust his sword through the man's neck killing him instantly.

"Take that, coward!" Sain yelled and was unprepared to feel the tip of an axe bite into his side. His armour protected him from a serious injury but blood still spurted from the wound. He cried in pain and then turned to face his assailant. The assassin held a triumphant smirk on his face as he jumped back to avoid Sain's counter-strike but was quickly surprised to find the end of Sain's lance protruding from his chest as it flew from his hand. Sain rode over and retrieved his lance before looking for Kent who had also finished off his remaining opponent.

"Come!" he waved to Sain. "We must assist the others."

"Like we're not already." Sain muttered as he followed his friend.

Meanwhile Lyn was pressured by her own two problems as they attacked her at once. Lyn's training with Link was already paying off as she dodged both attacks nimbly. She then countered with a quick strike to one of the assassin's legs. The man grunted in pain and dropped to one knee but was covered by his comrade who prevented Lyn from striking him down. Lyn danced away from another attack and lunged forward again. Her attack was blocked so she struck again and this time her sword bit flesh. Her opponent yelled in fury and pain and swung his axe at her for an overhead cleave. Lyn rolled to the side and sprung into the air drawing her sword up his side as she did. The man fell with mortal wounds and Lyn directed her attention to the man she had already wounded. The man was up again and Lyn was just able to duck at the last minute to avoid his attack before spinning around and stabbing her sword through his gut. Blood poured from his stomach and mouth as he dropped to the ground.

Panting, Lyn rose up and turned to find the assassin leader, Zugu, who was now standing on the other side of the bridge and waiting for her to come. She looked around to find Sain and Kent approaching her atop their horses at a walking pace.

"It seems our assistance was not required here. Are you alright milady?" Kent asked.

"I am fine." She eyed the wound on Sain's side.

"You…your name is Sain, right?" she called to him.

Sain's flashed a bright smile at her. "Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin! That's me!"

"If you insist…" she sighed. "Why have you not healed yourself?"

"Huh?" Sain blinked. He looked down at his side. "Hey, I've been injured?"

He looked aghast. "What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me."

"Ugh…" Lyn turned away. "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but it seems your mouth still works fine so never mind."

"No, wait!" Sain jumped off his horse. "I'll take it! Please, I'll take it!"

Lyn tossed a vial over her shoulder as she continued walking. Sain caught it and applied the potion to his wound.

"Where's Link?" Lyn looked for her friend. She had not seen him all the battle.

Link charged the six men that had emerged from the woods. They all snickered at him and then backed into the trees again. Link grinned as they did so, he was hoping they would hide in the woods again. He grew up in a forest so he knew how to survive in one and it would also hide the battle from Lyn and the two knights. He did not want to reveal too much about himself, especially his capabilities in battle, at least not yet.

One of the men jumped from a tree to tackle him from above, but Link was already aware of his presence and slew him before he hit the ground. He then pulled out his hookshot and fired it into the branches of another tree to impale another hiding assassin. The four remaining assassins dropped from their hiding places and charged for an all-out attack. Link blocked the first man's axe with his shield and stabbed him through with his sword. He pushed his body aside and swung his sword to hack off the head of another axe and then swung his sword back to slice open the assassin's chest. He blocked another attack from one of the last men and pushed him aside before stepping forward and pivoting quickly on one foot to thrust his sword behind him to stab the other man. With three of the four assassins down Link turned to the last who had recovered from being knocked aside. Link leaped forward, sword drawn behind him, and used both hands to deliver a powerful jump-slash. The Master Sword cleaved through the bandit's attempt to block and sliced through his body.

Link rose from his crouched landing and sheathed his sword. He let out a breath of satisfaction before turning and exiting the woods. He walked up just in time to tuck-in his ears again and respond to Lyn's question about his presence.

"I'm right here Lyn." Link walked up to her casually, his weapons back on his back. "It's good to see you are well, but it looks like we still have a problem to deal with." He gestured towards the lone assassin leader.

"Weren't there more of them?" Lyn asked.

Link shook his head. "No, we already dealt with all the others."

"Alright, I will deal with this man."

"Are you sure?" Kent asked her.

"Yes, there is something I must know."

She crossed the bridge and approached Zugu, sword in hand.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." She heard the man mutter. "Damn! There was only supposed to be a lone girl."

"You." Lyn approached him. "How do you know my name? Who sent you?"

Zugu laughed. "That is something I can not tell you. But you shouldn't worry about such things cause you'll be dead in a few minutes!"

He charged towards Lyn for a powerful swing of his axe. Lyn parried the attack and planted a high kick into his face.

"Answer me!" Lyn yelled.

Zugu merely spit blood and swung his axe again. Lyn side-stepped the blow and slashed his arm open.

"I said answer me!" she yelled again.

Zugu howled in pain and swung his axe clumsily again. Realising she would not get anything from him she ended his life by separating his head from his shoulders.

Lyn shook her head and waited while Link, Kent and Sain crossed the bridge to meet her.

"Great work, Lyn!" Link said as he approached. "That's the last of them."

"Thank-you Link! I couldn't have done it without your help. Your training is really helping me."

Lyn turned two the two other men standing next to their mounts. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes." Kent nodded. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn thought for a moment. "Lycia…that's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west, isn't it?"

"Correct." The red knight replied. "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Madelyn?"

Kent nodded again. "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually he simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain spoke up. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lay Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, **_and_ **their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." He laughed as he continued. "The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather." He stared at Lyn. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, whom passed away at an early age."

Lyn lowered her head. "Lyndis?"

Sain continued. "The fact that she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This," he said proudly. "is why we are here." His tone lowered to a more grave one. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter…we only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"The fall of the Lorca Tribe was apparently known throughout Sacae." Kent carried on. "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains…" he looked at Lyn. "I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Link's head jerked up at this. He stared at Lyn intensely. Lyn only continued to look at the ground. After a moment she raised her head and stared at Kent.

"Why would you think that?"

Kent answered calmly. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn's face rose. "What? Did you know my mother?"

Kent shook his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn sighed deeply and turned her head to the side. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents…when it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis."

"It's all so strange." She closed her eyes. "I was all alone in the world and now I suddenly have a grandfather."

She sighed again. "Lyndis…I never thought I would hear that name again."

Suddenly her eyes flared open. "Wait! That man! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Everyone was startled.

"What?" Kent was greatly alarmed. "How could he have…"

Sain knew. "He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

Lyn was confused. "Lundren? Who's that?"

"He's the marquess's younger brother." Kent replied. "Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

"To be blunt, milady." Sain said. "Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn was astonished. "But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that." Sain replied. "The attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked with determination.

"Accompany us to Caelin." Kent replied immediately. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Lyn nodded. "I feel I have little choice. I will go with you."

"Excellent, then let's go back to Bulgar for now and rest for the journey ahead." Kent mounted his horse and offered Lyn his hand. "You must be tired. Permit me?"

Lyn took his hand and he hoisted her onto the saddle behind him. No one heard Sain curse and mutter something under his breath accept Link, with his keen Hylian hearing. He gave Sain a questionable look. Sain blushed slightly and shrugged. He offered Link a lift who took it after giving him another look. Together the four of them rode back to Bulgar where Kent found rooms for them at an inn. Later that night, Link saw Lyn walk outside after dinner. He followed her to where she was standing at a fountain and staring at her reflection in the pool as she held her arms. She heard Link walk up to her and she knew who it was.

"Are you all right, Lyn?" he asked.

"Oh Link." She said quietly. "It's just a lot to take in at once. I never would have imagined this would happen."

"I know how you feel, Lyn." Link consoled her thinking back to when he found out he was chosen as the Hero of Time and that he was the only one who could save Hyrule, and then later on found out that he was a Hylian and not a Kokiri. "It's hard to believe, I know, but you'll accept it."

Lyn nodded slowly and then turned to face him. "Link…I'm sorry. This changes everything." She handed him the map of Elibe. "Here. You should carry on to Etruria."

Link stared at her. "Are you sure that you wan me to leave?"

Lyn blinked. "No, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but…it's going to be so dangerous, and you need to find a way home."

Link grinned. "Lyn, I am no stranger to danger and I could never go home knowing that you are in it."

Lyn trembled slightly. "You'll come? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides according to the map…Caelin is in the general direction of Etruria."

"Thank you!" Lyn leaped forward to embrace him with moisture in her eyes. "Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

"Lyn…" Link held her gently by the shoulders. "You do not need to ask."

He smiled at her before turning and walking back to the inn to leave Lyn alone with her thoughts. She needed time to think. Flopped down on his bed after taking off his gear and stared at the ceiling.

"Jeese, Link." He muttered to himself before rolling over and falling asleep. "Why does every other girl you meet have to be a princess?"

A/N: HooHah! Chapter three done! Sorry it took so long but it was a big chapter and I've been busy around home. I know I'm taking lines from the game but, hopefully you can tell, this is by no means going to be a precise novelization of the game. That would just be boring and redundant. So please keep reading and **PLEASE **review! I haven't gotten any input on who you think Link should be paired with or if he should at all. I'm still not to sure at this point.I'd really like to know what you think!


	4. The Sword's True Master

Well here's chapter four. I'm sorry that it took so long to post, I've been spending all of my free time playing the wicked new **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**! It's a sweet game and once I turned it on I couldn't do anything else until I beat it. Now all I have to wait for right now is LOZ: Twilight Princess. Man I can't believe it was delayed! Ah well, I'm back now and writing with a vengeance. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far!

To **Phoenixfire1389**: Thanks for your review! I hope my fic will continue to interest you and amuse you!

To **Dairokkan**: Hahaha! Oh mayhem indeed. Everybody loves mayhem...the only question is, when will the spell be cast?

To **Didactylos**: I'm glad you like my last chappie. I try my best to come up with good fight scenes, I just hope the old pool of creativity doesn't run dry. So you want a Link/Florina pairing, eh? I greatly appreciate your input and I giveyou a very special thank-you for being the first to express your opinion!

To **Serina**: Welcome to my fanfic Serina! Thanks for your review! So, you want me to bring Zelda in do you? Hmm...interesting idea. Thanks for your opinion and congrats! Newest reviewer and second to give voice to Link pairing ideas. Please keep reading and reviewing!

To **XS3**: Ah my good friend the smasher...how's it going goofball? Albeit a special goofball...I say I agree with you! And I also say hi to your friend Gildholen Eledolin.

Well that's all the reviews for this chapter. I will try to give personal responses to all reviewers so please R&R!

Whom She Found

Chapter Four:

The Sword's True Master

"AAAAAHHH!" Sain dashed forward with his lance aimed at his foe. The figure in front of him leaped aside as Sain thrust his lance forward. Sain spun around on his feet swinging his lance as he did. His opponent ducked under the attack and then jumped back as Sain turned his spin into another thrust. He lunged forward again and in response to his newest attack, Link grabbed onto the shaft of his lance and pulled Sain forward. Sain stumbled past him and tripped over an outstretched leg. Sain's face hit the dirt.

"GAHAHAHAAAAHAAA!" Kent burst out laughing and slapped his knee. Normally he wasn't one to display such things but in this case he couldn't help himself.

Link squatted down next to the man he had just beaten. "You ok?"

Sain lifted his head and spat dirt out if his mouth. He rolled over and stared at him. "Come on! Best 13 out of 24!"

Link shook his head. "Sorry Sain, I don't think the poor ground can take much more of your face."

He grinned and helped the green knight up. The four of them were taking a break next to a calm stream. Lyn had asked if they could take a detour to a sacred shrine outside of a small village on the outskirts of Bulgar's borders. The shrine was known throughout Sacae and was said to have a powerful bond to the spirit world. Many Sacaean travellers would come to this shrine to pray before starting a long journey. Lyn was no exception.

Sain had wanted to challenge Link to see how good he was since neither he nor Kent had seen him fight. He drew his weapons the moment they had stopped and Link simply shrugged and excepted. It didn't take long for the tally to add up in Link's favour. Kent, normally a gallant and polite man, couldn't help but laugh at his friend's continuous defeats. Lyn herself was hiding her own amusement by covering her mouth with her hand. Kent walked up and slapped a hand on Sain's shoulder.

"You are a glutton for punishment!" he laughed. "Come. We should be on our way."

"Yes." Lyndis agreed. "It is not far from here."

"Ah, fine!" Sain grumbled. "But I'll get even. Just you wait, Link."

Link grinned as he sheathed his sword. "If you say so, Sain."

The group started off again. Since neither Link nor Lyn had horses of their own, Kent and Sain walked along with them while leading their own steeds, much to Sain's displeasure. Riding doubled up on the knights' saddles over long periods would get uncomfortable. This logic didn't stop Sain from complaining though, at least until Lyn kindly told him to shut up.

Link walked in silence as his thoughts drifted to his own beloved horse, Epona. He missed his faithful friend who was not with him for the first time on a long journey. Epona had carried him through thick and thin and he owed her his life on many occasions. Link had seen nothing that could catch his horse if she did not want to be caught and she could run for hours without stopping or slowing. Epona was truly one of a kind, just like the woman who had raised her, Malon.

"Is something wrong, Link?" Lyn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Lyn…no," he shook his head. "I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright." Lyn replied.

The shrine they sought was within their sights as they walked towards it unbeknownst to the shocking events that would take place. For within the shrine sleeps a sacred sword famous throughout the land. A sword said to be a key to the world of spirits. It has been said that the sword awaits its one true master and no one else may wield it. Many a swordsmen have triedand failed to draw it from its scabbard until the priests who inhabit the shrine forbade anyone to try again believing it to be sacrilege. Even so, there are those who still believe themselves to be the ones destined to draw the spirit sword and one man will go farther than ever before in his vain attempt to try.

Glass stepped forward, grinning as he spat on the ground. The entrance to the shrine was staring him in the face beckoning him to step inside. He turned to his men who were standing behind him.

"Alright, boys! It's time!"

Glass charged into the shrine followed by his men. The men cornered the priests inside and blocked the door. Glass walked up to the head priest who was standing in front of the altar where the sword rested.

"Old man! Stay where you are and hold your tongue!" He yelled.

The ageing priest stood his ground.

"Threaten me as you will," he replied. "But I'll not give up the Mani Katti! It is a sacred blade under divine protection and it cannot be moved from its place of rest!"

"You're a fool, old man." Glass smirked. "What good is a sword if you don't use it?"

"Use it? In combat?" the priest said aghast. "Sacrilege!"

Glass glared at him. "Sacrilege? Hah! I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless!" He roared. "And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now get out of my way!"

He shoved the head priest out of the way and grabbed the Mani Katti from its stand.

"This is it." He breathed rubbing his hand along its scabbard. "It's more magnificent than I had imagined!" He rested his hand on the hilt. "This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

He pulled on the sword to draw it, but found that he could not move it.

"What's this? Why can't I draw it from its scabbard?"

The priest rose calmly. "The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting and they have rejected you. You are not the sword's master!"

"What!" Glass glared at him again. "Listen you senile old fool! If you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!"

He lunged towards the priest but the old man slipped through a hidden passage he had inched himself towards and disappeared.

Glass punched the wall where he had vanished. "CURSES!" he roared. He stormed backto the alter where he had taken the sacred weapon. He raised his own sword and cleaved the alter in two."Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I will tare this shrine down stone by stone until I can wield this sword!"

An old woman backed away from the crack in the wall she had been staring through. The shrine was in need of repairs after lightning had struck the western wall awhile back and though the wall was not destroyed, there were a few cracks that showed through to the interior. The woman had witnessed the events that had taken place through one such crack and now searched for help. She soon spotted a group of travellers coming towards her and from the looks of them they were also warriors. What luck! She ran towards the group and addressed the lady in the lead.

"I beg your pardon, milady" she said panting. "Are you headed towards the altar?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, we are indeed."

"Oh bless the spirits!" The woman cried. "Please, you must hurry and help the priests there! I saw a band of ruffians head in there and their leader was intent on stealing the sacred sword!"

"What?" Lyn gasped. "The Mani Katti…they're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

The woman sighed with relief. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help them!"

Sain took a step towards Lyn. "Lyndis, what are you planning?"

Kent spoke up as well. "If you hope to go to their aid, you'll need to prepare."

Lyn took a calming breath. "You're right…"

Link stared at the building ahead of them. His Hylian senses were better than his companions' and he could see the thugs guarding the entrance.

"They appear to have the entrance guarded." He said. "We could probably defeat them but that would alarm the ones inside and put the priests in danger."

"So what should we do?" Lyn asked.

The woman who had pleaded for their help spoke up. "Perhaps you can get in through the side. The western wall is damaged and in need of repair, you might be able to force your way through there."

"Hmm…that is an idea." Lyn nodded. "Thank-you. We will do what we can."

"Bless you all." The old woman bowed before hastening to her home.

"Alright!" Sain cried as he mounted his horse. He twirled his lance over his head. "Let's go!"

Kent shook his head as he mounted his own steed and the four of themrushed towards the shrine.

They stopped just outside the wall the woman had told them about and they saw that it was indeed damaged enough for them to possibly force their way through.

"Ok! Here I go!" Sain charged forward with his lance ready to smash into the wall.

"WAIT!" Link yelled.

Sain, startled by the sudden command, reigned his horse so fast that he was unprepared for the sudden change in momentum and flew out of his saddle to hit the ground.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled as he stood up.

"You'll only damage your weapon that way and there is no guarantee that you'll break through on the first attack." Link replied as he walked up to him. "If we don't destroy this wall with the first strike then those inside will be alerted to our surprise attack."

"So then, Sir Link," Kent inquired. "What do you propose we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Link walked up to the damaged wall and ran his hand along it. He felt for the weakest part before reaching into his satchel at his side and thrusting his hand into a large crack. Lyn briefly saw a round, blue object in his hand before it disappeared from view. Link snapped his fingers over something and then turned and ran back to where the others were standing.

"Get ready!"

He drew his sword and shield. The others followed suit and readied their own weapons though somewhat confused. A loud boom erupted from the crack as powerful explosion tore through the wall and left a gaping hole through the smoke.

"HOW THE…."

"WHAT DID YOU…"

"WHAT WAS…"

Three bewildered voices rang out towards Link who only grinned.

"No time for that now! Let's go!"

He leapt through the hole in the wall followed quickly by his friends who had recovered from their initial shock. Slightly.

Inside the shrine Glass spun wildly to where the explosion had come from to see a green clad man followed by a young woman and two knights charge through the newly created hole.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Get'em boys!"

The other men in the temple ran to meet the new intruders. Link was the first to strike as he dashed forward and tackled one of the large brigands. They rolled a few times before Link slammed the man he was holding into the ground and bashed his face with the hilt of his sword effectively rendering him unconscious. Another man turned to aid his fallen comrade only to find the tip of Lyn's sword slice through his neck. Kent and Sain charged towards the men guarding the door while Link dispatched another man after getting up. Still caught up in the sudden attack, the guards at the door fell quickly to the knights' attack. Lyn faced off against another subordinate who clumsily attacked her with his axe. She easily side-stepped the attack and slashed down the man's back. He screamed in pain before Lyn spun around and lopped his head off. The four companions gathered together again before turning towards the leader, Glass.

Glass spat towards them and readied his blade. "Who do you think you are?" He glowered at them. "What chance do you think you have against me? I am Glass and you will die at the end of my blade!"

Link sheathed his weapons and crossed his arms. "He sure is confident with himself isn't he?"

Sain nodded. "Perhaps he failed to notice how easily we defeated his men. Alas, it seems he also fails to notice he is outnumbered."

Link grinned. "Yes indeed, that does seem to be the case. Perhaps he is blind?"

Sain mock gasped. "Oh heaven forbid! If that is true than I simply cannot fight him. It would tarnish my good name."

"Oh we wouldn't want that now," Link turned to him. "You tarnish it just fine on your own without extra help."

Sain sighed and held a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Ah, tis true. But it is not something I can help, it is in my nature."

Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing while Kent shook his head in exasperation while Lyn suppressed a giggle.

"How DARE you mock me!" Glass bellowed.

Sain stared at him. "Mock? Us? Were you mocking this good man, Link?"

"I'm not to sure, Sain. How do you define mock?" Link asked him seriously.

"I believe the definition of mock is to make fun of." Sain replied in an equally serious tone.

"Then I would have to say that I was indeed mocking him, Sain." Link replied.

"Ah," Sain nodded. "I must admit to it, too. It is truly shameful."

"Yes," Link agreed. "But ever so much fun."

"That it is, my friend." Sain grinned.

The two of them burst out laughing again, by now Glass was shaking in anger. Lyn stepped forward.

"Glass," She glared at him. "You have desecrated this shrine and threatened the lives of those inside. You are not worthy to even glimpse the Mani Katti, let alone wield it. I will see to your downfall."

"Heh," Glass smirked. "You think to challenge me, woman? Fine I will send you to your grave."

Lyn held her sword in front of her with one hand and rested her wrist in the palm of her other. Link and Sain had stopped laughing to watch the duel.

Glass gripped his large sword with both hands before leaping in the air towards Lyn. He flipped twice to add speed and power to his swing and brought down his blade towards Lyn's head. Lyn raised her sword to block the attack and braced the blade on the dull side with her left hand. Her knees bent under the force of the blow, but she withstood the attack. She grunted as she pushed Glass's weapon back and swung her own sword towards him. Glass parried the blow and swung his blade low towards her legs. Lyn caught the strike and deflected it aside before thrusting her sword forward. Glass pulled his sword up just in time to deflect the stab with the broadside of his sword. Lyn, however, spun on her right heel to turn her deflected stab into a clockwise spin slash aimed at Glass's neck. However the larger man ducked under the blow and thrust the hilt of his sword towards Lyn's stomach but Lyn's spin allowed her the momentum needed to twist away before the attack connected. She continued her spin again, transferring her weight to her left heel, and planted her right heel into the back of Glass's head. He staggered forward under the reeling blow. Lyn stopped spinning with her back facing his. Without wasting a moment, she bent her knees and backflipped over Glass's hunched form and threw both feet into his face. Glass flew back and hit the ground hard while Lyn fell on her hands and sprung back to her feet before dashing forwards to point her sword at Glass's neck.

"You lose." She declared to him.

Glass groaned as blood poured from his broken nose. He conceded his defeat. Lyn sheathed her sword and turned away from him. Glass rolled over and grabbed his fallen sword his anger pouring through every breath

"You…urghh…" he grunted before spinning around and leaping in the air towards the wretched woman who had defeated him.

"YOU DIRTY CUR!" Sain yelled

"LYNDIS LOOK OUT!" Kent roared.

Lyn turned too late to do anything, her eyes wide with fear as she glanced the triumphant smirk on Glass's bloody face.

"DIE!" He screamed.

A green blur darted past Lyn faster than she could follow. Link grabbed her assailant by the neck and slammed him into a stone pillar. Glass dropped his sword as both hands grasped the arm that held him above the ground. He gasped for air as he futily tried to escape Link's steel grip.

"You dirty, miserable, piece of tektite slime!" Link's voice dripped with malice, his eyes seethed with anger. "How dare you…you lost to her in a fair fight and she gave you a chance to live. You could have walked away; you could have lived with your humiliating face with reality. But you chose to attack from behind while she was defenceless."

Link wound up and punched Glass hard in the stomach. "You filthy bag of scum! Is this how you treat those who show you mercy?" He punched him again. "Is this how you repay an act of kindness? You make me sick!"

"Link…" Lyn held a hand to her mouth while she watched the frightening scene.

Link toed the sword that Glass had dropped and flipped it up to his free hand. "It is people like you whom I can not forgive! NOW YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

He thrust the sword through Glass's chest. Glass's eyes widened as a squelching groan escaped his mouth. His body tensed for a few seconds before going limp as his life drained away. Link released his grip on the man's throat and slowly pulled the sword from his chest, the body sagged to the ground in a pool of blood.

Link sighed as he dropped Glass's sword and turned back to his friends, who watched him in silence. Normally he would not have displayed such a feat of rage and cold-hearted killing, but the man's despicable and cowardly actions infuriated the young hero.

"I'm sorry," He said as he walked up to Lyn and the others.

Lyn just stared at him, lost for words. His actions had both frightened and saved her. Kent was also at a loss for he was both shocked and impressed. Sain on the other hand…

"Bravo, Link!" Sain clapped. "That's showing the miserable cur! Couldn't have done any better myself."

Kent nodded. "I agree," he said. "That man deserved no better."

"Thank-you, Link." Lyn bowed her head to him.

"Hmm." Link nodded. "We should see if the priests are all safe."

"Yes," Lyn agreed.

The priests were all unharmed, shaken, but unharmed. The head priest had reappeared from his hiding place and was walking towards them. He had retrieved the Mani Katti and held it delicately in his hands.

"You…" He addressed Lyn. "Your clothing…are you of the Lorca tribe?"

She nodded. "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Ah, no my dear," he smiled. "Thanks to you and your friends, I am unscathed. You have my eternal gratitude for ridding us of these intruders and protecting our shrine."

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, the sword is sealed safely away." He held up the sword in his hands. "Until the seal is removed, it cannot be drawn."

"Now," he continued. "As a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn bowed her head in gratitude. "Oh thank you so much! It is more than I would have asked."

She gently laid her hands on the hilt and scabbard of the sacred sword. The instant her fingers touched the sword a bright flash burst from the blade. The light faded to a dull, humming glow around the sword.

"Hmm?" the head priest blinked.

"What? Did…?" Lyn was confused as well.

Another flash, brighter than the last, shone from the sword and faded to a brighter glow.

"The sword…It's…glowing." Lyn breathed.

"What's going on?" Sain spoke bewildered.

"Hmm, it is the power of the spirits. Oh my!" The head priest had happiness in his voice. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul and they call out to you."

Lyn blinked. "What does that mean?"

The old priest smiled. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn's hands reflexively snapped away from the sacred weapon. "No…I can't…I couldn't…"

"It is the sword's wish." The priest insisted.

"But it can't be me. Why would the sword chose me?"

"If you require proof, then draw it from its sheath. The blade can only be removed by its rightful owner."

Lyn stared at him unsure, then stared down at the weapon he held.

"Um…" she didn't know what to do.

"Go for it, Lyn." Link urged her.

Lyn turned her head to him. He smiled and urged her on. Lyn turned back and then slowly reached her hand towards the hilt in front of her. She touched the hilt and then wrapped her fingers around it before pulling. The blade slid out of its sheath smoothly and easily. Lyn held the sword with both hands, awed and breathless. The glow from the blade illuminated her face.

"It came out…effortlessly…"

The priest sighed with satisfaction. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my lifetime. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn lifted her head.

"Yes, your sword." The priest smiled and bowed to her. "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes…" Lyn nodded then said more strongly. "Yes, sir!" She bowed, took the sheath from him and slid the sacred Mani Katti back into its sheath before she strapped it to her waist. She then turned and left the shrine followed by her friends. They walked in silence until the shrine was behind them. Lyn drew the sword again to look at it. Sain glanced, down at the beautiful blade.

"So this is the Mani Katti…a blade with no equal…" he said.

Lyn nodded. "This is all so unbelievable." She breathed. "Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae…in my hand."

Kent smiled and shook his head. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales. Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. Yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis…I felt something extraordinary."

He stared at her. "That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

Lyn shook her head and glared at him. "Stop it! I…I'm nothing special!"

Sain interjected. "Think of it this way: some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that make it any easier to accept?"

He reached his hand towards the sword in her hands then stopped as a mild shock reached his fingertips.

"It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

Lyn hefted the sword in one hand, it was light and felt like an extension of her arm. "It…does feel right in my hand." Then she smiled. "A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that."

She turned to Link. "Look at it, Link. This is the Mani Katti. This is…my sword. I must care for it well."

Link grinned at her. "I'm sure you will. And don't worry too much about the sword choosing you as its wielder. In my world, there is a great legend that revolves around one such event."

Lyn blinked. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "It's the legend of the Hero of Time and his quest to save Hyrule from an evil sorcerer."

"Would you tell me it some time?" Lyn asked him.

"Of course," Link grinned. "It's a well known story in Hyrule. I'd be glad to tell you."

Lyn smiled at him and sheathed her sword again. "I'd like that, but for now we should carry on."

"All right then," Kent said. "Let's go."

The group set off again towards Caelin where Lyn would meet her grandfather, the marquess. Along the way, Lyn brought up a forgotten question.

"Link, how did you destroy that wall?" She asked.

"Hey yeah," Sain piped up. "I've been wondering that, too."

"I agree," Kent said. "Would you tell us, Sir Link."

Link grinned. "Oh, that. That was no big deal, I just used one of these." He reached into his satchel and retrieved another bomb. "These bombs are fairly common throughout my world ofHyrule. Anyone can buy them. As you saw, they pack quite a punch."

"Amazing." Kent said as he stared at the blue ball. "So much power in that little thing...how many more do you have?"

"Quite a few," Link replied. "And if I run out I can always make more, as long as I can find the materials for it. I learned how to make these a few years ago, but buying them is usually more conveniant."

"Interesting." Lyn said. "That's handy."

"Handy? That's bloody cool!" Sain laughed.

"Heh," Link grinned as he put the bomb away. "I was amazed the first time I saw them too."

They continued on for about another hour in silenceuntil something dawned on Sain.

"Hey wait a minute!" He turned to Link. "YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!"

A/N: Chapter four done! How did you like Link's little fit of rage? That was fun. Heheh. I figured it was time for Kent and Sain to learn Link was a stranger to this world, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to reveal it to the rest of the FE gang, though. Well so far I've gotten a vote for a Link/Florina pairing and one reviewer thinks I should bring Zelda in! Don't be afraid to tell what you think! Until next time...


	5. A Hero's Tale

Hey everyone! I finally updated! I apologize again for the long wait. I didn't really know how to write this chapter and my new job also got in the way. Ah well, sacrifices must be made for money. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, if not it'll get better with the next one.

To **Dairokkan**: Hah! I can't really picture Sain being more mature than that. I know he has his moments but I generally see him with a low maturity level. Kent is the balance between them. Like a Yin and Yang. I know Sain has a high potential, but potential is built on over time, not right of the bat. But I do agree with you and Nino can get freaking powerful! Man! I didn't think much of her the first time around but the second time I played the game she became one of my best characters! It was so funny throwing her in the middle of a bunch of enemies and just watch her decimate them! Thanks for the review!

To **dude**: In my personal opinion, your personal opinion is very much appreciated! And thanks for your Link pairing vote! I hope you continue to read and review!

To **Overdrive1**: Thanks for reading. I like using Sain for comic relief as do a few other FE fic authors. I think it suits him. Don't worry, Link can still use his magic, you'll just have to read and find out when he's going to.

To **Phoenixfire1389**: Thanks for your review and don't worry, I have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to reveal so you don't have to fear me quitting this story.

To **hawkz84**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story, too, and you'll just have to wait and see how I'm going to bring Link into part 2. (Not really sure myself at this point, I'm playing with a few ideas but I'm not sure how to solidify them.

To **The Stricken One**: Hi again! Thanks for adding me to your fav's!

To **XS3**: Yes you are a goofball…hey YOU HAVE SOUL CALIBUR 3! SINCE WHEN DO YOU OWN A PS2! JUST CAUSE I HAVE A GAMECUBE AND NAMCO DECIDED TO BE A PAIN IN THE $ AND NOT RELEASE IT FOR GAMECUBE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUB IT IN MY FACE! JERK! $#$#&&&$!$#$((&$$#!

To **Didactylos:** I'm a big fan of the Link/Malon relationship myself but I've also toyed with the idea of Link and a few FE girls too so that's what I'm going to do here. I just don't know who yet. I'm glad you liked the Link/Sain mocking team. I tried to make it as humerous as I could. And don't worry, the humor doesn't end there!

Well that's it for reviews, now to reveal my newest chapter! Please R&R!

Whom She Found

Chapter 5:

A Hero's Tale

_Before life began, _

_Before the world had form,_

_Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule._

_They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage._

_Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the red earth._

_Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law._

_These three great goddesses, their labours completed, returned to the heavens, leaving behind the sacred Triforce. _

_Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence._

_Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._

"The Triforce contains the essence of the goddesses so it is an extremely powerful relic." Link sat near the campfire and showed his companions the symbol of the Triforce on his shield. "Because of this power, it there was a man who sought to find the Triforce and wield its might for his own dark desires. This man's name was Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Thieves. Lyn do you remember what I told you about the Gerudo?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, you said they were a group of all-female thieves."

Sain perked up. "Did you say all **female** thieves?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "But those woman would sooner through you in prison for the rest of your life before they even think about what you're thinking, Sain."

Sain's face fell. "Oh, poo."

"Anyway," Link continued. "I also said that every hundred years or so a male is born among the Gerudo and is proclaimed their king. At the time, that king was Ganondorf and he already possessed formidable magical power. Unfortunately for him, the keys to unlocking the gateway to the realm of the Triforce were divided and scattered throughout Hyrule. The three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time were the items that acted as keys. The Spiritual Stone of The Forest, also called the Kokiri Emerald was in the possession of the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest. The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also named the Goron Ruby, sat on an altar of the Gorons on Death Mountain. The Spiritual Stone of Water, also known as the Zora Saphire, was kept by the royal family of the Zora in Zora's Domain. The Ocarina of Time was a treasure of the ruling family of Hyrule. Ganondorf knew the locations of all these keys and set to work trying to obtain them. He got close to the king by pretending to want a peace treaty with the king. This would allow him to eventually seize the sacred ocarina. When he wasn't sucking up to the king, he tried to get the spiritual stones. However, all of the keepers of the Spiritual Stones refused to give them up."

"So what did he do?" Kent asked.

"He cursed them." Link replied.

"Cursed them?" Lyn raised an eyebrow.

Link nodded. "Yes. With the magic he already possessed he was able to bring monsters to his aid. He caused the deity of the Zora, Lord Jabbu Jabbu, who was basically a gigantic fish, to ingest a deadly, electric parasite that would feed, grow, and disperse other nasty creatures throughout his internal systems. The Gorons of Death Mountain were a rock eating people and over time they became dependent on the minerals they dug out one particular cavern. It got to the point where they couldn't stand to eat rocks from anywhere else. Therefore Ganondorf sealed the entrance to the cavern and resurrected an ancient creature that once inhabited the cavern so that it would become perilous for anyone who managed to make it into the place. The Great Deku Tree's curse was similar to Lord Jabbu Jabbu's. Ganondorf forced a parasite into the Great Deku Tree. With this work done, Ganondorf went back to his other affairs to wait. He believed that the Spiritual Stones would be relinquished after those he cursed suffered."

Lyn thought she detected a slight bitterness from his voice when he spoke of the Guardian Tree, but the feeling vanished fast enough for her to brush it aside. She continued to listen intently. Kent and Sain were doing the same though it was a little harder for them to keep up as Lyn was already aware of the different races of Hyrule.

"Unfortunately for Ganondorf, a factor he was unaware of dwelt in the Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri are a race of children who never grow past the age of twelve and cannot leave the forest."

"So they only live to be twelve years of age?" Kent asked.

Link grinned. "No they just stop ageing after that. They live longer."

"Each Kokiri has a guardian fairy that stays with them throughout their lives. However there was one boy who did not have a guardian fairy. This boy was the destined Hero of Time. No one knew why he did not have a fairy, but because of this he was never considered a true Kokiri. Well, the boy had been having a recurring nightmare. He would be standing in front of a large drawbridge during a stormy night. As the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed the drawbridge would lower and a white horse bearing two riders would gallop past him. One of the riders was a young girl about his age who looked pleadingly at him. They would disappear and he would turn to see a black horse bearing a sinister looking man who would look at him and sneer. He would always wake up at this point. And one morning he woke up to see a fairy flying around his bed frantically trying to wake him up. The fairy apparently had been sent by the Great Deku Tree to be his guardian partner and that he was summoned."

"So the Hero of Time became a true Kokiri?" Sain asked.

"No," Link shook his head. "He believed so at the time, but his later journeys would tell him otherwise."

"The Hero of Time needed to be armed so he bought a wooden shield from the Kokiri shop. It was made of bark from the Great Deku Tree so it was sturdy and dependable. Unfortunately, the Kokiri had no use for weapons so there were no swords to be bought. The shields were usually used as playthings or as defence for the minor creatures occasionally encountered while wandering the woods. Luckily, a friend of his told him that there was a sword meant for Kokiri use in times of great emergency hidden in the woods. With the help of his new fairy partner he was able to find the Kokiri Sword. Now appropriately armed, he was led to the Great Deku Tree. The Guardian of the Forest knew about his dreams and told him that they were triggered by an immense and growing evil and affected those sensitive to it. The Great Deku Tree then informed him that he was cursed and asked if the young boy had the courage to dispel the curse. The young hero accepted and proceeded inside the Great Tree. He made his way through the maze of the Tree, fighting monsters wherever he went. Though he had never wielded a sword before, he found he had a knack for fighting and grew stronger with each monster he defeated. After he had traversed almost the entire inside of the Great Deku Tree he finally found the lair of the parasitic entity that was killing him. An intense battle ensued where the young hero had difficulty even hurting the creature. Luckily his guardian fairy located the monsters weakness and he was able to slay it."

"With the curse broken, the Great Deku Tree thanked him and told him about the man who had caused the curse and that he was to take the jewel he had sought to the Princess Zelda. A horrifying truth was then revealed as the Great Deku Tree told him that the curse he had broken was fatal. With a final few words, the Great Tree died and left the young boy and his fairy alone."

"That's a sad story." Sain leaned back against the tree where he was sitting.

Link nodded and continued. "It was a terrible blow to the young boy and it pained him deeply. But he carried out the Guardian's last wish and left the forest to find the princess. He travelled on foot for a few days as fast as he could, barley resting, before the castle came into view. The city inside the gates was obviously a marvel to the boy who had lived in the forest. Eventually he made it to the castle and managed to sneak around the guards and crawl through a small drain to gain entrance to the grand structure. He had to avoid more guards inside but he managed to make it to the castle courtyard where the princess was."

"The princess recognized him from a prophetic dream and she told him more about the legend of the Triforce and what she knew about Ganondorf from spying on him while he was with the king. She then sent him on a journey to gather the remaining stones. The young hero fought bravely and overcame many powerful foes but he eventually saved both the Goron's and the Zora's from their plight and received both Spiritual Stones as well as their friendship. With all three stones in possession he went back to the castle gates only to find his own dream coming true."

"The castle gates were closed and a storm rolled across the land. The drawbridge lowered and the white horse with two riders galloped past him. The riders were the princess and her bodyguard. The Princess Zelda tossed him the final key, the Ocarina of Time, which landed in the moat, before she vanished into the night. The black rider pursuing them appeared and cursed at their escape. Ganondorf turned to the young hero demanding to know if he saw them. Of course the Hero of Time refused and readied himself for battle. Ganondorf merely knocked him aside with a blast of magic and carried on after the princess. The young boy rose and retrieved the Ocarina. Upon touching he received a vision from the princess telling him to get to the Triforce before Ganondorf and also taught him the melody needed to be played on the Ocarina. He quickly went to the Temple of Time and opened the mighty stone door that blocked entrance to the Sacred Realm. What he found however was not what he expected."

"Let me guess…" Sain said. "It was empty."

Link grinned and shook his head. "Not there was something there."

"What?" Lyn was curious.

"A sword."

"A sword?" Kent inquired.

"Yes," Link nodded. "A sword stuck in a pedestal. The Fairy Guardian knew it as the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane or the Master Sword. According to legend, only the Hero of Time could pull the sword from the pedestal."

"Not unlike the Mani Katti." Lyn looked down at the sword she had inherited.

"No, it's not." Link grinned again and continued.

"Not knowing this or that he was the chosen hero; the boy approached the sword and was able to remove it from its place of rest and thereby opening the gate to the divine land of the Triforce. Unfortunately Ganondorf had followed him and now had entrance to the Sacred Realm. The young hero could not stop him as the sword judged him to young to wield it and sealed his spirit away for several years in which time Ganondorf seized the Triforce and took over Hyrule. The Hero of Time awoke in a chamber in the Temple of Light fully-grown and ready to wield the great Master Sword."

"Bit I thought you said that the Kokiri did not grow up." Lyn pointed out.

"They don't." Link shook his head. "He later found out that he was actually a Hylian whose family had been killed and his mother left him as a baby in the care of the Great Deku Tree. The Guardian of the Forest sensed the child had a great destiny and raised him as a Kokiri."

"I see." Lyn said. "Please, go on."

"When he awoke, an old sage told him that in order to stop Ganondorf he needed to awaken the spirits of several other sages, all whom turned out to be friends he knew, throughout Hyrule. The Hero toiled long and hard to find the sages and awaken their sleeping spirits. With every day that passed he grew stronger and by the time he had found all the sages he was ready to face Ganondorf. He stormed Ganondorf's castle and slew every monster that dared stand in his way finally reaching the dare where he awaited and where Zelda was being held captive."

"Ah, the bold and daring hero rushes to save his fair damsel in distress, the princess!" Sain declared loudly. "Such a noble warrior! Risking his life to protect the woman he loves and she waiting for her knight in shining armour to burst in and sweep her away from the-"

KLONK!

"Don't interrupt." Kent guantleted fist still sat on Sain's head, knuckles pointed down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sain smiled pleasantly as he rubbed his head. "Please continue."

"Uh…ok." Link eyed Sain strangely. "Where was I? Oh yes. The Hero of Time confronted Ganondorf and learned something interesting about the Triforce. Ganondorf had indeed obtained the Triforce but because his heart was unbalanced and he desired power more than anything, the Triforce split apart when he touched it. The Triforce of Power remained with him while the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage were lost and went to the two people who were best suited to carry them. It was then that Ganondorf revealed the Triforce of Power on the back of his hand and with its presence the other two pieces revealed themselves. The Triforce of Wisdom appeared on Zelda's hand and the Triforce of Courage appeared on the Hero of Time's hand. With all three pieces in the same room, Ganondorf could achieve his greatest desire if he killed the Hero."

"A great battle ensued and tremendous damage was done to the tower where they fought. Using a combination of powerful magic he had obtained in his quest and the might of the Master Sword, the Hero was able to defeat the King of Thieves and rescue Zelda."

"Panting with tired relief the hero supported himself with his sword as he listened to last words of the tyrant. But with his last breath the Gerudo King caused the castle to collapse. With the help of the Princess's own magic the two of them were able to escape in time to see the mighty castle collapse around behind them."

"That's an amazing tale, Link." Lyn smiled.

"Yes," Kent agreed. "Your land was truly fortunate to have the Hero of Time to save them and it is good to know such a legend is still remembered."

"But I wanted to know how the Hero and the Princess ended up!" Sain whined.

Link grinned. "I'm not done."

"Huh? There's more?" Lyn blinked.

Link nodded. "Yes. After Ganondorf's castle was destroyed, Zelda and the Hero sat down to rest for a while, but were raised by a rumbling from the center of the castle ruins. Ganondorf burst from the rubble, terribly wounded and breathing heavily. The Triforce of Power glowed on his hand and with an angry roar he transformed into a monstrous creature that had the face of a great boar. The terrible monstrosity was greater than any monster the Hero had ever faced, it's mighty hooves shook the land with each step and it wielded gigantic twin Kaiser Blades that could destroy stone with a casual sweep. The behemoth trapped both himself and the Hero of Time within a ring of fire and then proceeded to knock the Master Sword out of his hands. The Hero was forced to fight using other weapons he had acquired in his travels. Unfortunately the monster was armoured everywhere he struck and he could not do any damage to it. The monster, named Ganon, was also surprisingly fast and it was all the Hylian could do avoid his deadly attacks. He eventually found a weakness in Ganon's tale and rolled between his legs to strike. Ganon become stunned and in that brief moment the fire's around them diminished enough for the Hero of Time to retrieve the Master Sword. With the divine blade in his possession once again he was able to seriously wound the monster and then the Princess Zelda and the sages that the Hero had awakened used their power to seal Ganondorf away in another dimension."

"With the battle finally over, the Princess thanked him for his efforts once again and apologized for his struggles. She then used the Ocarina of Time to send him back to relive the time that was taken from him because of his quest."

Lyn smiled as he finished.

"That's quite a legend." Kent nodded his approval.

"So what happened to the Hero of Time?" Lyn asked.

Link was silent for a moment as he thought. "No one really knows." He said finally. "Some say he returned to the forest. Others say he went to live at the castle. Some believe he sought a new life as a Hylian."

He stood up and stretched. "Another belief is that he left Hyrule for reasons unknown."

He turned from the campfire. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Link left the camp in silence and wandered out of the grove of trees. He stopped on top of a hill and gazed at the stars. It was a perfectly clear night, stars dotted all across the sky and the crescent moon shone over the hills. The light they gave off illuminated the night and Link could see clearly all around him. He sighed as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ground.

They didn't need to know who he was. He needed no praise for what he had done. It was his duty. It was his life. It was his destiny. He did not choose to be a hero. That decision was made by fate and he could not avoid it. He may have been sent back to relive his life the way he chose, but he couldn't turn from the path he had already started down. The path he trod was his life and he was happy with it and a true warrior did not need to flaunt his strength.

Link raised his head to the sky again.

He was a hero. He was a legend. But he did not ask for fame. He did not ask for glory. If his strength could be used to help those in need, that was his reward.

Link looked across the plains and marvelled at the beauty of the land he was now in. He stood there in silence, memories of his past life and the battles he fought and the friends he made filled his mind, until his keen senses alerted him of danger. His eyes slowly scanned his surroundings looking for the source. Suddenly he spun to the side as an arrow zinged passed his head. He looked toward the direction it had come from just in time to see another arrow fly towards him. Link back-flipped over the arrow and landed in a crouched position with one hand on the ground. He eyes shot towards a tree where he saw a dark figure hidden amongst the leaves. The assassin scowled when he had been spotted and fired another deadly missile. Link jumped back as the arrow sank at his feet. The assassin in the tree scowl deepened, enraged that he had missed again. He whistled lightly, a sound that would have been considered a sleepy bird, to signal his comrades. Three more dark clothed men rose appeared around Link. One held a scythe on a chain while the other two held deadly stilettos. The assassin in the tree leaped down from his perch and Link saw a deadly looking bow in his hand. The four assassins closed in around the green clad Hylian.

"You are one of Lyndis's companions are you not?" The one with the bow addressed him.

Link stood up straight, hands at his sides. "And if I am?" he replied coolly.

"Then there will be one less person to guard her." The assassin answered.

The three others readied their weapons.

"If you mean to do Lyn harm, then you will have to get through me to do it. Knowing this, are you still willing to go on?" Link said.

The assassin leader smirked. "Maybe you didn't notice the fact that you are surrounded and we are trained to kill."

"I did notice. Anyone who wields a weapon is trained to kill. Even through defensive purposes, a weapon is meant to kill." Link eyed the man who stood before him. "But it makes no difference. Either turn back now or I will be forced to take the measures necessary to protect my friend."

"Why you little….! Get him!"

The two assassins with daggers leapt forward. Link stood his ground and waited for them to come. The first one thrust his blade towards him. Link pivoted on one foot and grabbed the assassin's wrist. He used the assassin's momentum and a bit of his own strength to fling him away. He continued his pivot and thrust his elbow into the second assassin's stomach. The man's eyes shot open and he dropped his blade as he groaned. Link reached up above his shoulder and grabbed the assassin's neck to slam him on the ground. He rose slowly and tilted his upper body back to avoid the slash of the first assassin. Link grabbed his wrist again with his right hand and pulled it across his chest as he threw his left elbow into the back of the assailant's neck. The assassin's head snapped back and he fell dead with a broken neck. Link turned to the assassin with the scythe who was twirling his weapon angrily over his head.

"Take this!"

He threw the sickle towards Link who easily evaded the attack. Link raised his arm as the blade flew past him and caused the chain to wrap around his wrist. The blade spun around and thrust itself into the neck of the assassin whom Link had KO'd on the ground, killing him instantly. This done, Link jerked on the chain at the same time he bent down and retrieved the sickle. He lunged forward towards the stumbling assassin and cleaved his head off with his own weapon. Three down, one to go.

Link turned to stare at the bewildered assassin leader who was staring in shock. His comrades killed in a matter of seconds by a man who had not even drawn his own weapon. He did not think it possible they could be defeated so easily. Not surprisingly, the assassin was angry. He was also afraid. Link walked up to him, removing the chain from his wrist as he did. He grabbed the man by his cloak and glared at him.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

"Lord Lundgren of Caelin." The man smirked. "He employed us to kill the nomad named Lyndis."

Link scowled and released the man.

"I ask again," he said. "Leave now and do not pursue Lyn further."

"Heh…it seems your warning was well placed. You surprise me." The assassin took a step back.

Link narrowed his eyes waiting for his reply. The assassin gulped. "Fine, I'm outta here."

Link nodded and turned away. The assassin grinned and pulled out a dagger.

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ASSASSIN!" He threw the blade at the Hero of Time.

Link whipped around and caught the dagger between his fingers and flung it back at its owner. The assassin's dagger struck between his eyes and he sank to the ground with blood trickling down his face.

"Fool." Link turned away and started back towards camp.

"There won't be anymore for a little while." He thought to himself. "Lundgren will wait for their return before sending out more assassins."

"I'll have to be on guard from now on." He said aloud as he entered the grove of trees where they camped. Link re-entered the camp to see things had changed a little since he had left. Sain had retired for the night, Kent was keeping watch, and Lyn had also gone into her tent. Link waved a greeting to Kent who nodded his response. Link lifted the flap of the tent he shared with Lyn to see her sitting on her bedroll, polishing the Mani Katti. Link set his own things on his side of the tent and settled into his own bedroll. Lyn looked up at him.

"How was your walk?" she inquired.

"Uneventful." Link replied with a light smile. "I was just looking at the stars."

A/N: Chapter 5 down, next time enter Wil and Florina! I hope I made Link's attitude believable. I'm still waiting on votes for Link pairings so if you have an opinion please voice it!


	6. The Legion Forms

Hey, I'm back and with a name change, too! I must sincerely apologize for the outstanding long update. I had writer's block for the longest time. I had to decide between about ten different ways to do this chapter and by the time I did I was caught up in work as well as playing my new Playstation 2. By the time I got over my block and found time to write, I discovered that I had lost my gameboy and therefore my reference material. (Sigh) Oh the many obstacles we face. Anyway, now I got things straightened out so hopefully the next chapter won't be nearly so long.

To **Dairokkan:** Thank-you for your continuous reviews and putting up with my slow progress. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

To **Sensei of Slipknot:** Hey you got a name change, too! Awesome. Apology accepted, I guess and you can put away your shield cause I had the LOZ collection before you did. Thanks for the review and I appreciate your support. Keep it real, man!

To **Tim**: Yay! A new reader! Welcome to my fic! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the approval of Link's attitude. It's kinda of hard since no one really knows what he's like since he doesn't ever talk in the games. I like long chapters to cause I hate waiting a long time for a little piece, so I try to write big chapters, though after this one I'm thinking of breaking some of them into smaller parts. Yay a Link pairing vote! Thanks a million! I'm not sure if I'm one to be affected by puppy dog eyes, but we'll see. Oh and if you're wandering about the magic thing, read this chapter!

To **OnikiDD**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying my fanfic! I don't really know if you can call Link glorified, after all, he's lived longer than anyone his bodily age and he's already taken out Ganondorf and Majora's Mask so he has to be really strong. I am trying to have him reserve his strength until later on but it's a little hard. Anyway I do plan on working the masks of Termina in later on so keep reading to find out. Thanks again for the review and sorry for the late update.

To** Phoenixfire1389: **Yeah it was kind of a boring chapter for LOZ fans but this one is a lot better. Thanks for your review and an even bigger thank-you for your Link pairing vote! Thanks for your continuous reviews!

To **The Sticken One: **Nope SC3, is solely playstation, but that's ok cause now I have one! Yay! I'm very happy to hear you like my story and I plan on making it better with every chapter!

To **Didactylos: **Haha! I have absolutely no intention of allowing this fic to bite the dust so you can look forward to more!

That's all the reviews this time around. Hopefully I'll get more with this chapter.

So far the votes for Link Pairings rank:

Lyn: 3

Florina: 1

We also have a vote for a Link/Zelda, but I don't think that's going to happen.

Okay, now that the intro stuff is taken care of, I proudly present…

Whom She Found

Chapter 6:

The Legion Forms

Lyndis rose from her slumber early the next day andsat up with a light yawn. She looked over at Link's bedroll to find it empty and rolled up; smiling to herself she left the tent. Lyn sighed deeply as she stretched to relieve her stiff muscles. The sun's morning rays felt good against her skin and she smiled at the prospect of a fine day. She looked around to see Kent stoking the fire and frying some eggs.

"Good morning milady." Kent called when he noticed his lady liege and offered her some breakfast.

"Good morning," Lyn replied, taking the eggs gratefully. "Where's Link and Sain."

"Sain is still asleep," Kent sighed. "And Sir Link went that way." Kent motioned towards the trees.

"He was already awake by the time I got up and left after he acknowledged my presence."

"Thank-you." Lyn said as she finished her meal and walked in the direction Kent indicated.

She didn't have to walk far before she heard the unmistakable sound of music drifting through the leaves. Laughing lightly to herself she followed the tune to its source and found Link sitting in a tree and playing on his ocarina. It was a nice tune that lifted her spirits and filled her with energy as well as giving her a great urge to dance. It reminded her of the hidden beauty and mystery of a great and ancient forest. Lyn was more than slightly saddened when Link stopped playing and waved at her.

"Morning, Lyn!" he said.

"Good morning, Link!" she smiled.

Link put his ocarina away before leaning off the bough off the tree. He swung from his knees to gather momentum and back flipped once before landing lightly on his feet.

"Show off." Lyn smirked.

Link grinned. "I spent a lot of time as a kid climbing trees."

"Oh? Well, I guess a lot of people go through a tree climbing stage at some point in their childhood."

"That was a wonderful song you played." Lyn added.

"Thanks," Link replied. "My friend Saria taught me how to play that song a long time ago."

"You miss your home, don't you?"

Link smiled lightly and nodded. "To tell you the truth, Lyn. I've been away from Hyrule for long periods of time a lot in my life. But each time I was able to come back. This time it's different. This is the first time that I may not have the possibility of returning. That is what truly worries me."

Lyn looked at him, regarding him for a moment in silence.

"So," he continued. "Are you ready for practice?"

"Huh?" Lyn blinked in surprise. "Oh, yes of course." She drew her sword.

Link looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Why aren't you using the Mani Katti?" Link indicated the spirit sword at her waist.

"Uhh…well...it still feels strange. I just can't get over the feeling that I'm not worthy of this sword. I'm nothing special, so why would the Mani Katti be meant for my hands?"

Link nodded understandably. "I see. If that is how you feel then I won't try to convince you otherwise. You should draw the Mani Katti when you feel ready."

Link reached for his own sword but paused as he thought for a moment. "Hmmm."

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"Well…" He replied. "Since you now have two swords, perhaps you should learn to wield both at once."

"Fight with two swords?" Lyn asked incredulous.

"Why not? It could open new doors in your fighting style."

"Uh…alright, but I don't feel ready to draw the Mani Katti yet and wouldn't that be dangerous since I've never tried before?"

Link chuckled lightly. "Don't worry; I've already taken that into consideration. What did you use when you first started learning swordsmanship?"

Lyn blinked. "We used wooden training swords."

"Exactly!" Link reached into his item pouch and pulled out four wooden swords. "I've been thinking for awhile about asking you if you wanted to try fighting with two swords so I made these in case you said yes."

He tossed Lyn two of the wooden weapons. Lyn sheathed her blade and picked up the two training swords.

"Say Link? I've been meaning to ask you something."

Link grinned. "You want to know how I pack all the stuff I do in this little thing, right?" he asked patting his trusty belt pouch.

Lyn nodded.

"I thought so; you're not the first to ask. To put it simply, it's magic. It was a gift given to me when I was very young. I can put just about anything into it."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Link challenged.

Lyn grinned. "Let's go!" She leapt towards him.

An hour later…

Lyn leaned back against a tree, panting heavily and nursing several bruises.

"Not bad for your first time, Lyn." Link said impressed. He retrieved the wooden swords and put them back in his pouch. "I'm sorry if I was a bit hard on you."

Lyn shook her head. "No, it's alright. I can't expect to get stronger with you going easy on me. If I let my training break me then I have no right to hold a sword."

"Well said." Link offered her a hand. She took it and rose to her feet. "The others are probably waiting for us, we should head back."

Lyn nodded and the two of them headed back to camp. They arrived just in time to see Kent dousing the fire and Sain strapping the last tent onto his horse. When Sain saw them he was shocked.

"OH SWEET ST. ELIMINE!" He dashed up to Lyn. "O my beauteous lady liege, what has happened to you that your radiance has been marred by these unholy blemishes!"

Lyn sighed. "It's nothing, Sain. I was training with Link and…"

"WHAT!" Sain roared. "These terrible discolorations were caused by this man here! BLASHPHEMY! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! SUCH ACTION CAN NOT GO UNPUNISHED! ENGUA…!"

SMACK

"SAIN!" Lyn slapped him across the face.

Sain turned to her.

"Yes, my lovely lady liege?" He smiled amiably despite the red mark on his cheek.

"Will you stop!" She yelled. "I'm fine! Now leave Link alone!"

"Ah, of course." Sain bowed his head. "I should have remembered all roses have their thorns."

He went back to his horse as Lyn gave an exasperated sigh while Link grinned and stifled back a laugh.

"Honestly," Lyn shook her head. "He doesn't quit."

"True, milady." Kent walked up to them. "I have tried for years to curb Sain's actions but, well, you can see my success."

Kent shook his head. "We should be on our way; we still have a long ways to go."

Lyn nodded and the four of them set out once again.

They travelled for a few hours, continuing in their journey west to Caelin. To the north they could see the mountain range that separated the Plains of Sacae from the Kingdom of Bern. It had been about ten days since they left Bulgar. Ten days since Lyndis discovered she had a grandfather, ten days since she learned she was heir to the throne of Caelin, ten days since she had realised her very life was an obstacle in a power struggle. Her life would never be the same again, this she knew for certain. She also knew that if it hadn't been for Link, she probably would have died by now even with the aid of the two Lycian knights. She wondered if he would be able to find his way home and if he'd be able to come back if he did.

"Link?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" the Hero of Time replied.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

It was a simple question she had wanted to ask him for a while and it also got the attention of the two knights as well.

Link shrugged and grinned. "Well to tell you the truth, most of my swordplay is self-taught."

Lyn blinked in surprise. "Really? You fight so well, that's hard to believe."

"Indeed." Kent agreed.

"You mean I've been getting beat by a man who taught himself how to fight!" Sain cried.

Link laughed. "That's not entirely true. I said most of my skills are self-taught. I spent the most part of my life fighting with what I had taught myself, but as I travelled I met other people who were better swordsmen then me. They helped me refine, improve, and add on to my battle style as well as teaching me new and powerful techniques. I also met someone who trained me in unarmed combat, as well as a few powerful magic wielders who greatly increased my skill with magic as well as improve on the spells I already knew. It was hard work and a few times I almost died of exhaustion but eventually, I bested them all."

"So you know how to use magic as well? That's incredible!" Lyn was astonished. She had seen that he was a good swordsman, but this was something she would have never guessed. Most people who trained to fight or studied magic either did one or the other. With the exception of fighters using magic imbued weapons, a magic swordsman was unheard of.

"Yeah, well Hyrule is a land rich with magic and many people there possess the ability to use magic, some people have more potential than others of course. But even so only a few with high potential train as sorcerers and such."

"Your land sounds very intriguing, Sir Link." Kent spoke in his usual manner.

Link laughed. "Thanks, Kent! But don't call me "Sir Link", it's just "Link". The "Sir" never really suited me."

"Very well then, Link." Kent nodded.

They carried on in light conversation until Kent announced that there was a town ahead where they could rest and resupply.

"Ah, good." Lyn said. "We could use a good night's rest."

"Yes, indeed." Sain agreed, thinking of the many lovely maidens he would meet at the inn.

However, Link's keen eyes revealed something disheartening.

"No…the town is in ruins."

"What?" Lyn gasped. "Are you serious?"

They increased their pace and soon arrived to find Link's statement to be true. The town was almost completely destroyed. Trees were burned, walls and houses were scorched and crumbling, roofs were caved in, and peoples' belongings were strewn everywhere; the remains of a decimated town. The horrifying sight brought back many memories to Lyndis.

"This place…It's…" Lyn suppressed her tears as she looked around.

Sain rode forward. "The entire area is in ruins. "Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

Lyn shook her head and stared towards a large mountain in the distance. "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here." She turned back to the two knights with a sombre expression. "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were attacked. The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." Her sorrowful expression turned to one of anger and rage. "They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

Sain lowered his head. "Lyndis…"

Kent was silent as he pondered this new discovery.

Lyn lifted her head to stare at the sky. "I'm not running away. I will be back…someday." She lowered her head. "I'll be stronger…I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallions hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Sain smiled encouragingly. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

Lyn turned to him surprised. "Sain…"

"Don't forget me, either." Kent added.

"Kent…thank-you, both."

Link waited for a second before adding his own voice. "What about me?"

"Oh!" Lyn turned to him. "You, too, Link? But what about finding your way home?"

Link shrugged. "I'll find a way home, but before I leave I'll come back and help you. I'd never forgive myself if I left with that still hanging over your head. I'd never abandon you."

Lyn blinked, surprised and stunned. "I…You're…Thank-you."

She had not expected him to aid her and his reply was even more surprising. She was at a loss for words.

Link smiled and nodded before climbing up a nearby tree that wasn't burned. From there he surveyed their surroundings.

"Hey! There are some buildings over there that are still intact." He leapt down.

Kent turned his horse. "We should see if anyone needs are assistance."

"Yes." Lyn agreed.

They made their way through the ruins in the direction Link indicated. The silence was broken by a panicked scream.

"What the!" Sain looked in the direction of the sound.

"Someone is in trouble! Let's go!" Kent spurred his horse into a gallop followed closely by Sain, Lyn and Link.

They turned around a wall to find two large thugs. One of them was holding a woman's arms behind her back while the other was trying to restrain an irate horse with wings.

"What's this?" Kent reined his horse. "Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there."

Lyn's eyes widened as she stepped in front of Kent and his mount. "That's…That's a pegasus. Could it be…?"

She dashed forward. "Florina!" She called. "Is that you, Florina!"

The woman turned her head towards the voice. "Ah! Lyn!"

The sudden appearance of the Sacaean warrior startled the two bandits enough for both of their captives to escape. The woman named Florina ran towards Lyn. She wore the standard uniform of an Ilian Pegasus Knight including a plain, durable, white dress that came down to her thighs as well as a blue chest plate with matching shoulder plates. A pair of thigh high blueish-purple boots that were buckled at the top adorned her feet and legs. She wore a light blue half glove on her left hand that extended past her elbow and a shorter half glove of the same color of her boots covered her right. On both wrists were matching silver bracelets of simple design but nonetheless attractive. A loose belt hung from her hips and a pair of blue and silver hair rings hung from locks on either side of her head. Completing her attire was a silver chain circlet that held a small blue jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place like this?" Lyn asked her friend.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I…I…" Florina crashed into Lyn's arms, sobbing into her chest.

"Come now, no crying." Lyn embraced her friend.

"I'm sorry." Florina sniffed.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent approached them.

Lyn nodded. "She is my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia."

Kent stared curiously at the girl's nervous expression on her face. Lyn noticed, "She's a little uncomfortable around men." She added.

She let go of her friend. "Tell me Florina, what happened here?"

Florina bit her lip. "Well…um…When I heard that you had left…I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village…I flew down to ask if they had news of you." She looked over her shoulder at the approaching men. "I didn't see these two, and…well…"

Lyn blinked. "Did your pegasus land on them?"

Link and Kent gave surprised expressions while Sain barely held back a laugh. Florina lowered her head.

"Well, I…A little…"

"AHA! You heard her!" One of the bandits accused. Florina jumped behind Lyn.

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

Lyn stared at him. "Did you apologise, Florina?"

Florina nodded vigorously. "Yes! I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…" She sniffed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn smiled at her.

"Lyn…" Florina sniffed again before wiping away her tears.

Lyn then turned her attention to the brigands in front of her.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass?" She asked. "You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us." The larger of the two men stepped forward. He was a large man with greyish-brown hair that was kept back by a very dirty red headband. He looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks and was probably the case. But despite the problem with hygiene, he was a man to be wary of. Powerful muscles allowed him to heft a giant axe with ease. He eyed the beautiful Sacaen woman in front of him. "In fact since she's a friend of yours, then you're as much at fault as she is," he smirked. "You're comin, too."

"You'll have to go through us first." Kent and Sain strode up beside the two girls. Link walked forward and drew his sword and shield.

"Be careful." He said. "We're not alone."

The lead bandit laughed. "Feh! You think to challenge us? We'll crush you!"

He and his companion turned and ran through the ruins.

"Hey! C'mon out boys!" He roared.

At his beckoning bandits from all over made their presence known.

"The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

Link climbed up a section of a ruined wall to look at what they were up against.

"Hmph, courage in numbers. This may prove difficult." He jumped down. "Everyone ready?"

Lyn nodded and readied her blade. "Yes, we must fight back."

The lavender haired pegasus knight behind her looked at her. "Lyn…I…"

Lyn turned to her. "You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

Florina hesitated for a moment before speaking in a surprisingly firm voice. "Yes!"

"Good." Lyn smiled. "Then let's teach these men a lesson, shall we?"

Florina nodded and mounted her pegasus.

"Ok! Let's clear them out of here! Are you ready?"

Everyone voiced their readiness, some, namely Sain, more eager than others.

"Lyn," Link spoke up. "The layout around will make it difficult to fight, so we should be careful."

Lyn nodded. "But the same holds true for our foe, too."

"Agreed." Link grinned. "So let's use that to our advantage."

"Indeed." Kent looked around. "These ruined walls and buildings can provide cover and we could also use them to force enemies to fight in smaller groups thereby making their numbers less of a threat."

Lyn looked at her immediate surroundings so she wouldn't be caught off guard right at the start.

"Say Lyn, there are some houses over there that are still intact. Those two were probably going to raid them when your friend interrupted. We should warn those inside about the impending fight."

"Yes, let's go." She agreed.

"Umm…Lyn…who's that?" Florina asked before she left.

Lyn turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Florina. This is Link. He is my new friend and he's been travelling with me. I'll tell you more afterwards."

"Oh…uh, ok." She looked at Link before timidly bowing her head. "Uh…Link? I'm pleased to meet you."

Link smiled at her before bowing his head. "Thank-you Florina, but the pleasure is all mine."

He then turned with Lyn to run towards the intact buildings leaving Florina with flushed cheeks.

Lyn called out to the first house. "Is anyone there?"

"Leave us alone you thugs!" A female voice yelled.

"Go away! We've got no more gold for you!" A male voice added.

A few household items and rocks came flying out the windows at them. Link quickly stepped in front of Lyn with his shield raised to defend against the sudden barrage.

"No, wait! Please!" Lyn called back. "We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen."

The onslaught of flying objects ceased as another voice spoke up. "Remain inside everyone. I'll go see what's happening."

A brown-haired man carrying a bow stepped out of the building. "Not bandits, huh? So who are you?"

He wore a tunic the same colour as Lyn's outfit and white pants. On his left hand he wore a dark blue half glove while a light tan full glove covered his right. A quiver full of arrows hung at his side and he also wore the standard archer breast cover that hung from one shoulder and belted across his chest to secure a thick leather pad that protected his heart. His hazelnut eyes regarded Lyn intently.

"My name is Lyn." She said. "My colleagues and I are just travelling through here…but we saw the bandits about and we're going to deal with them, but we need you to go and warn the rest of the villagers."

She turned to leave but the archer called to her. "Hey! Wait!" He ran up to her. "The name's Wil. I'm a traveller of sorts, too. These villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

Lyn looked at Link who just shrugged. Lyn turned back to Wil. "Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

The three ran back to the others who were waiting patiently for them. Kent had very subtly moved himself between Florina and Sain and was giving Sain a very dangerous look that clearly said, "NOT NOW."

Florina still had her head down being left alone with the two strangers but looked up when she saw Lyn. She also saw danger.

"Lyn! There's a man with a bow behind you!"

Lyn screeched to a halt and looked behind her frantically. "Huh? What? Where?" She then looked at the weapon in Wil's hand. "Oh that's Wil."

Wil stood behind Lyn with a cheery smile. "Hi! You're on of Lyn's friends?"

Florina lowered her head again. "Um………"

Wil's smile turned to a look of concern. "What…what is it? Are you unwell?"

Lyn turned to him. "I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men and you…you've got a bow…"

"Oh! I see! You're a pegasus knight." Wil's smile returned. "I apologise for frightening you, but I understand your fear of bows."

"I…um…I'm sorry…" Florina stammered. "Even looking…at a…bow…frightens me ever so much…"

"Of course, I understand." He nodded. "But I'm on your side so you should only worry about the enemy's archers, ok?"

Florina nodded. "Yes…of course…"

"Alright then." Lyn said. "Let's get this over with."

"Sain and I will head that way." Kent said pointing to the eastern side of the town.

"But Kent I wanted to…"

"NOW!"

"Ah right! Coming!" Sain rode after his friend.

"Good luck!" Lyn shouted after them

"Florina and I will head over that wall, there." Lyn got up behind Florina.

"And we'll take the other side." Link said.

"Alright, good luck." Lyn and Florina rose into the air.

"And same to you!" Link and Wil both yelled.

Link turned to Wil and held out his hand. "Name's Link. Nice to meetcha Wil."

Wil grinned and shook his hand. "Same here."

"Let's go." Link ran forward followed closely by his partner. They ran around the western part of the ruined wall to aid their companions and encountered their first opponent.

A bandit ran towards them wielding a double-edged sword. Link ran to meet him and their blades collided with a loud clang. They held their position for a few seconds before Link grinned and pushed his opponent back before side-jumping out of the way as an arrow flew past him to embed into the bandit's chest. Link gave Wil a thumbs-up while Wil returned a light bow. They grinned at each other before carrying on.

Kent yelled as he hacked off the arm of an axe man with his sword. He followed through with a slash to the neck and severed the head from the body. To the side Sain stabbed a swordsman through the gut with his lance. Another axeman approached Sain from behind but Kent charged forward and dispatched the man with his own lance.

"Keep your guard up Sain!" Kent yelled.

Sain turned his horse to say something when an arrow flew passed him and lodged itself into Kent's shoulder right between the breastplate and the shoulder guard in his armour. The wound was not serious but it caused Kent to fall off his horse. Kent cried out in pain as Sain's expression went from shock at watching his friend fall to anger as he turned to the guilty archer. Sain's horse galloped forward at a thunderous pace as Sain flung his lance with such force that the archer was struck through the chest and pinned to the stone wall behind him. Sain dismounted and strode forward to yank his lance out of the wall. He rummaged through the dead man's equipment until he found a vulnerary. He ran back to Kent to find his friend had already pulled out the arrow.

"Here, Kent." Sain offered him the vulnerary.

"Thank-you Sain, but my wound can wait until after the battle is won. We must aid Lady Lyndis." He mounted his horse and charged forward again leaving Sain to frantically try to catch up.

"Lyn! Behind you!" Florina cried.

Lyn quickly spun to block a surprise attack from a bandit's sword. The man struck again. Lyn jumped backwards and countered by lunging forward and slashing his stomach open. The bandit fell and Lyn had to quickly twist away to avoid another bandit as he swung with his axe. Lyn squared off against the bandit who glared at her lewdly.

"You're lucky our boss wants you alive, wench!" He snarled before smirking. "I wouldn't mind breaking your spirit, meself."

Lyn narrowed her eyes. "You both want what you can't have." She said icily before lunging forward

Her strike was blocked by his axe; she followed through with a second slash that was also blocked. The brigand swung his axe which Lyn parried and gave her an opening to through her knee into his groin. The large man doubled over, clutching his sensitive pride.

Lyn smirked as she turned to see how Florina was doing. The pegasus knight was doing well despite her first real battle. She felled a swordsman with her lance and urged her pegasus upwards for another attack. However she missed noticing the man behind a large rock with a bow.

"Florina!" Lyn screamed as she dashed forward. She watched in horror as the archer drew his bowstring back. Florina turned to see the threat to her life just as the arrow flew threw the sky. Florina pulled her mount hard to the left to swerve away from the projectile. The arrow missed but Florina's mount was now unsteady and Florina had to fight to maintain control.

Lyn was glad her friend was all right but now her guard was down as she had all her attention focused on the archer ahead of her. She didn't see the man to the side; she didn't see what he was twirling over his head. The bandit grinned as he flung the bolo at the swordswoman.

"Ugh!" Lyn hit the dirt as the bolo wrapped around her ankles, binding her legs together. Another bandit ran forward with a rope before she could recover and tied her arms to her sides and bound her hands behind her back.

"Lyn!" Florina screamed as she saw her captured friend.

"Florina! Hurry! Get Link!" Lyn yelled.

Florina did not want to leave her but she couldn't defeat all those men by herself. She had no choice but to leave.

"On your feet, girl!" One of the bandits pulled her up off her knees.

Florina looked back and watched her friend be led away through the ruins of the town. She held back a tear as she focused all her energy towards finding Link. She rose up into the sky and scanned the area below. She soon spotted the green colour of his outfit, fighting his way through a group of the bandits the archer named Wil peppering them from behind. Florina dove down to inform them of Lyn's plight.

"LINK!"

Link turned his head to the sky when he heard his name. He saw the shy Pegasus knight flying towards him; his keen eyes could see a look of pure fear and desperation on her face. Link stabbed the brigand he had been fighting with through the stomach before turning to meet the incoming girl. Link blinked as he saw a nimble bandit jumping through the ruins behind her, twirling a bolo over his head.

"Look out!" Link pointed to the man behind her. "Wil! Drop him!"

Wil knocked an arrow into his bow and let it fly; the bandit fell seconds after he threw the bolo. Florina turned just in time to see the weapon fly towards her. She gasped as the bolo wrapped tightly around her chest, pinning her arms to her side. She struggled to free herself and fell from her pegasus. Link was too far away to catch her, his brow furrowed as he concentrated. A green flash burst around him as he cast Farore's Wind and disappeared. A second burst of green light erupted from below Florina as Link reappeared and caught the falling pegasus knight lightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Florina slowly opened her tightly closed eyes and gazed into his.

"I..uh..um..y-yes..I'm..ok." she flushed red as she bowed her head, her hands held together close to her mouth.

Link smiled at the nervous girl.

Florina looked back at him as she remembered why she had sought him. "Lyn…needs your help. She's been…c-captured."

Link's face turned serious. "Where is she?"

"She's…"

"She's with our leader, Migal." A voice behind them interrupted.

Link turned with Florina still in his arms to face several bandits walking towards them.

"The Sacaean is coming with us," A large man with an axe smirked. "And we're here to retrieve our other little prize. So why don't you hand the girl over and we might decide to let you live."

Florina shivered with fear and shrank back deeper into Link's protective grasp.

"Not a chance." The Hylian hero stated.

The bandit smirked. "Then you will die."

He charged forward full of brute force. His intent; to separate Link's head from his shoulders.

"You might be a formidable opponent on your own, but what can you do with both arms around a helpless girl!"

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously at the attacking man. "I can protect her."

He jumped backwards as the bandit swung his axe. He landed lightly and glared at the large man in front of him. He tightened his grasp on Florina's light frame as he whispered to her. "Don't worry I won't let them harm you, but I need you to be strong so I can do more than just dodge, alright?"

Florina looked at him fearfully. They were now surrounded by bandits and it was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears. She was without a weapon and her arms were still bound to her sides making it impossible for Link to put her down and with his arms full, he could not fight. Yet somehow, his words comforted her. She gave a quick nod of her head. Link smiled at her and turned to the man who had attacked them.

"Hmmph, nice move. You're pretty fast on your feet, kid. But you won't be able to jump around forever."

He charged again and swung his axe vertically with one hand. Link pivoted away as the axe smashed into the ground. The bandit smirked; he had anticipated the move and threw a punch with his free left hand. A foot crashed into his face.

"GAAHHHH!" The man grabbed his face as his back hit the ground. Link had used the speed from his pivot give added momentum to a powerful roundhouse with enough force to knock the large man off his feet.

"I never intended too." Link said coolly. "Lyn is not the only one who can kick."

The bandit rose slowly to his feet, blood pouring from his broken nose. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Link smirked and stepped aside as an arrow whizzed past and feathered the man in the head.

"Thanks, Wil!" Link called over his shoulder. The Pheraen archer stepped out from behind the ruins of a house with another arrow nocked and ready.

"Anytime, Link. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's ok. But we need to hurry, Lyn has been captured."

Wil grimaced before loosing his arrow and dropping an axe wielder who was standing between him and Link.

"Then let's get this over with."

Angered over their fallen comrades and at the impudence the two young men before them were regarding them with, the bandits launched their attack. Florina gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as Link lunged forward and cracked one of the men in the chin with his knee. He landed softly and instantly backflipped over a swordsman's slash. Link planted both feet into his back and used him as a springboard to backflip again. He split kicked two more men in the face before he landed and then pulled out his hookshot. Tightening his one armed grip on Florina, Link fired the device at the ruins Wil had been hiding behind. The arrow shaped point dug firm into the wreckage and Link and Florina were instantly launched away from danger. Dropping back to the ground after their escape Link replaced the hookshot back in his belt pouch before dashing farther into the ruins. He gently placed Florina in a corner before slicing off her bonds with a boot knife.

"Stay here." He said gently before leaving the ruins and joining Wil who was shooting arrows as fast as he could while backing away from the oncoming mob. Link looked around for his sword, which he had jabbed into the ground before casting his spell. He quickly seized it and ran to Wil's aid. Thanks to Wil's endless volley of arrows whittling away at their opposition and Link's earlier footwork, it didn't take much for the Hero of Time to dispatch the remainder of the group of bandits. Not wasting a moment Link resheathed his sword and ran back to where Florina was waiting, followed closely by Wil.

"Where's Lyn, Florina?" he asked her.

"She was taken that way," She pointed north-east.

"Can you take me there on your?" he asked gently, remembering her shyness.

Florina blinked and stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Good." Link smiled. "Wil?" He turned to the archer.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to find Kent and Sain and make your way to the north-east part of the village."

"Gotcha! See-ya in a jiff." The Pheraen grinned and dashed away. Link turned back to Florina who was now standing.

"Let's go save Lyn." He said.

Florina nodded again before stepping outside. Placing her middle finger and her thumb in-between her lips, Florina whistled for her mount. A loud whinny answered her call and soon the majestic form of the Ilian Pegasus was descending towards them. Florina quickly mounted and Link got on behind her, fear once again leaving the timid pegasus knight thanks to her friendship with Lyn.

Florina urged her mount into the gracefully into the air above the village to look for Lyn. They spotted a group of bandits on the outskirts of the village and Link's keen eyes could see the green hair of their friend among them.

"Over there!" he pointed.

Florina turned in the direction he indicated and urged her pegasus faster. As they neared, Link could make out some sort of argument, though the whipping wind around him prevented him form hearing what was happening he could tell Lyn was the cause of it. Florina gasped and Link's eyes widened as the man who looked to be the bandit leader angrily raised a club-like object over Lyn's head. Fear flooded through Florina, like a dam that had suddenly cracked. Not hearing the words of the man behind her she screamed her friend's name.

Lyn hit the dirt as she was shoved roughly from behind. Groaning lightly she struggled to her knees. Shaking her head slightly she took in her surroundings. There were bandits all around her, the main force of the brigand raid. Though significantly smaller thanks to the actions of Lyn and her comrades, it was still a force to be reckoned with. Looking ahead of her she saw the apparent leader of the raid and the man who they had encountered earlier, Migal.

"Well, well, we meet again." He sneered as he strode up to her. "Not bad a catch, eh boys?" The bandits around them laughed. He bent his knees so he was eye level with the captive Sacaean. "You and your puny band of heroes cost us a few of our brothers, but once your little friend shows up then I think I can call this a successful raid."

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Wouldn't you?"

Lyn glared daggers at him and spat in response.

Migal grinned and stood up. Wiping the saliva off his face he turned to his fellow bandits.

"Haha! Well this one's got some spirit to her. Ain't often we get both looks and spunk!"

They laughed and one of them shouted. "Hey, Migal! Wouldn't it be a bit of a shame to sell her?"

Migal's grin widened. "Yes it would."

"And didn't she also cause some of our brothers deaths?" Another one said.

"True, again." Migal nodded. "No we can't sell her, it'd be a waste. Why don't we give ourselves a treat and cage the two birds for ourselves?"

Resounding cheers answered his question.

Lyn narrowed her eyes as she looked around. Anger coursed throughout her whole body as she gazed at the despicable men around her. She struggled briefly against her bonds trying to find someway to free herself. A loose knot, a frayed section, a careless wrap, anything she could work with, but the men were obviously not new to this so she could find nothing to aid her.

"Lessee…" she heard Migal's voice again. "Judging by her garb, I'd say she'd be one of the Lorca."

Lyn snapped her head towards him.

"The Lorca? Weren't they wiped put by the Taliver?" One of the bandits asked.

"Aye, such a waste." Migal shook his head. "They had some pretty girls among them."

"You, Migal was it?" Lyn spoke.

"Hmmm?" Migal turned to her. "Hmph, begging for your life so soon wench?"

"Never!" Lyn spat. "I would never lower myself to one such as you! I only wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You're not Taliver?"

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!" Migal roared. "Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon and we know a little something of honour. We don't harm women for on thing."

He chuckled a bit. "After all, why kill what you can sell?"

He walked back and grabbed her chin roughly. "Or in cases like you, break."

Lyn grunted as she was hauled to her feet by the muscular man who was at least a foot taller than her. He turned her head to the side and took a long sniff into her hair.

"Ahh…lovely." He said with satisfaction before he leaned down lower and licked her cheek.

Lyn pulled away in disgust, her blue eyes now burning with more anger than ever.

"Haha! A warrior's spirit! All the more fun to crush!" Migal grinned as he licked his lips.

"But before that, a warrior like you should grace us with a name. So what is it Lorca wench?"

With barely controlled rage, Lyn spoke.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca! Daughter of Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca!"

Migal blinked in surprise. "The chieftain's daughter?"

One of the bandits spoke up at the news. "That'll be somethin ya can keep under your belt, eh Migal?"

Migal nodded and grinned lustfully. "Yeah in more ways than one. Heh, the proud daughter of a proud chief from a proud tribe; that just makes it all the more sweeter. Too bad her old man ain't here to see where she is now. And with looks like that…" He gazed lewdly at Lyn's figure. "I'd say her mother would be a real prize as well."

Lyn stared at him in shock before lowering her head. She was visibly trembling with anger at the disgrace that these men were showing to her parents. It was beyond anything she could contain. Rage clouded her judgment and her pride brought out the words she spoke.

"You said you were not Taliver, so normally there wouldn't be any reason for you to die here today."

Migal furrowed his brow with anger of his own at her words.

"What did you say!" he said dangerously.

Lyn continued. "The Taliver slaughtered my tribe and for that they will pay. Before today I had no personal quarrel with you and I was going to allow you to tuck your tails and slink away like the dogs you are. But I will not allow anyone who disgraces my family to live!"

Migal stormed up to his audacious captive and backhanded her across the face. Reeling from the blow, Lyn fell back to her knee but refused to fall.

"You…you! No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

Migal motioned to one of his men who threw him an axe. Migal swung the broadside of the weapon against a large rock, breaking the head off. Migal walked back up to Lyn with his makeshift club. He would make her pay. He would make her pay dearly. First he would teach her some respect now and then tonight he would have her begging for mercy before him. He swung the axe shaft at her head. Lyn involuntarily cringed and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow.

"LYYNN!"

A shimmering blue barrier appeared around Lyn's body just as Migal's attack struck. The shaft broke in half upon connecting with the barrier leaving Lyn unharmed.

"WHAT THE…!"

All heads turned to the sky to see a pegasus and its rider flying towards them.

"Flor…in..a?" Lyn stared at the sky. As her friend neared the ground a figure from behind her pushed off from the pegasus and plummeted headfirst towards them. The figure in green gripped the hilt of the sword on his back before drawing it from its scabbard and into a fast and deadly slash. Migal jumped back inches from being severed in half while the swordsman tucked his head in perfect fluid motion with his slash to shoulder roll along the ground. Absorbing the momentum from the fall he rolled towards Migal and kicked off from the ground to knock the man over with a powerful body check.

"Are you ok, Lyn?" The swordsman asked as he stood up straight from his attack.

Lyn's escaping breath held relief and happiness to as she gazed at the man who had saved her once again.

"I'm fine thanks to you, Link." She smiled as she stood up.

Link smiled back as he turned around and strode up to her. He cut her bonds with his sword and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She released him as Florina landed so she could hug her as well.

"Thank-you, Florina." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome Lyn." Florina said with relief.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Migal rose to his feet and grabbed his large axe.

He glared at Link and began stepping towards him. However, Lyn's eyes narrowed at him and she let go of Florina and stepped between him and Link.

"Your fight is with me Migal." She placed one hand on her sword scabbard just below the hilt while the fingers of her other hand gripped the hilt of her sword. "I will make you pay for what you said about my family and what you did to me."

"Feh," Migal spat. "If I kill you here, I won't get to have my fun later."

"If you kill me," Lyn glared at him. "My friends will kill you. You are no match for them; either way your fate is sealed."

"Hate to disappoint you but you're outnumbered." Migal smirked.

"I beg to differ." A new voice called out.

Everyone turned to the newcomer and watched as Kent rode up with Sain and Wil next to him.

"I think this should even the odds." The red cavalier said.

Lyn turned back to the bandit leader. "What'll it be, Migal?"

"Fine then. I'll kill all of you! Let's go!"

Migal charged towards her, his axe gripped with both hands. Lyn bent her knees as she prepared for the attack. She tightened her grip on her sword as she watched Migal leap into the air and attack with a devastating axe drive. Focusing her anger into cold rage, Lyn dodged by jumping back. The instant she landed, she bent her knees into a lower crouch and sprung forward with lightning speed. Passing under Migal's guard, Lyn whipped her sword from its sheath and slashed Migal abdomen. Before blood could spill, Lyn leapt back to where she was before and slid her blade gracefully back into its sheath. So fast was her strike that no blood touched the cold metal of Lyn's sword.

As the red fluid from Migal's fatal wound began staining the ground he spoke his final words through coughs of blood.

"Ugh! You'll live to regret this…My brother's… the Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…"

He collapsed to the ground as his last breath passed his lips.

Silence surrounded the area for a moment before the shocked bandits panicked.

"Migal is dead!"

"Gah! She's a devil!

"Let's get out of here!

"Run!"

The remaining bandits fled the town.

Lyn walked back towards her friends, wiping where Migal had licked her earlier with the back of her hand.

"That's finally taken care of." She said.

"Well, done my lady," Kent congratulated. "Excellent technique. Sword Draw, right?"

Lyn nodded.

"Sword Draw? What's that?" Sain inquired.

"By waiting until the last possible moment to draw her sword and turning the draw into an instant slash Lyn increased the speed and power of her attack to beyond that of a normal swing of the sword." Kent answered.

"You're very knowledgeable, Kent." Lyn smiled.

Kent bowed his head. "Thank-you milady."

Sain pouted silently to himself at their exchange of words.

"Lyn!" Florina ran forward and hugged her friend again.

"Florina…Why did you follow me?" Lyn asked her gently. "It's so dangerous."

The young pegasus knight looked up at her. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Oh, is that what brought you here, Florina?"

Florina nodded. "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…well…"

"You were worried for me?" Lyn smiled understandably. "Thank-you, but I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Florina blinked.

Lyn sighed. "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

Florina lowered her head. "I know, I know." She said in a soft voice. "It's just…I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I just imagined that I just…I would work it out. Somehow."

She sighed as she felt tears begin to build in her emerald green eyes.

"Maybe I should just… give up…" She sniffed as the tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.

"Florina…don't cry…" Lyn consoled.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up on your dream!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned to see Sain off his horse and rapidly approaching.

"Lovely Florina!" He declared dramatically. "I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent, who was to slow to stop his friend, walked up to him sternly.

"You should come with us!" The philandering knight announced. "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait," Wil spoke up. "Did you just include me?"

"Of course!" the outlandish Sain continued. "We were destined to meet here! It's fate!"

"Come now," he motioned to the timid pegasus knight. "Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain, this is no joking matter!" Kent shook his head as he dragged Sain away.

Florina turned back to Lyn. "Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

Lyn sighed as she thought for a moment. "I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed."

She smiled at her friend. "However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

Florina's eyes lit up. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?"

"I would be so…so happy!" Florina smiled with pure joy.

At this news Sain, with obviously practiced skill, broke away from Kent's iron hold and leapt forwards.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina!" Sain turned on his irresistible charm. "I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…"

"Ahh!" Florina screamed before immediately jumping behind Lyn. "Stay back!" She cried. "Don't get so close."

Link snickered and leaned close to Wil. "Ooh, shot down."

Wil laughed while Sain was undaunted.

"Ah…" he sighed. "Beautiful and yet so modest!" He walked back to his steed while Florina scurried to her own mount in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Kent walked up to Lyn with his head bowed. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…"

"No." Lyn interrupted. "I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She does require special attention though." She looked over at Sain who was once again stealing glances at her friend. "Er…in more ways than one. Can I count on you?"

Kent immediately lifted his head. "Yes! You have but to ask." He turned and walked back to keep an eye on Sain. Wil took his place as he walked up, followed by Link.

"So…Is it really all right if I travel with you?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" She smiled. "You're more than welcome if you are willing, Wil."

Wil grinned. "Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all my money was stolen, and I'm…at a bit of a crossroads, you could say. I would be honoured to count myself as on of Lyndis's Legion!"

Lyn blinked at the name. "Lyndis's Legion?"

"It has a nice ring to it." Link grinned.

Lyn sighed and shook her head. "This is getting stranger with every day, Link."

"It's bound to get even more so as we go." Link chuckled.

Another short scream rung through the air as Florina once again took shelter behind Lyn as Sain walked up to them grinning like an idiot while clasping his hands together.

Lyn, Wil, and Link couldn't help but laugh while Kent smacked his face in exasperation.

"We should head back to the unruined part of town." Wil said. "I'm sure the villagers will give us a place to stay for the night."

"That's a good idea." Link agreed.

The newly formed Lyndis's Legion made their way back to remaining part of the town where they were greeted by grateful townsfolk. Who were more than happy to give the warriors a place to stay. Surprisingly, they had a fairly good service to offer despite the raid and a bit of a celebration was in order.

Wil laughed merrily as he chatted with as many people as he could, he certainly wasn't shy about making new friends while Sain, with a drink in his hand, began pitching woo left and right. Kent, always the dutiful knight, sighed at Sain's actions and refused any drink offered him. Lyn laughed lightly as well while her friend, Florina, sat silently next to her with her head down blushing furiously and silently ignoring the guys who were hitting on her. Link sat silently at the same table, his ears tucked back into his hat, drinking lightly and grinning at the action around him, that is until a few guys dragged him into a game of cards, despite not knowing the rules of this worlds games. After a few hours though, Link walked away with a decent amount of change more than the other players. He sighed to himself as he looked around at his friends. He chuckled to himself as Kent leaned up against a wall behind Lyn and through threatening looks at those who tried to approach his lady liege. Sain was surrounded by girls with a roguish grin plastered on his face. Link also noticed a few of the young women eyeing him as well, though he paid them no mind other than a return smile. Wil had taken over his place at the card table, but Florina was nowhere to be found. Wondering where she had gone, Link quietly left the building. Lyn saw him leave and was curious as to where he was going, her thoughts, however were interrupted by a sudden slapping sound as one of the girls walked away with a huff, leaving the green cavalier with a red mark on his cheek.

Link closed the door behind him and looked around the moon illuminated town. He spotted Florina and her pegasus under a nearby tree. She was rubbing its muzzle and talking to it as if it was human. Link grinned to himself for he had often done the same to Epona, his beloved mare.

"Isn't it great that we'll be traveling with Lyn, Huey?" Florina said to her winged steed. "Now I won't have to worry about being on my own."

The pegasus snorted at her.

"Oh, sorry Huey." She apologized. "I'm never alone with you at my side, but it will be a lot easier for me with Lyn around though."

"Having a close friend nearby makes everything easier."

Florina gasped, startled by the new voice, while Huey twitched his ears towards the noise. Link strode toward the pair calmly. As he neared, Huey stepped forward and extended a wing between Link and his master with a defiant snort.

"Hey, easy there boy, I'm not a bad guy." Link raised his hands.

"Umm…I…uh…er…wh-what are you..d.doing h-here." Florina stammered as she peeked over Huey's majestic wing, both hands holding the top.

"You disappeared and I was just wondering where you went." Link replied. "I figured you'd want to get away from all the people and noise so I came out here. Looks like I was right."

Link took another step forward but stopped at Huey's angry snort.

"Doesn't like me too much, does he?" Link smiled.

"Well…I…uh…he…th-that is…"

"I once met a horse like that once." Link continued. "Her name's Epona and she didn't like me at all when we first met."

"Really?" Florina inquired curiously.

Link grinned and nodded. "Yeah, in fact she would only come close when her owner was near and ran off as soon as I tried to touch her. She was only young filly at the time, but she was as wild and untamed a raging fire as and faster than most adult horses. The only one who could even touch her, let alone ride her, was a friend of mine named Malon."

"So what happened?" Florina asked, her nervousness slowly ebbing away without her knowing.

"Malon taught me a song that Epona really liked. The song would calm the horse down enough for me to approach her and eventually she started to warm up to me. Now she's grown into a magnificent animal and has carried me through thick and thin."

"You sang a song to her?"

Link laughed. "No, I didn't. Malon is the singer. If I sang to Epona she probably would have run me over."

"So what did you do?"

Link reached into his item bag and withdrew his ocarina

"I played to her on this."

Link closed his eyes as he placed the instrument between his lips and began to play Epona's Song. With practiced precision and mastered skill, Link moved his fingers over the holes and let the soft melody drift around them with an almost magic aura. Florina listened to the music silently as she felt the song wash away her fears and doubts like water dripping off a flower. Huey's ears twitched constantly with the music and Florina could also feel him relaxing as well. When he was finished, Link lowered the instrument and smiled lightly at the pair in front of him.

"That was beautiful." Florina breathed.

"Thank-you," Link nodded as he extended his hand towards the white pegasus.

Florina blinked in surprise when Huey allowed the Hylian to rub his muzzle. The animal nickered softly as Link rubbed the winged steed as he would Epona.

"Oh! Huey doesn't normally let other people touch him!"

Link nodded. "Yes, I can tell he has complete loyalty and trust for you and is reluctant to give even a portion of that to anyone else. You have truly found a lifelong friend."

Florina flushed a little at the compliment; however it vanished when she noticed a brief look sadness in his blue eyes.

"Where is she now?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure." Link sighed. "I don't remember what it was that I was doing before I wound up here. If I was riding her at the time she probably would have ended up here with me."

"Oh, I see." Florina lowered her head. Lyn had told her earlier about Link as well as everything else that had happened to her since she last saw her friend.

Link turned away to gaze at the moon.

"I think night is one of my favourite times of the day." He changed the subject so as not to arouse Florina's shyness again.

"Really?" Florina looked up.

Link nodded. "I love to look at the shimmering moon and the stars that dot the sky. I find it very relaxing and it reminds me of simpler times as a child."

Florina smiled lightly and nodded. She also enjoyed watching the stars at night. Link grinned at walked towards the base of the tree. With a relieved sigh he sat on the grass and leaned up against the trunk of the tree with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms curled behind his head so he could look up at the star lit sky. After a few moments Huey also bent his legs to lie under the canopy of the tree. Florina unconsciously followed suit as she took a few steps forward and sat beside her pegasus, both her legs bent to the left away from her body while her right arm curled around Huey neck.

"Was that your first real battle today?" Link said after awhile.

Florina blinked and blushed again, feeling her nervousness well up again.

"I..uh..well..uh-huh." She nodded quickly.

Link laughed a little at the girl's sudden mood change. She was so much different from Lyn.

"Lyn told me it was, but If she hadn't I would have said otherwise." He gave her a comforting smile. "You fought very well today."

"uhh…thank-you." The pegasus knight said. "and umm…I also w-want to thank-y-you for…saving..me."

Link sat up slowly. "Why are you thanking me? You did something greater than me today."

Florina stared at him in confusion.

Link continued. "You risked your life to save your friend. Rather than trying to rescue Lyn on your own, you put yourself in greater danger by flying through the center of battle to get help. Lyn said you were a very shy person, but you overcame that natural fear in order to help her. That shows a friendship at its most true and binding level. When you can forgo all other thoughts and focus everything into saving someone who is precious to you, that is a sign of true courage."

"After that, the least I could do was aid you."

Link leaned back against the tree and continued in his stargazing. Florina also looked towards the sky to marvel at the beauty of the night. After a few minutes of silence, Link once again placed his ocarina in his mouth and began to play. The tune that drifted from the instrument was even softer than the one he had played earlier and held a more ethereal aura. After awhile Florin began to relax and felt her eyelids grow heavier. Soon she had leaned up against Huey and drifted into slumber. Link let the music fade away before standing up with a smile. Both the young girl and Huey were sound asleep, the pegasus had wrapped one wing around Florina's body. They both looked so peaceful and innocent.

Link silently walked away so as not to wake them and found Lyn leaning up against the building they were staying at. They regarded each other for a few minutes, exchanging silent words before Link grinned and went inside.

Lyn chuckled to herself lightly before staring at her sleeping friend. She had never known Florina to even talk to stranger by herself, let alone fall asleep near one. In just a one day, Link had helped Florina take a large step towards overcoming her fear. Lyn stared at the sky in wonder.

_Is there anything he can't do?_

A/N: Chapter 6 done! Hoorah! Wow, that took forever! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun, even though it took along time. I hope I'm making the characters personalities and such believable and I would greatly appreciate any advice on stuff I'm not. Yes, I did take the reasoning for Lyn's gamestyle non-crit attack from Rurouni Kenshin and unfortunately I couldn't think of a better name for it. Well that's about it, I'm still waiting on people's votes for Link pairings. Your votes may change how I decide to write the story. Until next time, please R&R!


	7. A Desperate Man

Wow, last chapter I posted didn't get as many reviews as I thought it would. After all that work I was hoping to get at least five before I started this one, but for the longest time I only got four. Maybe it was the name change…Well that totally killed my enthusiasm for awhile. I was getting a lot of hits but only a couple of **wonderful people **decided to review! I started writing this chapter after I was sure that I wasn't going to get any more when lo and behold I got a few more! That pumped me right back up and I wrote the rest of the chapter in about two days. Unfortunately, I couldn't post due to internet problems, but by then I got a couple more reviews and jumped right into chapter 8! Thanks to that and the hopeful reviews on this chapter my next one will be up in a jiffy!

And now to my awesome reviewers…

To **Dairokkan**: Glad you enjoyed it. My next one will be in quick. Promise.

To **The Remembrancer**: You sure go through a lot of names, huh? That's ok. I'm envious cause I am terrible at coming up with names! I'm really glad that you are enjoying my fic and keep reading cause I got a load of great stuff planned! I'm not too concerned about SC3 anymore cause I found a few other games but I still wish I had it. I hate Voldo, too; he's a freak!

To **OniKiDD**: My fic is one of your favourites? SWEET! That makes me real happy! FE and LOZ are two of my favourite games too and while I was playing Fire Emblem over again I kept thinking "you know, I could fit Link in this real easy" and thus was born this fic! I'm glad you think I'm making good with the character attitudes and stuff cause personally I kind of doubt myself a lot in that area. Thanks for your vote! Every one I get helps! Thanks for the great review and my next chapter will be up shortly. Oh, and if you like the Link/Wil conversations, just wait till I get Mathew in there!

To **Sensei of Slipknot**: What up, man! Glad you're still enjoying this thing! How's life going for you? I can always count on you to brighten my mood! Keep it real!

To **Serina**: Glad your back! Wow what a long review, I love it! Thanks for the reviews on the chapters. I figured Link should be good at taunting his enemies and he with other members of the group can lead to some rather humorous situations. Hehheh! Bombs go boom!  Chapter 5 might have been a bit boring for those who have played Ocarina of Time (it sure was hard for me to write, I thought I'd never get it out of the way) but it was necessary. In Chapter 6 I had a real hard time trying to decide what to do. At first I had Link bring out all three of his usual but then I decided against it and to have him not cast any at all. That went down the drain fast and after a lot of revising it turned out the way it did (I thought the last line might have been a bit cheesy, but I'm glad you liked it). I agree with you about how hard it is to find good crossovers. I've looked through a lot and I've only found a few I really like. Some of them start out good but then lose my interest while others don't have enough action for my tastes. The ones I do like though are excellent and very creative. I fully agree with you about finding a fic that is easy to read. A lot of the great fics that I would like to get into I just can't handle cause it's so hard to read. Because of this I try to write well and avoid causing headaches, but I find it surprising that you think it's so great. Thanks! I'm working on getting Link into the script part more, and I might even revise previous chapters. It's funny how once I get something done I come up with an idea a few days later that make me say "Aw crap I shoulda had so and so do this or say that". Aw well, such is the creative mind. I'm sorry to say this but you can uncross your fingers because I've thought about it and I defintaly won't be bringing Zelda or any of the other LOZ crew in on this fic. HOWEVER; who said I wasn't going to do a sequel? I'm not gonna say any more cause that would spoil it. Wow what a long response….I sure use the word "glad" a lot, don't I? Anyway thanks for the great review and I hope to hear from you again!

To **MidnightRayn13**: Hey now worries! Better late than never! I'm always open to a review! I'm a big Zelda fan as well and while I was playing FE my creativity took off and I found myself imagining Link helping out the FE crew and that's how this fic was born. It's frustrating for me to write these chapters though cause I really want to jump ahead to the climatic stuff. Patience is a virtue though so I'm just gonna have to bear it. YAY! Two Link pairing votes! That's kind of cheating cause it's two but I can't complain cause I'm having a hard time deciding out of all of them. Your votes help thanks! I'll be updating shortly so keep watching for it!

To **Shadow Rave**: YES! A new reader! I welcome you with open arms and I'm glad you are enjoying my fic so much! And you voted, too! You just made my day! Thanks!

That's all for the review responses. Looks like I'm missing a few people from previous chapters though. (sobs) COME BACK!

Sniff...

Well a few more votes to the Link pairing poll leave the standings as follows

Lyn: 6

Florina: 2

So far it's just between these two, but maybe that will change later on. A special thanks to all who voted! It really helps! I just can't decide who to pair Link up with on my own cause I also have to consider what the other pairings will be. Your input gives me something to work with and is greatly appreciated!

Now then, I bring you…

Whom She Found

Chapter 7:

A Desperate Man

There were mixed emotions from the members of the newly formed Lyndis's Legion as they departed from the town. Sain was expectantly happy to have Florina travelling with them. Florina had a mixture of happiness at being with her friend and nervousness at the men around her. Kent had his usual dutiful and serious attitude on his face. Wil, as always, was cheerful and glad to be back on the road among friends. Link seemed to share Wil's cheerfulness, though to a lesser extent, while Lyn was very reluctant to except a rather large sack of gold from the townsfolk.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head. "I can't accept it. It's too much."

"Lady Lyn, please take it." The village elder held out the bag to her again. "It is the least we can do."

"No. Please, you have already done enough by giving us a place to stay for the night."

"My dear, if you and your friends had not driven away those ruffians, WE would not have a place to stay."

"But that money should be used to rebuild your town."

The elder shook his head. "We live close to the mountains so bandit raids are expected from time to time. As a precaution we have stored away enough money to get us back on our feet after such an occasion. We would have lost far more than what I am giving you had you not been here."

Lyn still felt reluctant to take the money despite the reasoning placed before her. Truth be told, with the addition of Florina and Wil, they would run short on funds much sooner than expected. Not waiting for a response the old man walked up to her and placed the sack in her hands.

"Take it and be safe on your travels. We will pray for your success." With that, the village elder turned away, leaving the subject closed.

"Thank-you." Lyn nodded.

The group left the town with many waves and thank-yous from the townsfolk.

"Be safe on your journey." The elder said quietly.

"Elder, are you sure it was wise to give them that much?" A young man asked him. "We don't have as much money as you made it out to be."

"This town was built from nothing. We have more than that now so we will be fine with a little hard work." The Elder smiled. "Besides, my boy, that was the rightful heir to the throne of Caelin and she is going to need all the help she can get."

"The heir to Caelin? But how did you know?"

"She looks just like her mother who passed through here over nineteen years ago."

xxx

"WHAT!" A large bandit roared. "Migal's been defeated!"

"Yeah, we was just finishin off the raid when some crazy woman and her mercenaries came chargin in. There wasn't too many of'em but they was strong. We managed ta catch the woman but then a weird guy in green fell from da sky and freed her. After that she insulted the Ganelon bandits and killed Migal. We figured we'd just get ourselves killed if we stuck around so the rest o us came back to tell ya so we could take our revenge."

"Grrr." The bandit growled as he hefted his large axe onto his shoulder. "Ya did the right thing, now go tell them other lumps uh lard that we got some hunting to do."

"Right oway, Carjiga!" the bandit dashed off to inform the rest of his raiding party.

"She's gonna pay." The bandit known as Carjiga grumbled.

xxx

"KYAAA!" Florina screamed as she dashed behind Lyn to escape from yet another one of Sain's oh so noble actions.

Link and Wil chuckled while Lyn sighed. Kent made as if to strike his friend but Lyn waved him off.

"Sain, if you don't leave Florina alone then I'll have Link beat you senseless, again."

"What do you mean my lovely lady liege?" Sain smiled.

"Ah, yes," Kent grinned a little. "Don't tell me you have forgotten my dear friend. What was it again? Eighteen to Zero for Link?"

At this Sain's face fell and he subtly stepped away. It was true that Sain had not yet been able to beat Link, heck; he hadn't even landed a blow. It was only a matter of time though, Sain told himself. He would beat him.

"Why the long face Sain?" Link asked. "You're getting better every…well, almost every time."

Lyn, Wil, and even Kent laughed at the poor knight of Caelin. Florina was to shy to raise her voice but a sheepish smile did cross her face. Link grinned and folded his hands behind his head as he walked. Link stared off into the sky as his thoughts began to drift again. It hadn't taken very long to go from Lyn and himself to a small band of mercenaries. It was an interesting feeling for him.

He had travelled all across the land of his world, fighting, protecting, helping, training, learning, and yet through all that time he had never thought of himself as a mercenary. Though almost everyone knew of the Hero of Time even outside of Hyrule, except Termina being a parallel world and all, not many would think that was his title at first glance. It wouldn't take them long to find out though as events would either cause him to reveal himself or someone would put two and two together and then tell everyone. Link didn't hate being the Hero of Time; on the contrary he really enjoyed having the power to help people and the strength to fight for what he believed in. That was his destiny and his path and he walked it gladly.

However, he had bore that title since he was a child and had fought since he had first grasped the hilt of a sword. He had lived longer than anyone his bodily age and had seen things that no man should see in his lifetime while losing out on the experiences that everyone has as they grow. The respect and honour he was given as the Hero of Time he enjoyed as a welcome change from his bullied days as a Kokiri. Yet Link cherished the times when no one knew his title because it gave him the feeling of a normal person and what it would have been like had he not been the chosen Hero of Time and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

Absentmindedly, Link raised his left hand over his forehead and stared at the back. Even after all these years the Triforce of Courage was still a mystery to him. He had felt its power during times of extreme duress but he could not control it or call it forth at will. He also knew that he had yet to experience even a fraction of its power. The Triforce was balanced, meaning that all three pieces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage were equal to each other in their own way. Whether Ganondorf was able to wield the full might of the Triforce of Power Link did not know, but the raw force that he felt from Triforce of Power during that last battle with King of Thieves was greater than what he felt from the Triforce of Courage.

"Is something wrong, Link?" Lyn's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Lyn. No, I'm alright. I was just thinking to myself."

Lyn was about to ask what he was thinking when he gave her a cheerful grin that clearly said "I'm ok" and she realised it was really none of her business.

As if sensing her thoughts Link continued. "I've never been a part of a mercenary group before, so it's kind of a new experience for me. I've always travelled alone or with a friend before."

Lyn opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a high pitched screech that came from an area of taller grass. Lyn ran towards the noise, followed by the rest of the group and found a fox with the wing of a large hawk in its jaws. A dead rabbit lay off to the side that the hawk had killed. Obviously the scavenging fox wanted the meal for itself.

"PSHAW!" Lyn hissed at the red predator. "Go on! Git!"

She flailed her arms at the fox that, startled by the sudden appearance of humans, dropped the bird of prey and disappeared into the grass. Lyn bent over to the flailing hawk and scooped it up. The bird let out another loud screech and tried to claw at her arms. Lyn flinched as it managed to give her forearm a long cut where her long half-gloves ended their protection as well as several smaller nicks. She cuddled the hawk firmly, but gently against her body to subdue its thrashings so it wouldn't injure itself more. After a few minutes she could feel the tension in the bird lessen enough for her to relax her grip a little. Wil stepped forward and wrapped some leather loosely around its talons to prevent any further injury to Lyn. He then slowly and carefully stretched out its wing to examine it. The hawk screeched again and snapped its beak in protest.

"It's definitely broken." He said after a moment. "I could splint it, but he wouldn't live long enough for it to heal."

"We'll take him with us." Lyn said firmly.

The Pheraean archer grinned. "I thought you'd say that."

Wil withdrew an arrow from his quiver and used a knife to slice off the head and cut off the appropriate length needed for the splint. He then split the wood in half and sliced up a few strips of leather.

"Now for the tricky part." He said. "You'll need to hold on to him cause he won't like this."

Lyn nodded as Wil lifted up the hawk's wing again. Taking a deep breath he snapped the broken half back in place. The hawk let out its loudest screech yet and tried to thrash away, but Lyn held true to her word and held him tightly. Wil then quickly splinted the wing and stepped away so that the bird could relax again. After awhile the bird calmed down and was able to fold its wing into its natural position to heal.

Lyn nodded her thanks to Wil before the group resumed their trek. After an hour or so the bird had become visibly much more calm and quiet. It sat cradled in Lyn's arms in a position similar to how a bird would sit on its eggs.

"Couldn't you use a vulnerary on it?" Link asked her.

Lyn shook her head. "Vulneraries are meant to heal flesh and stop the loss of blood. They do not affect bones."

"Oh." Link nodded understandably.

After awhile they entered a small forest where Wil left the group before sundown to scout ahead for a place to spend the night. He came back with his usual cheery grin and said that he had found adequate lodging for the night and led the group into a clearing where a long abandoned fort sat in the center.

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Sain was aghast. "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil shook his head. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travellers. And there are rather a lot of us."

Sain was about to object when Lyn stepped forward. "This will be fine." She said. "Who wants to be stuck outside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

As the technical leader of the group, that pretty much closed the subject.

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." The timid pegasus knight said.

At this Sain's attitude immediately changed. "And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side ladies."

Kent reached over and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Sain," he said calmly and seriously. "Both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain's face fell. "Ah," he took a step back. "Alas…"

Wil chuckled and turned to Link. "The guy doesn't quit does he?"

Link smirked with amusement. "At least he's entertaining."

"That he is." Wil laughed as he grabbed a bedroll and entered the fort.

"Is this place alright with you, Link?" Lyn walked towards him.

"Huh? Why do you ask me?" Link cocked his head to the side. "You are the leader of this group, aren't you?"

"Well…uh..I don't know." Lyn lowered her head slightly. "I just think that, well, you've been with me since the beginning and you're a better fighter than I am and I don't believe that the pupil should lead over the master."

Link laughed lightly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lyn, I'm not your master. I'm just a friend with more experience. However, I do understand your reasoning and I thank-you for your concern, but the person who leads isn't always the best fighter. A leader is more qualified by being able to take command when needed and make the best decisions based on the circumstance. At the same time a leader must be a friend to those he or she commands and holds the respect and loyalty of all." He removed his hand from her shoulder and lifter her chin gently. "Lyn you should never doubt your capabilities as both a leader and a fighter."

"Besides," he smiled. "I'm a stranger in this land and you have the highest social status among us as well."

"Link!" Lyn resisted the urge to slap him.

The Hero of Time laughed knowing he had touched a soft spot. Florina giggled slightly behind her. Lyn turned to glare at her as Link walked away. The pegasus knight merely shrugged and picked up her bedroll. Florina may be shy and timid but she was the only one in the troop who could stand up to Lyn's glares. Lyn sighed and gently stroked the hawk in her arms. The regal bird had been allowing her to do so for sometime now though he had been rather reluctant at first and snapped at her fingers.

She followed the rest of the group into the abandoned fortress to find a place to set up camp. Despite its age and neglect it was in fairly good shape. True there was vegetation growing everywhere and a few caved in walls and cracks, but all things considered it provided adequate shelter. They found the main area of the fort and set about pitching camp for the night. Kent started working on the fire while everyone laid out their bedrolls. In minutes, Kent had a blazing fire and everyone was sitting comfortably around it. Link, who had taken his sword off his back and was letting it rest on his shoulder in his folded arms, gave a comment about the bird that was now perched on Lyn's left arm, her leather glove protecting her from its sharp talons.

"He seems to like you Lyn."

Lyn smiled as she stroked its chest with a crooked finger. "Maybe."

Link chuckled for a second before falling silent and turning his head away from the group; his face bore a serious expression.

"Hmm?" Lyn quirked an eye at him. "What's wrong Link?" At the same time she also noticed the hawk was also staring in the same direction.

Link didn't reply, instead he flicked his sword loose from its scabbard with his thumb, ready for a quick draw. Everyone instantly turned their attention in the direction Link was focused.

"Is someone there?" Lyn called. "Come out!"

A soft voice answered her.

"Your pardon, milady…"

A young woman stepped out from the corner. She looked only a few years older then Lyn, perhaps in her early twenties. A white ribbon held her long brown together as it fell over her shoulder. Her eyes, the same colour as her hair, showed no signs of hostility but more of a hidden hopefulness.

"I… Forgive my intrusion…" she bowed. "My name is Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…"

She walked towards them but stumbled after a few steps.

"Ah!"

Wil, who was closest, leaped up to help her.

"Ow…" Natalie winced. Wil put her arm over his shoulder and helped her to the fire.

"Are you alright?" Lyn stood up with concern. "Hmm? Your leg…"

She stared at the young woman's leg. It grew pale from just above the knee down. Lyn could tell it was weak and probably painful to walk on.

Natalie shook her head. "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness…I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me too much."

"If that is so, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Lyn inquired.

"I'm looking for my husband…I had heard he was in the area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended, but there isn't the means to do so in our village. He left a few weeks ago and hasn't returned."

She bowed her head. "He's a kind-hearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried…"

Natalie produced a piece of paper. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but…"

Lyn took the sketch and examined it. Natalie didn't give herself enough credit; she thought the sketch was actually quite good. It portrayed a muscular man with a very short beard and firm facial features.

"His name is Dorcas. Do you know him?"

Lyn shook her head and passed the paper on. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

Natalie looked downcast. "I see…well if you do meet him could you please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Lyn smiled and nodded. "I will tell him. I promise."

Natalie bowed again. "Thank-you."

Wil gave her back the sketch of her husband that had made its way through everyone in the group before standing up.

"I'm going out for some food." He said as he picked up his bow.

"Do you need any help?" Lyn asked.

Wil shook his head. "Nah. I noticed a thicket just a little ways away that should have a few hares in it and if that fails I also saw a clearing that will probably host a few deer by now."

Lyn could tell that Wil was obviously an experienced hunter and as such it would probably be best if he went alone. She nodded and Wil left with a cheery grin. The rest of the group settled back around the fire. After awhile, Link stood up to have a look around the fortress. Experience taught him to know his surroundings at all times so as not to be caught unprepared by anything. This was even more important now that Lyn was the target of professional assassins. He still had not told Lyn about his first encounter with such people; she had enough on her mind to worry about. Everything in her life was changing so fast, just like Link's own when he went from more or less carefree Kokiri to destined Hero of Time, he did not want to add another load to her weighted shoulders.

Link had been thinking about telling Kent about it, however. The dutiful knight put everything below protecting and serving his lady liege and Link felt he would understand the reasoning behind Link's course of action. Link sighed after making a thorough search of the area. All was well and now he knew where they would be most vulnerable in an attack. He turned around and made his way back to camp.

xxx

Wil made no sound as he skilfully slid through the foliage like a snake. His mind raced with the familiar and welcomed thrill of the hunt. His keen eyes soon spotted his prey, a doe striding cautiously through the forest heading towards the clearing Wil had mentioned earlier. Wil grinned to himself as he smoothly and silently drew an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow. The Pheraean archer focused on the animal with unblinking eyes, waiting for his opportunity. He drew his bow back ready for the instant he got a clear shot. Just as he was about to let his arrow fly, Wil blinked and sighed before lowering his bow. He watched as a fawn bounded gaily towards its mother. Wil smiled to himself as he silently watched the pair pass.

"_Ah well. Maybe something else will turn up."_

As if answering his thoughts, a few minutes later a young buck made its way through the trees.

"_Perfect!"_

Wil once again readied his bow and let his arrow fly. His aim was true and the arrow sunk into the deer's heart. The buck jerked to the side a bit and staggered for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Wil grinned again as he left his hiding place and walked up to his kill. It was a fine and healthy animal that promised to yield good meat. The Pheraean withdrew his dagger and with practised expertise began working on the carcass. His bag was soon full to bursting with as much venison as he could stuff into it. There would be a good meal tonight with plenty left over that could be prepared for long term storage.

Wil looked back at the fallen deer. There was still quite a bit left of the animal and he hated the thought of it going to waste. He tilted his head back and mimicked the howl of a wolf. Every few moments he repeated his howl before listening to the silence. After a few minutes he received a reply. Judging from the sound, the pack was not far off and so would probably find the dead deer with ease. Satisfied, Wil washed his hands with some water from his travel flask before slinging the bag of meat over his shoulder and made his way back to the fort.

xxx

The sun had begun its decent in the west bathing the land in a golden glow before darkness would sweep over the sky. The smell of meat roasting over a fire filled the fort and made the mouths of Lyndis's Legion water. Praises had been given upon the return of Wil and a meal was immediately prepared. A rack had also been set up while he was gone so that they could prepare the extra meat and keep it from rotting. It was common knowledge to all travellers so it wasn't hard. While the meat cooked, Lyn was offering strips of raw meat to the hawk which almost took a chunk out of her fingers at first but soon learned to snatch the meat without Lyn having to pull her hand away. Unfortunately the appealing aroma from the fire lured an unwelcome band of guests.

Outside the fort, the party of Ganelon Bandits under the command of Carjiga, were gathering.

"So this is where they are hiding. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal." Carjiga rubbed the stubble on his chin. A mousy-faced bandit walked up beside him.

"So, they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress, eh?" he grinned. "Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then…"

"Idiot!" Carjiga roared. "There's only a few of them and some are women! If we attacked at night I'd be a laughingstock!"

"Besides…" He grinned widely. "We might hurt the women by mistake. I'll not be so wasteful!"

"But one of those women killed Migal…"

"Bah!" Carjiga waved his hand. "Migal was weak. The kind of man who would let himself be beaten by a woman. I am not. She will pay for what she has done, but it will be a different pain than death."

"Ah!" The mouse bandit's face lit up. "You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!"

"We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot." Carjiga laughed. "Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all!"

"Let's go!" He yelled. "Spread out and encircle the place you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets to dark to see!"

Bandits erupted from everywhere. Bushes, trees, rocks, over twenty bandits leapt from their hiding places.

One of them, a bit larger than most, was more reluctant to attack and stepped forward more slowly. Carjiga noticed this and stomped towards him growling.

"You…" He called. "Your name's… Dorcas, right?"

The man addressed as Dorcas stared at him silently.

"You haven't done much since you joined us. So if those weapons of yours aren't just for show, you better show us what you can do. I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a couple of women inside. One of'em uses a sword. I want you to capture her and bring her to me. Do that and I'll increase your share of the take." Carjiga turned away but said over his shoulder. "If you want gold, you'll get the job done."

"A bunch of women, huh?" Dorcas muttered under his breath. He shut his eyes as he shook his head. "It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low." He turned and headed to the east.

xxx

Meanwhile inside the fortress, the hawk on Lyn's arm began to make a fuss. Twittering and ruffling its feathers despite its broken wing.

"Something's wrong." Link said. He had felt it as well and the hawk's actions only confirmed his suspicions.

"I will go look." Kent stood up and left. He returned seconds later in a rush.

"Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

Lyn jumped to her feet. "What did you say?"

"Hmm, persistent bunch, aren't they?" Sain sighed as he and the rest of the Legion stood as well. "What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"No…" Lyn shook her head. "Natalie cannot move well and that would put her in danger."

She strode over to the entrance to the main area and put her hand on the wall. "Let them come to us. We'll fight them here, within these walls."

Everyone nodded and Link chuckled to himself.

She may not notice it outside of battle, but her true colours shine through when it counts. Protecting Natalie, letting them come to us, she's thinking things through and making the appropriate decisions based on the circumstance. A true leader.

"Alright, Kent, Sain." Lyn addressed the two knights as she placed the hawk on a nearby stone. "You two guard the main entrance. I'm sure we can assume that most of them will be axe users so remember to use your sword, Sain. Wil, Florina back them up. Link and I will guard the east entrance."

Everyone nodded at Lyn's orders. Florina seemed, at first, nervous about being alone with the three men, especially Sain, but just like in their previous battle an inner fortitude had awoken and she steeled herself for the fight.

Natalie tried to stand up as well but her leg buckled underneath her and she fell.

"Oh…" Natalie winced.

"Rest easy, Natalie." Lyn said calmly before placing a hand on the hilt of her sheathed sword. "No one will harm you!"

"Everyone fight with caution!" She shouted before everyone raced for their positions. Sain, Kent, and Florina mounted their steeds and took up formation at the main entrance with Sain and Kent in the front and Wil and Florina behind them. Kent made a quick sweep of the area with his eyes and sighed when he realised this would be a difficult fight.

The bandits made the first move and charged for the door. One of the brigands leapt into the air in hopes of taking down one of the mounted knights but his flight was interrupted by an arrow from Wil's bow lodging itself into his shoulder. The bandit's landing was thrown off and he crashed to the ground to meet his end on Sain's sword. Another large bandit took a swipe at Kent who skilfully manoeuvred his horse to the side to evade the strike before countering by thrusting his sword through the man's throat. Before he could remove his sword Kent was targeted by another bandit who executed a jump attack. Grunting with effort the red knight pulled sharply back on his reigns and made his steed rear up on its hind legs. The brigand's axe fell short of its target and the last thing the brutish man saw were the hooves of the war horse flying towards his face before his skull was crushed between the stone floor and the horse's hooves.

xxx

At the east entrance Link and Lyn watched as a large man with an axe approached on his own. Link drew his sword and stepped forward holding it in a two-hand grip. The approaching man seemed undaunted and drew a different axe from his belt. It was smaller than his other one but had a dual bladed head and a shorter shaft in proportion. The brigand heaved the axe at his green clothed opponent with great force, aiming to take off his head. Link ducked under the flying axe and blinked in surprise as the axe curved in midair and flew back to its owner's hand.

"What the?" Link had never seen a throwing axe act like a boomerang before. He didn't even think it was possible. It was heavier, slower, and less agile in the air than his own boomerang, but the axe was much deadlier.

Shaking off his surprise, Link dashed forward to engage the man. Once again, the axe flew at him before he could reach his target, but Link was ready. He deflected the axe with his sword and caused it to spark across the stone wall of the fortress before falling to the ground. Now without the range disadvantage Link let loose a battle cry as his sword clashed with the bandit's axe. Link hesitated for a moment in surprise once again and in that brief instant he felt a ham-sized fist crash into his chin. The Hylian hero flew back and landed hard in the dirt.

"LINK!" Lyn screamed before drawing her own sword and lunging forward.

xxx

At the front gate, Kent and Sain were forced to fall back into the fort a bit as the bandits began ganging up on them. The small area forced the bandits to fight in small numbers but it also gave them time for allies to group together and step in for their fallen comrades.

"We're getting nowhere fast!" Sain panted as he lopped off the arm of a swordsman.

"I agree!" Kent replied as he blocked an axe.

Skilled as they were, they would not be able to hold out against swarming numbers for very long. Wil was doing his best to help, but Florina was forced to stay behind due to the number of large axe wielders and the activity at the entrance would make it difficult to take off without injury. Wil had also noticed an archer that was staying behind that further hampered Florina's helpfulness. As he was, Wil was too far away to pick him off and the two cavaliers had their hands full.

"Argh!" Sain cried in pain as an axe bit into his side. His armour prevented a deep wound but still blood began to seep through.

Wil feathered an arrow in the brigand's head to aid the green knight while Sain recovered from the pain. No rest for the wounded though as Sain was forced to raise his sword again to block another axe. This time however, the bandit fell from the tip of a lance piercing his face. Florina swooped overhead and soared into the air on her regal mount after her attack. After seeing one of her ally's hurt, her determination to help further strengthened her and she gracefully rose to aid her comrades, her sudden action causing enough surprise to leave the confines of the fortress. Her biggest threat was now the archer who had been waiting for the pegasus knight to show. Florina was too high to shoot but he readied an arrow for the instant she came within range. The Winged Knight of Ilia closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Soon adrenaline drove away her fear and she twirled her lance rapidly over her head before diving towards the man. Her pegasus beat its pinions as hard and fast as it could gaining speed with every passing instant. The archer merely grinned and drew his bowstring back. Her dive was a critical mistake as her speed prevented maneuverabilitity and her distance gave the man time to aim. She would fall before she even came close.

xxx

Carjiga grunted as he watched his men pile up around the front gate.

"Hmm…the rats are doing better than I thought." He signalled a few men who hadn't moved to attack.

"Circle around the fort and attack the east entrance. If that idiot Dorcas isn't dead he should have cleared it out and we can catch'em from behind."

The bandits left quickly, eager to join the fight. Carjiga turned back to the scene ahead of him and rubbed the stubble on his face.

"Well, well…speak of the devil." He grinned as he watched a familiar large man walk towards him with a girl slung over his shoulder.

"Haha…good work!" Carjiga laughed as Dorcas walked up to him and deposited an unconscious Lyn on the ground before him.

"Is this the one?" Dorcas asked.

"Aye it is." Carjiga nodded as he squatted down to look at his new trophy. "And she's a pretty one, too! I can see why Migal didn't want to sell her. Join the rest of the group and crush the rest. I'm going to see I f I can wake her up. I want to hear her scream."

xxx

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Sain bellowed as he felled yet another bandit with his sword. He and Kent, though tiring, were still holding the gate; now on their own. Florina had taken off right after her assist with Sain and Wil had left saying he thought he heard something to the west. With the diminishing numbers at the entrance, the knights were doing fine by themselves.

"How do you think Lady Lyn is fairing?" Sain asked over the clash of blades.

"She is with Sir Link," Kent grunted before replying. "She will be fine. I am more worried about dame Florina."

With the archer lurking out there, Florina would be in grave danger and the knights could do nothing about it presently. For now, she was on her own.

xxx

Wil yawned as he stretched his arms before casually fitting an arrow into his bow. The wall he was facing crumbled a bit more as bandits on the other side tried pounding their way through a weakened section.

"Jes' a lil more and we can take'em by surprise." One of them said as he pounded away.

"Aye them fools will pay for killing our brethren."

With another smash a section of wall gave way enough for an arm to go through.

"Hah! Finally!" The bandit peered through the crevice only to see an archer grinning back at him, bow strung.

"Hello." Wil greeted cheerfully.

The man before him let out a weak half-laugh half whimper before an arrow turned his world black.

xxx

"What a fool." The archer sighed as he watched the pegasus knight dive towards him. _It's a shame she probably won't survive the fall at this speed, oh well._

His eyes suddenly went wide with shock before Florina's lance pierced his chest and embedded itself into the ground behind him.

"Wha…" he coughed blood before his bow fell from his hands and his eyes closed forever.

Florina landed gracefully and withdrew her lance from the corpse. Panting heavily she wiped away the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand before cleaning the blood from her lance with a cloth. As her adrenaline rush receded she began to tremble as her mind registered the risk she had taken. Her long-range dive would never allow her to come within range to strike normally so she had instead built up speed and power before throwing her lance like a javelin. Luck was on her side as the lance flew down the same line the archer's arrow would have flown. The hapless man didn't even see the thin weapon until it was too late.

Florina shook her head to clear her thoughts, remembering that she was still on the battlefield and her friends needed her help. With a firm expression she urged Huey into the sky to resume the fight.

xxx

Carjiga reached down and grasped Lyn's chin. He licked his lips as he stared at her beautiful figure.

"Hmm?" He lifted his head to see Dorcas still standing there.

"I told you to get out of here!"

Dorcas just stared at him, unmoving.

"Dorcas! If you gold, then get outta my sight!"

"I'm afraid…" Dorcas said calmly. "I am no longer a part of this group."

"What!" Carjiga stared at him.

Lyn's eyes suddenly flashed open as she spun her body on her hands and smashed a heel into Carjiga's cheek. The bandit leader grunted as he was knocked back while Lyn sprung from the ground and onto her feet.

"Ever heard of playing dead?" Lyn laughed as she drew her sword.

"But how?" Carjiga looked at her confused.

"Simple." Lyn replied.

xxx

Lyn dashed towards the large man who had punched Link. The axe man merely braced himself for the attack, their weapons meeting in a clash of sparks. Lyn gritted her teeth as she pushed against the axe of the much stronger man, whose face remained neutral the whole time. Lyn quickly pulled away as the man made to grab her with his free hand. Despite her lack in strength, Lyn was far more agile than the bulky man. Like a crouched cat Lyn sprung forward again.

"STOP!" Link shouted.

Lyn stumbled at his voice, completely losing her form and left herself vulnerable to her opponents counter. Fear crossed her eyes as she tried too late to raise her sword. A flash of green light momentarily blinded her as the clash of metal on metal rang through her ears. Link stood between Lyn and her attacker blocking him with his sword.

"HAAAA!" Link shouted as he pushed back, causing the larger man to stumble backwards a few feet.

"You!" he called. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Lyn blinked confused as the bandit stood with a slightly surprised expression.

Link continued. "Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

"What!" Lyn jerked her head in surprise. She stared at the man's face and realised that he did look like the man in Natalie's drawing.

"…How do you know my name?" Dorcas said slowly.

"So it is you. I thought you looked familiar." Link said.

"Oh!" Lyn's eyes lit up. "Is that why you got hit?"

Link nodded and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I didn't notice until I got close. It surprised me a little and I let my guard down."

Link stared at the large man before him. "Natalie told us your name Dorcas. Your wife also showed us a sketch of you and that is how I recognized you."

"What are you doing with these rogues?" he said sharply.

Dorcas lowered his head. "I need money. And this is the only way to earn gold in these parts."

"You would lower yourself to being a bandit and destroy other people's lives?"

Dorcas grimaced and turned his head away in shame before steeling himself and raising his axe.

"I'll do anything." He said softly. "Even this. Now step aside I'm here to take her."

He gestured toward Lyn who reflexively stepped back into a defensive stance. Link, however, remained undaunted.

"Anything? Would you hurt the one you love the most?" He glared right into the axe fighter's dark red eyes. Lyn shivered at Link's expression. Though not as fierce as the one Glass received it still frightened her and it was enough to make Dorcas visibly flinch. Lyn was not surprised, Link's eyes truly terrified her and she prayed she would never be on the receiving end of them.

"Would you hurt your wife?"

Dorcas was taken aback. "What?"

"Natalie is here!" Link shouted. "We are protecting her in this very fortress!"

"Natalie…is here!" Dorcas choked, his face pale. "But…how..why?"

"She was worried for you and came looking hoping to find you. We met her in this fortress all by herself favouring the leg you need the money to heal. She asked us to keep an eye out for you in our travels when we were forced to take up arms to protect her." Link's glare intensified. "Protect her from a bandit attack that YOU are part of! DORCAS! YOU ARE ATTACKING YOUR OWN WIFE!"

Dorcas dropped his axe as he staggered back, a look of pure horror on his face. Tears began to fill his eyes as he fell to his knees clasping the sides of his head.

"No…" he wept. "I can't do this…I can't…why did…why did I…"

Link walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can change this, Dorcas." He said gently. "Do the right thing and help us fight."

Dorcas's heavy breathing slowly returned to normal before the muscle-bound man slowly rose to his feet.

"I understand. I can't do this." He hefted his axe with grim determination and turned to face the two people before him. "I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Good." Link nodded. "Now can you tell us where the leader is? Men such as these derive their courage from their boss. Cut the head off the snake and the rest will flee."

"He is over there." Dorcas pointed south. "But he will have men nearby."

"Wait," Lyn stepped forward. "You said you were here for me?"

Dorcas nodded. "Yes, my orders were to capture you and bring you to him."

Lyn grinned. "Then perhaps we can use that."

xxx

"And it worked wonderfully." Lyn stated mockingly.

"You'll pay for that!" Carjiga roared as he grabbed his axe.

"I hear that a lot." Lyn replied coolly. "Care to back that up?"

Carjiga narrowed his eyes and glanced from Lyn to Dorcas. Although he was sure he could take on the girl, Dorcas was as big as him and two on one was not a battle he wanted to face. Carjiga smirked and whistled loudly. Seconds later more bandits appeared and circled around them.

"Think you can win against all of us?" Carjiga laughed.

Lyn looked around her and shook her head. "No, if we faced all this alone we would surely lose, especially surrounded as we are."

"But," Lyn smiled mischievously. "Who said we were alone?"

At her words a flash of steel behind her separated a bandit's head from his shoulders.

A man in green stepped forward, sword in hand.

"Am I late?" Link asked. "I ran into the guys that were apparently Dorcas's reinforcements."

"Perfect timing." Lyn said evenly.

"So is he the head of this bunch."

Lyn nodded.

"Hmph." Link smirked. "No wonder these guys are losing. A leader like that wouldn't be able to beat a dog."

A vein pulsed on Carjiga's temple as his rage rose.

"What did you say!" He growled.

"Ooh…" Link taunted. "Did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry I guess the little man doesn't like the truth. How sad."

"KILL HIM!" Carjiga roared.

The bandits circling Lyn and Dorcas charged at Link who merely grinned as he turned around and strode back into the trees, the bandits in hot pursuit.

"Gah! What a fool," Lyn sighed and shook her head as she turned back to the bandit leader. "That was the biggest mistake that could have been made." Lyn glared at him. "You just sent your men to their deaths and sealed your own fate."

"Ha!" Carjiga laughed. "Do you really think that idiot will survive?"

"Actually," Lyn replied. "I do. He is the best warrior among us and could probably take on you, your whole gang, and all of us at once and still walk away without a scratch."

"I'm not worried about him at all and you should worry about yourself." Lyn smoothly bent into a fighting stance. "No men to cover your cowardly back now."

"I'll kill you both!"

Carjiga leapt forward, blind rage filled his eyes. Dorcas stepped forward and intercepted his attack. The power struggle between the two lasted only an instant as Lyn sliced cleanly through one of his arms. The bandit leader howled with pain as he stumbled back and dropped to his knees. Dorcas shoved the man to the ground with his boot and raised his axe high.

"For Natalie." He drove the axe through Carjiga's skull.

Lyn sighed as she sheathed her blade. "Well that's that. We should head back to the fort now. I'm sure the others could use our help if the dogs haven't fled yet."

"What about your friend." Dorcas asked as he stepped away from the carcass.

"He'll be fine." Lyn waved a hand casually as she turned around.

"So you really meant what you said?"

Lyn stopped and turned her head to him. "I don't know for sure." She said truthfully. "I mostly said that to anger him. I haven't known Link for very long and he is a bit of an enigma."

"But," Lyn turned back and continued walking. "From what I know and seen of him now, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he was."

xxx

Link stood surrounded by the group that had chased him. He calmly looked around at all of them, each one ready to strike.

"Is that all of you?" Link yawned. "This will be over fast."

His taunts worked again as the bandits lunged forward. Link grinned as he bent his knees and held his sword out behind him. The Master Sword glowed with magic power as the bandits came within range. Instantly Link's sword whirled around in a blaze of fire striking every one of them down at once. The devastating power of his Spin Attack completely cleared the immediate area of bushes, trees and even cleaved a large boulder. The magical flames scorched whatever was beyond Link's sword reach.

Link sheathed his sword as he surveyed the area.

"Oops…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I think I might have over done it."

xxx

With the bandit's leader slain, the survivors of the bandit party soon beat a hasty retreat. The member's of Lyndis's Legion met back in the fortress for a well-deserved rest. Sain and Kent sported several wounds where their armour was pierced while Florina clutched an injury in her side she had sustained while fighting a few swordsmen. Wil, who was uninjured, distributed a few vulneraries to them. Lyn had brought Dorcas to Natalie whom, after a few seconds pause, burst into tears and flung herself into her husband's arms. The two sat together away from everyone else holding each other and conversing quietly. No one disturbed them.

Link had resumed his previous sitting position after a private talk with the two of them earlier when Dorcas suddenly rose with Natalie.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

Lyn stared at them curiously. "Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

"Well, I…" He looked at Link who nodded. "I spoke with Link and I…I've been invited to join your group."

"What!" Lyn looked at Link stunned. "But we're going to Lycia…"

Dorcas shrugged slightly. "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use…I'd like to fight for you. It is also my way of repaying your kindness toward Natalie and my thanks to Link for opening my eyes. You helped my wife…and you helped me. I owe you."

"Dorcas…" Lyn sighed.

"Please Lyn." Natalie said. "We are both in agreement to this. Watch over my husband."

Lyn sighed again, defeated. "If you really wish to come you are welcome to join us, Dorcas. I just thought that you would want to stay with Natalie now."

Natalie smiled. "I will be alright. The villagers will help me and I know where he is going now so I don't have to look for him."

"In that case." Lyn smiled. "Welcome to the Legion, Dorcas!"

"Thank-you." Dorcas bowed before taking his wife in his arms and carrying her out of the fort.

Lyn turned and sat back down at the fire with the hawk once again perched on her arm.

"And another one joins the group." Link stated.

"Why did you ask him to come?" Lyn asked him.

"He is a devoted husband who wants nothing more than to care for his wife. You saw yourself he was even willing to join a bandit party to aid Natalie." Link replied. "A man who is willing to sacrifice everything for even a small piece of relief for a loved one, doesn't deserve to struggle alone. This is the best thing for him right now."

Lyn pondered on his words for a moment as she realised he was right. If Dorcas went back to the village he would be in an even worse position than before he left.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him earlier?"

Link shook his head. "It was necessary. He needed to feel the full impact of what he was doing. It was the only way for him to realise that nothing good can come from such a bad choice. He won't make another again."

Lyn sighed again. "Well things have finally calmed down. We should get to sleep, tomorrow will be another long day and we may not find shelter like this again."

Kent rose from treating his wounds. "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily."

Lyn rose as well. "Is that all right? Are you sure?"

Kent nodded.

"Sain?"

The green knight who had been muttering under his breath perked up. "Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

"Let me warn you." Lyn stated. "If we are attacked again and the bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

Sain looked shocked. "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There is no need to worry!"

"Right, Kent?" He turned to his friend.

The red knight nodded. "If there's anything suspicious we'll take care of it. Rest assured."

"Really?" Lyn smiled at them. "Thank-you. Well, good night then."

"See you tomorrow, Link, Wil." Lyn left for her bedroll next to Florina who was already asleep.

"Let's go." Kent said to Sain as he turned to leave.

"Ha! No one ever trusts me…" Sain muttered as he followed his friend.

"And for good reason," Link whispered to Wil who chuckled lightly.

"Poor guy." Wil grinned as he settled into his own bedroll. "Night." He said.

"See you in the morning." Link replied as he stood up and followed after the knights.

As expected, Kent took the first watch while Sain was setting out his bedroll. Link waited till he was asleep before walking over to Kent.

"Can I have a word with you?" Link asked quietly.

"What is it Sir Link?"

"First of all don't call me "Sir" and secondly I need to tell you something about Lyndis."

xxx

Kent folded his arms as he leaned against a pillar and stared at the moon. "Assassins, huh?"

Link nodded.

"Hmm." Kent thought for a moment about this new information.

"I don't believe we have to worry about that for another few days. Lundgren will believe they have killed her if the bandits haven't and even if they travelled hard they wouldn't make it back to report for a few days." Kent turned his head back to the Hero of Time. "It will probably be awhile before he realises they failed and sends out more and even then he may not at all."

"Bandits." Link stated.

"Mmhmm." Kent nodded. "We will more than likely encounter them again and more than a few nobles in the Lycian League, Lundgren included, believe that women should have no place in battle."

Link nodded understandingly. "So he may believe that Lyn will be killed before she even reaches Lycia, right?"

"Yes." Kent replied. "The assassins were probably more of a precaution, than anything else."

"Still we should be wary."

"Agreed." Kent nodded again. "Thank-you for telling me, Link. I won't tell Lady Lyn. I agree with you, she has enough to worry about."

"Hmm." Link nodded.

"You should get some sleep." Kent told him. "I will wake Sain in a moment. I need to think some more."

Link nodded again and left quietly.

Kent watched him leave then turned to stare back at the moon. It would be hours later before he woke Sain.

A/N: How was that? I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and wasn't sure what to put in. I tried to make it more suspenseful and stuff but I'm not sure how I did. I think it turned out the way I wanted it though. I got a few more votes for the Link pairings but I'm still looking for more, so please let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up real soon so until then please R&R!


	8. Urgent Message

Urgent Message

Hello my loyal readers and fellow fanfiction authors! I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews and support I have received from all of you during my time as an author on this site. I know I haven't done the best with updating my stories and I sincerely apologize for that.

Due to certain circumstances I am going to be leaving the country for a period of about two years or so, during which access to the computer is going to be severely limited and I will not have the opportunity to write any more until my return. I tried to get in one more chapter before I left but this past month has been rather crazy and hectic so I was unable to update and I apologize for this. Don't worry, it's not a criminal offence or anything like that and I WILL be back. I understand that by then you will have probably forgotten all about me and my fics and that's ok. I can't really expect you to wait that long. Once I return I will start right back up with the writing again. Hopefully I'll be back before you know it!

Until then, farewell!

Assassin of Shadows


	9. Trust

Hahahaa!! I'm back!! And loving it!! Whoohooo!! Oh man I am SO sorry about my tremendously long absence, man it felt like forever. Due to some personal business that I had to attend to for awhile I've been on hiatus for quite some time but now I am back and here to pick this project right back up where I left it!

I would like to personally extend my gratitude and appreciation to all those who have read my this fic thus far and have given me their support, praise, and encouragement. I absolutely love it and it gives me the inspiration and motivation to write. It just makes my day whenever I get an alert saying that somebody has reviewed or favorited my work.

And so as my extended hiatus comes to an end I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

**Didactylos, Shadow Rave, Tiny Moths, One Sided, OniKiDD, The Legend of Soul Emblem, N13, R Omega, WildfireDreams, Knives91, JLink, Archsage Soren, Herr Wozzeck, Ghost140, MidnightRayne13, Cimikat, Serina, Ardonious-Servant-Of-Zeta, Pheonixfire1389, Tim, XSierraX, Overdrive1, DarkFictionWizard, Hakan Jataru Kurohi, I.K.A. Valian, Link13PGF, Ranma Uzumaki, Rini Tsukino, Shoujokrm26, Spiral Feather, TakaRaiIshikawa, ANBU captain Itachi, Dark Lady Lina Inverse, Genocideking Archfiend, Infinite Freedom, Micellaneous, SSJ-Jolt, Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR, Zacharias Ringweaver, animeflunky, moonlit-leaf, **and** dude**

My wonderful reviewers and people who have added this fic to thier favourites or alerts. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Normally I would write a personal response to each of you but I've sort of lost track of a few things with updating and with name changes and stuff so I decided to settle for a mass thank-you and dedication. Please don't kill me...I will do personal responses from here on out once again.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to

**SmashToPieces and Erenriel**

Two of my good friends and the ones who introduced me to fanfiction in the first place.

I still need to go through all the votes for Link pairings as well as reread all my reviews so I can remember everything that's been going on and stuff and solidify everything back in order but I'll get that done later, I think you've waited long enough.

Thank-You all once again and now without further ado I present (about time)...

Whom She Found

Chapter 8:

Trust

"There it is!" Kent pointed to a mountain pass from the ledge of a cliff. "We've almost reached the Lycian border. Once we make our way through this forest, the pass marks the end of Bern."

The Legion had left the old fort early that morning as soon as the quiet Dorcas had returned. The forest eventually combined with the mountains surrounding Bern. Kent led the way along a trail up the mountain through the trees until they came to ledge where they could see the land below.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked as she gazed at the pass that led to her new home.

"We should be." Wil replied. "I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

"If that is true." Link said. "Then we should be ready for another attack. If they will not pursue us then they will try to stop us if they catch up."

"Agreed." Kent nodded.

Sain however was not paying attention as usual.

"Lycia at last!" He spread his arms into the air. "It's been a long time. Tomorrow we shall dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty."

"Ah yes…" he sighed. "Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!"

"This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?" he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kent shook his head in exasperation. "If your behaviour is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We are not here for sightseeing!" he said firmly.

Sain's face fell faster than a landslide. "What?!! Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

"Pleeeaasse!" Sain clasped his hands together and begged with a pitiful face.

"Kent," Lyn spoke up slowly. "The inn will be fine."

The red knight bowed. "As you say, milady."

Sain immediatly leaped into the air. "Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!"

"It's nothing. Forget it." She smiled lightly. Though she did not approve of Sain's philanderous behaviour he was a knight who had risked his life for her as well as endure humiliation and ridicule at his expense. Lyn thought that he deserved a break for a change so she had decided stay at the inn. Besides, it would be a refreshing change from sleeping outside.

Sain whooped for joy and began dancing around the area merrily singing a happy tune as he did.

Wil and Link watched him for a minute with expressionless faces.

"Doesn't take much to make him happy does it?"

Link shook his head lightly. "Nope."

Florina walked up to Lyn with excitement as well. "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep."

Lyn smiled down at her friend before turning her attention to their newest member, Dorcas. The large axe fighter had not spoken a word since they had left the fort. Link said that it was in his nature and that he also had a lot to think about so it was best not to disturb him until he was ready. Still she was a little concerned for him.

"Let us continue." Kent said. "We will arrive well before dusk, but we still have a ways to go."

"Right." Lyn nodded and the group carried on.

With their destination coming closer and closer with each step, Lyn's heart began to race as her excitement grew and her mind tried to piece together the face of a grandfather she had never seen.

Sensing her anxiety, Link walked up to her.

"Something wrong, Lyn?"

The Lady of Caelin shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just that we're getting closer to the end of our journey and I was just trying to imagine what my grandfather will look like."

"Hmm." Link chuckled lightly. "That's understandable. Are you worried?"

"A little," Lyn replied. "The only family I have left is a man I have never seen before. I guess I'm going through a few "What if" questions."

"Would you like me to describe him, milady." Kent asked.

"No," Lyn replied. "I will wait to see his face with my own eyes."

Kent nodded in return. "Do not fear, your grandfather is a kind man. I am sure you will get along just fine."

"Thank-you, Kent." Lyn smiled at him. "That helps put my mind at ease."

"Think nothing of it, milady."

Lyn smiled again and returned to her thoughts.

"Link," she said abruptly. "What is your family like?"

This caught the attention of everyone in the group. Every piece that was chipped away at the enigma known as Link fascinated the Legion's members. The Hero of Time merely shrugged.

"I don't really know." He replied simply. "I never knew my parents."

"What?" Lyn blinked in shock. His response sent guilt coursing through her veins at bringing up such a topic.

"I grew up living on my own until I was of the age of about ten. That was when I first grasped a sword and set out into the world."

He grinned as he turned to the group. "It's nothing you need to worry about, though. I can't be sad over what I don't know. It doesn't bother me."

That left everyone else, even Sain, deep in thought as they walked. None of them could fathom what it must be like to have never known their family. Mothers, fathers, siblings, relatives; some people lose them, but they still have the rest or at least memories. Link had nothing. It was a humbling thought that made them all a bit more thankful for their own families and memories.

A little over an hour later brought the Legion down off the mountain close to the end of the forest. It was about here that the hawk in Lyn's arms began making a fuss.

"Huh?" Lyn blinked as she tried to calm the bird. "What's wrong?"

"We are being followed." Link replied casually.

Kent instantly began surveying the area, analyzing everything around for anything suspicious. Link, however, caught his eye and shook his head lightly. The red knight relaxed somewhat, when he caught his silent message; they weren't assassins.

"Oh, no…" Lyn sighed, nobody noticing the silent transaction between them. "Those bandits are persistent. I'll give them that much."

"Ugh!" Wil groaned. "Not again! They're still after us? I guess it was just wishful thinking…"

"We should expect an all out attack, this time." Link informed the group as he tried to pinpoint the location of their ambushers. "I believe the one who was following us ran ahead. He must have been a scout sent to find us."

Link smirked. "They're not taking any chances it seems. Overconfidence cost them their previous fights with us, now they're taking precaution."

"It matters not." Lyn stated firmly. "Nothing will stop me from reaching Caelin!"

xxx

"Heh heh heh! Don't think you'll be getting away so easily! This is the end for you!"

Another ugly bandit stood before the Legion in front of a small group of men. His dirty gray hair, squashed face, and a gap between his teeth made him the ugliest yet. However, he was also slightly bigger than the other bandit leaders they had fought. The same mousy faced bandit that was with Carjiga stood next to him.

"You leave alive and everyone will think that the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!"

"So?" Lyn replied in disgust. "We care nothing for you or your reputations. Haven't you hounded us enough? Let us pass."

Knowing the fight was inevitable, however, Link decided to have some fun.

"Gone soft? Gone soft???? Oh dear…" He shook his head. "Hey, Sain? I think this _tough_ gentleman is worried that going soft is a bad thing."

"You don't say?" Sain, catching on, looked shocked. "Then they severely overestimate themselves."

"I agree." Link nodded. "How bout you, Wil?"

"Absolutely, Link." Wil nodded. "Why the very suggestion astounds me."

"Ah yes." Link sighed. "Last time I checked, a fruit was tougher soft than when it's mush. You shouldn't complain about going soft, as you say, because that means your moving up in the world."

Veins popped on the foreheads of the bandits.

"Why you…" the leader growled before Lyn stepped forward, hand on hilt.

"We must get to Lycia!" She proclaimed. "Get in our way and you'll pay!"

"Feh! Cheeky little thing, aren't you?" the bandit leader spat. "Let's get'em, lads! And no holding back just cause there's women with'em! Wipe'em out!!"

xxx

Meanwhile in a part of the woods not so far away…

"Oooh… We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

A pink-haired cleric stood among the trees wearing an annoyed expression. One hand rested on her hip while the other gripped a staff with a light blue jewel head. She was dressed in a modest cleric dress with lilac trim as well as a pair of long white gloves one of which went to her elbow, the other to her shoulder. A lilac shawl that wrapped around her shoulders and fell down her back and completing her look was a loose belt similar to Florina's hanging around her waist.

Trudging up behind her was a young man with dark purple hair. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, tan pants, brown boots and a red cloak with gold trim as well as a pair of brown half gloves. Around his waist was a belt that had a large rectangular pouch on the side.

He approached the annoyed cleric with an exasperated expression.

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path." He sighed.

The pink haired women whipped around and glared at him.

"What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say? Hmm?"

The man called Erk sighed again and shook his head. "…I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…"

"What?!" the Cleric huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia…" Erk replied.

"Yes, and I'm that priestess." The woman smiled.

"Frail?! You?!" Erk almost shouted. "Serra, you have absolutely no need of any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company."

"I'll return your money. Gladly." Erk practically begged. "Now will you please go on to Ostia alone?"

"NO!!" Serra shouted. "You're MY escort, Erk! MINE!"

"You're so clean and tidy." She calmed down a bit. "A noblewoman such as myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special but you're not bad to look at."

"I believe that's my line." Erk rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index. "And I have to take you all the way to Ostia?"

He groaned. "I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."

"What are you mumbling about?" Serra demanded. "You're so gloomy!"

She was just about to chastise the poor mage further when the sound of shouting caught her attention.

"Hm? What's that?" she stared in the direction it was coming from. "There's something going on over there. Oooo, let's go take a look!"

She dashed off towards the noise while Erk groaned yet again and not for the last time.

"Ah. Of course." He grumbled. "The first opportunity to get involved in trouble and she jumps right in."

"No amount of money is worth this. Hoo…" he moaned before hurrying to catch up.

Serra squealed with delight as she saw a woman with a drawn sword as well as what looked like a few soldiers facing down a group of unruly and dirty men.

"Wow!" She clapped her hands with delight. "A fight! A fight!"

"Erk! Take a look!" She gestured to her approaching escort. "Fighting those bandits…it's a young girl!"

Erk quickly clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Fool!" he hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

Serra, however, was not the person to take such treatment lightly.

"How dare you!" she screeched trying to break free from his grip. Unfortunately her struggle caused her to slip and fall backwards taking the hapless Erk with her. The two of them tumbled out in the open and landed in a rather…awkward position.

Serra stared at Erk in a daze for a second before quickly regaining her senses. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!

A nearby bandit turned at the sudden outburst.

"Eh? What's this?" he stared at the no longer concealed pair.

"What be going on here?" he asked.

"Hm?" Serra craned her neck towards him.

"Ah…this is so wrong…" Erk moaned as he tried to get back up.

"You in league with that she-devil?" the bandit asked the now standing Erk.

Erk nodded. "Unfortunately, I am her escort. Please kill me."

"What did you say?!!" Serra jumped up from the ground.

"Not her!" The bandit yelled. "Her!"

He jerked his thumb to the sword-wielding girl.

"I demand that you take that back!" Serra glared at Erk, neither of them paying any attention to the man.

"Feh!" He spat as he brought up his bow. "Whatever! I'll take care of you both in one swift stroke!"

At this Serra turned back to the man as he drew his bowstring.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Erk!!! Help me!!!!"

"So…loud…" Erk rubbed his ears. "Serra behind me!"

He leapt in front of her while simultaneously opening the pouch at his side and withdrawing a book.

"You there!" He challenged. "See if you can match me!!"

With the book open in his left hand, Erk quickly formed a ball of fire in his other. Thrusting his hand forward the fireball flew towards the bandit archer with deadly power. Both startled and afraid the bandit hurriedly released his bowstring before the fireball struck his chest and burst over his body. The magical flames scorched his flesh and burned a deep hole where the Erk's fire had struck. The arrow flew forward and grazed Erk's arm at his shoulder. Crying in pain the mage dropped his tome and grasped his wound.

"Erk!!" Serra screamed again.

xxx

"Ow!" Link winced and grabbed his ears. His Hylian hearing sensitive to the sudden noise.

"Hmm?" Lyn looked at him. "What's wrong? Oh, that scream…"

She turned in the direction that the high-pitched cry originated.

"Link! Someone is over there!"

She quickly dashed towards the sound. She soon found the source of the scream just in time to see a bandit fall in flames as well as a man and women close by. The man was on his knees clutching a wound, while the girl stood over him.

"Um, excuse me…Hello?" Lyn stepped forward.

"Hm?" The pink-haired woman turned to her.

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn asked.

"It just happened." The purple-haired man stood up.

"That's not true!" Serra protested angrily. "Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into this terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

"Serra," Erk turned to her an annoyed expression. "If you'd not been so meddlesome this all could have been avoided."

"My apologies." He turned back to Lyn. "Please trouble yourself with us no more."

He turned, hoping to leave the situation without any further trouble and praying that Serra wouldn't draw any further attention to them. However Lyn stopped him.

"But…if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up?" Lyn suggested. "It will end things faster, right? And it will also prevent you from stumbling into more of them alone."

"That's true..." Serra nodded. "Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help this lady."

A look of pure shock plastered itself to Erk's face. Did he really just hear that? Please say he did not just hear those words.

"But, I…" Erk looked at his wound and then looked at the two women in front of him, one the nightmare of his life the other giving him a curious look. He sighed.

"Fine!"

"Very good." Lyn turned around. "My companions are over this way. My name's Lyn. So tell me will you join arms with us?"

"Yes we'd be glad to." Serra followed after her. "My name is Serra and this is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy and go fight now, Erk." She flourished her hand in the direction Lyn was headed.

Erk heaved a great sigh before following after the two women. Lyn brought the two of them back to the company where her friends awaited her. Upon there arrival, Kent immediately grabbed Sain's ear when he saw the pink-haired cleric and muttered to save it for after the battle. Sain pouted a bit but said nothing.

"Everyone, this is Serra and Erk." She gestured to them both in turn. "They've agreed to join us in this battle."

"Erk, Serra, these are my friends. Kent, Sain, Wil, Dorcas, Florina and Link."

"AHH! His ears!" Serra screamed jumping back. Link in turn clutched his ears again and winced at the high pitched noise.

Everyone turned to stare at the Hylian. The Legion had all gotten used to his long ears and had pretty much forgotten about them and even though Dorcas only joined the other day, he hadn't made any notice that he ever cared. After all it was because of Link that he was where he was.

A moment of awkward silence descended over the group as Link rubbed his ears and the rest tried to decide what to say. Being the knowledge hungry person that he was, Erk's shocked expression, unlike Serra's, quickly turned to curiosity.

"Ah well…" Lyn hesitated a minute, unsure of how to proceed. "Link's…not from around here. I'll tell you about him after the battle."

"Oh, ok. Well it's nice to meet you all." Serra smiled recovering surprisingly fast. "I'm sure I will be of great help to you all. You see this contrary mage here with me?" She indicated Erk. "His name is Erk. He is really hopeless without me and seems to have gotten himself hurt." She shook her head in a manner similar to a mother at a child who just did something stupid.

"I am his employer. "Master," I suppose you could say and since he's been injured I am going to demonstrate the remarkable talent that I possess and heal him free of charge."

Everyone stared at her in shock, especially Erk, whom she was talking about like he wasn't even there. Unfortunately Serra misinterpreted the stunned silence.

"I know. I know." She sighed dramatically. "I'm generous to a fault."

The silence deepened.

"Hm?" Serra looked at everyone, stunned. "Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity!"

Getting no response she turned to Erk and waved her staff.

"I'm going to use my staff. Watch in wonder!" She thrust the head of the stave towards Erk. "Heal!"

A pair of shimmering beams of light snaked down her arm as she channelled her magic up the shaft of her staff where they gathered in the blue gem at the top. The blue crystal began to glow as Serra's magic power was focused and directed at Erk. An ethereal blue light washed over the mage and closed the wound on his arm.

"There! As good as new!" Serra proclaimed.

Erk stretched his arm a bit before nodding. The others although still shocked at Serra's ego and audacity marvelled at the display of magic. Perhaps she would be useful after all.

"No injury can withstand my healing presence!" Serra boasted loudly.

"Any injury?" Lyn asked her interest perked as an idea formed in her mind.

"Of course!" Serra said. "As long as the person is not to far gone, I can heal anything!"

"Then, could you heal this bird's wing?" Lyn asked retrieving the hawk from the log she had placed him on.

"Oh my!" Serra squealed with glee. "A hawk! Have you been carrying him? Of course I shall heal him! A creature blessed with flight should not be stuck on the ground."

Serra once again called forth her magic and restored the hawk's broken wing. Lyn gave her thanks to her before she removed the splint and raised her arm. The hawk stretched out his wings and flapped them a few times before he leapt from Lyn's arm and soared into the sky with powerful strokes.

"Thank-you, Serra." Lyn bowed to her. "He is back where he belongs and now I don't have to worry about him while I fight."

"Milady," Kent addressed his liege. "Sain and I will take point and engage the bandits head on."

"Alright." Lyn nodded. "We will fan out and follow you. Be careful."

"You need not worry." The red knight replied. "We will be fine. Let's go Sain."

He reined his horse and took off through the trees.

"HUZZAH!" Sain cheered as he followed. "Into the fray we go!"

"Ok then." Lyn turned to the rest of the group. "Everybody ready?"

"Of course." Wil grinned bow and arrow in hand.

"Yes." Florina nodded from her mount her battle adrenaline once again giving her resolve.

Dorcas merely hefted his axe over his shoulder while Link crossed his arms and gave her an "are you serious?" look.

"I'm not sure how I got in this mess..." Erk shook his head he readied his Fire Tome. "If I'm going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!"

Lyndis grinned herself. "Then let's crush these fools once and for all!"

xxx

"Gah! They're inhuman!" Bug cried as he watched another one of his brothers fall to the speed and grace of Lyn's sword.

"What are we gonna do, Bug? They're wiping us out!"

"Relax! Stick to the plan!" the boss said. "All we gotta do is draw them in closer and then we'll have them."

"Oh, right." The bandit calmed a little bit. "Sorry boss."

"Go make sure they're ready! If we miss this than we're through!" He turned back to watch the group come closer and closer, destroying all in their path.

xxx

"This is too easy." Sain said as he trampled down a swordsman in his way.

"I agree." Kent said, dispatching his own adversary. "Almost too easy."

"Aw come on Kent!" Sain moaned. "We've fought these guys so much that they aren't a match for us anymore. Why don't you just admit that?"

"Such attitude may one day cost you your life, Sain." The red knight warned.

Sain just sighed as he turned his attention to where Erk was facing down another archer. The mage, tome in hand, was standing in one spot shifting his weight smoothly from foot to foot while carefully watching his opponent. The bandit armed his bow and shot at the mage hoping to kill the magic user quickly. Erk swayed to the side, pivoting on his foot and crossing his arms as he did. As he completed his spin, Erk whipped his arms outward sending a fireball at the archer, killing him in a burst of fire. The mage smirked slightly before approaching where Kent and Sain stood, he was followed closely by Serra. Wil dropped out of the trees and joined the group as well.

"Where are the others?" Erk inquired.

Wil jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where Dorcas was facing a fellow axeman. The fighter swung his axe crushing his opponent's weapon then striking again with a finishing blow before continuing on his trek to join the others.

"Hmm." Kent thought to himself as he watched the large man. "Dorcas fights with sheer offence. I don't see any defensive form in his attacks."

"What does that mean?" Serra asked him curiously.

"It means that he fights with a double edged weapon." Sain replied. "If Dorcas doesn't take his opponents down in his first move, then he is completely vulnerable to a counterattack that could kill him."

"Quite risky." Erk agreed.

Florina swooped down from the sky in a graceful spiral having finished scouting the area.

"I…don't see any more bandits in the immediate area, b-but there was an archer further east… so I was unable to scout beyond that point."

"Alright," Kent nodded. "Where is Lady Lyn and Sir Link?"

"They're on their way." Florina replied.

"How many has Link killed?" Sain asked eagerly. "Has he fought more than me?"

"Er…actually…I-I don't think that he has even drawn his sword yet." Florina replied a bit startled.

"WHAT!" The green knight cried. "You mean he's fighting unarmed?!"

Florina shook her head. "No, Lyn is doing all the fighting."

xxx

"Hmph." Lyn smirked as another axe-man fell. "They're not much of a threat this time around."

Link laughed lightly as he strode up behind her. "That's because you've gotten stronger, Lyn. It hasn't been very longer but you're already much stronger than you were when we first started out."

The Lorca survivor smiled at him. "It's all thanks to you and your training Link."

"Hey now," Link put up his hands. "Don't sell yourself short, Lyn. Even if I wasn't here you'd become stronger."

"Maybe," Lyn said. "But you ARE here and it's because of YOUR help that I've grown so quickly."

Link just shrugged. "I see you still aren't using the Mani Katti." He gestured to the other sword at her waist.

"No," She shook her head. "Not yet. Maybe someday, but not now. But then again these fools are not worthy to face the Spirit Sword, so a normal sword is just fine."

"You have a point there." Link agreed. "Come. Let's join up with the others and see how they're doing."

It didn't take long for the Legion to group together once again, nobody having much difficulty with the foes they faced. But now they were forced to move much closer together through the mountain pass.

"Be on your guard everyone." Kent declared. "The mountain pass will make us more vulnerable to a surprise attack."

Lyndis's Legion moved cautiously through the pass, anxiously awaiting any surprise movement, but none came.

"I thought you said there was an archer around here." Serra told Florina.

"There was." The Pegasus knight said nervously. "He-He was around here somewhere."

"Perhaps the cowards have run off." Sain suggested.

"It would seem logical." Erk agreed. "Although there numbers were great we were easily superior to them in strength and that pass would have been the ideal place for an ambush."

"Still…something is not right." Wil said as he looked around.

"It's too quiet." Link answered him.

"You worry too much." Serra said loudly, waving her staff. "They obviously thought that they were no match for us and retreated."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when several bandits leaped out from hiding behind them shouting loud war cries. The Legion turned to face them only to have more bandits erupt from groves of trees to the right and left. The bandit leader, Bug, who had addressed Lyn earlier emerged from behind a large rock formation with several followers; effectively surrounding the Legion.

"Hah! Now we got you!" Bug roared in triumph. "You thought you were out of danger didn't ya? Well now you're going to learn to fear the Ganelon Bandits."

Lyn cursed as she looked around. They had fallen right into their trap. This time it was they who were overconfident and now they were at a severe disadvantage grouped together with no mobility. Nevertheless the melee fighters formed a circle around Serra, Erk, and Florina who was grounded due to a couple of archers among the bandit ranks.

"So uhh…" Sain swallowed grimly as he looked around. "You got any special tricks in that magic bag of yours that can get us out of this one, Link?"

Link shook his head gravely. "If I was alone, yes, but not in a group like this."

"Oh great!" Serra yelled. "Now we're all going to die! I'm too young and beautiful to die! Erk why did you get us caught up in this mess! I should be on my way to Ostia right now! Not surrounded by ugly lowlifes ready to kill me!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Everyone froze as they stared at Link who was clutching his ears from Serra's high-pitched voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Serra shrieked at him.

"I SAID **SHUT UP**!" Link yelled back. "I can't concentrate with you constantly whining! This is going to be hard enough as it is so if you want to live to see tomorrow then keep your voice down!!!!"

His words and anger silenced even Serra who gaped at him with a shocked expression as their eyes locked. Serra swallowed lightly as she felt the fear brought on by Link's cold gaze.

That said Link turned back to face Bug.

Everyone was stunned especially Erk who also had a mixture of awe at the fact that Serra was silent and wonder at how in the name of Elimine he did it. However the rest of the Legion knew. Link was angry.

"Haha!" The bandit laughed. "You seem to be getting frustrated! Fighting amongst yourselves won't help your situation at all."

"Hmmph." Link grunted. "I will admit to you that you had a good plan here. I can see that you're experienced in mountain ambushes something to be expected from mountain bandits."

"However…" Link continued as he glared at Bug. "You picked the wrong group of people to mess with. I have sworn to see this woman," he indicated Lyn "to Caelin and not you nor anybody else will stand in our way! I know what your answer will be and I do not wish to say this but I will extend this warning to you anyway – Leave us now and you will live to see another day; hinder us any longer and you will regret it with your lives!"

The silence that followed felt louder than the crack of a whip. The Legion just stared at their comrade not believing the words they heard. Erk and Serra aside they all knew Link was good but even they couldn't see how he could get them out of this one.

Needless to say Bug was outraged but he was also slightly curious.

"Oh really," He replied with anger. "And what do you plan on doing, boy? Your're surrounded with no where to hide or maneauver. It doesn't matter what you do or how good you are! You will all die here!!"

"Not today we won't." Link replied coldly as he stepped back into the middle of the group. He bent his knees and crouched while cupping his hands at his sides. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes readying himself – this was not going to be easy.

"Everyone…do you trust me?" Link asked, slowly opening his eyes and marking where everyone was standing in his mind.

"Huh?" Lyn blinked confused. The others made similar expressions, silence once again filling the air as they stared at him.

"Do you trust me?" Link repeated louder.

"Of course." Kent nodded.

"Y-yes." Flroina replied remembering when Link rescued both her and Lyn.

"Sure." Wil grinned.

"I can't believe you would doubt me." Sain grumbled.

Lyn looked at the Hylian hero. "With my life."

Erk and Serra did not reply. Erk was puzzled at the sudden question while Serra was mad at him for yelling at her.

Link breathed out slowly. "Then no matter what happens, DO NOT MOVE!"

With that, Link began focusing his magic power into his hands. A bright red ball of light gathered in the space between his hands, small at first but quickly growing larger until it filled his hands. Everyone around stood in awe at the sight, especially Erk who was fascinated by the strange display of magic. The bandits around stared in silence as well, wondering what was going to happen next.

_Arms that carve the earth_

_Hair that scorches the sky_

_Eyes that burn with fury_

_Passion that bends the seasons_

_O Goddess of Power grant me thy might!!_

With a loud cry Link swung his right arm over his head and slammed the ball of light into the ground.

**"**_**DIN'S FIRE!!"**_

A dome of magic fire erupted from the ground and covered his body. Gasps spilled out from his friends, all of them taking a quick step back fearing the fire would burn them and turning their backs on their foes.

Bug snapped out of his stupor. "Now!! Get them!!!"

The bandits sprung forward with murderous intent. The Legions members began to panic, staring around in confusion unsure of what to do, bandits on the outside, magic fire inside. Florina and the knights began to lose control of their mounts and the others tried to ready themselves for battle.

"DON'T MOVE!!!" Link screamed at them. The Legion froze and stared at him with fear in their eyes.

All but Lyn. Though she was afraid, she was true to her word, she trusted Link. After his scream stopped her initial panic, she remembered her own words and turned her back to the charging bandits to stare at the dome of fire.

"Everyone calm down!" She demanded causing everyone to look at her.

"Milady…" Kent said.

"We all said we trusted him and he told us not to move!" Lyn declared.

"Y-your right." Kent said mimicking her while covering his horses eyes and turning to the dome.

Wil, Florina, and Dorcas nodded and followed suit.

"Ahh, what a fool I am." Sain shook his head and joined them.

Seeing the rest of them turn their backs on danger and putting all faith and safety in their comrades hands; Erk and Serra also turned to the wall of fire, though much more nervously.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die…" Serra babbled repeatedly while Erk stared with fascination completely entranced with the display before him.

With the bandits now seconds away, the entire group stood around the kneeling Hylian encased in fire. Just before they were about to strike, the swirling flames burst forth and the dome spread at remarkable speed. The force of the flame blew the air around with frightening speed and bathed the entire area with heat and fiery light that blinded everyone. When the light died down, the members of the legion slowly opened their eyes and looked around. Gasps escaped the lips of many as they surveyed the scene around them. Everything was burnt away leaving nothing but smouldering ashes and scorched mountain rock as black as night. The bandits were nowhere to be found for all that remained of them were the metal parts of their weapons that were now melted beyond recognition.

The only spot that had escaped the hungry flames was the immediate area around Link, who was still kneeling and panting heavily. He slowly craned his head towards his friends to find them looking back at him bewildered and shocked, but safe.

"Hah…" He breathed heavily. "I did it…"

He smiled with relief before collapsing on the ground.

"Link!" Lyn shouted and rushed to his side.

Link eyed her tiredly. "Thanks…for trusting me…" he said before his world went dark.

xxx

"Ugh…" Link groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey! Everyone, stop! He's waking up!"

"Link! Are you alright?!" Lyn spoke with concern.

Link leaned forward to discover he was lying on a makeshift travois being pulled by Kent's steed. He groaned again and rubbed his temples with his finger and thumb.

"I'm fine." He replied groggily and tried to stand up. His footing faltered and he began to fall but was caught by Wil.

"Whoa there." He said to the Hero of Time. "Take it easy."

"I'm ok." Link insisted and stood on his own and looked around. "Is everyone unharmed?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, everyone is fine, but you've been out cold for a few hours now. What happened?"

"I cast a spell." Link replied simply.

"Yes." Lyn nodded. "We knew that; so is that why you haven't cast any spells until now? Do they drain you that much?"

"I would imagine it would." Erk stepped forward. "That was no minor fire spell you used back there. Such powerful incantations can only be used sparingly by even the strongest magic wielders."

Serra nodded her agreement for although she was not as well versed in Anima magic as him the same rules applied to her holy Light Magic as well.

However, Link shook his head. "No. The spell itself is easy to do; I could cast it multiple times on my own if I needed to. But normally it's a spell used when one is surrounded by enemies. It's not a spell meant to be used in the midst of allies. Din's Fire calls forth violent flames that consume all around the caster. Casting the spell and controlling the fire so as not to harm any of you is extremely difficult and taxing on the mind and body, especially with a group this large."

"Controlling a spell such as that to that degree requires tremendous concentration, would it not?" Erk thought for a moment, fascinated by a form of magic he had never seen before.

"So that's why you told us not to move." He continued catching on. "If we had then…"

"I would have been unable to alter the flame as needed. And…" Link nodded. "You would all be dead."

A moment of silence descended over the group as they each thought about this and a renewed and strengthened faith and trust filled their hearts.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't have any tricks that could get us out of that situation." Sain broke the silence.

"I didn't." Link grinned. "I don't keep my spells in my bag."

He turned to Serra. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, but your screaming kept me from focusing my mind."

The cleric regarded him for a second before shrugging and flourishing her hand again. "Well… I guess I can forgive you this time… since you did save us and all."

"Looks like you saved the day again." Wil laughed. "Though it's nice to see some form of weakness in you for a change."

"Weakness?" Sain's eye twitched. The green knight quickly leapt for his horse, grabbed a training sword and lunged for the weary Hylian, all in the space of about two and a half seconds.

"This is my chance!!" Sain cried swinging his sword over his head.

Link turned his head to him and casually side-stepped away sticking his leg out as he did causing Sain to fall on his face again. Laughter erupted from everyone as Sain suffered yet another defeat.

"Serves you right, Sain." Link grinned at him.

Sain grumbled and cursed as he stood up and trudged back to his horse.

"What a character." Wil chuckled.

Lyn held a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter before turning to Erk and Serra.

"Thank-you so much for your help earlier today." She smiled at them.

"Oh think nothing of it, it was fun…wasn't Erk?" Serra waved dramatically.

The young mage looked at her in disbelief.

"Your staff is a wondrous thing," Lyn continued. Healing powers amaze me and I also have to thank-you again for helping the hawk."

"All in a days work for a great priestess like myself." Serra smiled drinking in the praise. "After all only those in the service of good can utilize the wondrous healing power of St. Elimine."

"Thank-you again." Lyn smiled. "And you as well Erk. Your power helped us out greatly in that fight."

Erk let a slight grin tug at his lips despite himself and nodded in response. "I was glad to help, but now we had best be off. We must reach Ostia as soon as possible." _The sooner I'm rid of Serra the less time there is to fall into another one of these messes_, he thought.

"And we must be on our way as well." Lyn agreed before bowing to them lightly. "Thank-you again, perhaps our paths will cross in the future."

"Take care," Serra smiled as she turned away. "Goode-bye Lyn."

The Legion watched the two of them walk away before turning to the matter at hand concerning there next move. Nobody noticed Sain slip away from the group.

"Alright." Kent spoke up. "That should take car of our bandit problems from here on out. The lands we traverse now belong to Araphen, the first territory of the Lycian League. But who knows how things will turn out now. Sooner or later news will reach Lundgren that you are in Lycia, Lyndis, and he may even send soldiers to stop us."

Lyn blinked. "Soldiers? From Caelin? But how can he do that?"

"Lord Lundgren may not be the marquess but he still has a lot of authority in Caelin. In fact with your grandfather ill and bedridden Lundgren can virtually act as such. Commanding the Caelin army would be a trivial thing for him."

Kent sighed before he continued. "Worst of all if that be the case, then these won't be mere bandits that we will face next but trained soldiers prepared for battle."

Lyn lowered her head as she pondered this new bit of information. "Then from here on it will only get harder."

Kent nodded. "I'm sorry Milady, but the closer we get to the castle the more desperate Lord Lundgren will be to stop you."

A short silence left Lyn alone to her thoughts for a moment before Link broke it.

"Don't worry Lyn." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine, after all you're not fighting this alone. All of us here want to see you safely to your grandfather."

"That's right," Wil piped up eager to spread some cheer. "Lyndis's Legion exists to get you to your home."

Everyone in the group gave their agreement.

Lyn looked around at her friends and smiled. "Thank-you everyone, with friends like you I shouldn't be worried."

"Hmm?" She looked around. "Where's Sain?"

"Hark! Your shining knight is here oh my beauteous lady liege!!" Sain cheerfully called to her as he approached followed by Serra and then Erk.

"Sain?" Kent looked at him. "What have you been up to?"

"Well you see my dear friend," Sain answered dramatically. "With our approach to Caelin becoming closer and closer I thought it be prudent to strengthen our legion as much as possible."

"And while our merry band has the best fighters around," He continued. "I'm afraid it is lacking in the area of second line support. And just when we were in sure need to for reinforcements it so happens that we meet the lovely Serra and her dashing friend Erk. And so I thought what better way to fill the gaps in our lines than with these two wielders of the arcane arts, so I've asked them to accompany us and they have agreed! Oh how destiny brings us all together!"

Sain spread his arms wide as he finished his explanation leaving everyone to stare at him in bewilderment. Both at the fact that Sain had managed to get some much needed help for them and at the fact that he was smart enough to do it on his own.

"Well Sain..." Kent stared at his fellow knight. "I…I'm impressed."

Sain smiled joyously at the praise. "Oh it was nothing my friend."

Lyn looked at the two magic users. "Uh… is this true?"

Erk looked like he was about to throw-up, but Serra giggled.

"Of course it is! Lyn you should have told us you were the marquess of Caelin's granddaughter."

"What?" Lyn blinked again and stared at her.

"Sain told us of your dilemma and I must say, my healing staff and Erk's magic will be invaluable to you on your quest. And I won't hear of you turning us down. We're coming with you and that's that."

Lyn was at a loss for words when a shrill cry pierced the sky. Everyone looked up to see the hawk that Lyn had cared for descending down from the clouds. As if on instinct Lyn held up her arm as the regal bird swooped low and perched itself on her forearm.

"Huh?" Lyn looked at the bird in surprise as it ruffled it's feathers and twittered lightly.

Link laughed. "It seems we have three new members joining us now. This proves he likes you Lyn."

Everyone else in the Legion chuckled as well as Lyn's head snapped from Erk and Serra to the hawk then to the rest of her friends and back again.

"I...don't know what to say." Lyn stammered at a loss.

"Just accept it." Wil replied cheerfully. "The Legion is growing and that's all there is to it."

Florina stepped up to her friend. "Pl..please d-don't worry Lyn. We're all here to help you."

Lyn smiled at this as she looked around at everyone. "Thank-you everyone."

She then turned to the direction of Caelin. "It doesn't matter what happens." She spoke firmly. "Try all you can Uncle, it won't stop me. I will reach Caelin!"

Cheers from the rest of Lyndis's Legion echoed her statement and carried her resolve into the sky.

Erk was the only one to remain silent as he still tried process how this nightmare happened and keep himself from feeling ill. His thoughts caused him to look towards the one responsible for dragging him through this mess and it was then that he noticed something.

"Uh…Serra?"

"Hmm? What is it Erk?" Serra looked at him.

"Umm…I think…you have a spider in your hair."

The high-pitched result of this announcement left Link unconscious for the second time that day.

xxx

**Author's Note**

Whew...finally. Man that felt good. Well what do you think? I hope I managed this chapter well, it's been a little while, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. I thought a couple of things were a little corny and cliche but I had fun with it. I'm really excited about the future chapters when more characters come in particularily Matthew to name just one. Heheh. I'm pretty revved up. So that's it for now but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please Review! Contructive critisism appreciated but no flames. Flamers will be assassinated. Oh and for those of you who don't like it I will be using the game script a lot as you can tell from this and previous chapters but I will be altering it as I see fit. I cut out Sain't recruitment of Erk and Serra cause I didn't want to mess with it or figure out how I was gonna get it in, but you get the picture. So anyway, until next time happy reading!!


	10. Pride vs Prejudice

Hey everyone! Wow, finally got this chapter done and believe me this one was rough. College life really puts a damper on writing especially when I don't have my own computer anymore. Not to mention I just had problems with this chapter in general. Who'd have thought that such a short level in the game could turn out to be such a huge chapter on paper? Maybe I just put in too much. Personally I have mixed feelings about this chapter and I'm not all that pleased with the quality of the writing and stuff, but it's been too long since I've updated and I want to move on in the story. Anyway I hope you like it and if you don't my bad, I'll do better.

For all those who have read and reviewed thus far I greatly appreciate your support.

To **SmashToPieces**** : **Hello once again! Thanks for the warm welcome and your review and support. I guess first of all I need to apologize cause I accidently mistook you for another guy who used to be on fanfiction a lot and was one of my best friends during my school years. He would regularly change his penname and it always had something to do with "smash". So I'm sorry I've been outta the loop a bit and lost track of him until just recently. Anyway, I love your support and words of encouragement especially since your usually one of the first to review after an update! Cookies for you! I'm trying my best to portray the characters accurately and I'm glad you think I'm doing well. It really helps. So heres to you! Oh and I went to Texas, not England. Europe was a trip I took in grade 11.

To **Ranma Uzumaki**: Thanks for the return welcome! I'm glad you like it!

To **WildfireDreams**: I find Serra and Sain to be great comedic relief characters myself so they're really fun to write about. I'm glad you like them, I was excited to bring in Matthew this chapter cause he's one of my fav's as well. I can't wait to bring everyone together, I just picture the possibilities and my head spins with ideas!

To **Megaman87: **Glad to be back and it's hard to get better praise than what you have. Thanks a million! Oh and appreciate the reading suggestion, I'll give it a read sometime. Just out of curiosity though, what makes you think he was inspired by my work? It'd be an amazing honor if that were true!

To **Infinite Freedom**: Oh yes, the hawk does get a name! It's in this chapter and trust me I've been killing myself trying to come up with one. That was one reason that delayed my update. I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with the name I came up with or the meaning behind it but I've always sucked with coming up with names so I'm not sure. Maybe I don't give myself enough credit…Anyway I appreciate your review and hope to hear from you again.

To **Shadow Rave**: Have no fear! I'm far from done this fic and though it may take me forever I'm pretty determined to finish it! After all I have a sequel in mind already! I'm glad you like the explanation. I try not to leave any questions behind where I don't want them but sometimes I think I get too carried away. I also figured it was time to show Link not being invincible. It's just hard because that's basically what I see him as especially with everything that he's gone through compared to everyone else. Not to mention the fact that he's versatile and excels in just about everything. I mean sword, his items (bow, bombs, boomerang, etc), magic, puzzle solving, huge enemies, etc…try going through all that and not coming out totally bad***!!

To **Rini Tsukino**: Hey! Always glad to see a new face (or penname)!! Especially when they leave great reviews! And you're absolutely right, I see Serra as the pain in everyone's side that they just can't get rid so it's way fun dealing with the interactions between her and others. This is one place where Link's elvish senses are a hindrance. Haha! I also plan on having a lot of fun with Matthew joining up cause I picture them having similar personalities as well. As for Eliwood and Hector…we'll just have to see. (grins)

To **Xoroth**: Glad you like it! I thought Link could be blended in pretty smoothly into this game and that's what led me to this fic. Nice to hear you approve as well.

To **CopyZero**: Hey a vote for the pairing! Haven't seen one of those for awhile, thanks! Actually I pretty much have thought of the Link pairing but I'm, still up for suggestions so you never know. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

To **Shardheart**: I'm glad you found my fic and are enjoying thus far. I hope that you continue to read and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!

To **Shadow Zeranian**:I aim to please. The relationship between Serra and Link is defiantly going to be interesting. Or Serra and anybody for that matter.

To **The Legend of Soul Emblem**: 2 years come and gone, baby! Glad to be back. Not sure why I hyphenate thank-you, to tell you the truth. Just something I've always done I guess. Sorry if it bothers you. And my absence was church related.

To **Crazymallets**: Another new reader if I'm not mistaken, a thousand welcomes to you my friend! As I told Shadow Rave, making Link totally bad without overdoing is hard for me but I really appreciate the fact that you think I'm doing a good job with it. Incidentally Link will learn new things as well and get even stronger but he'll also have to face some challenges as well. Not telling what though, muahahaha! Thanks for the pairing vote, I agree with you in both cases and that's one reason why I've been having a hard time pinning it down and not just between them. We'll just have to see how things go. Hey keep up with your own writing and hopefully my fic will give you some ideas or inspiration. Let me know how your stuff goes, k?

To **OnikiDD**: Din's fire revelealed!! That makes all three spells now! I'm so glad tht you liked the way I brought it out. I initially thought it was kinda corny but it seems to have gotten some very positive feedback. Hope you like the way I portrayed Matthew in this chapter!

To **MarronArron**: I'm sorry if you think I'm portraying Sain as dumb. I don't mean it; I just have always seen him as the comic relief guy. I'm fully aware of his potential and he is going to do better, just wait and see. And don't worry Link's bow does exist in this story but I'm still trying to work out the details with his horse.

Well I think that about covers all the review responses. Once again I thank-you for all of your support and if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to let me know. I'm still accepting votes for pairings but I also want to know what your suggestions are for other character pairings as well.

Well that's my spiel for now on to the main event!

Whom She Found

Chapter 9:

Pride vs Prejudice

"WHAT?!!!!"

A large man stood towering over the soldier standing before him.

"That little girl crossed the border?!"

"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen…"

"But how?" Lundgren clenched his fists in anger. "How is it possible that she could make it this far? What about my assassins?! And the mountain bandits?!"

"Uh…a-according to our intelligence, the assassins you hired have failed to make contact at the designated time. It is believed that they have failed and could even be dead." The soldier replied. "And there have been several reports of aggressive bandit activity in various points along their path. It would appear that the bandits have also failed to defeat your brother's heir."

"She's just a girl! A barbarian nomad! Such accomplishment should be impossible for her!" Lundgren fumed.

"Perhaps on her own, yes Milord, but she has companions traveling with her including Sirs Kent and Sain. They are skilled knights, sir, and loyal to the marquess. They will surely lay down their lives before they let hers be taken."

"Hmmph. A ragtag group." The usurper grunted. "To be expected from a Sacaean brat."

"But Sacaean brat or no," He continued. "She's the only one standing in my way. She can not be allowed to advance any further! We cannot allow her to gain any support from the other lord's either. As loathe as I am to admit it, she is the first in line and the other marquises may provide her with aid."

Lundgren rubbed his beard thoughtfully, a pause descended between the two leaving the soldier nervously awaiting his lord's command.

"Ahh…what are your orders, Milord?" He ventured. "What do you want us to do?"

"Fool!!" Lundgren roared. "Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything to finish this now!"

He clenched both fists tighter. "First the old man, and now the girl…They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Double the poison's strength! If he struggles hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier bowed before hurrying to carry out his orders, leaving the would-be-marquess to himself.

He stared at the suns rays streaming through a high window as he thought to himself.

"If they were able to fend off my elite assassins… perhaps I have underestimated them……Bah! No matter she's still just a girl."

He growled as he turned and walked to his chambers. "She's only a girl…"

xxx

"Hahh!" Lyn cried as she swung her weapon. Her blade was blocked by her opponent who immediately countered with an attack of his own. Lyn jumped back to evade before springing forth again feinting an attack, which the armored man before her reacted too, just before she shoulder-rolled on the ground coiling like a spring and launching herself high over her opponent twisting her body and crossing her swords simultaneously allowing her to deliver a cross-slash to his back as she landed.

"Ugh…" Kent grunted as he took the blow, stumbling forward from the force. He recovered just as cheers and applause broke out around them. He turned to face Lyn who was panting heavily but grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright Lyndis!" Wil cheered. "What a move!"

"Well struck, Milady." Kent strode forward letting a rare grin appear on his face.

"*huff* *huff* Thanks Kent. *huff* That was…a good match…" Lyn replied, hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath.

As part of her training it was decided that it would be beneficial for Lyn to spar with more people than just Link, who was currently well beyond her level of skill. Sparring with a variety of people with different skill levels and battle tactics would broaden her experience and force her to adapt to varying conditions. It was also a lot a lot of fun. Kent had volunteered himself and Sain to be the first people she spar with and they had proven to be good matches. Both they and Lyn were able to score several solid hits on each other. Sain had even redeemed himself a little bit from his numerous humiliating defeats at Link's hands and had proven to be on par with Kent in his own way.

Although Kent and Sain had the same fighting style, they each had their own way of fighting. Kent was a little faster and more calculating while Sain was stronger and put more emphasis on solid offensive blows. Their own personal twists on their otherwise identical disciplines balanced each other well and made them both a solid team.

Lyn had sparred with both of them non-stop since the Legion made camp for that night; the knights switching on and off between matches. The others had circled around them to watch as the three of them provided quite good entertainment.

"Alright you three," Link clapped as he stepped into the circle amidst cheers. "I think that's enough for one day."

"But…" Lyn was about to protest but Link shook his head.

"Uh-uh," He replied. "You know that the only thing keeping you going right now is adrenaline – keep it up and you won't be able to stand much longer."

Lyn thought about arguing the point but she knew he was right. She was exhausted and continuing on wouldn't do much good if she was to weary to travel in the morning.

"Very well…" Lyn sighed as she slowly gained more control of her lungs. She slowly stood up straight so she could return the wooden training swords to Link and then went to sit on the ground next to Florina. She stifled a groan as she sat, noticing the pain from her bruises as her battle rush ebbed away. Unfortunately for her she did not have the protective armor that the two knights did.

"Are you alright?" Florina inquired concerned for her friend.

"I'll be fine." Lyn replied with a light smile. Inwardly she was pleased with herself and the sparring matches. She was improving her proficiency with two swords rapidly and she was now capable of doing things that she couldn't do before she met Link. She still wasn't ready to fight for real yet, she had made several mistakes that would have cost her her life against the knights, but it wouldn't be too much longer before she would be.

"Forgive me, Milady." Kent walked up to her with his head bowed. "I did not mean to fight with such force."

Lyn sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it so much, Kent. Pain is unavoidable in training at least if one truly wants to get better."

She paused for a moment and lowered her head.

"I want to grow strong…" She continued slowly. "I **must** grow stronger. Strong enough to avenge my parents and tribe…strong enough to protect rather than be protected… strong enough to overcome everything in my path…"

She raised her head and looked directly at Kent. "I can't become what I want to be with you or anyone else taking it easy on me."

Lyn paused again as she stood back up. "I may be the granddaughter of Caelin's Marquess and I understand that gives me some social status - but I'm still a proud woman of Sacae and I still expect to be treated with that in mind."

Kent regarded her for a moment before nodding. "Of…course Milady, I understand."

He turned away and strode back to the fire where the others were gathering and preparing for the night. Lyn sighed again as she raised her arms to the sky and stretched out for a minute before following him with Florina right behind her.

She smiled at the scene before her as she surveyed what her companions were doing now that the sparring matches were over. Her glance first went to Link who was sitting next to Erk where the young mage was drilling the hero with questions about Hyrule and its magic while Link in turn asked him about Elibe's magic.

Wil was sitting by the fire whistling cheerfully while he fletched a few arrows and tried to get a few words out Dorcas who sat with his hands and chin resting on the butt of his axe. Serra had already retired for the night saying something about needing her beauty rest. The two Lycian knights were busy brushing their horses.

It hadn't taken very long for the league to grow from just Link and Lyn to a company of a size comparable to more professional mercenary groups. She wondered briefly how much bigger the Legion would become. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the now fully healed hawk that fluttered down from a nearby tree. Lyn raised her arm as the regal bird glided softly and landed on her glove. Lyndis still couldn't believe that he had stayed after his wing was healed but the fact was that the hawk seemed very attached to the Sacaean plainswoman.

"So…um…what are you going to call him, Lyn?" Florina inquired.

"I haven't decided yet," Lyn sighed. "It's still a shock to me that he's still with me on his own."

Florina giggled lightly. "He's from Sacae, too, right? I'm sure you'll come up with something, a name that will suit both of you."

The bashful Pegasus knight left her friend with her thoughts to attend to her own steed.

Lyn stroked the birds chest while she pondered her friends words. "A name that suits both of us…hmmm…"

xxx

Later that night…

Link sat beside the dieing fire next to Sain who was taking the first shift as the night watch.

"Not tired?" Sain yawned as he stoked the embers.

Link shrugged. "I just have…a few things on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?" the green knight asked.

"Our whole situation in general, I guess." He replied.

Sain nodded simply. "Ah, I can understand that."

He yawned again as he stretched out before crossing his hands behind his head and leaning back to gaze at the stars. "And it's nice to have some company."

He didn't notice Link's subtle glance at the trees behind them.

"Hmmm…yeah, company…"

xxx

"What city is this again?" Lyn asked as she looked at the crowd around her.

After a few days travel they had finally reached the city of Araphen where they hoped to procure some aid from the marquess.

"This?" Sain blinked. "This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second biggest city in Lycia."

"The second biggest, hm?" Lyn continued looking around "It does seem awfully busy."

"You can be sure of that, milady." Sain laughed. "Araphen is more of a commercial city than anything else so there are always people actively engaged in the buying and selling of various goods."

"All the territories in the Lycian League have military power of varying degrees but Araphen could easily be considered one of the weakest. They have a much smaller army than Caelin." He laughed as he continued. "But that being said its weakness also protects it because there's not much to lose or gain from invading."

"I see…" Lyn nodded. "By the way where is Kent?"

"He said he was going ahead to the castle, but…" Sain replied. "Ah here he comes now."

He waved to the red knight as he rode through the streets towards Lyn and the Legion.

"Milady Lyndis!" He called out cheerfully. "Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The Marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?" Lyn was slightly shocked.

Kent nodded. "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

"Looks like we've got a smooth rode ahead!" Sain beamed.

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer." Kent agreed before turning to his lady liege. "I'm truly sorry for the hardships suffered so far."

"Don't be silly." Lyn shook her head. "We would have been much worse off without your help. You don't need to apologize all the time. You are very capable, Kent."

"Kent?!" Sain burst out, wanting some recognition as well. After all he and Kent were a team.

"Hm? Oh and so are you, Sain." Lyn added hastily.

Sain puffed out his chest a bit. "Of course I am! You can always count on me as well."

Kent turned his horse around. "Come, the castle awaits."

Lyn nodded and the group began making their way through the large city, mindful of the many citizens bustling around them. With so many people around they had to take extra caution not to get lost or separated in the crowd. Florina was especially nervous; her head was turning left and right so fast that it was incredible she wasn't making herself sick. She stuck close to her pegasus and tried her best to shrink into the middle of the legion, not so much the place of most comfort but rather of least trepidation.

Link chuckled to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but note how cute the frail Ilian knight looked. He was glad that Sain wasn't looking towards her at the moment for the normally philanderers cavalier was currently riding next to Kent trying, Link and Wil assumed, to make a good impression after the praise that Lyn had given his friend.

Link himself stuck closer to the middle as well, not because he was nervous but so as people wouldn't get too close a look at him or his ears. He had tucked them once again into his hat and he highly doubted anyone would notice in the flurry of the populus but you could never be too careful with things like that. Normally he wouldn't have minded having to hide his ears but at the moment he would have preferred to have all of his senses acute. It didn't matter though. With a little more concentration he could accomplish what he wanted without raising suspicion. Still it was rather difficult with so many people and noises…

"Oooohh!!" Serra squealed as if on cue and dashed towards a merchant selling jewelry.

Link winced slightly at the noise while Erk sighed before trudging after the cleric with the intent to drag her back to the group.

Link watched the mage walk off pity knowing he was in for a hellish experience. His eye caught site of another stall as he did so however. He quickly made his way over to the stand knowing he had a few minutes before Erk succeeded in his endeavor. He was greeted by the merchant as he approached, a man who crafted and sold goods of leather.

"Hey there, newcomer! What can I do for ya?"

Link eyed his merchandise for a moment before replying. "You have some nice wares here." He picked up a belt and ran his fingers down its length.

The merchant laughed. "I see you have an eye for quality, friend. You'll find no better than my goods in all Araphen." He boasted proudly.

"Really?" Link raised an eyebrow casually while returning the belt to its place and moving on to a pair of boots. "That's a pretty bold claim to make. Surely in this whole city you have some competition in your trade."

"Hah! Competition? Not for me there isn't." The merchant threw his head back in amusement. "I've been selling leather goods in this city for years and I've seen what the others have to offer. Cheap junk that won't last you through the week. I guarantee my leather to be far superior in durability as well as top of the line in comfort and pliability."

Link picked up one of the boots and examined it carefully. The boot was very well made and butter-soft on the inside. Whether or not the merchant spoke truthfully or not may have been slightly questionable but there was no doubt he was quite skilled in his craft.

"And how much, pray tell, would you charge for these?" Link indicated the boot he was holding.

The merchant took the boot from him and examined it for a moment. "Ah, fine choice indeed my friend. These boots will make a great gift to whomever it is you are buying them for."

Link eyed him for a moment, his amusement rising. "Oh? And what makes you think that they aren't for me?"

The craftsman eyed him back with a grin and gestured at Link's own boots. "Well for one those boots of yours are a different size than these and another is that your footwear has been well worn but…" he put the boot back with its pair. "By no means near ready to be replaced yet."

Link laughed and extended his hand to the man who took it in a firm handshake.

"My, my," The Hylian chuckled. "You certainly are a man of your art."

"A fine compliment my friend and let me return it by saying it's nice to meet a customer who is shrewd and calculating."

"Now then," the merchant crossed his arms again. "What can help you with friend?"

Link grinned. "I was wondering if you do custom work…"

xxx

Link returned to the group just as Erk succeeded in pulling Serra away from the jewelry vendor and they continued on there way through the city. For a moment Link was worried that the short distraction would disrupt his senses but it didn't take long for him to get passed it.

As Lyndis's Legion made its way towards the castle they suddenly noticed a slow change in the movement of the crowd. It didn't take long for it to go from normal bustle to panicked charge in the direction opposite the castle.

"What's going on?" Lyn inquired just before they heard the cries of one of the citizens.

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!!" The man cried.

"What did you say?" Sain wheeled at him shocked. "What's going on man?!"

"Smoke! It's coming from the Castle!" The man pointed behind him at a slow rising plume of smoke.

"By Elimine!" Kent gasped at the scene.

"What happened?" Lyn demanded stepping forward.

"I don't know." The man answered. "But…Hey! Who are they?! Those aren't Araphen soldiers!!"

He pointed to a group of armed men coming towards them chasing more of the citizenry away from the castle. The crowd stampeded past the Legion causing mass confusion amongst its members. They tried to keep together and avoid bumping into too many of them but they slowly drifted apart and Lyn was the first to meet the oncoming soldiers.

"Who are you?" Lyn questioned the swordsman in the lead.

"Heh." The mercenary smirked. "You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?"

"Ah!" Lyn stepped back startled. "What do you…"

"No questions! Prepare yourself!!!" The man leapt forward and thrust his sword at her.

"Hey!" Lyn quickly pulled to the side and spun slightly turning to face the man's back as he whizzed passed her, barely missing.

"Ho, nice moves but try that again!"

The assassin charged forward once more. Lyn reached for her sword but her fingers had just touched the hilt when an arrow flew passed her shoulder and felled the would-be executioner.

"What?" Lyn blinked. "An arrow?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a man on a horse wearing a bandana and an outfit of similar design as Lyn's but a brownish red color instead. He regarded her for a moment silently.

Lyn stared at him back stunned. "Who are…?"

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent charged up to her in a panic followed closely by the others. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lyn breathed slowly while indicating the bowman on the horse. "He…this man saved me."

Kent looked at the Nomad before him.

"Thank-you for aiding Lady Lyn. May I ask your name?" Kent inquired.

The man looked at the red knight for a moment and then back at Lyn before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Lyn called to him. "Why did you help me?"

The man stopped and turned back to her. "I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked." He replied before turning back. "I was mistaken."

"No, you were right!" Lyn stopped him again. "I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

"The Lorca?!" The man snapped his head at her. "There were survivors?"

"Yes." Lyn nodded.

He looked at her again as he let this new information set in.

"You should leave at once." He demanded. "A blaze has started in the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle?" Lyn blinked. "What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The castle is under attack and the marquess has been accosted." The man replied. "The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

"I see…you're the captain…" Lyn thought for a moment. "All right then, we'll help you."

"Milady?" Kent blinked.

The Araphen Captain eyed her, surprised. "Why?"

"These brigands are after me." Lyn spat. "If they're attacking the castle…it's because of me. So I must help if I can…"

"Hmm…so you are involved in this…"

He paused before nodding. "Let's go."

"You'll accept our aid?" Lyn smiled.

The man nodded.

"I am Rath of the Kutolah." He introduced himself. "Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae."

"Thank-you, Rath!" Lyn bowed to him. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!" Rath finished the Sacaean mantra.

"Come! Let's teach these fools a lesson." Lyn waved to her comrades.

xxx

Meanwhile not to far away a shady character in a cloak dashed inside a nearby house, grinning with excitement.

A stout middle-aged woman turned at the sudden intruder with shock and pure anger.

"You!" She grabbed a pan and held it like a sword. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Whoa!" The man raised his hands in front of him. "Peace! I mean no danger to you!"

"What do you want?!"

"Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. I just want to watch." He smiled innocently.

The woman continued to glare at him and raised her pan threateningly.

The man sighed. "Look, I'll pay you for the privilege." He held up a sack of gold coins. "Please."

"Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible!" The woman shook her head in disgust but stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "Pay up!"

The man dropped several coins into her hand. She pocketed them before lifting a trapdoor in the floor to her cellar. "I'll be hiding below so don't bother me or else." She waved the pan at him again."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied as he watched her disappear.

"Now then," he turned back to the scene outside. "Which side has the most to offer?"

xxx

"This is a delicate situation. With the marquess still in the castle we can't just charge the the gate and even if we could we haven't the numbers." Kent informed the Legion as they gathered together with Rath to decide their course of action. "We need a plan."

Rath nodded his agreement. "Indeed, the marquess's safety is our main concern. Once the marquess is safe my men can move in. The question is how to get to the marquess…"

The Araphen Captain thought for a moment. "Perhaps the secret passageway…"

"Secret passageway?" Lyn inquired.

"An underground tunnel leading to the throne room built for an emergency escape. It hasn't been used in awhile but I'm certain that it is the best way to handle this situation. Unfortunately opening the passageway is going to be difficult. The triggers to open the way are in the barracks."

"Head through the passage to the throne room…and rescue the marquess." Lyn repeated to herself. "Once that's done can you drive the enemy from the castle?"

"Mmmm…" Rath nodded. "If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three of them though. All three need to be released or the entrance won't open. There is one in the storage wing to the north, another in the training room to the south, and the final trigger is in the center of the barracks just after the armory and is also where the passageway opens."

"The enemy troops have taken over the barracks though and the doors inside are locked. It's safe to assume that some of the triggers have been discovered as well. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck." Rath informed.

Lyn nodded in response. "So opening those doors is our first objective then. Hmmm…"

"What shall we do, Link?" Lyn turned to her friend. "Without keys forcing our way through won't be easy. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys but we shouldn't rely on something so frivolous…"

Link shrugged casually. "Perhaps we should ask for some assistance from the guy who's been following us."

"What?" Lyn blinked.

The Hylian grinned. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but someone's been following us for awhile now."

"Since we came to the city?" Kent asked instantly on guard.

Link shook his head. "Actually, he's been stalking us for a couple of days now. At first I thought he was an assassin out to get Lyn, but he hasn't made any aggressive moves towards us that I could sense. I don't think he means us harm but maybe he's just extra cautious."

He shrugged again. "Either way, he may be of use to us if we keep an eye on him."

"I see…" Lyn nodded, impressed once again at his abilities. "Where is he?"

Link grinned once more as he turned to point directly at a nearby house.

Inside the dwelling the spy's mouth dropped when he saw the green clad warrior point straight at him.

"No way…" He breathed, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

He snapped himself out of his shock as he saw the girl coming towards him.

"Ok…" He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Guess now is a good a time as any…"

He stepped out into the light to greet Lyndis.

"Hey you! Can I talk to you?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Lyn inquired suspiciously.

"I'm Matthew," The man bowed to her. "I'm a specialist in…acquisitions of all kinds. If there is anything you need I would be happy to get it for you. Would you like to buy my services?"

Lyn stared at him through narrow eyes as his words sunk in.

"I've no need for a thief." She turned her head is disgust.

"Really?" Matthew grinned. "Are you sure? I can help you open the barrack doors."

"What?" Lyn turned to him in surprise. "How did you know about…"

"Bullseye!" Matthew laughed.

Lyn stared at him in silence.

"Hey, don't be mad. Hire me." Matthew grinned again and held up a set of lockpicks. "For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

"I do need those doors opened…" Lyn muttered before sighing. "Ok, you're hired."

"Alright!" The thief cheered lightly. "Well then? Shall we?"

"Wait…" Lyn stopped him. "Why do you choose to ally yourself with me?"

"Hm?" Matthew blinked. Oh…I...uh…well I was watching the battle from up above and well, your group looked a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple really."

"You're so odd." Lyn turned back towards the rest of her comrades not entirely convinced.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head as he followed. "Heheh, it's time to get to work!"

Lyn introduced the newest member of the Legion everyone else as they approached.

"You were right, Link." Lyn smiled at her friend. "Everyone, this is Matthew. He says he can get us through those doors and he's agreed to help us out."

"Is that so…" Kent eyed him suspiciously.

Matthew merely grinned back casually, unfazed. To the side nobody noticed Serra's quick gasp of surprise at the thief's presence. That is, nobody but a certain Hylian who seemed to be aware of everything around him.

"Great," Wil piped up. "So now that we've got the door situation taken care of, how should we go about this?"

"Speed will be a key factor in this fight if we are to accomplish our goal of rescuing the marquess. If we take to long getting through to the triggers, the enemy will grow suspicious and their counter measures may be difficult to deal with." Erk stated.

Lyn nodded as she thought for a second. She had no doubts they could deal with the marauders but ensuring that they did so before they could fully retaliate was slightly questionable and they did not want to take any chances with the marquess's life. Luckily, their answer came to them in the form of one of Araphen's citizens.

"Pardon me," the man approached. "But you are Rath, the Captain of the Guard, are you not?"

Rath nodded in response.

"Ah good, here please take this." He held out a key. "I saw one of those ruffians drop this. Perhaps you can use it?"

Rath took the key and examined it carefully.

"By Father Sky…this is the key to the northern gate!" He exclaimed. "One of the triggers can be reached through there!"

"Hah!" Sain cheered. "What luck!"

Link chuckled lightly. "Well that decides our best course of action. We split up."

"Agreed." Rath nodded.

"Yes." Lyn replied as well. "I will go with Rath north along with Dorcas and Florina."

"Link…" Lyn addressed the Hylian wanting to know his opinion.

"I think I'll go with Matthew here." He indicated the thief who tried to suppress a sudden spike in his anxiety level.

"Heheh…ok." Matthew chuckled nervously scratching his hair.

Link laughed inwardly and then turned to Wil.

"Wanna come too, Wil?" He asked.

Wil grinned. "Of course."

"Great!" Link nodded. "We'll go straight through the armory, then."

Matthew and Rath were both surprised by this statement, the thief much more visibly so than the Araphen Captain.

"Just the three of you? But that would probably be where the most soldiers are." Rath stated matter-of-factly.

Link was unfazed and merely shrugged casually leaving the two newcomers slightly aghast while Kent mounted his horse.

"I guess that leaves Sain, Erk, Serra and I to take the south." He said, closing the subject on the groups.

His original intentions were to go with Matthew himself but he had full confidence that Link would do just fine keeping on eye on the thief and Link's strategic decision to put the questionable Matthew into the heart of danger would be a good test.

"Alright." Rath turned his horse. "The passageway will open close to the central trigger. Let us all finish our objectives and regroup there. My men and I will handle the rest."

"Well, then." Lyn turned to the castle. "Let's go!"

With a few vigorous battle cries (a particularly loud one from Sain) the Legion dispersed to their assigned locations leaving Matthew, Link, and Wil to themselves.

Alone at last Link turned to Matthew.

"I'm sure you understand why I paired you with us." He stated simply.

Matthew chortled lightly. "I can guess. You're Link right? When did you notice?"

"How many nights did you see me stay up with my back to you?" Link replied.

Matthew laughed nervously again. He had watched Link's back from the very first night that he had found the group.

"Heh, color me impressed…first time in years that I've been found out like that."

"I can tell, you're pretty hard to keep track of." Link laughed. "Well I'd like to continue this conversation but we have a job to do right now. But you better be ready for some questioning when this is done. And you had better be able to open the entrance."

Matthew sighed in defeat but nodded. "Guess I don't have much choice now, do I?"

"Well then," Wil merrily drew an arrow and readied his bow. "Shall we?"

The three of them dashed off towards the central barracks gate.

xxx

"Graaaw!!!" Dorcas smashed his way though a pair of lance wielding soldiers clearing the way for Lyn to cross blades with a swordsman whom she dispatched with a few quick slashes, leaving her plenty of time to dodge away from another soldier's sword.

An arrow to the shoulder from Rath halted the assailant's progress giving Florina the opportunity to finish him as she swooped by.

"Whew…" Lyn sheathed her sword as Rath approached the door to the supply wing. "So much for that."

Rath nodded while he opened the door. Inside he searched the wall for a brick with the royal crest of Araphen on it and pressed the center. A *ka-chnk* noise was heard followed by a few seconds of low grinding as the mechanism was released.

He quickly returned outside and mounted his horse again. "That takes care of the first one. Two more to go."

He turned his steed back south. "Come! Let us regroup at the central barracks gate!"

xxx

A soldier fell dead to the ground having been scorched by Erk's magical fire. The mage snapped his Tome shut in satisfaction then turned to see how the two knights were fairing. Serra was treating a minor injury Sain sustained from a bold charge through several soldiers giving way for Kent to mop up the leftovers in his wake.

"One of these days, Sain, you're going to regret your recklessness." Kent shook his head but was inwardly amused at their success.

"Well I shan't die a coward if that be the case." Sain grinned roguishly.

"No," the Red Knight sighed but then chortled lightly. "You're definitely more of a fool than a coward."

Sain laughed with his friend as Serra finished up his treatment.

"There you go." The pink haired cleric piped up.

"Now for that switch…" Kent searched around the training room for the Araphen crest.

"There it is." Erk pointed behind a rack of spears.

"Ah!" Kent depressed the trigger.

They heard the same noises that Rath had heard when he activated the first switch and knew that they had accomplished their task.

"Now we regroup and hope the others had as much luck as we did." Kent said.

xxx

"Well, now." Matthew smiled gleefully. "Unless my eyes deceive me, we just hit the jackpot!"

He, Wil, and Link were standing at the door of a small room within the armory that housed some various supplies ranging from travel food and medicinal ointments to money and travel wear. Matthew's ever treasure hungry eyes were quick to spy some locked chests as well.

The thief turned to his companions grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"Say Link!" He said knowing full well the reason why Link was with him. "Since we came all this way what do you say we help ourselves?"

Link and Wil both gave him an "Are you serious?" look.

"Huh?" Matthew blinked. "Oh come on! Don't be such a bore. We could use the stuff here!"

Still not receiving the responses he was hoping for he continued a little more desperately.

"Look, if you want to win sometimes you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule! I mean war wouldn't really be war if both sides played fair."

Silence.

Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah I know stealing's bad - I'm well aware of that… But…we're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our rew-"

K-CHNK

"Huh?" Matthew snapped his head to the direction of the sound to see Link breaking the lock of one of the chests.

Feeling the stares from the others Link turned to look at his friends.

"What?" He asked. "You talk too much. Are you going to help me or what? We don't have time to stand around."

Matthew's surprised expression quickly turned to glee.

"Whoo-hoo!! Treasure time, treasure time!" He leaped towards the other chest and quickly picked the lock.

Wil merely shrugged and began gathering up some of the medicine.

"Look-ee here." Link reached into the chest and held up a beautiful semi-transparent cerulean silk cloak that seemed to sparkle with a heavenly glow.

Matthew gave a low whistle while Wil looked surprised at the rare find.

"Well, I'll be." Matthew lifted a piece of the cloak and examined it. "An Angelic Robe."

"What's something like that doing here?" Wil wondered.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"You don't know?" Matthew blinked.

"Ah! Link's not from around here." Wil informed him having almost forgotten about it himself.

"Oh." Matthew nodded. "Well, it's a rare magical item said to increase the life force of the person who first wears it. To put it simply it makes it so that an injury that would kill someone before might not kill them after. They're perfect for people like me who aren't as tough as the average soldier and can't take a lot of abuse."

"Hmmm…" Link stared at the cloth in his hands thoughtfully. "Has this one been used yet?"

Matthew shook his head. "Magical items like that vanish once their magic is used up, making them even more valuable and rare."

Link smiled to himself. "In that case…" he slipped the cloak into his item bag and then brought his attention back to the job at hand.

"Alright let's wrap it up here. We still need to find that switch."

The others nodded their agreement and continued with their gathering. Matthew's respective chest contained some gold coins, a few small precious stones, and a beautiful pendant. The pendant had a gold chain and was set with a flawless round ruby that was held in place by a net of thin gold that wove around the gem in a fluid design that captivated the eye and augmented the splendor of the ruby perfectly.

Matthew's grin widened as he carefully put his treasures into his bag.

"My lucky day." He thought. "I know just what to do with this."

By this time Wil had finished gathering up what he wanted but just as he was doing up his bag he noticed a rather large sword hanging on a rack.

"What kind of sword is this?" He asked Matthew, hefting the weapon from its place of rest. The sword was of average length but the blade was shaped like a large cleaver and it weighed significantly more than a normal sword.

"Hey! That's an Armorslayer!" Matthew grinned. "And just like the name suggest it's a sword meant to be used against soldiers in heavy armor that deflect normal blades. They're a bit heavy to use against regular infantry or cavalry though."

"Could be useful, I'll carry it." Link said taking the weapon and stowing it in his magic bag.

Matthew blinked in surprise as we watched the weapon vanish into the small pouch.

"Magic." The Hylian stated simply as he left the room followed by Wil.

"Gotta get me one of those." Matthew muttered as he hurried to catch up.

The trio then continued on through the armory halls to resume their mission having already made it about half-way to their destination.

Link took point as the hallway opened up into a larger room with several soldiers standing guard.

Having faced a few opponents beforehand when they first broke through the barracks entrance the trio had already established an effective fighting formation. Link engaged the soldiers head on with sword and shield while Wil supported from behind with arrows. Matthew had settled in between the two just behind Link where he stayed low, coiled like a cat to spring out a moment's notice to lash out with is dagger.

Matthew had a unique fighting style from the other members of the legion that took full advantage of his speed and agility. He traversed the battleground using a combination of quick sprints and swift jumps of varying lengths. His attacks were as fast as his movements - either making sure he struck fatally or else mildly wounding and then pulling back before the enemy had time to counter. Matthew was able to take full advantage of the excellent distraction Link provided to pick off quite a few soldiers who only saw him after it was too late and the few that were left alive were quickly felled by Wil.

Despite Matthew being a new addition to the league the three of them made an excellent team.

"Well that was fun." Wil grinned as he watched the last soldier in the room fall.

Link nodded and flicked his sword to remove the blood before sheathing it.

"Not too much of a challenge, eh? I almost wish there were more of them."

As if on cue they heard the shouts of several more marauders approaching to reinforce their fallen comrades.

"Oh goody…" Matthew sighed.

xxx

Rath surveyed the scene around them not bothering to count the dead soldiers on the floor.

"To say that I am impressed would be…an understatement." He said slowly as he looked back to the rest of the Legion.

The others had regrouped at the barracks entrance and caught up to Link, Wil, and Matthew just as they finished up with the last of the reinforcements.

"Sorry you missed all the fun." Link smirked lightly.

"Did you find the switch?" Lyn asked.

The Hylian shook his head. "Haven't found it yet."

"And you're not about to!" A voice boomed from behind him.

Everyone looked to see a large, heavily armored knight standing before them with several other soldiers clustered around.

The knight glared at them through his visor.

"Hmmph. Lyndis and her cadre." He spat. "You arrived quicker than expected, troublesome brat."

"Release the marquess and surrender!" Lyndis demanded. "We will not harm you if you lay down your arms."

"Hah!" the Knight laughed. "You honestly believe that I'll listen to you? I, Bool, am loyal only to Lord Lundgren and his lordship will reward me handsomely if I deal with you here and now."

He hefted his lance and great shield. "Prepare yourselves!! Soldiers, ATTACK!!!!"

Weapons flashed as Lundgren's soldiers charged at the Legion.

Link and the two knights of Caelin quickly stepped forward to meet them and protect their friends behind them as the close quarters prevented them spreading out too far despite the room itself being fairly large. The soldiers had a clear advantage in numbers and positioning but the superior skill of the Legions members soon evened the odds and they slowly began spreading out as the room cleared.

Lyn found an opening and dashed forward to engage a soldier between her and the commander, Bool. She swiftly disposed of the opposing soldier and immediately launched herself at the armored knight resheathing her sword as she did. Her speed brought her close as she skillfully slid under Bool's lance thrust to strike with her favored sword draw technique. Had her opponent been a normal soldier she would have slain him in an instant, however Bool's armor was not just for show as Lyn's blade sparked across his chest plate doing little damage.

Her face hardened at the result of her attack and she was slow to react to Bool shoving her back with his large shield. Stumbling from the force Lyn fought to regain her balance before Bool could attack but the knight was not about to waste a golden opportunity and thrust his lance forward once more.

"LYN!!"

Florina's scream caught the ears of all the Legions members and their attention was turned to the attack of the armored knight far too late for any of them to react – except the one person who had seen Lyn's daring charge and was already in motion.

He appeared as nothing more than a red blur as Kent tackled Lyndis away from the iron tip of the lance just in time to receive the blow himself. The two of crashed to the floor; their momentum carrying them along further. Kent was silent as he lay still with his arms wrapping protectively around his liege. A shocked Lyn was too stunned to move until she noticed the blood pouring from a gaping wound in his side.

"KENT!!" Lyn's cried her eyes filling with panicked tears. She immediately broke free of his grasp and rolled him over on his back to see him more clearly.

"YOU SON-OF-A…!!!!" Sain charged forward with hate and vengeance in his eyes. In that instant every fiber of his being wanted Bool dead.

"Sain! Catch!!" Link called to the green knight as he reached into his bag and flung a sword across the room.

The green knight of Caelin caught the weapon mid-dash and in one fluid motion swung the blade with all his might. The Armorslayer lived true to its name; cleaving right through Bool's protective shell and inflicting a fatal wound. Coughing blood, Bool breathed his last and fell to the floor.

Sain stared hard at his corpse for what seemed like an eternity for him before Lyn's anxious cries snapped him back to reality.

"Kent! Kent!!" Lyn clawed at the bindings to his armor desperately trying to remove the impeding metal. Kent didn't speak; his eyes closed and his breathing labored. Finally able to remove his breastplate Lyn gasped at the wound he had sustained protecting her. Had it not been for his armor Kent would have been dead already and his chances right now weren't looking to good either. Almost abandoning all rational thought Lyn poured the contents of a vulneray into the wound and thrust her hands over it to keep as much of the medicine and blood in as she could. Water dripped continuously onto her hands as tears ran from her eyes.

By this time the rest of the soldiers had been taken care of and everyone hastened to aid their friends.

"Move aside!" Serra demanded shoving her way through the group. She directed her staff towards Kent and channeled her magic. The soft blue glow of her healing spell washed over Lyn's hands and she could feel Kent's wound healing. His breathing relaxed slightly as a groan escaped his lips and he opened his eyes. Everyone was silent as relief washed over them all.

"Are you alright, milady?" Kent smiled weakly.

"You…idiot!" Lyn sobbed tears of joy as she began to berate him for his actions.

"Who's the fool, now?" Sain smirked in between Lyn's rants.

With Kent out of harm's way Rath found and depressed the last trigger. A loud grinding filled the room when, with all triggers activated, the secret passageway opened in the wall.

"We've done it!" Rath declared. "Thank-you for your assistance, my men and I will handle the rest."

xxx

An hour or so later…

"How are you feeling Kent?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine." Kent replied evenly although he still felt a little weak. He, Lyndis, Sain, and Link were all waiting in the castle to see the marquess. After Rath and his soldiers had ensured their Lord's safety they had worked on driving the enemy soldiers away and quenching the fire. Presently Rath was busy with the aftermath clean-up but said he would return to introduce them to his lord.

"You should rest some more."

Lyn was still concerned for him but Kent shook his head.

"We will soon be meeting with the Marquess Araphen. It was I who petitioned him for aid so I must be there when you meet him.

Lyn bit her lip lightly. "But still…"

"My apologies for the delay." Her thoughts were interrupted by Rath's approach.

"I will take you to the marquess now."

Lyn bowed to him. "Thank-you."

Rath led them down a hallway to the Marquess's office quarters where Lord Araphen stood looking out a window.

"Ah, it's Rath!" He acknowledged as they walked in. "You've done well to route those marauders. What a performance!"

Rath shook his head lightly in response. "Sir… if you have praise, it should be given to this group." He indicated Lyn and her friends. "They aided us tremendously in our counter attack."

"Hm?" the marquess raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Lyn stepped forward and bowed politely. "My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you are well."

"Oh…It's you." Araphen's eyes narrowed. "So… you're marquess Caelin's…"

He paused a moment before he spoke. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl."

Rath regarded him for a second but silently obeyed.

"Now then… Lady Lyndis." The marquess almost sneered. "Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

Lyn nodded. "I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren. One of the soldiers we faced mentioned him."

"Hmmph. That's exactly right." The marquess crossed his arms angrily. "Which means MY castle has been damaged in YOUR family's petty inheritance dispute.

"My-My apologies…" Lyn replied taken aback.

Lord Araphen snorted in response and turned his head to the side as if to address the wall.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance…" He turned his head back to face Lyn. "But circumstances have changed; I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

Shock filled the room as a bewildered Kent started to protest.

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

The Lycian noble turned to him.

"Your name is Kent, is it not?" He addressed him. "While it is true when you told me of your plight I agreed to lend my aid. However during that time you failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What…What do you mean?" Kent was confused.

Lord Araphen indicated Lyndis. "I will admit this girl does resemble Lady Madelyn. But…" His face hardened into an icy glare. "I didn't expect to see her tainted with the blood of Sacae."

Silence filled the room as tensions spiked and tempers boiled at this unexpected declaration.

"What?!?" Lyn gasped in angry surprise; taking a step back.

Kent and Sain were both dumbfounded at the marquess's words while Link (who was standing at the back of the group) clenched his fists so tight the blood was instantly forced from his hands.

Araphen continued. "Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this… nomadic mongrel?"

"You--!" Sain stepped forward enraged. Kent quickly seized his shoulder to hold him back.

"Sain! Hold!" He demanded before quickly turning back to the marquess.. "My apologies my lord Marquess."

"Hm…your man is poorly disciplined." Araphen sneered.

"Marquess Araphen! Please…if you would grace us with your aid…" Desperation was present in Kent's normally composed voice.

Araphen turned his back to them and crossed his hands behind him thoughtfully. "….I heard Marquess Caelin is ill and abed." He spoke slowly. "I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And…" He turned back to them. "I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming…"Sain pushed his weight forward again.

"Sain!" Kent gripped his shoulder tighter. Although he too was as angry at the marquess as his friend he knew the situation was delicate and any possibility of acquiring aid was ebbing away quickly as the conversation continued. He still had the wits about him to not endanger the situation further; he had to procure aid no matter the cost. To him it wasn't even an option to walk away without assistance.

"Milord…" Kent began.

"I understand." Lyn interrupted stepping forward. "Kent, Sain, enough. We will take our leave at once."

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent whipped his head to her. "We—

But the Sacaean noblewoman known as Lyndis of the Lorca held up a hand to silence him.

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins." She declared firmly. "My family, my tribe, my home…they mean everything to me. My people taught me the value of honor and truth; things I see lacking more and more among the people I meet."

She stared unflinching into Araphen's cold gaze and matched it with her own icy glare.

"No matter the situation or how desperate I may be…I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage!"

"Be warned Marquess Araphen! I will reach Caelin and I will face my uncle and I will defeat him. And when I do…you can be sure I will remember this."

With that she turned and strode with proud and elegant grace out of the room followed soon after by the two bewildered and impressed knights.

The marquess watched her disappear down the halls of the castle before angrily storming towards a nearby flask and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Bah! Arrogant child!" He muttered. "If she had shed but a single tear, I would have granted her request."

He shook his head in disgust. "We lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages…"

"….Are those your true feelings for the nomads of Sacae, milord?" A voice from behind addressed the man.

"What?" Araphen spun around in surprise to see his captain, Rath standing in the doorway. "Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you." He replied casually. "You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."

"Of course." Rath nodded understandably. "As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we are from."

The stunned marquess's jaw dropped as Rath continued. "But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

"Rath!" Lord Araphen shouted. "How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well have I not? I have paid you well."

"Only because I have kept you safe and been at your beck and call without question." Rath countered. "I have never stood up to your ethnocentric prejudice."

"I have treated you better than your kind deserves." Lord Araphen spat.

Rath stared at his lord hard before slowly sighing and shaking his head. "You will never understand. My service ends here."

He turned to leave.

"Rath!! Don't you dare walk away from me you Sacaean dog!!"

"And what will you do to stop him?" A new voice startled them both.

Both figures turned to see Link leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Sir Link…?" Rath stared at him curiously.

"You - you were with that wench!! What are you doing here?" Araphen's marquess demanded. "Come to beg my forgiveness in her place?"

"Quite the contrary…" Link stood up straight and casually dusted off his white leggings. "I approve of every word Lyndis spoke to you and I would never dream of stepping in for something like that. If she wanted to she would face you directly. Not likely to happen though."

"So what are you here for?"

Link shrugged and stepped forward. "I've just come to talk with you for a moment before I catch up with the others. I'm here on my own they don't know I'm here, although they might guess."

"I have no words for you." Araphen scoffed.

Link chuckled lightly. "That may be true but I have words for you and…" His casual face turned dangerous. "You WILL listen."

Lord Araphen was startled by his gaze and unconsciously took a step back.

"Rath." Link turned to the former captain. "You have ended your service to this man and no longer have any business with him. Whether you stay or leave now is up to you but if you stay… you will not interfere."

Link finished his warning and turned his attention back to the marquess and slowly strode up to him.

"Now then…my lord marquess. I am curious to know by what grounds you think you have the right to believe and act as you do; could you please enlighten me?"

"Hmph." Araphen scoffed. "I am a nobleman of the Lycian League. I have every right, peasant."

Link laughed a cold and mirthless laugh. "Is that it? Are you serious?"

"Surely you have a better answer than that! Your birthright alone? That can't be it. Is it your standing in the League? No it can't be that, Araphen maybe large but it's a commercial city close to the border. I doubt you have any real political standing. Is it your military power and leadership? Don't make me laugh. It's obvious your soldiers can't do much of anything without Rath in charge. If so your castle wouldn't have been taking by a small band of marauders. May I remind you it was Rath's plan that saw you to safety and our help that kept the casualties low."

Link continued in his degrading rant.

"Is it the love your people have for you? That's just a plain joke. It's obvious from the way you treat people you can't have too much love for or of your subjects and I would bet you would sacrifice any number of them to save your own skin if the situation arose."

"Now let's see." The Hero of Time held up a hand and ticked off his fingers one by one as he spoke. "As a leader I guess that just leaves money and arrogance as your sole redeeming factors."

He lowered his hands. "That is just pitiful."

"How dare you!!" Lord Araphen clenched his teeth in rage.

Link smirked and in the blink of an eye he had seized the marquess and threw him across the room to land with an undignified thump on the floor.

"Oh I dare." Link replied coolly.

Rath reflexively jerked forward at Link's sudden aggression but Link glared and held up a hand to stop him.

"Now let's compare you with the woman you just declared inferior, shall we?" Link raised his digits again and indicated his first finger.

"Standing in the League. Lyndis has no interest in inheriting her title even though it makes her an equal to you by your own standing. All she wants to do is meet the grandfather she has never seen and stop her uncle who has been trying to kill her every chance he gets. Caelin is obviously of higher power than Araphen since you admitted to being hesitant standing up to Lundgren. With that in mind, should Lyn inherit she will automatically have more power than you. Well that's one for her." He left that finger up and moved to the next one.

"Military power and leadership. Lyndis first started out on her own and is a very skilled swordsman of her tribe's style. She has brought together a group of mercenaries of significant skill in a very short time and has led them through some difficult battles with odds stacked against them not to mention that it was this very group that so recently aided you. I think that's another one for her."

He carried on. "Love of her people. Now that is something that Lyndis has without question. Everyone who has traveled with her has willingly carried out everything she has asked. She firmly upholds her people's code of honor and helps everyone that she meets and will sacrifice herself for her friends. Likewise in turn her friends are willing to protect her with everything they have. Another point for Lyndis again."

"Now we get to the one thing that you have that she does not. Money." Link ticked off one finger and lowered his hands. "Lyn does not want wealth. She almost needs to be forced to take money even as payment for her aid especially from those who need it more than she does. Money is shallow and can easily corrupt the hearts and minds of many. People think that money is power and if you have it you can do anything. It seems to me that you fall into this category, Lord Araphen."

Link walked up to him and seized him by the front of his cloak to bring him back to his feet.

"Lyndis is far more worthy of the rights and powers you claim to have than you will ever be you insufferable pig. And unlike you she is humble. She knows her weaknesses and she admits them."

"You should take notes from the people of Sacae, Araphen. You may think yourself high and mighty but as far as I'm concerned…"

He threw the marquess against his desk hard. "You're nothing better than sewer slime."

Marquess Araphen staggered to his feet and glared at the young man who berated him with such impudence.

"You will pay for this!!! Guards!!" He shouted.

No one came. Link laughed again.

"You sent everyone away remember? I'm afraid you're on your own since Rath has resigned himself from your service."

Araphen glared at him and seized a sword from the wall nearby. He launched himself at the Hylian to kill him personally, a grave mistake. In a flash Link was holding the man off his feet up against the wall, the marquess's own sword pressed close to his throat.

"Is that the extent of your skill old man?" Link spat maliciously. "Pathetic."

"Now you listen and you listen well." Link fixed his deathly gaze into the now fearful marquess's eyes. "Lyndis will claim her inheritance. I'm going to see to that. And when she does you had better beg her forgiveness and pray that she accepts it."

He pressed the sword harder into his neck just shy of drawing blood. "Improve yourself here and now and you will live but if I ever find out you insulted her or did something like this again from this point on…I will kill you."

Link finished his threat and waited for a response. The marquess was visibly afraid; even though he tried to hide it, it was impossible. Link frightened far braver men than he.

"What…makes you so sure you will live to find out?" He asked nervously.

Link smirked slightly, lowered him back to the ground and then slowly pulled back his floppy hat to reveal his ears.

Marquess Araphen gasped and pressed himself back to the wall. "Demon!!! You're a demon!!!"

"Only if you give me a reason, milord." The Hylian turned to leave. His gaze met Rath's who had watched silently with mixed emotions. They regarded each other for a moment with silent words before Link replaced his cap, tucked in his ears and left.

xxx

Outside the castle Lyn and the two Caelin Knights made their way outside the city. Despite not acquiring aid from the marquess, Sain was in high spirits.

"That was well done milady!" Sain cheered. "The marquess is a lout! Don't worry about anything. We'll make it to Caelin just fine. We're all here for you! Isn't that so Kent?"

He turned to his friend who had his head bowed.

"I beg your forgiveness, milady." Kent entire being was weighed with shame.

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?" Lyn asked.

"I-I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account." He could not look her in the eye.

"Is that what us bothering you?" Lyn smiled at him. "Please, do not trouble yourself anymore. You have nothing to be ashamed of Kent."

Kent raised his head to look at her, still upset. "But milady…."

Lyn stopped him. "Kent, it's alright. You have put my safety above all else."

She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have seen that."

"Hold your head up and be proud." She finished and continued walking.

"Milady Lyndis…" Kent watched her for a few minutes and then swore a silent personal oath to himself before following.

xxx

The Legion had gathered together on the outskirts of the city by the time Link rejoined them. With daylight still available they had decided to press on and travel as far as they could before setting up camp. Serra had wanted to stay in Araphen at first but everyone agreed to leave once they found out about the incident at the castle. So they restocked on what they needed in town and made preparations to leave.

"There you are Link." Lyn called to him as he approached. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I just had to pick up something in town." Link replied casually. "I take it we're not staying right?"

Lyn shook her head. "No we must continue. The marquess of Araphen…He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin."

Link nodded. "I understand. Then we had best be moving."

Kent spoke up. "As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome." His words were grave but not crushing. "However I have vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

"Thank-you, Kent." Lyn smiled. "I'm counting on you."

"I'm with you too!"

"Thank-you Sain."

"Don't forget us!" Wil piped up for the rest of the group.

"We're all here for you Lyn." Link grinned.

"Link…" Lyn smiled back. "Thank-you for always standing by my side. It's because of all of you that I…I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

Moralizing cheers roused from everyone as they resumed their trek to Caelin. They had a clear road all the way until nightfall when they decided to pitch camp for the night. Once the camp was set up, Link pulled Matthew aside for their promised talk. The thief's nervousness resurfaced at the impending interrogation but knew he couldn't avoid it.

"Well then." Link addressed the thief once they were out of ear shot. "Why don't you tell me what's going on. You obviously have some secrets and an ulterior motive, not to mention Serra seemed to recognize you as well, so out with it. And it would be in your best interest not to lie."

Matthew scratched the back of his head in defeat. "If I tell you, can you keep it a secret?"

"That depends on what you tell me." Link replied coolly.

Matthew sighed. "Well, it's like this…"

xxx

"I see." Link thought to himself a moment once Matthew finished.

Matthew awaited his decision knowing that whatever he decided would affect everything.

"Well, I'll believe you for now." Link said finally.

Matthew sighed with relief. "So then you won't tell?"

Link shook his head. "No. I'll keep this to myself for the time being."

"Thanks" Matthew replied.

Link nodded again and the two returned to the camp. Link noticed that most everyone was around the campfire but as he approached he noticed someone else approaching as well.

"We have a visitor." He said aloud to everyone.

The new figure dismounted his horse and walked up to everyone. The light of the fire revealed a rather familiar person.

"Rath!" Lyn stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Rath's head was lowered and he replied softly. "I overheard the marquess talking to himself."

He paused for a brief moment to raise his head and declare in a firm voice. "Lyn of the Lorca…Proud daughter of the Sacae…If you would have me, I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

Lyn blinked in surprise. "Really? But what about your position as captain?"

"Recent events have made me…ashamed of the service I have given. In serving under Araphen I have disgraced my heritage and I've lost my honor. You have made me see this."

He knelt down on one knee before her. "I told you that I will not abandon a woman of Sacae. Please accept my service."

Lyn smiled at him. "Rise up, Rath of the Kutolah. I would be honored to have you with us."

"My life is yours." Rath stood up. "And this…I want you to take it."

He held a large bar of gold to her.

Lyn stared at the gift in shock. "Gold?! It's too much. I can't accept it."

"I have no need for it." Rath replied simply, seeing that Link's words to Araphen were ture. "And if it will help you…"

"But…"

"I cannot take back something once offered." Rath closed the subject.

Lyndis stared at him for a moment before bowing her head to him. "Rath…I thank-you."

xxx

Later on, after sleeping arrangements had been set up for Rath, Link sought out two particular people. He glanced at his surroundings and found Lyn and Florina at the edge of the camp with Florina's pegasus. Lyn's hawk was perched on her fist.

"What luck." Link grinned to himself and headed in their direction.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked as he walked up to them.

They both looked turned to him in mild surprise.

"Oh Link, not at all." Lyn replied.

"So it seems our visit to Araphen wasn't a total waste after all." Link stated.

"Yes," Lyndis responded happily. "We have gained a valuable ally."

Link nodded and then turned to Florina.

"How are you Florina." He asked the shy girl.

"I'm fine." She said without stammering. Although still nervous around men she felt much more comfortable around Link than anyone else especially when Lyn was around. She still kept close to her pegasus though, she wasn't completely over it.

"That's good." Link smiled again. "I have something for you."

"Wh-what?! For m-me?" Florina blushed furiously; her relaxed state shattered.

Link chuckled and withdrew the Angelic Robe he had found in the armory. "Here."

Both Lyn and Florina gasped at the gift completely stunned as Link draped it smoothly over Florina's delicate frame.

"It looks good on you." Link commented gently.

Florina's face turned completely crimson as she reflexively tried to sink into the cloak around her. As she did so the cloth began to glow a faint ethereal blue, the magic of the robe taking affect. Florina felt its warmth seep into her body and a new comfort and strength filled her frame. The light slowly faded away as the magic was spent and with it the very fabric that had once been the Angelic Cloak disappeared as well. Florina sighed contentedly at the warm feeling that was left behind.

"T-thank-you…" She breathed slowly.

"You're welcome." Link replied still smiling.

He turned to Lyn who stared at him in happy surprise, marveling at the friend she had found so recently.

"I have something for you as well."

"Huh?" Lyn blinked.

"Here." Link held up an article made of fine leather to her. "It's a shoulder pad for your hawk to perch on when he's not flying around. This way he doesn't have to ride on your arm all the time."

Lyn's eye widened with delight at the gift and she accepted it gratefully. "Thank-you, Link!"

She transferred the hawk Link for a brief moment while she strapped the pad on. It fit comfortably on her right shoulder and was held in place by a strap that went around her chest and another under her arm. Once she had adjusted it to fit she made a motion with her hand and her hawk fluttered over to land on its new perch. Lyn smiled again and stroked his chest with the crook of his finger.

"It's perfect." She breathed happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Link bowed slightly. "So have you decided on a name for him?"

Lyn smiled again. "I have. These recent events have helped me decide. I think I'll call him: Shakkar."

"Shakkar?"

Lyn nodded. "It's a Sacaen name that I think reflects us both."

"What does it mean?" Link asked.

"It means…Son of the spirited and free."

xxx

Author's Note

Well there we go! Finally done and onward to the next. As you can probably tell I really hate Marquess Araphen and I really enjoyed Link cutting him down. I also hope you guys approve of the name and meaning. I came up with it myself so if by chance it actually means something else in another language I claim ignorance. I hope you like this chapter and the way I put it together. Incidentally that pendant that Matthew found is going to play very important much later on in the story so keep reading to find out what happens! Once again please Read and Review and let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions or just plain want to comment! I love it all and I will reply!!


	11. Hunted Siblings

Wow I never thought I'd get this chapter done. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to go about this chapter. In the game it's a pretty important part since it introduces Ninian and Nils and the Black Fang. There is a lot of foreshadowing and many key figures meet for the first time. It's a pretty important chapter that I felt needed a lot of explaining to tie things together. I don't think I did a very good job though…some things I kinda just threw together on the fly while others I had thought about in detail beforehand and still other things I realized didn't quite fit together later on and I had to go back and edit. It was a nightmare…

Anyway it took me forever and I apologize for the delay and if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations please don't shoot me. I'll do better next time, I promise!

Once again a thousand blessings upon all reviewers!

To **Infinite Freedom: **I thought about having Link Kill Araphen but I realized that would lead to some political problems that would be a bit of a headache so I decided against it. Still I couldn't leave him untouched now could I? As for the Shaman Commander you'll just have to read and find out.

To **SmashtoPieces: **As I expected your one of the first reviewers again. Man I love that and I'm glad you like the chapter. I'm doubly glad I was able to surprise you a couple of times. In terms of Link's outburst I figure since he's the epitome of courage and heroism he wouldn't have much patience for snobby coward of a noble. I also wanted to give some other people the spotlight for a change and Kent's actions fit nicely with the script in the game. As you can tell I had a lot of fun with that chapter. I hope you like this one too. Your continued support and encouragement is always appreciated.

**To Wildfire Dreams:** Matthew is one of my favorite characters as well! I love his personality and the way he fights. He's just plain cool. As for the trip to Valor I can't say a bottled fairy will be involved but there's defiantly going to be something happening…You'll just have to wait and see.

To **Rini Tsukino:** I love your reviews! You always say so much and give me such great encouragement. Without people like you reviewing I'd be a lot sadder writing this. Never fear the ramble! The ramble is good! Yes very good!! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the name I gave the hawk. That's a great relief for me. As for Serra and Matthew you'd be surprised with what kind of possible connections you can find throughout the game if you pay attention. I find more every time I play. The EliwoodxNinian pairing is one of my favorites as well and it's going to happen for sure and I also have something else in mind way later on in the sequel concerning the two love birds. Hope you're still around to find out!

To **Ranma Uzumaki: **Haha! Yes Link is sweet…Thanks for the encouragement!

To **TheLegendofSoulEmblem: **Lyn started dual sword training in chapter 6. I agree that they should have done double swords for an upgrade instead of giving her a bow. 2 swords are just cooler. Link's a seasoned warrior so he needs to be aware of his surroundings and plus he's a Hylian so I'm not quite sure what kind of limits I'm going to put on him compared with normal humans. Maybe pinning down Matthew was a little much but I think he could do it ! And as for Link's outbursts, like I told **Infinite Freedom **I see Link as having no patience or mercy towards cowardly people who don't know their place. Also there may just be something a little deeper happening with that as well…

To **Herr Wozzeck: **Yep I'm back! And don't worry about it, college is rough and so is work so I defiantly know how you feel. But I got a brand new laptop now so updating should be a little easier as long as I can find the time to write.

To **Shadow Zeranion: **Link's a stud, that's for sure. Lol. To tell you the truth I've never really used Rath when I played so I really don't know what he's like. I know that he's good and can become really powerful but I just haven't used him much. I may have to rectify that.

To **Crazymallets: **I'm glad you like the story and believe me there is reason for Link acting like that! (See responses to **Infinite Freedom** and **LegendofSoulEmblem**) As for the interactions between Link and the two girls, let's just say I love both pairings and it's still early in the story…

To **Megagamer200: **Hey a new reviewer if I'm not mistaken! Welcome! I'm glad you like it! I know Link didn't mention Termina but that doesn't mean he didn't go. In fact later on those adventures in Termina are going to play a big role later. Not saying what though! Lol

To **OniKiDD: **Steller, eh? Sweet! I love your opinion! I'm glad you're still a reader and I hope you continue to offer your support and opinions! They are greatly appreciated.

To **Salemstar: **Wow…I'm speechless…welcome to the world of writing fanfic! I'm glad that you got an account and dropped a review but I can't believe you actually advertised my fic in your profile and mentioned it in your first story chapter! I'm honored beyond words!! Seriously that is cool! I give my best wishes to you in your writing endeavors and I hope that my fic will continue to peak your interest and live up to your expectations.

Wow I had some really good reviews this time around and a couple of new reviewers as well. I especially give a warm welcome to **Salemstar** who advertised my fic in his profile (which is pretty short in itself)! What an honor! Check out his own Fire Emblem fic he just started. He updates way faster than me…

Anyway even though I don't feel as though this is one of my best chapters and may not be a worthy reward; as thanks I hereby dedicate this chapter to him and the rest of my loyal reviewers!

Whom She Found

Chapter 10:

Hunted Siblings

The Lycian League was a large country with a wide variety of terrain and people. Many people traversed its roads to reach the many cities, towns, and villages. Old houses and forts could be found everywhere and many shops and inns were spread throughout the land. At one such inn, two siblings entered into the room they would be spending the night in.

"We're fortunate that the inn master was so kind to us." Ninian, the eldest sister said.

"Yes, if all we have to do is provide some entertainment for his guests in exchange for a room." Nils, the younger brother replied. "It will be good to get a good night's sleep for a change."

His smile was replaced by a weary sigh as he flopped onto his bed. "But do you really think it's safe?"

Ninian's face turned grave and she sat next to her brother. "I don't think we'll be safe anywhere." She replied sadly. "But we don't have the strength to go on much further. We need to rest."

She sighed. "We should be fine as long as we don't sense anything."

"I guess so…" Nils mumbled.

xxx

"You kids are great!" The innkeeper laughed as the two performers finished with their routine to much applause. "I wish you would have come around years ago. You would have made things a lot easier for me."

Ninian bowed to the man. "Thank-you, sir for letting my brother and I stay here for the night."

"Not a problem," he replied with a smile. "Hey, tell you what, I know you said you need to be moving on soon but if you kids perform one more night then I'll give you some gold for your travels as well as the room for another day. What do you say?"

The two siblings looked at each other.

"That's…very kind of you sir." Ninian bowed her head. "But we really should be moving on."

"Are you sure?" The innkeeper was slightly dejected. "I can't stop you if that's your decision but what are you going to do later on? You obviously don't have any money right now. You'll just be in the same situation later."

Nils looked at his sister. "He - he has a point…"

Ninian looked back at him. Truth be told the innkeeper was right. They had been traveling for a while from place to place without any money and they always had to struggle to find a place to stay. Some gold would be very helpful. But still…

"Can we…think about it for bit?" She sighed.

The innkeeper nodded and the two siblings returned to their room.

"What do you think?" Nils asked from his bed.

Ninian sighed again and turned her head to the window. "I don't know. We really shouldn't. We've been hard pressed keeping ahead of them as it is."

"But still, some money would make things easier." Nils replied.

"I know. That's what's tempting about it."

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"Do you feel it?" She asked softly.

Nils was quiet as he mirrored her.

"It never goes away." He sighed. "It only weakens or strengthens."

Ninian nodded. "And now?"

There was a long pause between them. "It's weak." Nils said at last.

Ninian nodded again. "They are coming. They always will. Do you think we should take the risk?"

Her brother thought to himself for a bit and then yawned.

"I'm tired." He stretched out on his bed. "We've been running for so long. I know we must, but still…"

"Yes." Ninian nodded in agreement. "I feel the same."

"Perhaps…" Ninian hesitated, still unsure of the words she was about to say. "Perhaps we should…rest one more night. The money would help us."

Nils sat up and looked at her.

"If that is what you think, then I will agree."

With their decision made the two traveling entertainers settled in for the night; little did they know that their decision would change their lives forever.

xxx

The proud screech of Shakkar resonated through the sky as he soared high above the traveling Legion. With his large, regal wings spread wide and his razor sharp eyes surveying the land nothing seemed to escape his vision. Already the members of the Legion had come to rely on him as a scout, often being surprised at his intelligence.

Lyn watched him for a moment with a happy smile on her face, glad to see her friend flying as high and free as he should. In many ways she envied him. His wings allowed him to fly anywhere free from the troubles and cares of the world; his only limits the sky itself. How she longed for that infinite freedom, the wind in her hair and the sun on her back…perhaps that was one reason she loved the plains so much.

As her thoughts drifted back home she wondered if her grandfather would enjoy the plains as well. She was also concerned with the words of Marquess Araphen. His prejudice towards her people stung but she cared not for his opinion; she was more concerned about whether or not her grandfather would feel the same way. She remembered Kent telling her when they first met her that Marquess Caelin declared he had no daughter after she left for Sacae. Was her grandfather just as prejudiced as Araphen?

"Something wrong, Milady?"

Lyn snapped from her daze and turned to Kent.

"Hmm?"

"You seem troubled." Kent spoke with concern. "Are you alright?"

Lyn shook her head to clear her thoughts before smiling at him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Is it about the events that happened in Araphen?" Kent asked.

Lyn blinked in surprise and stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm worried about how my grandfather will think of me when I see him."

Kent nodded his head. "That is understandable. But rest assured milady, your grandfather knew full well of your heritage when he sent Sain and I to find you. He told us his greatest wish is to see you before he dies."

"I promise you, Lyndis, any resentment Marquess Caelin may have had towards your people is gone. You need not worry any longer."

Lyn smiled again at the knight. "Thank-you, Kent."

xxx

Towards the back of the Legion Link walked silently by himself deep in thought. He was reflecting heavily on some of his past actions. Twice now, since he had met Lyndis, he had lost his temper. His fight with Glass and his outburst with the Marquess had revealed a side of him that had not come out in a long time. His anger had also been kindled towards Dorcas but that time he had been in control and there was purpose behind his actions. Those other two times he had completely lost it. He did not regret his actions at all but he was slightly concerned as to why it had happened. The Hero of Time closed his eyes and tried to remember previous times that he had felt as he did. Immediately he recalled his quest to defeat Ganondorf and several times when his temper raged. One was when he had found out the conditions Malon was living under when Ingo took over the ranch and how he treated her. Another time was when Ganondorf had captured Zelda. Never before had his rage been stronger than that time. It was as if nothing else in the universe mattered more to him than the total destruction of his nemesis.

Link's quest to defeat Ganondorf had brought out every emotion imaginable in him both positive and negative. This massive and traumatic conflict of feelings caused him great pain, fear, and confusion. Ultimately it was this twist of emotions that led to one of his greatest battles. He remembered vividly entering the Room of Reflection in the Water Temple and the strange sensation he felt from walking in. It was if he had walked into a world he had always known and yet never knew. It was there that he fought his polar reflection Dark Link; a twisted and unholy creature born from all of the young warrior's negative emotions and his equal in every way. That encounter was probably the most difficult one he had ever fought even compared to the titanic clash with the Dark King himself for Link had to face the darkness within his own heart. It wasn't until after the fight did he find out the room reflected what was in his soul and that his emotions were clouding his will and judgment. And just as the mist and eerie atmosphere of the room cleared after Dark Link's defeat to reveal a beautiful and crystal clear sanctum so too was the weight upon his soul lifted and he felt renewed and refreshed. From that point on Link had walked forward with the steeled resolve, determination, and courage that made him legendary.

It had been a long time since that experience and many things had happened since then; Link hoped that his recent outbursts did not mean "Dark Link" was forming once more. He was now much stronger than when he first fought his reflection and he did not relish the thought of facing himself again as such. Sighing to himself Link shook his head clear not wanting to delve too deep into the matter. He withdrew his ocarina and began to play Epona's Song. His mind felt at ease as he let the melody drift effortlessly from the instrument into the air around him. How he missed his beloved mare…it had been so long since they had been separated for this much time. He constantly wondered what had become of her. The last time he had felt this was was when he had lost her in Termina. Was she back in Hyrule or did she end up in this land as well? Since he did not recall anything concerning what he was doing before he came here or anything about how he got here he couldn't even begin to narrow down the possibilities. For now he played on as he walked - hoping and praying...

xxx

Nils played a happy tune on his flute as he and Ninian walked to the inn from the nearby village where they bought a few supplies with the money they had earned the night before. Ninian smiled as she listened to her brother's music and fought the urge to dance along with the beat. She loved to dance; it was something that she felt held wondrous power. She loved to express herself with her movements and the dance had endless possibilities to portray all kinds of feelings. Losing herself in a complex and meaningful routine was one of the few things that brought her true joy and she could forget about all of her troubles and cares even if only for a few moments. The fact that she could also share those feelings with those who watched was just the icing on the cake. Nils felt the same way about his music and both of them were happy when the other was doing what they loved. Things seemed to be looking up for them for once and with their new supplies they would be able to travel much better for a few days. It was only natural that Nils would want to play as they walked.

As they neared the inn they were both so enthralled with the music that they did not notice the growing feeling of unease that welled up inside them until…

"Found you at last."

The siblings froze as a dark figure approached them from behind. They turned to gaze with shock and fear at a sinister hooded man in dark robes.

"No…" Ninian breathed cursing her inattentiveness. How could she not have noticed his presence so close to them? Had they really let their guard down that much? Her heart raced while her senses now flared as she fully felt the danger around them so much so that it hurt. She instinctively moved closer to her brother as the hooded man spoke.

"You've led us on quite the chase but now it's time for you two to end these little games and return with us. Come." He beckoned to them.

"No!" Ninian shook her head defiantly. "We will never go back to Nergal!"

"That's right!" Nils agreed as he stepped protectively in front of Ninian, his hand on the small dagger at his waist.

If they could see the man's eyes from under his hood they would have revealed an expression of something resembling amusement, but with a dark undertone.

"Do you honestly believe that you can run from us forever?" He sneered. "You have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. You children are lucky to have come this far."

With that he raised his arms to his chest and the crackling of energy could be felt in the air as the shaman gathered a ball of dark magic between his hands and hurled it at them. The siblings managed to jump away from the attack but were separated in the process. The blast form the magic sphere impacting the ground sent them both sprawling. Nils rolled a few times and quickly got to his feet just in time to see several larger men coming towards him. Acting fast he stepped away from their grabs and began searching frantically for his sister. Ninian was also on her feet by this time and the shaman's focus was entirely on her. He gathered another ball of magic and struck again but Ninian was ready this time and evaded the attack with the grace and speed granted from her dances.

"Nils!" She called to her brother as she noticed that the shaman had not come alone and several men had made their presence known. The dancer's search for him was cut short when a third dark sphere struck the ground at her feet.

"KYAA!" Ninian screamed as the explosion sent her flying back. She hit the ground hard and was too dazed to move.

"NINIAN!!" Nils shouted and tried to rush to her, however, his path was cut off by the other men.

The dancer groaned as she tried to push herself from the ground but gasped as a sharp pain from her leg halted her process. She craned her neck to see one of her ankles beginning to swell having been hurt from the fall. No sooner had she registered this new fact when a magic emblem appeared beneath her. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the spell and turned her eyes to the smirking shaman who spread out his arms.

"Flux."

Dark streams of energy shot from the emblem surrounding Ninian and quickly swirled around her forming a dome of dark magic. Unable to move she could only brace herself as the shaman swiftly brought his hands together triggering the dome to instantly implode upon the hapless girl. Ninian screamed again as the attack ignored her physical body almost completely but ripped at her mind and life energy instead. She twitched and spasmed as the spell ended its assault and she slumped back to the ground unconscious.

Nils screamed his sister's name again and tried to force his way through to her but a large hand grabbed him around the neck.

"Gotcha!" The man sneered.

Nils acted fast and bit the man's arm causing him to drop the boy. The young bard dashed away with tears streaming down his face as he disappeared into the bushes.

"After him!" The shaman commanded. "and bring him back to the keep. You!" he pointed to another man. Grab the girl and come with me. We must ensure she does not escape again, she is more important than the boy."

The men nodded and hastened to fulfill their commands. Most of them chased after Nils while the one man flung the unconscious Ninian over his shoulder and followed after his robed leader.

Meanwhile Nils continued to run being led purely on instinct. He knew that those men wouldn't be far behind and he couldn't do anything by himself. He had to get help. He had to save Ninian.

He pumped his legs as fast as he could and tried desperately to think of something he could do. He wasn't sure what had led him to the inn, he had no specific destination planned, nonetheless it was through the inn's doors that he burst.

"Help! Help! I need help!"

Startled, the innkeeper and the inmates turned to the frantic boy.

"Whoa there, boy! Settle down," the innkeeper walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"My sister has been kidnapped!" Nils shouted.

Everyone in the room jumped from their seats in surprise.

"What?" the innkeeper demanded. "By whom?!"

There was a big fuss made as everyone waited for his answer. The all liked the boy and his dancing sister and were eager and willing to help. Encouraged by the look on the kind innkeeper and the inmates around him Nils felt a rush of hope and relief, perhaps they could rescue Ninian.

"I think it was a group of men from the Black Fang."

The silence that followed his statement sent a chill down the young boy as he saw everyone's face harden and step away from him.

"The Fang?" the innkeeper glared at him. "You're being pursued by the Fang?"

The larger man shoved Nils back with surprising force.

"Get out!" He demanded. "Out!!"

Nils grunted and fell from the shove, all hope drained from his body as he stared at the man's angry expression and similar expressions around the room.

"Please!" he pleaded to everyone. "Somebody…somebody please help!"

"That's enough!" the innkeeper barked. "Get out now! I want none of your trouble!"

"But sir…why?" Nils fought back the tears welling in his eyes. "You were so kind yesterday…"

The innkeeper snorted. "I thought you were just two kids. A couple of traveling performers…If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! The Black Fang doesn't pursue just anybody. Now get up and get out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

"But…." Nils stood up.

"OUT! Before I turn you over to them myself!"

Nils choked back a response before running out the door.

"Whew…" The innkeeper breathed a sigh of relief. "What a mess…"

Behind him, a robed man sitting in the corner of the pub rose to his feet.

xxx

Nils stared around him frantically knowing he had to do something fast before the Fang members caught up to him. But if the innkeeper wouldn't help he didn't think anyone else around would either. His senses also told him that his pursuers were closing in on him quickly. Not knowing what else to do he acted purely on instinct and ran not knowing which direction he chose. As he searched about for any option that he could take he saw a strange group coming towards him in the distance. He strained his eyes to see who they were, afraid that they might be more Black Fang members. He did not see anything that would give them away as such from this distance nor did he see any banners or evidence linking them to local military, but he could tell they were armed. A mercenary group maybe? Hope began to rise up inside him again and he dashed towards the oncoming soldiers.

xxx

"Where are we Kent?" Lyn asked as the legion approached a small group of buildings.

"This is Kathelet, milady." The red knight replied. "Beyond those buildings there is a small village. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."

"From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to Castle Caelin." Sain supported his friends reply before adding. "Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

Lyn nodded in response.

"Ten days…" She whispered to herself. "Hold on grandfather…"

"What's this?" Kent announced as he saw a figure approaching them.

All eyes looked to see a young boy wearing a dark green tunic and shorts and an olive green scarf running towards them. Curious, Lyn stepped forward to meet him.

Nils panted as he stopped in front of her and tried to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Pardon me, but…"

"Yes?" Lyn asked, examining the young boy. His hair was a turquoise color and he wore a decorative cyan blue glove that was similar to hers but with a different decorative pattern at its cuff on his left hand while his right forearm was wrapped in a bandage. A simple circlet adorned his head but his most striking feature was his eyes, a deep red.

"Can I help you?"

Nils regarded her and her friends for a moment before continuing. "You and your friends…are you mercenaries?"

Lyn quirked an eyebrow. "And if we are?

Nils face lit up once again. "I need your help!"

Lyn gave him a curious expression. The boy's demeanor went from timid to brimming with hope in an instant.

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down." Kent stood next to his liege. "Not even for a child."

Lyn sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Forgive me, but we're in a hurry." She turned back to the boy. "Is there someone else you can ask?"

"There's no time!" He shook his head. "Ninian's been…It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

On this note Sain immediately stepped forward.

"Your sister?" He demanded. "Did you say your sister has been accosted?"

"Sain…" Kent eyes him dangerously.

However Nils was not about to let this chance slip by. "That's right! By some cruel awful men! You have to help! Please!" He lowered his head to hide the moisture in his eyes. "I don't know what I'll do without Ninian…"

By now Sain was more than determined to assist. "Milady Lyndis! we must help them!"

"Nonsense!" Kent exclaimed. "We haven't the time! If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent," Lyn spoke softly. " I…I want to help this child."

"Milady?" Kent turned to her, surprised.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course." Lyn said quickly before her voice became angry. "But this?! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

Her mind was already made up and any hesitation she felt died with those words.

"It reminds you of your family, doesn't it?" Link who had been watching the whole exchange in silence until now spoke softly.

All eyes turned to the Hylian. Lyn in particular looked right in his eyes and nodded.

"I see…" Kent lowered his head slightly in understanding.

"I'm sorry Kent." Lyn told him but the red cavalier shook his head.

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies." He said firmly. "You must do as your heart dictates milady. I will follow you no matter where that may lead."

Lyn smiled at him. "Thank-you."

"Hah!" Sain barked and lightly clapped his forehead. "Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight that one!" Then he grinned and turned back to the boy. "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

Relief and joy flooded the young bard.

"Yes!" He nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Nils."

"My name is Lyn and these are my friends. Will you lead us to the men who've done this?" Lyn asked.

"Uh-huh." Nils nodded. Again but then paused a moment. He knew the Black Fang were not typical bandits. They were strong and he didn't want these kind people to be unprepared but he also didn't want to run the risk of telling them they were Fang members and have them abandon him. "They're…they're really tough so be careful."

Lyn chuckled lightly.

"Leave them to us." She smiled at him and turned to look at Link and the rest of the Legion. "We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Link?"

"Everyone who's underestimated us so far has regretted it." Link smirked.

"Alright then," Nils spun around. "Follow me!"

He dashed a few steps forward but stopped abruptly when he saw a couple of Fang's approaching them.

"Ah!" Nils took a step back startled. They had caught up to him! "Oh, no…"

"Heh heh heh…found him!" A swordsman with his face covered chuckled. "C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you! Quiet now and we won't hurt you or your sister."

"No! Let Ninian go!" Nils demanded.

The swordsman laughed in response. "Have it your way. We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Let's get'em!"

He lunged forward with his weapon raised. Nils instinctively stumbled back, his eyes wide. Suddenly Lyn was between him and the assassin; her knees bent in a solid stance she whipped her sword from its sheath with blinding speed. The clang of metal on metal startled the attacking man who quickly pulled back.

"Huh?" The man blinked and stared at the defiant woman before him and the other soldiers behind her. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Lyn!" Nils blinked in surprise. She had moved so fast! To his untrained eye it had almost seemed like she teleported in front of him. He suddenly realized that she had been right; she was strong.

"Let the boy's sister go." Lyn said calmly and straightened up.

"Ah… so you want to help the kid, huh?" The Fang member clicked his tongue and shook his head. "What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

Lyn's eyes narrowed.

"You think so do you?" she replied coolly. "Do we look so meek to you?"

She shifted back into a fighting stance, her sword arm bent back and her left hand resting lightly near the end of her blade. The rest of the Legion behind her readying for combat as well.

"I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Bah! Stupid girl!" The assassin readied his own stance. "You'll regret those words. Take'em down boys!"

He launched himself at Lyn once more followed closely by two other men. Sain and Kent stepped in to intercept the two wingmen. Both the knights dispatched their opponents with ease while Lyn's battle lasted no longer than a skillful parry followed immediately by a swift counter.

With three men down in a matter of moments the rest of the Fang members in the small search party took up a much more wary vigil. Link's eyes narrowed when he saw this change in them and instantly he went on high alert himself. This group had just lost three of their men and they barely batted an eye; their stances also indicated discipline and training beyond that of mere bandits. Obviously these men were not amateurs.

His attention suddenly focused on two robed men in the group who began to raise their hands. His senses tingled slightly as he felt the energy swirl around them while they gathered their magic power. Link watched with rapt attention, sensing a different form of this world's magic and ready to analyze the threat. Being Hylian and coming from a world where it was everywhere Link was naturally in tune with the flow of magic and his own training and journeys had turned him into a powerful spell caster in his own right. Though not a match yet for Zelda in a magical dual Link could be considered among the top magic users in Hyrule, as demonstrated earlier by his control and power when using Din's Fire. As such Link was eager to learn more about different forms of the arcane arts and this world had an interesting magic system that he was very curious about. The fact that these two mages were preparing an attack with said system made him all the more analytical.

The two dark mages finished their spells and simultaneously launched the spheres of power at Lyn.

"Look out!" Nils shouted recognizing the same spell that he had encountered earlier.

Lyn nimbly dodged to the side as she would one of Erk's fireballs but was thrown back by the unexpected explosion that followed the spheres contact with the ground.

She grunted as her skidding was stopped by Link.

"I see…" She coughed a bit before Link helped her back to her feet. "We're facing shaman, Link, wielders of dark magic."

"Hmm." Link nodded. He thought the energy in that spell felt a little familiar; Goddesses knew he'd been on the receiving end of dark magic more times than he could count.

"I've heard that practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful…"

She blinked suddenly when she saw a figure approach through the dust and smoke caused by the explosion. She was about to attack but stopped herself when she saw an unfamiliar face.

"What?!" She stared at him startled. "Who are you?"

"Please forgive me." The man said bowing low. "I never meant to startle you."

The man in question was tall and skinny, about Lyn's height. His features were soft and white and his long blonde hair grew down to his waist. If the blue-eyed man had not spoken to her Lyn would have easily mistaken him for a beautiful woman. It was only after she got past his features did she notice his clothing, a long blue and white robe with matching white sash and cape.

"Your robes…" Lyn thought for a moment. "They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes…" The man smiled and bowed again before frowning slightly. "Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk to be specific. My name's Lucius."

"Lucius?" Lyn registered the name. "Do you have business with us?"

She narrowed her eyes indicating she was ready for any surprises.

The monk known as Lucius nodded. "I was at the inn when this child came seeking help."

He indicated Nils and then continued. "The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was…unpleasant."

"I wasn't afraid of him!" Nils piped up. "I'm used to being treated that way."

"That's awful…" Lyn felt sorry for the young boy and made her all that more determined to help him.

"May I please lend you my services?" Lucius asked. "I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little…"

Lyn smiled at him. "Of course."

Lucius bowed once again. "Thank-you very much. The blessings of Elimine be upon you."

By this time the dust had settled and they could see the Fang members clearly again. The shaman were nearly finished preparing another spell.

"Your're a follower of Elimine, right?" Lyn spoke to Lucius out of the corner of her mouth. "Can you use light magic?"

Lucius nodded. "You wish for me to attack the shaman? Very well."

He stepped forward raising one arm high as he did so and then lowered his hand to eye level his palm open and his fingers pointing up and chanting softly. Sparkles of light gathered and flashed around his arm while he readied his spell until the monk of Elimine swung his arm out and across his chest.

"Lightning!" He cried and instantly the light gathered around his hand vanished and reappeared around one of the shaman as concentrated balls of golden energy for a fraction of a second before said balls formed brilliant spears of light that pierced through the dark mage simultaneously from all sides.

The shaman fell dead to the ground, his own incomplete spell dissipating. The other shaman finished his spell though and launched it towards Lucius who managed to dodge away surprisingly quickly. The dark spell impacted the ground again throwing up more dust and smoke.

"Fall back!" The shaman shouted to his comrades. "Regroup with the others!"

"They appear to be retreating." Kent commented. "But they'll be back soon. We should press our attack."

Lyndis nodded. "I agree."

She turned to Lucius and was slightly surprised to find him trembling.

"Are you alright, monk?" She asked him concerned.

"Y-yes…" he replied forcing a smile. "I…I have…never taken another's life before…"

Lyn nodded understandably. She had felt horrible after she had first killed someone and she imagined the feeling must be worse for the religious man.

"Thank-you for your help, Lucius." She tried to console him as best she could given the urgent circumstances. "You bought us some valuable time to prepare our strategy; you don't need to come if you do not wish to, we can handle it from here."

"I can help, too!" Nils announced suddenly.

"Nils!" Lyn was surprised by his outburst. "Can you fight?"

"No…" the young boy admitted and withdrew his flute. "But I'm a bard and bards are useful to have around!"

"A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel?" Lyn raised an eyebrow. "This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello."

"C'mon, trust me!" the bard pleaded. "Here, I'll show you."

He began to play a cheerful tune like he would while performing but this time he began to step, bob and weave with the melody. The notes that he played were empowered by his own life energy and flowed to all those who heard it. Nils directed that energy towards Lucius and as he continued to play the monk's trembling lessoned and then ceased completely allowing him to stand tall and firm again.

"What do you think?" Nils ended his song and grinned.

There was a moment of silence from the Legion and Lucius nodded appreciatively to the young bard.

"That was lovely…invigorating, even." Lyn admitted and then grinned at him. "You ought to play for me sometime, I could use the boost!"

"Everyone could!" Nils laughed. "My music can refresh you all!"

"Well if that's the case then you can certainly help us get back your sister!" Lyn straightened herself up and turned to her friends.

"Alright, now that we know what we're up against we need a plan."

Link nodded in agreement.

"Florina?" the Hylian turned to the Pegasus knight. "Can you fly up and scout the area ahead of us? Find out where they are going and where they are gathered."

Florina nodded and urged her mount into the sky. After a few minutes of flying in circles she returned with her report.

"They're all headed south of here towards the river. I think there's an old military base on the other side of that mountain ridge amongst a large grove of trees. There probably gathering there."

Link nodded when she finished. "What does the river look like?'

"Umm…there are a couple of small bridges that cross at key points and it surrounds the stronghold. I…I also think some of the bridges have defensive buildings around them."

"Ok." Link nodded again, smiling. "Thanks Florina."

"Alright then," He turned to Lyn. "What do you think we should do? I'm sure you noticed this as well but we're not dealing with amateur bandits this time."

Lyndis nodded. "Yes, I know. If we spread ourselves too thin we could be in trouble."

"Kent, Sain." She turned to the two knights. "You two should take point. Rath, back them up."

"Wil, Erk, you two follow them and support from behind. Serra can you offer your healing support from the back?"

The cleric huffed. "Of course!"

Lyn nodded. "Dorcas stay close to Serra and cover her when you need to."

The quiet giant simply nodded his understanding.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius?" Lyn looked at him questioningly. "Are…are you certain you wish to fight? You've already helped us immensely."

The monk nodded. "Yes, I am fine now and my light magic will help you deal with the shamans."

"Alright, can you join with Wil and Erk?"

Lucius nodded and moved to join them.

"Good to have you aboard!" Wil greeted cheerfully.

"Matthew?" Lyn turned to the thief.

"Yes, milady?" Matthew stood up with great flourish and a big grin. "I will be glad to scout on ahead using my incredible stealthiness and avoid as much conflict as possible. During so I will take the opportunity if I see fit to dispose of anyone who passes me by in a most discreet manner."

"Ahh…" Lyn blinked at him. "O..Ok, I guess that sounds good…"

"Bravo!" Matthew clapped. "Cheerio then!"

He dashed away before anyone could say another word.

Link laughed at Lyn's dumbfounded expression as she watched the slippery thief disappear.

Lyn shook her head and then turned to Florina.

"Florina can you carry me further ahead so I can see the area and then join the frontline?"

But before the Pegasus knight could consent Link interjected.

"Actually Lyn I was wondering if I could ride with Florina over the mountain ridge towards the main stronghold."

Lyn and Florina gave him a surprised look.

Link smiled and raised his hands defensively. "Well if that's alright with you that is."

Lyn shared a look with Florina for a moment. Slowly and with rosy cheeks the Pegasus knight nodded.

"Al-alright." Lyn nodded still a little unsure and confused. "If you have something in mind, Link, then I trust your judgment."

"Thanks, Lyn." He hopped up behind the shy Ilian whose face turned a deep crimson when he wrapped his hands around her waist. Lyn had to suppress a giggle at her friend and she was secretly glad that Link couldn't see Florina's flush through her lavender hair; she looked incredibly cute. She watched the two rise into the air and then turned her attention to Nils.

"Will they be ok?" Nils was worried about the two of them heading directly into enemy territory.

Lyn smiled at him. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. Now I want you to stick close to me Nils and try to avoid getting close to the enemy. We'll protect you and get your sister back."

"Yes!" The boy nodded and hurried to catch up to Lyn while the rest of the Legion moved out.

xxx

"We've got her, Beyard." The shaman announced to a gruff looking men in light armor.

"Ah, Heintz. Well done old friend." The swordsman addressed as Beyard smiled at his comrade. Behind Heintz he saw a large brigand carrying a girl over his shoulder. Ninian was still unconscious and her wrists were now bound together.

"The other one managed to slip away, but he won't get far without his sister." The shaman said.

Beyard nodded. "We've finally caught them, this will please Lord Nergal."

"Yes," Heintz agreed. "We can finally stop this wild goose chase."

He strode up to the unconscious girl and gently lifted her chin.

"Such a lovely young woman." Beyard sighed. "It's a shame."

However the two Fangs' pleasure was short lived when a swordsman dashed up to them.

"The boy has enlisted the help of some mercenaries and they are on their way here!" He announced.

"What?!" Beyard frowned. "What happened?"

"The group is small but they've already killed several of our brothers and have forced us to regroup."

"Blast!" Beyard cursed out loud. "We can't risk this getting out of our control."

He turned to Heintz. "I will take the girl to our main base. If we fail to retrieve the boy we will still have her."

Heintz nodded. "Do not worry they will fall before the Black Fang."

The shaman turned away with a swirl of his cape and left to muster his forces. Beyard watched him go then turned to look back at the messenger.

"Ready the horses! We leave at once!"

"Yes sir!" The man moved to leave but then paused. "What about the wild one?"

"What of it? Leave it! The girl is far more important!"

"Yes sir!" the subordinate hastened to carry out his order.

Beyard then turned back to the girl being carried by the larger man. He motioned for the man to follow him and noticed something on her finger.

"A ring?"

xxx

"Hyah!" Sain whooped as he stabbed another assassin with his lance. "That makes three for me!"

"Don't get cocky, Sain!" Kent admonished his comrade while he moved to block off an axeman.

The formation that Lyn had set up was working well. The ranged units were making short work of the enemies that the two knights slowed while Lyn darted around them at high speed dispatching anybody who gave her an opening with her Battojutsu (A/N – for those of you who don't know battojutsu is drawing and striking with a sword in the same movement: look up Rurouni Kenshin or picture Lyn's battle animation).

She lunged towards one of the more skilled assassins who managed to block her attack. Without wasting a moment Lyn spun with her slash and delivered a fast roundhouse kick to his head following through with a final stab through his chest. Lyn blinked in surprise at the combo. She had not thought about her movements at all; they just seemed to flow right out of her automatically. She smiled to herself.

"Training with Link really pays off." She thought before continuing her assault.

The legion made steady progress following Florina's directions towards the Black Fang stronghold. Nils's energy empowered music kept everyone's moral high and helped them push through fatigue. They worked together smoothly and efficiently everyone's individual quirks and weaknesses balanced out by another team member.

Even against these stronger opponents they made rapid progress and before long they could see the bridges and defensive structures that Florina had spotted. It was there that they paused to regroup. The bridges made effective chokepoints and death could be rained from the defensive structures by ranged units.

"Now how should we go about this?" Lyn mumbled.

"The safest way would be to find another route but that possibility seems unlikely." Erk stated. "Even if you were to send those in with strong defensive capabilities they may be overwhelmed."

Lyn nodded in agreement with the mage. "It would take too long for Florina to transport us all over there as well."

"Then it cannot be helped," Kent said. "Sain and I can cover the most distance quickly. We will ride forward and try to distract the men long enough for the rest of you to follow."

"No!" Lyn shook her head. "You can't do that! It is too risky!"

"Then what do you propose we do milady?"

Lyn gritted her teeth. "I…I don't know…"

"I wish Link were here…" she thought to herself.

Then, as if in answer to her thoughts, Florina called out to her.

"Lyn follow me!" the Pegasus knight flew low.

"Florina?" Lyn lifted her head skyward and noticed she was alone. "Where is Link?"

Her friend gestured for her to follow again.

"Link made a way across the river!"

Lyn blinked. "Really? How?"

xxx

Florina carried Link into the clouds and allowed them to survey the ground below. Despite being up in the sky where she loved Florina's nerves were still going about a million miles a minute. This was due to the passenger she was carrying. Link's sharp eyes were scanning the ground below but he sighed to himself when he could literally feel Florina's slender frame trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Y-yes…" Florina squeaked, nodding her head. In truth she was far from ok. This was the first time she was carrying a man not during dire circumstances. Normally Lyn or her Pegasus Huey was around to shield her from men getting to close but this time she was by herself up in the air with Link's hands at her waist.

"I know you're nervous," Link continued. "And I'm sorry for putting you in this position but there is something that we can do to really help Lyn and the others."

"You…wanted us to go…t-to the stronghold…right? Wh-wh-what are we going to d-do?"

Link smiled. "You're worried about archers aren't you?"

Florina nodded again.

"Huey can deal with magic…b-but arrows…"

Link raised one of his hands and squeezed her shoulder gently causing Florina to flush immensely.

"Don't worry," Link said. "We're not going to attack them ourselves; we just need to help Lyn cross the river."

Florina turned her head to him. "The river?"

The Hylian nodded. "Mm-hmm."

He spoke calmly and gently to the girl making sure to mention Lyn's name as often as he could. He wanted her to feel at ease and to trust him; even though he knew it would be a slow process he did not want this girl to fear him.

"And even if we do get attacked I will protect you."

Link then raised his hands and began to chant softly. Florina watched him as he concentrated his magic forming a glowing ball of blue energy between his hands. The Hero of Time finished his spell and with a flash of light the ball of magic formed an ethereal crystalline shield around them.

Florina gasped. She had seen this shield before when Lyn was at the mercy of the Ganelon. Huey snorted at the sudden appearance of the blue transparent shield.

"This barrier will deflect all attacks - nothing will harm you if you are inside." Link declared.

Florina just stared at him in silence until Huey snorted again wanting direction.

"Oh!" She turned her attention back to her mount. "Sorry Huey!"

Link chuckled lightly to himself. He had felt Florina relax quite a bit in that short time; he was making progress.

With the added protection of Nayru's Love surrounding them Florina safely followed Link's to directions to the trees near the river outside the stronghold. Link quickly dismounted; even though he knew that the shy girl had calmed down considerably he still wanted to lessen Florina's discomfort as soon as possible.

"Thank you Florina," He turned to her with another smile.

"You're welcome…" Florina's cheeks turned red again.

Link looked around and found what he was searching for – a large dead tree near the river's edge. He walked up to it to examine it. After a few minutes of gauging the size of the tree he rapped his knuckle against the trunk. He was rewarded by a solid thunk that indicated that the tree was still strong.

"Good." Link grinned and took a few steps back to look at the trees top. The tree was tall and straight until it branched out at the top.

"Hmm…Need to do something about those branches." Link said aloud.

He turned and walked further away from the tree towards Florina.

"What are you doing?" Florina inquired curiously.

Link chuckled. "Let me show you."

He turned around and withdrew his Hookshot. With that in hand the Hylian dashed towards the tree. As he neared he simultaneously fired into the top of the tree and jumped up. Link flew through the air as the chain drew him up and as he neared the end he pulled hard on the device timing it perfectly with the Hookshots end. The result was a slingshot effect that launched Link high above the treetop. At the peak of his ascent he drew the Master Sword from its sheath and charged it with energy. As the he fell back to the ground Link unleashed his spin attack parallel to the earth and carved all the branches down the side of the tree. Link landed in a crouch, his sword held out to the side. Calmly he stood up to survey his work and nodded with satisfaction. Behind him Florina stared in awe completely at a loss for words.

Link continued on with his project and sheathed his sword before reaching into his magic bag again and withdrawing another way **bigger** sword. Florina gasped again having forgotten that Link's bag was magic. She watched the Elvin swordsman as he made a show of tapping the trunk of the tree with his Biggoron Sword as if taking aim. Forged by the master smith Biggoron in the fires of Death Mountain the Biggoron Sword did not have the divine properties and strength as the Master Sword but its sheer offensive power was much greater.

"What are you doing?" Florina asked again.

Link hefted the enormous sword to the side gripping it in both hands. "Making a bridge."

He swung the sword with blinding speed at the tree. The goron blade cleaved cleanly through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. The dead tree toppled over across the river and crashed to the ground. When the dust settled the tree had become an effective bridge that even horses could cross easily.

"Perfect." Link stated.

With a smile he turned back to his timid companion. "Now then could you please go and direct Lyn and the others over here?"

Florina blinked, smiled, and nodded before urging her mount back into the sky.

xxx

Matthew smirked to himself while he watched one of the assassins walk towards him completely unaware of his presence. The thief waited patiently until just the right moment and then made his move. He dropped silently from the trees landing behind the Fang member and swiftly cupped a hand around the man's mouth and slit his throat.

"Now that's my way of fighting," Matthew chuckled to himself and darted back into the shadows of the woods. As skilled as he was Matthew hated direct confrontations; in his line of work such moments had ended the careers of many people he knew. He much preferred to catch people unawares and off guard.

He slid silently and quickly through the trees like the shadow he was when he suddenly heard a surprising voice.

"Curses! He's late! At this rate my axe will rust over before I see any action!"

Matthew screeched to a halt and looked to the direction he had heard the voice from and his jaw dropped when he saw a large blue haired man wearing a red cape, blue armor, and hefting a large masterfully crafted axe. He was standing outside of what looked like an abandoned house but was really a secret meeting place for certain nobles of the Lycian League.

"Huh? Milord!" Matthew stepped forward from the shadows in disbelief. "What brings you here?"

The blue haired man turned in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"Ah, Matthew." The armored man lowered his axe when he recognized the thief. "What a surprise to meet you out here."

"The feeling is mutual, milord. Why are you here?"

"Eliwood and I are here for our monthly bout." The lord replied with a grin.

"Ah," Matthew nodded. "You're still testing one another's fighting prowess, eh? It's a solid friendship that you two share, that you can practice so faithfully."

The Lord smirked. "If you don't sharpen your blade you lose your edge. So tell me what are you doing here? Did my brother send you after me again?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not this time, sir. Milord Uther was curious about the succession issue here."

"Oh, the long-lost granddaughter thing, right?" The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment as if trying to recall details about an important issue he heard about but didn't bother to remember.

After a moment he asked. "So which way does my brother lean?"

"By my assessment, he will back the granddaughter's claim." Matthew replied. "The marquess's brother, Lundgren is too ambitious by far. Left alone, we might wake to find him at Ostia's door before long."

"Sound advice I think." The lord nodded again. "And what do you think of the girl?"

Matthew laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well actually circumstances have temporarily put me under the command of the marquess's granddaughter."

"What?!" The lord blinked in shock before laughing. "And what pray tell might have led to that?"

"Let's just say that it would be wise not to make an enemy of the soon to be Lady of Caelin and the allies she has."

"Is that so?" The lord raised an eyebrow.

Matthew nodded.

"My return to Ostia is going to be delayed a bit. Would you mind letting Lord Uther know?"

"What?" The man roared. "So the marquess's brother is now your personal messenger?!"

"You always did have a good sense of humor, milord." The slippery thief laughed before darting away. "Don't forget my message!"

"What impudence!" The marquess of Ostia's brother fumed.

xxx

Lyndis's Legion gaped at the fallen tree turned bridge that Link casually stood on.

"What's the matter? Don't you like my new bridge?" The Hylian called. "It's not like I'm charging a toll."

Lyn just stared at her friend in silence.

"I give up…" Lyn sighed to herself. "Every time I think I'm close to figuring him out he just surprises me again."

The other members of the Legion were just as if not more impressed than their leader.

"Top that, Sain." Wil nudged the for once speechless green knight with a grin.

Matthew had joined up with the group again just as they came to this new crossing and his thoughts echoed his earlier statement to his lord.

"Yep. Bad enemy." he thought.

"Well come on then." Link turned and gestured for everyone to follow. "We still have a mission to complete."

Breaking out of their stupor the Legion followed the Hylian across the new bridge that effectively solved the Legion's previous dilemma.

They resumed their formation, now with the addition of Link and Florina, and blazed a trail straight for the stronghold. They soon encountered a myriad of Fang members who were startled to see the Legion behind their defenses. They didn't stand a chance and soon the legion was standing at their gates. Three robed men stood to meet them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The leading shaman demanded. "Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance?"

"Release the boy's sister!" Lyn shouted.

"Hmph!" Heintz snorted. "You honestly believe you can stand up to the Black Fang? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!"

At that the three shamans pooled their dark energies together and began the formation of a powerful spell.

"No!" Erk's eyes widened and Lucius gasped. "They're combining their spells! Stop them!"

He quickly threw a fireball in tandem with Lucius's light spell in an attempt to disrupt the three dark magic users. However their magical attacks were nullified by a dark barrier that rose in response. Lyn had lunged forward and Wil and Rath quickly fire arrows all of which glanced harmlessly off the barrier.

"Too late…" Erk gritted his teeth. "Everyone – RUN!!"

"It's useless," Heintz stated. "You're all dead!"

The three shamans raised their arms and a large black sphere of crackling power formed over their heads. The members of the Legion's eyes widened in fear; there would be no escaping a blast that size.

With a cry the dark sphere was launched directly at Lyn who stood foremost in the group.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!**

Blinding light and fierce winds ripped through the air and engulfed everyone in the Legion.

"Ha." Heintz smirked. "Thus is the fate of all who oppose the Fang."

The wind slowly died down and the shaman waited for the smoke and dust to clear to see if anything remained of the hapless heroes.

His eyes bulged at what he saw.

"What!?" Heitnz stared in disbelief.

Through the smoke he could make out a figure standing before them. He was clad in green and he stood with one hand stretched forth and the other bracing his arm. Behind him Heintz could see other figures and he gasped in shock when he saw every single one of the Legions members alive and unharmed.

"Impossible…what happened?"

Most of the Legion had been blown over and were now rising back to their feet. They looked around them in stunned silence trying to make out what happened. All around them they could see damage done by the shamans spell but the damage trail branched out away from them. The spell had been blocked and dispersed away from like someone taking shelter from a windstorm behind a rock.

"How is that possible…" Erk looked around in disbelief.

"Link…" Lyn spoke slowly, addressing the man who had shielded them and seeing an expression that radiated calm, focus, and seriousness on his normally cheerful face.

The green clad Hylian silently stood up straight and glared at Heintz for a brief moment before his usual demeanor returned.

"Ow…" Link winced slightly as he shook and blew on his hand. "That stung…"

He turned and gave Lyn a casual smile.

"You better let me handle this one."

Lyn was still too stunned to argue and all she could do was nod.

Link turned back to the three robed man and began to walk towards them.

"You call that dark magic?" Link taunted. "I didn't even need to cast a spell to block that. If that was your best shot then you should surrender now and tell us where the girl is."

Heintz managed to recover from his shock when he heard Link addressing him so boldly.

"I don't know how you managed to survive," He began to cast his spell again. "But you won't live through a second time."

"Last chance." Link warned raising his hand to his sword.

"Burn in hell!" Heintz spat before launching another sphere.

Link lunged forward drawing the Master Sword from its sheath. The Blade of Evil's Bane effortlessly dispersed the spell and pierced straight through the dark barrier that shielded the three mages. Lucius gaped at the radiance he felt from the divine weapon as Link struck down the two lower shamans and stabbed Heintz through the gut.

"You first…" Link whispered into the dying mans ear.

Heintz coughed blood as he felt his body grow cold. "You were only… striking at air…" he mumbled. "You are…too late. The girl is already –"

The dark mage went limp and Link withdrew his sword from the carcass, whipped it from side to side and twirled it over his head before replacing it in his sheath.

"Pitiful."

The Hylian turned back to his friends.

"Is everyone alright?"

Lyn nodded. "Thanks to you, again…"

"Good. Let's go!"

He dashed into the stronghold leaving the rest of the Legion to marvel at him once again but he was quickly followed closely by Lyn and Nils.

"Not a word." Sain glared at Wil.

"Oh, my." Lucius spoke with bewilderment.

"Definitely bad enemy." Matthew cringed.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Erk stated and everyone else in the Legion agreed.

xxx

"Nils!" Lyn turned to the boy. "Where's your sister?"

"Ninian!" Nils searched about frantically trying to find some trace of his beloved sister but found none.

"Ninian…She's not here." Tears filled his eyes before he cried out. "Why? Where could she be?"

"They must have split up and fled with her." Kent stated.

"The boy's dear sister…" Sain lowered his head. "Who knows how far they are ahead of us."

"Come!" Lyn spun on her heal. "We must give chase!"

"But…but…we won't make it!" Nils stammered as he tried to follow. "What if they've already…"

"Are you looking for this girl here?" A new voice caught everyone's ears.

The Legion turned to see a man with flaming red hair step out of the shadows. The man wore no visible armor save shoulders protectors and he was garbed in modest but still regal looking blue clothing. A cape blue on the outside and red on the inside covered his back and a gold circlet adorned his head. At his side was a well crafted rapier.

The sudden appearance of the man was offset by the unconscious girl he held in his arms.

Nils gasped in disbelief and worry. "Ninian! Ninian!"

"She'll be fine." The man smiled as he placed Ninian gently on the ground for her brother. "She's just lost consciousness."

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

The man in question turned to her and bowed. "I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess."

Lyn blinked. "The marquess's son…"

Eliwood nodded and then indicated Ninian. "She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing…Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No you saved her life." Lyndis shook her head and smiled. "Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae…I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?" Now it was Eliwood's turn to be surprised.

Lyn nodded and turned her head to Link who gave her an encouraging gesture. Lyn then proceeded to explain to Eliwood everything that had happened since she had met Link.

Eliwood listened with rapt attention and made occasional glances at the other members of the Legion when Lyn mentioned them.

"And that's my story." Lyndis finally concluded. "It's not an easy tale to believe, I know…"

She eyed Link in particular as she said this.

The Lord of Pherae was silent for a moment as he stared at her before he shook his head.

"No. I believe you." He replied.

"What?" Lyn was surprised.

Eliwood continued. "At first glance all I saw was a daughter of the plains folk. Now I can see it though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

Eliwood nodded.

"The marquess, Lord Hausen is my father's good friend." He replied before added shrewdly. " I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes…Thank-you." Lyn smiled. "I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

Eliwood chuckled at her comment. "Not all of us share Lord Araphen's prejudice."

"At any rate, you seem to be in quite the predicament. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer." Lyn bowed to him lightly. "But this is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see." Eliwood sighed and turned to leave. "I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood...thank you." Lyn smiled at him as the Pheraen noble left.

Eliwood paused in front of Link. "And if what Lyndis says about you is true perhaps we can spar sometime."

Link shrugged. "Perhaps." He grinned and Eliwood bid his leave.

"Well that was certainly unexpected wasn't it?" Link chuckled from the wall he was leaning against.

"Truly a blessing of fortune." Kent agreed.

They were interrupted by a quiet groan from the girl Eliwood had rescued.

"Ninian!" Nils cried. "Are you awake?"

Ninian's eyes fluttered open and she saw her brother kneeling over her. "Nils… is it really you?"

Releif flooded through the young woman when her brother nodded and she embraced her sibling with tears. "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh." Nils grinned. "These people helped me."

Ninian turned her attention to the strangers. "Who are they?"

"Uh…" Nils looked at Lyn, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Lyn." The Sacaean knelt down beside her. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Milady Lyn…Thank you." Ninian nodded politely. "I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn blinked. "I know your brother's a musician. But what about you?"

"I dance." Ninian smiled.

"What?" Sain perked up and jumped forward with an idiotic grin. "Oh my…you're a dancer!"

"Sain…" Lyn sighed and waved him off. "Later, please."

The philanderous knight screeched to a halt. "Um, yeah." He replied sheepishly. "Of course."

"A dancer?" Lyn turned back to Ninian.

Like her brother Ninian had piercing red eyes but her long flowing hair was a lighter ethereal blue. A long matching colored dress of fine silk hugged her slender body and a white semitransparent shawl was draped around her porcelain skinned arms. On her head she wore an ornamental circlet with twin silver tails that mingled with her hair on either side. Like a goddess in the flesh she was incredibly beautiful.

"Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer." Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Ninian dances to honor life." Nils replied. "It's special…Sacred."

"A sacred dance?" Lyn cocked her head to the side. 'What does that mean?"

"I…" Ninian paused as she thought about what to say. "The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though…"

She tried to stand up but winced in pain when she put weight on her ankle.

"Are you alright?' Lyn asked in concern.

"When those men caught me, I twisted my ankle." The dancer replied. "I cannot dance right now… I'm sorry."

Lyn shook her head. "Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you." Ninian put some of her weight on her brother who offered his support.

"But I am concerned about your leg." Lyn said. "You can't travel on it…"

"I've an idea." Nils spoke slowly. "Would it be too much to ask…that we travel with you?"

"Nils!" Ninian gasped.

Lyn, too, replied rather adamantly.

"I can't allow that!" She said. "It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we are going to be attacked."

"We wouldn't be a hindrance." Nils said quickly. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

He looked at his sister. A silent conversation seemed to go one between the two for a few seconds before Ninian nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said thoughtfully. "We might be able to repay our debt using our… special talents."

"Special abilities?" Lyn quirked an eye, curious.

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach." Ninian explained.

"Truly?" Lyn stared at them agape. "That's amazing!"

Nils nodded. "We can feel it coming, but we can't fight so we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so we can help warn of danger."

"Hmm…" Lyn thought. "That would be very helpful…"

"What do you think Kent?" She turned to the red knight.

"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us." He answered sincerely.

"Sain?" She started to address the other knight but caught herself. "Oh, never mind. I know what your answer is."

Instead she stared towards the man she respected most.

"Link?"

Link merely smiled and nodded.

Sighing Lyn turned back to the siblings.

"Do you really want to travel with us?"

"Of course!" Nils piped.

"Then I suppose that settles it. You may join us if you wish."

Nils whooped at this.

"You have our gratitude milady." Ninian bowed lightly to her but then noticed something startling.

"Oh…" She gasped.

"What's wrong, Ninian?" Nils looked at his sister with concern.

"I've lost my ring." She replied sadly.

"Your ring?" Lyn blinked.

Nils eyes widened. "Not Nini's Grace?!"

Ninian nodded. "They must have…"

"They stole it?" Nils shouted. "Those curs!!!"

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asked surprised by Nils's outburst.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian replied with guilt.

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis…There's no other like it in the world." Nils added dejectedly. "And now we have lost it to those villains. It would be suicide to follow them. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right." Ninian nodded. "Come, Nils. I wish to speak with the others."

Together the siblings made their way towards the front of the stronghold to meet and thank the rest of the Legions members who had risked their lives to help them.

Lyn watched them go in silence and then walked up to Link.

"Can I talk to you, Link?" She asked.

"You want to help them right?" Link smiled at her.

She nodded.

"I thought so." Link chuckled. "If you're going to ask for my help or agreement I've already made up my mind to do so."

"You want to help them?" Lyn asked him and smiled with joy. "That's great! I was hoping you'd say that Link."

"We better hurry if we want to catch them. Who knows how far ahead of us they are and we still need to get to Caelin."

Lyn nodded. "Right then let's..."

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent called to his liege. "We found something and…whoa!!"

Link and Lyn turned to the knight just in time to see him jump away from a large wild animal. Link gasped and his eyes bulged at the sight. Galloping towards them at a ferocious pace was a beautiful and powerful fiery red warhorse with a white mane and socks.

"Epona…" Link whispered in disbelief.

Lyn looked at him in surprise and watched as Link took off running towards the wild mare. The horse raced towards him and Lyn gasped when she thought he was about to be trampled but at the last second the horse skidded to a halt and reared back on its hind legs with a loud whinny.

Once she landed Link joyfully wrapped his arms around the horses head and laughed.

"It is you!" Link cried. "Epona!"

The horse whinnied again happily at finding her master.

"I've been worried sick!" Link continued. "Where have you been? I thought I'd never see you again!"

By this time Kent and Sain had both caught up and were panting heavily.

"We found this horse in a pen around the back along with enough horses to supply the rest of the Legion." Kent said. "This one was tied separately from the others and charged right through us as soon as we let her loose. I take it you know this horse, Sir Link?"

The Hero of Time nodded. "Everyone, this is Epona my faithful friend and companion and the finest horse in my land. She's saved my life more times than I can count."

Lyndis beamed. "That's wonderful, Link! We found your horse!"

She had never seen her friend so happy since she had met him and it filled her heart with joy to see him reunited with his lost steed.

"Alright!" Link shouted. "Now I'm really ready to rumble! Let's go Lyn!"

The lady of Caelin grinned again. "Right!"

"Kent! Sain!" She called to the two Knights of Caelin. "Get everyone ready! We're going after those men!"

Kent nodded and immediately set about his order

"Hussah! On your word, milady!" Sain whooped and joined his friend.

"Let's ride!" Lyn yelled enthusiastically.

"With pleasure!" Link responded.

xxx

Author's Note

Whew…another one down. Man this chapter was long. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or disappointing for anyone. There was a lot to cover and I didn't even get to how Eliwood rescued Ninian. I'll have to work that in a later chapter I guess. Buahaha! Epona's back! Honestly I was killing myself trying to figure out how to bring Epona back in. I came up with a lot of different scenarios but at the last minute I figured it would be good to bring her in right away to speed up travel and stuff so I kind of made this up on the fly. I hope it worked out… As you can probably guess I took Link's re-sheathing display from Twilight Princess, I just thought it fit well. I also based Link's resistance to magic on the fact that one he's Hylian and two he's the Hero of Time and has been hit by far more powerful spells than a few low level shaman can muster. Plus he's a magic user himself so by the FE standard itself he'd be hard to hurt using magic. I hope that people aren't getting sick of Link's current near-invincibility level – after all we're still in the beginner levels…please be patient. Well that's it for me for now, until next time please Read and Review!


	12. Ring of Fate

Well I finally managed to get this done and boy it sure took long enough. I am sooooo terribly sorry it took so long (wow I say that a lot). I actually had this chapter about half done about a week and a half after my last update but then I hit the dreaded obstacle of writer's block and I could not for the life of me figure out how I wanted this to go. During that time I got caught up in work, school, video games, manga, and other fanfiction. I swear though not a day has gone buy during all this time that I didn't think about this story and how if I didn't get my rear in gear I'd lose all my readers. I got a few motivational spurts from various reviews and I'd crack this chapter open and write a little bit more only to either delete what I wrote or hit writers block again. Finally I got a really good kick in the butt by a reviewer and I resolved to get it done and here it is! Once again I would like to say that I am NOT discontinuing this story. IT WILL BE COMPLETED!!! Like I said I think about it everyday so please bear with me and have patience. I do have other things on my plate, lol.

To Infinite Freedom: Yes I really needed to bring Epona in but I could not for the life of me figure out how I was gonna do that so I finally just decided throw her in now and figure it out later. I actually have an explanation for it now lol. As for the Luna spell we're just gonna have to wait and see, heheh.

To Wildfire Dream: I'm glad you like it and understand Link's skill. Don't worry the others definitely get there glory times! And I love the in game character interactions as well!

To Shardheart: I am so happy that you like my story. Sorry that my updates take so long. I'm very bad at that. (cries). And you will not believe how hard it is for me not to have Link just go crazy on people and kill everything while the Legion just watched in awe. It is sooo tempting but that just can't happen. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

To Herr Wozzeck: Yup Epona is here! Yay! And as for Link's defeat and Ganondorf/Zelda coming in....we'll see (evil laugh).

To Crazymallets: I'm glad you like my explanation of Dark Link and that you enjoyed the chapter. And Link's invincibility makes a lot of sense to me as well (hence why he's like that in my story) unfortunately I haven't beet FE 10 yet. :( I have it and I'm prolly over halfway through it but I stopped for some reason....gotta pick it back up. As for your fanfic idea about Dark Link I really like it and I have something planned far in the future that you may like. Just so you know though I had this planned out before my several chapters ago. XD

To Xoroth: Don't worry things get harder for Link later on! XD

To Link: Hey a new reader! Thanks for the review! Zelda and FE are two of my favourties as well hence why I'm doing this fic and thanks again for the vote! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

To LinkPGF13: Hey thanks dude and I did look at your story and it's pretty good! Hope you keep it going and I hope I update faster as well. sorry

To Salemstar: How's the fic coming? It's pretty good so I hope you keep with it! And yes I am going to pair Link with someone and Im pretty sure who it's gonna be too. But you'll have to wait and see. And yeah I kinda figure it's much more realistic to have more guys than 10 baddies on the map especially with Link around. I mean who's heard of a castle assault or bandit raid with 5 people?

To Shadow Zeranian: Thank you! We see eye to eye with Link's skills! Totally freaking bad***! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

To Rini Tsukino: One of my favourite reviewers! And as you may have noticed, I'm playing the game as I write for reference so you'll probably recognize a lot of in agme stuff. Lol yeah maybe I'm getting carried away with Link but I have it planned out and you may like this chapter for a particular reason. I hope to hear from you soon!

To Ranma Uzumaki: You bet he will!

To OnikiDD: Thanks for the praise and encouragement! And I apologize again for the late update. Heheh just wait till I bring out ye old Megaton Hammer!!! XD

To Mira: Yup two o the best games eva! I just had to put them together!

To JohnLink-OneshotProductions: Guess I didnt get it up double fast but I hope you like it anyways :) And thanks for the pairing vote! every one helps!

To Soul-Emblem: Hmmm we'll see! you may be on to something.... And I'm glad you liked Link's bridge! And i think you're really gonna like what I have planned for Jaffar!

To Anmynous: Yes I am aware and I'm gonna try and avoid the whole deus ex machina thing but it's gonna be hard until characters get stronger.

To Darklink1011: Thanks for the vote perv! lol! haha sharing would be interesting thats for sure lol! Well I'll take it into consideration but we'll see haha!

To Brian303: Well thanks for the big kick in the butt. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. No hard feelings either but no I haven't heard of the tourettes guy and I hope you don't mind if I remove that last review lol. Anyway here it is as promised! Hope you like it.

Here we go!

Whom She Found

Chapter 12:

Ring of Fate

A dark haired woman stood with her hands behind her back and head tilted down. The assassin Beyard stood silently behind her waiting for her to speak.

"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers." The woman said. There was no emotion in her voice and it sounded like she was merely stating a fact. She turned to face the man.

"Do I understand you?"

Beyard grimaced and nodded.

"Yes..." he said and tried to explain. "They ambushed us, and..."

SMACK

Beyard reeled from a sharp slap to his face.

"Hold your excuses." The woman hissed coldly. "The end is all that matters."

Beyard recovered and bowed low. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman turned away from him again and took a few steps before addressing him again her back still turned to him..

"And your plan for recovering the siblings is?"

Once again she spoke with no emotion not bothering to inquire if he even had a plan. In the ranks of the Black Fang such questions and orders went without saying. All of its members took responsibility for ones actions and setbacks and knew to prepare accordingly. Beyard was no exception to this rule.

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow." The assassin replied.

His superior turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder. "They're coming here?" She asked curiously. "Why would they do that?"

Beyard revealed a beautiful ring in his hand.

"They may well be after this ring..." He said. "It's a rare piece and is apparently a memento of sorts. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now."

He closed his fist tightly around the ring. "I'll grab the whole lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."

"I see..." The woman turned her head away again to think for a moment before turning again to face him.

"Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?

"Yes, Lady Ursula." Beyard bowed again.

Ursula stepped close to him to glare into his eyes. "If you do not have the children when I return...my hand will deal you the Fang's punishment."

"Remember that. Bear it closely in mind." She warned before dismissing herself.

Beyard watched her leave in silence and then set about to make preparations. He would not fail. He could not fail...

xxx

With the much needed addition of the horses procured from the old fort Lyndis's Legion now made fast time chasing after the assassins. Shakkar soared high out of range of a bow shot but easily visible to Lyn and her group. The hawk's sharp eyes effortlessly picked up the trail of the fleeing men and led the group after them, surprising a few once again with its intelligence.

It had taken them a few minutes to ready the new animals and get everyone mounted but Kent, Sain, and Rath worked beautifully to organize everyone as fast as possible. Even Serra had little time to complain or ask questions when she got caught up in the urgent atmosphere. The only real hitch was deciding what to do with Ninian and Nils since neither of them had much experience on horseback. Sain of course planned to show everyone what a gallant and chivalrous knight he was by offering to allow Ninian to ride with him but Kent beat him to the punch and asked if Rath would take her before the green knight could even open his mouth.

Link, on the other hand, was absolutely elated to be reunited with Epona and was just itching to cut loose. Before anyone could ask he had already scooped up Nils and placed him on top of his beloved mare and swung himself up a second later behind him.

"Alright! Let's go!" He cried with a surprisingly childish grin.

Lyn had to suppress a giggle at the sudden change in her friend. In a way it was kind of like how Florina acted concerning her Pegasus. But now was not the time for that and she also mounted her own horse and soon the legion was giving chase; not on foot, but on swift steeds.

Nils gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in fright at the speed of the bumpy ride and he clutched tightly at Epona's mane. Ninian wasn't doing much better having to sit side-saddle with Rath, her delicate arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't be scared, Nils!" Link laughed encouragingly. "Enjoy the ride!"

"I'mgonnafallI'mgonnafallI'mgonnafall!" Nils cried repeatedly.

Link laughed again. "Hey now you're not going to fall! Riding a horse is easy!"

"Maybe for you!" Nils shot back.

"It can be for you, too! You're a musician so you know about rhythm right?"

"Of course!" the young bard shouted.

"Well then shift your body with the rhythm of Epona's movements."

Nils blinked in confusion at this advice but tried to apply it. To his surprise he quickly noticed a definite rhythm to the before frightening motion of the horse. It didn't take him long to adjust and once he did he was greatly surprised at how less scary the ride seemed. In fact it was fun!

Nils began to laugh and Link grinned at his adjustment. His laughter caught the attention of the nearest Legion members who could hear him including Ninian who opened her eyes and relaxed somewhat from his positive influence.

Link's grin widened when he noticed the others watching him and the boy.

"Hey! You wanna have some fun?" Link asked the young bard.

Nils craned his head to him and grinned. "Sure!"

"Hold on!" Link smirked. "HYAA!"

The Hero of Time spurred his horse faster. With a loud whinny Epona responded beautifully and the pride of Lon Lon ranch launched forward, easily outstripping the rest of the Legion leaving them with open mouths.

Nils gasped at the sudden burst of speed but was soon whooping with joy along with Link who quickly joined in.

"What a horse..." Rath breathed.

xxx

"So this is where they went, is it?" Lyn stared at the large fort.

By the time the rest of the Legion had caught up with Link and Nils, the Hero of Time had already explained their reason for being here to the curious boy.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" Nils looked at her in awe. Ninian was very startled to hear this.

"Yes, we are." Lyn smiled.

"But this is their stronghold!" Nils cried. "They're bound to be well defended not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the ring." Ninian was frantic. "It's OK...."

But Lyn shook her head and indicated her friend who was discussing something with Kent.

"Link's agreed to attempt this...recovery." She said. "I wouldn't be here if not for that."

She stared at the Hylian for a brief moment before turning back to Nils. "Link believes we can do this and I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. I trust his judgment more than anyone else."

"So with that said let's get your ring back Ninian." She smiled at the dancer.

"Milady..." Nils breathed in gratitude, his sister was speechless.

"Now we just need a plan. It's imperative we move carefully."

Kent stepped forward. "The narrow corridors will help us deal with numbers. In small confines battles come down to skill more than open field tactics and numbers. At least as long as we can cover our backs..."

Lyn nodded in understanding. "So we draw them to us then and engage them with superior skill."

"Even so these people are not to be underestimated." Link announced. "I'm sure you all noticed but we're not dealing with typical bandits. These men are good and they have some strong magic users among them. It stands to reason there will be more."

"Right." Lyn agreed somberly remembering their recent near death experience.

"Corridors and halls will also make it hard for us to support one another as we spread out so we all need to keep our guards up and avoid dangerous situations. Horses may be out of the question as well." Link added but then grinned. "However the same holds true for the enemy."

"Then what do you suggest Sir Link?" Kent asked.

"Let's take the entrance and then we'll decide once we see what it's like inside."

Everyone nodded and readied themselves for battle. The four horsemen Link, Rath, Kent, and Sain charged the fort while the others caught up from behind. They met with surprisingly little resistance and entered the fort, senses all alert for an ambush. They were met with several hallways and passages that took different paths from each other.

"As I thought." Link said as he looked around. "We're going to have to split up and search."

He turned to Lyn. "Well Lyn how do you want us to split?"

Lyn blinked in slight surprise. She was sure that Link would be the one to take charge of this situation but the Hylian had other plans. After all he wasn't going to be around forever and he didn't want them to rely on him too much.

Seeing her surprise Link answered the question he knew she was going to ask.

"I won't be going in with you. Their target is Ninian and Nils and Ninian cannot come with us right now. I will stay here and guard her while the rest of you go in."

Silence fell over the group as they realized the truth behind his words and knew that this would be their first big fight without the Hylian Warrior with them. To say that some of them were a little nervous would have been an understatement. Sure they had fought before and they could take care of themselves but even so it was only now that they were beginning to feel just how much they relied on him and his strength to assure their victory and they were sure that the realization would only increase from that moment on.

The most nervous one out of all of them - even Florina - however; was Lyn. Her previous confidence had left her at Link's announcement.

"You're...not coming?" She said quietly.

"Not this time..." He shook his head.

Lyn looked downcast; she was not sure if she had the capability to lead this mission without him. Link easily sensed this and walked up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine." He reassured her. "You're stronger than you think Lyn. You don't need me to win."

"But..." She looked at him fearfully. "You said yourself...they're not to be underestimated..."

"Then don't."

Lyn blinked. "What?"

"Don't underestimate them. Never underestimate your opponent – that's one of the first rules of being a warrior." Link stated. "However...it's just as bad to underestimate yourself."

He fixed her with a powerful piercing gaze that locked her whole body in place and shrouded out everything else around her. His next words were spoken with such strength they felt almost tangible.

"You have the ability and you made the decision to come. Now see it through."

Lyndis's mind shook and she could only return his stare with empty eyes while she tried to wrap her thoughts around what he said. It didn't take long for her old confidence to resurface and a small smile slowly graced her lips.

"You're right." She said softly.

Link grinned in return. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She replied before turning to the rest of the group to take charge. Link knew the challenge they were up against and yet he still believed in them enough to handle it on their own.

_I trust his judgement more than anyone else..._

She repeated her own words in her mind and faced this new challenge with determination. Link believed in her and she refused to disappoint him.

"Alright everyone! Let's do this!"

xxx

"Beyard! They are attacking!" A Fang member announced.

"So they did come." The commander nodded.

Beyard let out a deep sigh in mental preparation for the task to come. His fate would be determined by the outcome of the coming fight.

"Then let us deal with these meddlesome mercenaries!" He announced. "Failure is not an option."

"Yes sir!"

xxx

Lyn stared intensely at the small group of soldiers before them. Having previously split up the Legion had taken their first tentative steps into their assigned corridors. It hadn't taken long for Lyn's group to run into the first wave.

Although nervous while doing so Lyn had divided the Legion into three groups with Kent's help. They tried to keep a well balanced level of strength between them as well as having someone to help even the playing field should they run into any more magic users. Currently, Lyn stood with Kent, Lucius and Nils.

"You're fools if you think you can defeat us here!" One of the Fangs challenged.

"We shall see!" Lyn narrowed her eyes in defiance. Her mind was still focused on Link's encouraging words and her determination to live up to them burned through her veins.

She moved to meet the challenge; with every step she moved slightly faster than before.

_You can do this! Focus...focus...! _

She watched as the swordsman came to meet her. Her gaze hardened and she focused on her father's teachings.

_Flow with the wind...Be as light as a feather..._

She sped up further; her feet barely touching the ground.

_Gather your energy...Let it take form..._

Shadowy flickers danced around her body creating vague afterimages.

_Read your opponent...Find an opening..._

She nimbly dodged her opponents attack.

_Focus your intention and STRIKE!!_

She slid smoothly along the floor two complete afterimages of her followed.

_**THERE!!!**_

Lyn whipped out her sword and vanished from sight.

"SHADOW DANCE!!!"

Three quick flashes and the Sacaean heir appeared behind her opponent and smoothly slid her sword back in its sheath. The Fang swordsman whom she struck fell in spurt of blood; victim to the deadly technique of the Eastern Style.

Without turning to acknowledge the man she killed Lyn focused her attention on the others who stood in her way and charged. Kent followed close behind to provide support while Nils was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Wow...she's strong."

"Indeed..." Lucius agreed.

xxx

"So tell me again why we're doing this?" Serra asked.

Matthew sighed as he rubbed his temples and silently cursed his luck. He had been grouped with Rath, and Dorcas; two people who were of a more reserved and quiet nature. At first he had been glad to be paired with them until he found out that a certain pink haired and **loud** cleric would be joining as well. Now Matthew was a very patient and carefree person, even for someone in his line of work. He could wait hours for just the right moment to slip through a window and follow someone for days waiting for a chance to act. But even with all that patience (as well as past acquaintanceship) ten minutes with the girl had ground his nerves so much that he was seriously contemplating either knocking her out and claiming she was hit from behind or tying her up and offering a trade. The ring for an admittedly attractive young woman - fair trade right?

"Because…" He replied slowly through gritted teeth. "Lady Lyn and the others will draw the most attention and the enemy will focus their forces on them. This will keep the pressure off of our group while we try to search for any possible traps and the whereabouts of the treasury. Odds are that the ring in question will be there. If not then we can liberate any supplies that we need and then make are way around to join up with the others."

"As such," he continued. "This is supposed to be a **stealthy **assignment. In other words being as quiet as possible…"

He hoped that the girl would catch his blatant hint; however, he was not so fortunate.

"That sounds soooo boooring!" Serra whined.

Matthew smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Will you _pleeeaase _shut up?!" He hissed.

"Huh? What's that?" a voice down the hall rang clear.

"There they are! Over here!" An assassin shouted signalling the group had been found.

"Oh great! Look what you did!" Serra huffed. "They heard you!"

Matthew groaned and pulled on his hair.

Rath, the only ranged fighter in the group, had his bow ready and swiftly launched an arrow into one of the assassins. Unfortunately he was not fast enough to stop the chanting of a pair of mages who each conjured fireballs.

With wide eyes Serra raised her staff and focused her magic. The opposing flames struck a pale shield of light that appeared in front of them. Gritted her teeth, Serra was strained to maintain the barrier but managed it nonetheless as both attacks dissipated.

"Behold the divine protection of Elimine!" The cleric proclaimed brightly.

Matthew was a little stunned. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Of course I can!" she exclaimed. "It may not be the right stave to do so but any cleric of Elimine can create a barrier to deflect magic!"

Although this was true, she didn't admit that without the proper staff the barrier was a weak one and she barely managed to maintain it. That and the fact that it was basically useless against physical attacks.

"You three are lucky I'm here!" she continued. "Without me you'd be getting burned right now!"

Matthew sighed again and drew his dagger.

_Without you we wouldn't be in this mess…_

xxx

Ninian was deep in thought while she waited for her brother and the Legion to return. Her mind barely registered the tune her green clad guardian was playing on his ocarina. She felt so strange and she couldn't place what was causing it. Could it be the questions circling through her head? Maybe it was part of it but that couldn't be everything. There was something familiar about the feeling and yet alien at the same time. It was as if she had experienced it once before but hadn't felt it in so long that she had forgotten. She turned her attention to the one called Link. He was sitting on the ground leaning against his horse, who was also laying down, her ears twitching to the music. This strange feeling had persisted since she had awoken in the company of his companions and persisted even now.

_Could she trust these people? Why were they so willing to help them? Could it be a trick? If so what could they do to escape? If not then what would happen if they were caught?_

These questions and many others raced though her mind. Part of her was screaming to flee; while another kept her firmly rooted in place. She tried to reason with herself – saying that even if it was a trick she couldn't go far on an injured leg. Plus these people were fighting the Fang so they couldn't be working for Nergal could they? No, that can't be it. After all they're going out of their way to get my ring. Anybody working for him would take them straight back.

She continued to stare at the man. Scrutinizing his features and trying to sort out her thoughts. There was something about him that felt…different. What was it? _Oh!_

She blinked. _His ears!_

Her eyes widened in shock. _Could he be a morph?! No, he's not as pale and his hair is golden. What color are his eyes? They're closed, I can't tell!_

She tensed and suddenly felt very afraid. She wanted to say something, anything, to get him to open his eyes. Her fears were relieved when Link, as if sensing her anxiety, stopped playing and raised his head to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ninian sighed in relief. Blue. The deepest, most piercing blue she had ever seen. She then blinked again as her mind registered his question.

"Huh? Pardon?" She replied.

"I asked what was wrong?" Link repeated.

"Oh! I'm sorry…It's just…why…why are you helping us?"

Link chuckled. "Is help from others such a strange thing for you?"

Ninian lowered her head. "No…but you don't know us or why we're being pursued. Why are you risking yourselves to aid us? Not only did you save my brother and I; but now you're trying to get my ring back. Why? What do you hope to gain?"

Link laughed at her response. To this the young dancer blinked in surprise. She watched in silence as the pointed eared man slowly composed himself.

"I'm sorry." He said once he had calmed. "You and your brother must have gone through some hard times."

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "You don't need to worry. Despite your experience there ARE people who don't require payment for what they do. Lyn and the others are doing all this because they want to, not because they expect something in return."

Ninian stared at him. "But…why are you so willing to risk your lives?"

Link merely shrugged. "When you have the power to make a difference is it so wrong to help people who need it?"

With that the elven warrior returned his attention to his ocarina and left the mysterious girl to her thoughts. Ninian continued to stare at him for awhile, listening to his music, and digested what he had told her. She blinked a few times when suddenly it dawned on her.

_That's it! This feeling! It's…_

xxx

"Ho!" Sain grinned widely as he twirled his lance before thrusting it at his opponent. Truth be told he was rather enjoying himself now that he was in charge of this merry band, the only real downside was that Link wasn't around to compete with him. Not that it was really much of a contest he mused, but it was still fun. Wil and Erk were doing very well as ranged support; the mage seemed especially glad to be rid of a certain cleric, albeit temporarily.

Florina was, well, Florina. She had started out hesitant and slow as usual but slowly built up her momentum as time carried on. She seemed especially nervous since neither Lyn nor Link was anywhere around. Like before, though, she had managed to work up the courage to contribute her share of fighting as well.

Wil fired arrows with his usual cheerful demeanour and was also getting caught in Sain's enthusiasm. However, this euphoria and overconfidence was beginning to have consequences. He didn't realize that gradually his shots were becoming less and less lethal…

As they made progress through the halls Sain and his group came to a more open area where they met with heavier opposition. Sain grinned again and charged forward parrying a swordsman's strike and cracking him over the head with the butt of his lance before spinning and thrusting the spear into the gut of another assassin.

A fireball flew towards the green knight but Erk stepped forward and raised his hands to block the attack similar to how Link had done it before. The mage then conjured three fireballs himself to counter the opposing magic wielder who attempted to block as well but suffered some damage.

Sain broke away from the duel of magic not wanting to get hit by a stray fireball and continued his melee frenzy. You wouldn't know it from his usual behaviour and the constant pownage handed to him by Link but Sain was indeed a Knight of Caelin and as such he knew how to fight; both on and off a horse. He may not be the best and he may technically be lower rank than Kent but he was still good. The constant humil-er-practice with a certain someone helped as well.

Right now he was the point man of his group and he knew it. It was the most dangerous position but he was also the most suited. He had to keep his position as best as possible to provide cover for the ranged support as well as stave off the brunt of the opposing force. He knew intimidation and morale were key factors in a fight and he knew it was important to keep his cool while trying to affect both of these aspects and not get caught up in them himself. Unfortunately knowing what to do and executing it are two different things.

The Legion, as skilled as they were or had the potential to be, was new and admittedly ragtag. With the obvious exception of Link; Sain, Kent, and Rath were the only ones properly suited and trained for battle. Florina, although she was trained, was ill suited for combat. Lyn was skilled but lacked experience and her confidence was constantly shifting. Erk was a simple escort and student of the magical arts, ill equipped for physical fights; Dorcas, a woodsman turned bandit brawler. Nils was a bard and Lucius an acolyte. Matthew was a thief (and spy) who could fight but preferred not to and Serra was Serra. Wil was a hunter who failed at the life of a mercenary.

Though he hated to admit it Sain knew in the back of his mind that they had been lucky to only encounter bandits thus far, men who were more ragtag and unskilled than them. The one time they had faced a planned trap by said bandits Link had bailed them out. But now, they were fighting assassins - a group skilled in their craft and experienced in teamwork; a whole different league.

So far they had been doing well. In fact their success was surprising…almost too surprising. Something about it bothered the green knight but he couldn't figure out what nor did he have the time to dwell on it. He had to continue fighting and he hoped that his gut feeling would be wrong.

xxx

"It's time to end this." Beyard grunted.

xxx

Lyn breathed heavily while watching her latest opponent fall. Several cuts adorned her arms as well as a few scrapes on her knees. No doubt about it, these men were good. So far they had been winning but the assassins the Legion were fighting showed great discipline and efficiency. When one fell another immediately took their place and they moved together well. Although he was unharmed Kent's armour had noticeable marks where he had been struck and he was beginning to tire as well. Lucius was panting heavily since he was not used to combat and although he had managed to vanquish a few more people he was noticeably trembling again.

They would be faring much worse of Nils had not been there constantly playing his invigorating music. But he was only a boy and he too was tiring greatly. He could normally perform with his sister for hours but he did not charge his music nearly as much as what was needed in battle. It was very taxing.

"How…many of them…are there?" Lyn panted.

"It is not their numbers milady," Kent replied. "They work well in a group and it is their skill and efficiency that is wearing us down."

Lyn gritted her teeth while she thought about that and realized Kent was right. Each one she killed had traded blows with her for a few moments before she either found an opening or the enemy backed away for another to dart in. In a group that all wore similar outfits, it gave the illusion there were more of them than there really were.

She hopped backwards to avoid the swing of an axe and landed back near the rest of the group.

"Ah! Milady Lyn!" Nils cried in precognitive warning. Too late.

Suddenly a cracked wall to the left was blown open by a pair of axes. The group whirled in surprise at the sudden distraction and saw the glistening of arrows through the dust.

A trap!

Lyn's eyes were wide as she heard the twang of bows being fired; her mind did not even fully register the action. Acting purely on reflex alone she pivoted on one foot and barely dodged an arrow meant for her heart. The manuever would have worked fine if that had been the only arrow. Time seemed to slow for her, however, when she noticed another arrow flying towards her halfway during her spin. She had no time to move, no time to change momentum; she was spinning right into a fatal shot.

xxx

"EEEEK!!!" Serra's panicked shriek rang down the halls causing many, including the Black Fang, to wince.

Matthew's brain was working a mile a minute trying to find a solution to their new problem. Just as they had managed to finish off that last group of assassins a squad of archers had appeared from behind them through a damaged wall. All of them lined up and prepared to fire. Matthew desperately ran through any option available during the few seconds it took the newly arrived bowmen to draw and release their bowstrings. Luckily Serra had, unknowingly, bought them an extra precious two seconds.

If Matthew had been anyone else they might have died right there. Fortunately he wasn't; he was who he was – Matthew the enigmatic and slippery thief who just happened to be one of the best spies in Ostia. As such he was one to exploit every possible means for a safe getaway and it was here that his experience and sharp eyes served him well for just ahead of him on the wall he saw a thick, old and moth eaten hanging tapestry. Acting fast Matthew darted to the opposite wall and sprung off it to reach the top of the cloth. In one swift motion he sliced through the bindings holding it up, grabbed the top and then shot down in front of his friends swinging the loose cloth in front of him with perfect timing as the arrows flew towards them. The thick and free flowing tapestry wrapped around the arrows and easily deflected their path.

The shocked faces of the assassins afforded the time necessary to turn the tables and as the tapestry finished its descent Dorcas heaved his mighty axe at the archers; taking out two of them and injuring a third. The rest were quickly incapacitated enough by Rath for Matthew to dart in swiftly and finish them off.

"We better find the others, quick!" Panting heavily the thief stood up and turned to the group. "Odds are they ran into something similar to this and they may need our help."

He turned to Serra. "Let's hope that they made out as well as we did, otherwise that staff of yours is going to be working over time."

xxx

There was a reason Kent wore armor. It was protective and allowed a knight to take more punishment in a fight than normal. There were many different types of armour in even more styles and made out of a variety of materials. Kent's cavalier armor was strong and moderately heavy but still let him move pretty fast. It was these traits and his training that saved his life. Upon seeing the archers lined up for the kill he turned sideways to minimize exposure and held his sword up in reverse, his left hand supporting it near the tip, and used the broadside as a makeshift shield to cover his face and reinforce his side. Three arrows sailed towards him. One glanced harmlessly off his sword and into the wall, another gouged at his chest plate but the angle he was standing also caused the arrow to be deflected as well. The last arrow struck him square in the thigh. He cried out in pain but his discipline kept him firmly in place. The arrow hurt but did not penetrate as far as it could so it was only a flesh wound, it would heal fine.

Nils was lucky that no one intentionally shot at him; after all the Fang were not supposed to kill him. Nevertheless he was still in danger and he reflexively crouched low and covered his head in an attempt to protect himself. Lucius however was so surprised by the sudden attack that he stumbled over his own robes and fell. Perhaps it was divine intervention that caused this since the one arrow meant for him sailed over him as he fell in a heap. But perhaps the most lucky one this day was Lyn.

Lyndis saw the arrow come towards her almost painfully slowly and she could do nothing consciously to save herself as the bolt struck home.

CHING!

Unconsciously was another matter.

The Sacaean heir blinked in sheer disbelief and astonishment. During her spin she had pulled her sword tight to her body and the blade, despite all probably and chance, was brought into the path of the deadly missile. Her momentum carried her through so that the deflection was just enough to avoid injury.

Lyn was stunned for a moment; her mind tried to process why she wasn't dead. By all rights she should have been but she wasn't. Her stillness may have cost her if Kent hadn't thrown himself towards the archers to break up their formation. Lyn managed to recover quickly enough to aid him and together they were able to successfully route the assassins.

"That was close." Lyn shuddered.

"Indeed," Kent agreed. "Let us hope the others fare better than that."

xxx

Wil ran as if the very hounds of hell were nipping at his heels; tears streamed down his face.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" He cried repeatedly. "My fault!"

He completely ignored the pain in his shoulder where an arrow protruded. He didn't care. He had far more important things to worry about. He ran harder than he ever had and probably would ever run again.

The reason for his distress lay in the limp form of the lavender haired girl in his arms; blood dripping from the hole in her chest.

xxx

"Ah Lady Lyndis," Matthew sighed in relief when they came upon their leaders group. "Are you alright?"

"Ah Matthew, everyone…" Lyn smiled. "Yes we are alright. We had a close call but we made it out alive."

She indicated Kent who had pulled the arrow out of his leg and was applying a vulnerary to the wound. She was still a little shaken from her own ordeal but she was trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Thank goodness." The thief sighed. "We were worried something may have happened to you."

Lyn blinked. "Oh, did something happen to make you think otherwise?"

Matthew nodded gravely. "Yes, we ran into a bit of a trouble ourselves but we managed to pull out of it. However; Sain's group…"

He indicated the back of the group where Lyn noticed, for the first time, an unusually quiet and solemn Sain leaning against the wall.

Lyn's eyes widened as she looked around at her friends. It was only then that she noticed several people missing. Sain was the only person in his group present.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, her voice trembling. "Where is Wil? And Erk? And Serra?"

She gasped again. "Where is Fl-Florina?!"

Sain winced and then smashed his gauntlet on the stone behind him. "I'm…sorry." He said quietly.

Lyn's heart raced. "What happened?"

Sain turned his head away in shame.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

xxx

Wil grinned as he knocked another arrow into his bow and sent it into the shoulder of a man running towards him. The assassin stumbled back and was quickly torched by Erk. As he drew another arrow from his quiver he watched as Sain traded blows with a fellow lance man. Wil shot the man in the leg allowing Sain to finish him off.

They were winning the fight and he felt good about it. These men may have been better than bandits but Link wasn't even with them and they were still doing just fine. Wil shot and reloaded again. Florina killed the man whom he struck. Yes things were going fine.

It was at this point that Wil learned a valuable lesson in combat. Never underestimate your enemy. Never grow overconfident.

"Aah!" Florina cried out drawing the attention of her comrades. They turned to see a squad of archers positioned at the start of a hallway preparing to fire. Florina had managed to spot them just as they were setting up. Sain quickly heaved his lance and impaled one of them while Erk through two fireballs at another pair. Florina; however, froze - the sight of multiple bows striking great fear in her heart. One of the archers aimed directly at the paralyzed Pegasus knight. She watched him draw the string back unable to bring herself to move.

Wil drew his bow faster hoping to continue what the others had done and stop the surprise attack. He released the arrow confident that the man would fall. The unthinkable happened.

He missed.

Wil watched in horror as the assassin safely released his own bolt. Time slowed for him as he saw the missile fly. His heart wrenched as it struck home, burying deeply into Florina's chest. Wil heard no other sound but the piercing of her flesh and the sound of her fall deafened his ears. His mind did not even register when another arrow struck him in the shoulder.

He was in shock. He could not think, could not speak. All he saw was the beautiful girl on the ground, her eyes closed and an assassin's arrow in her body. An arrow he failed to stop.

Silence fell upon the room as the Erk and Sain joined in his shock. Sain was the first to break free. He roared with rage and charged towards the archers like a mad berserker. He drew his sword and ignored the arrows pointed at him. One sailed past his ear and another glanced off his armor, not nearly enough to stop him. Sain fell upon the men and brutally slaughtered them, giving them no quarter and showing no remorse. He spat on the ground before dashing to where Florina lay. Wil was kneeling beside her, his bow forgotten on the floor.

"No…" He whispered softly. "It's all my fault…"

Erk on the other hand had also knelt beside the girl but he was checking her pulse instead.

_*babump*_

His eyes widened.

_*babump*_

"She's alive!" He said. It was weak but her heart was still going.

Sain reached for the arrow to pull it out when Erk stopped him.

"Don't!" He cried. "If you pull it out now you could cause even more damage! We don't have the necessary medical supplies for that!"

"Then what should we do?!" Sain demanded. "We can't just leave her like this!"

"No we can't." Erk agreed. "We should carry her back quickly and find Serra. The best course of action would be to do this separately so we don't waste time looking for her. In other words someone should take her back while another find Serra."

"I'll carry her!" Sain said quickly.

"No!" Wil finally spoke. "I'll do it! It's my fault!"

Before any word could be spoken against him the archer quickly gathered the girl in his arms and took off back down the hall they came from.

Sain gritted his teeth. "You better go find that cleric." He turned to Erk. "I'll continue on and see if I can join up with the others."

"But what if you run into more of them? It's not safe for you to go alone, you could meet their leader."

Sain narrowed his eyes and growled menacingly. "For his sake he better hope I don't."

xxx

"After that Sain ran into us and he sent Serra back to help." Matthew finished. "We then hurried on to see if we could find you."

Lyndis eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and worry. She started moving back towards where her friend would be but Kent stopped her.

"Let me go, Kent!" She demanded. "I have to see her!"

"No, Milady!" Kent was stern. "We have to finish this before anything else goes wrong! If you head back now then what happed to Florina will have been in vain!"

Lyn waged an internal war trying to decide what to do. She knew Kent was right but the other part of her demanded to see her friend. It was here that Matthew stepped in.

"Come, Milady." He said. "If you turn back you won't be able to see the face of the man who planned this."

That did it. Lyn stopped, whirled around and stormed towards where she knew the leader would be.

"Let's go." She commanded darkly. The legion quickly followed. It did not take them long to reach the room where Beyard was standing. A pair of magic users stood between them and him. The quickly raised their hands to chant a spell but they never got the chance. Lyn slew them before the first words were out of their mouths.

Beyard glared at them and reached for his sword.

"How?" He growled. "How can you still be alive?! You should all be dead!"

Lyn's body trembled with anger. "You'll pay for what you did to Florina!"

She was about to lunge towards him when she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her.

"No." Sain spoke softly. "Let me do it."

Lyn whirled at him. "But, Sain! I have too! Florina…"

"Was hurt while with me." The green knight interrupted.

"I was the leader," He continued seriously, stepping in front of her to face Beyard. "She got hurt while under my responsibility."

"Forgive me, milady," He brandished his lance dangerously. "But this… is my fight."

"Sain…" Lyndis stared at his back. This was a side of him she had never seen before and one she had doubted really existed. But now it was undeniable and she could not bring herself to refuse.

"I…" She said slowly and relaxed her stance. "Understand."

"Thank you," Sain nodded before charging straight for Beyard.

Sain thrust his lance forward with a loud cry, his eyes burning with intense focus. Beyard dodged right and countered with a slash. The knight quickly drew his lance back to block and responded with a slash of his own. Beyard parried and hopped back a step before leaping forward into a front flip slash. Sain raised his lance to block again and grunted under the force. The assassin pressed his sword harder against the lances shaft trying to push him back. Sain gritted his teeth and pushed back. The struggle continued for several long seconds before Sain cried out again and pushed harder. He deflected the Beyard's sword towards the ground and swiftly brought the butt end of his lance up into Beyard's chin. The man reeled back as Sain continued with his momentum and spun quickly while turning his lance. Again he thrust with the butt end of his weapon into Beyard's chest causing him to stumble to the ground. The assassin recovered just in time to roll away from a leaping thrust from Sain. The lance head struck stone and Sain had to block again when Beyard sprung back up to counter again.

Both men were fighting with tremendous resolve and passion; Beyard for his life and Sain for his honor and friend. Both men were driving themselves to their limits; however it is a common knowledge that when someone is fighting for someone else, their strength greatly increases beyond the level that they would be at fighting for themselves. In this case – Sain had the advantage.

The green cavalier once again shoved Beyard back and then rained a flurry of thrusts at the man. Beyard was forced to back pedal rapidly while trying to block allowing Sain to gather increased momentum. With a loud cry Sain whirled in a fast spin and slashed with his lance knocking Beyards sword to the ground. Beyard landed on his back and was prevented from sitting up by a lance tip at his throat. Victory for Sain.

"Aah…No…" Beyard growled. "I…I cannot…"

Lyn stepped forward and glared at the man. "Give us the ring! And swear us this oath…You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, we'll spare your life…"

Lyn gritted her teeth as she spoke. Truthfully she didn't want him to live. She'd rather kill him now for what happened to Florina but her honour would not allow for such a cold blooded kill without the option of surrender.

Beyard stared at her with hollow eyes.

"Failure… "He spoke slowly. "Means death…"

With that a crunching noise was heard as he bit something in his mouth and a few seconds later Beyard collapsed – dead.

"What?!" Lyn gasped she peered into his mouth to see the remains of some sort of vial. "Poison? He took his own life…"

She was stunned. She had heard tales of such behaviour before but she had never imagined running into someone willing to kill himself rather than surrender.

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with." Kent stepped forward. "This man and his soldiers were trained by a well organized group."

"If that is so then…what do they want with Ninian and Nils?" She asked.

Nils didn't speak. He wanted to say something but he found that he couldn't nor would he allow it if he could. He just couldn't bring himself to speak. Luckily he didn't have too.

"Milady!" Sain broke the silence. "Please, we must see what became of Dame Florina!"

Lyndis blinked and turned to him. "Yes! Your right! Let's go!"

She dashed quickly away followed by the rest of the legion.

xxx

Serra wiped her brow from sweat while she sighed with relief. Florina was going to be ok. She just needed some rest. She had been worried when she came upon the archer Wil and the girl. The wound by all accounts should have been fatal but somehow she had survived.

When they had arrived back at the entrance where Link and Ninian were waiting, the green clad warrior wasted no time in taking the girl from Wil and setting her on the ground. He retrieved a bottle full of some strange red liquid from his pouch. His next action caused everyone watching to blush. The handsome warrior uncorked the bottle and filled his mouth with the liquid before lifting Florina's head and pressing his lips to hers. Serra squealed to herself despite the situation and Ninian cupped her hands to her mouth. After a few seconds Link had forced all of the liquid down Florina's throat and then he instructed Serra to get her staff ready. Serra nodded and charged up her staff just as Link pulled the arrow from the girl's chest. Serra's healing light quickly washed over the girl, causing her wound to glow. Slowly the girl's injury began to heal and finally closed. Once she was stable they wrapped a blanket around her and placed a pillow under her head.

Wil sighed in relief but then wandered off somewhere with his head down. After a few minutes Lyn and the others rushed out of the old fort and Lyn demanded to know where Florina was. She too also felt great relief when she was told her friend would be fine. She sat beside Serra who was watching over to her while she slept and who proceeded to explain to her the situation.

"By all rights she should be dead." Serra said somberly. "It's a miracle she's still alive. Her life force must be surprisingly strong."

Lyn blinked at this news and then smiled when she remembered something. "You're right, Serra. I had forgotten this until now but…Link gave her an Angelic Cloak a few days ago."

At this point Shakkar fluttered down to sit on Lyn's shoulder while Serra's eyes widened. "He did? Well that would certainly explain it then. She's lucky."

Then she giggled.

"Actually she's **really** lucky, Link seems to give her a lot of special attention," she grinned. "Even when she's out cold."

"What do you mean?" Lyn stared at her confused.

"Tell me, has Florina ever kissed anyone?"

Lyn blinked. "Uh…not that I know of. Why?'

Serra giggled again. "Haha poor girl. Not even awake for her first kiss."

Lyn did a double take. "What?!"

Serra laughed. "Well I guess you can't really call it a kiss but still…"

"Explain." Lyn demanded.

Serra did and told Lyn about Link's little mouth to mouth application of medicine. Lyn in turn was stunned as she pictured that in her mind and she felt her cheeks get hot. Serra noticed this and took her silence into account. Her grin widened.

"Aw Lyndis…" She chided playfully. "Are you jealous?"

"WHAT?!" Lyn blinked in surprise. "N-no! I was j-just – you know!"

She stammered for a comeback while Serra laughed. "Aw c'mon! Admit it, your jealous right now!"

Lyn glared daggers at her and Serra wisely got up left while still laughing. Lyn huffed to herself and reached up a finger to stroke Shakkar's chest. She thought about what Serra said and pictured that image again.

Was she jealous?

xxx

Late that night Link found Wil sitting on a rock away from the others. He was clutching his bow and staring at it with a blank look.

"You blame yourself, don't you" Link sat next to his friend.

"How can I not." Wil said after a few moments. "I could have stopped him, but I missed! I got too caught up with myself and when it came down to it I blew it!"

"These things happen, Wil. No one is perfect."

"Feh. Don't I know it." Wil spat. "My whole life as a mercenary has been a failure. I may act cheerful and happy all the time but I really only see myself as a weakling who can't cut it."

Link let the silence hang for a moment before he replied.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Wil nodded. "Since I joined the Legion I thought maybe my luck had changed but this still proves that I'm no good at this stuff."

"You can't change overnight, Wil." Link replied. "It takes a lot of work to improve yourself in any area. If what happened to Florina hurts you so much then don't let it happen again."

"How?!" Wil looked at him. "How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Train." Link said simply. "Make yourself strong enough that you can prevent it from ever happening again."

He walked up to a large tree some fifty or so paces away and made an X mark with his sword. He then walked back to Wil.

"I want you to shoot three arrows as fast as you can manage while maintaining as much accuracy as possible. I do not want you forsaking accuracy for speed though."

Wil complied and shot his three arrows quickly. They all struck within the X but none of them hit the center.

Link nodded. "Pretty good. Now let me try."

Wil turned to him in surprise as the Hylian drew his own bow and three arrows from his magical pouch. Link turned towards the target, took a deep breath, and fired off all three arrows in a fraction of the time it took Wil. The Pheraen archer gaped at the speed but even more so at the precision as we watched all of his arrows hit dead center, the newer arrows splitting the shafts of the previous ones.

Link lowered his bow in silence and then turned to his friend. "That will be your goal. Practice until you can imitate that. Even if it takes you ten years, if you're serious about improving yourself then try to reach that level and surpass it."

That said he walked away to leave Wil to his thoughts. The archer in questions stared at his back, then at the arrows he shot, and back again. He stood in silence for a few minutes before turning to the tree and drawing his bow.

xxx

Ninian and Nils sat in silence at the edge of the camp until Lyn approached them.

"Why are you two sitting way over here?" She asked.

"Ah, Milady." Nils stood up from rubbing his sister's ankle. "We were just thinking, that's all."

"I see." Lyn nodded before smiling gently. "Nils, Ninian. Please do not worry. Everything is going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

"But…" Nils tried to protest.

"You witnessed our victory, right?" Lyn asked. "Florina is ok and everything turned out just fine. With our swords you've no worries. If we all work together there's nothing we can't overcome."

"I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken." She declared.

"Really?" Nils looked at her.

"Yes on my honor." She grinned and turned her head to the person walking up behind them. "Right Link?"

"Of course." Link returned the grin.

"Milady…" Ninian smiled and then focused on Link again for a second.

"Oh yes …" Lyn snapped her fingers and withdrew a ring from a pouch at her hip. "This is yours."

"Ah…its…" Ninian's eyes brightened

"You called it Ninis's Grace, did you not?" Lyn smiled again. "That lout had it."

"Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!" Nils cried.

Ninian tenderly slipped the ring back on to her finger. "I have no other words save thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Lyn nodded. "Come on Link. Now that he's calmed down I think Sain said something about a spar again and I need to continue my training as well." She thought back to her own close call and she refused to let it happen again. The two of them left the siblings to their thoughts again.

"Are you sure we should stay?" Nils asked his sister after awhile. "Even with your ankle injured I'm still not sure."

Ninian smiled at him. "I had those thoughts as well. But then something reassured me while I was with Sir Link."

"Oh?" Nils blinked. "What's that?"

"You tell me." Ninian continued to smile. "I felt strange the whole time I was with him and I still feel that way now. The closer he is the stronger that feeling gets. Do you feel it as well?"

Nils looked at her confused and then closed his eyes for a moment. "Hmmm…you're right. I do feel strange but…I can't put my finger on what."

"It's weird isn't it?" Ninian replied. "But at the same time…"

"Familier." Nils finished. "It's almost like…something is missing."

Then he gasped and his eyes shot open. "It's gone!"

Ninian smiled again and nodded as Nils continued. "The warnings! The danger!"

"Yes," his sister replied. "For the first time in a long time, I feel…safe."

xxx

A/N: Well how as that? A little different from my previous chapters but I hope you liked it. Once again I apologize for the late update and I'll try to get things going better and much quicker. As usual if you have any critique, ideas, or opinions please let me know and I will be happy to hear the. Who knows you might very well greatly affect the story! I hope to hear from everyone soon and that you continue to enjoy my story!

P.S: Is anyone a good deviant artist or know someone who is and would be willing to do some artwork for my story?


	13. Long Range Assault

I won't say much. I've been terrible. I suck. I'm a jerk and I DO NOT deserve readers such as all of you. Terribly long update. I had a lot of trouble with figuring out the whole magic thing in this chapter and overall I'm not entirely pleased with how the chapter as a whole turned out. But I've made you wait long enough and I can't really figure out how to improve it. I dearly hope that I still have a few readers out there and (although deserving) I pray that you don't all decide to kill me in gruesome and torturous ways. I am sooooo sorry.

On a better note - LokiStargazer of was kind enough to draw a picture from the first chapter! XD Thanks Loki! View it on my profile.

Now for the Reader Response:

To SmashToPieces: I'm glad that I you think I'm doing such a great job with the quality of this. especially since you know much about Fire Emblem. Makes it all the more special that you read my fic! Hope you like this chapter too. I'll finish this story someday...

To Herr Wozzeck: Yeah it's pretty hard to keep things the same after years. I can't believe I've made so little progress with this...I hope that I don't change things around to drastically but I guess we can only see. As for Lyn being jealous...well...lol

To Rini Tsukino: I absolutely love your reviews. (Is NOT worthy). Anyway I like to think things out and try to figure ways for everyone to participate or think of reasons why things are they way they are. Game wise Fire Emblem can get away with it but reality is harder to deal with and I really don't like leaving things that raise questions like "What about this person?" or "Why don't they just do this?" I agree. Matthew is awesome and I picture him pulling off all kinds of crazy WTH? stunts and then disappearing before people can think about what just happened. And the reason I had Serra with them is because they were a group that would have the least defensive ability, they'd need her if they got hurt. Then again perhaps they would have been better off without her lol. Sorry about Florina but hey it held the desired effect and opens up a whole bunch of fun stuff to play with XD. I appreciate your support and i hope you are still reading this. if you are I look forward to your next review!

To Nuinianchwen: Wow long time. How you been? Lol well i'm glad you found my fic and like it. I've been absolutely terrible with updates and stuff so I haven't gotten very far. Please don't beat me, I have plans for everything and good reasons for them so plz don't kill me. And yes Link's overpoweredness will be addressed eventually and will also give added oomph to a surprise in the future...

To Wukon: Thanks for the vote! I'm glad you like my fic!

To Lazruth: I'm glad you like it and it will definitely continue. I WILL finish this fic but as to when is another matter. Yeah I know, I suck. Thanks for your pairing input. It is greatly appreciated and it does matter.

To WildfireDreams: Well glad you thought it was worth the wait and I feel like a jerk for making you. Even more now with this chapter.

To OniKiDD: Now I REALLY feel like a douche. I'm letting a strong fan down but my tardiness. I'm honored that you like my story so much. Yes I do plan on continuing this fic after Lyn's story. Most definitely. Lol Nergal is gonna be in trouble lol. I'm glad you like my details and development. I'll try not to make you wait nearly so much.

To Enilas: Well the fact that you reviewed a story you're not sure you're going to continue reading speaks volumes about you. Thank you very much. I'll try to adjust the text better without verbatim copy to make it better. Thanks!

To Shadow Zeranion: Yes the independent fight was well needed and it was fun to write. As I said to Rini I like to plan things out and account for as much as I can in a chapter. I don't like leaving the loose ends that can work in a game but don't in a fanfic. I also agree with you about the siblings being safe. Aside from being protected by Athos I doubt their would be a safer place in all of Elibe than in his company. Anyway I'm gad you're still enjoying this fic and hope you continue to as well.

To Xoroth: Thanks!

To Da Hiesta Bunne: Glad to have a new reader and reviewer! I loves it! I'm so happy you think that my fic is that good! As for character death...we'll have to see.

To Shardheart: Totally agree with you. Life gets in the way. School, work, friends, games, etc. It all just piles up and you have no time for anything. It sucks. Haha I'm glad you thought my horse scene was funny. I try to make a well rounded fic with a little bit of everything in it. Good luck with everything and I hope you continue to read.

To Megagamer200: Don't know but don't worry about it. I don't really deserve reviews anymore cause of my late updates.

To AzureEnding: Haha pairing drama is sooooo fun especially when you have a great character like Link to play with. I agree with you though I'd love to see a mixture of the two games in real life! I hope to continue to impress you!

To Jlink: Yeah almost done. Only took me like what? 6 years? Blegh I suck! And as for the year time skip I'm still debating ideas. He'll definitely be searching for a way home but the details are still in the works.

To Greener223: Yeah I'm actually surprised this is doing as well as it is. I can only hope it grows more! Please don't cut me with your hammer. I may deserve it but hammer slices really suck.

To chm01: Hmmm well there is some new pairings to think about and I like your ideas. As for class I'm thinking Link would be a Hero with some crazy stats and the ability to use magic XD. Lyn's double wield will come up soon but I'm not sure exactly when. I might save it for Lundgren's chapter or I might bring it in earlier, not sure yet. And Link still has many things from Ocarina Time as well as Majora's Mask. You'll just have to see what he uses though. As for the Twilight Princess techniques, they will probably pop up. This Link is supposed to be the original so it would make sense if he created them. Thanks for the review!

To Anonymous: Yes Link did go through Majora's Mask and as for Oni Link...I won't say I will but I won't say that I won't either...

To TheBew21stGenerationHairstyle: Wow that's quite the pen name...I am sooo happy you think my fic is one of the best. Actually I think I remember someone saying something about being inspired by my fic and doing one of their own. Truly a great honor. I'm going to try to update more. Trust me I'm really kicking myself in the butt right now. I hate how time flies...As for the magic block I've explained that in this chapter. Just think of it like channeling energy into his hand to cancel the effects.

To Anarion star-dragon" Glad you like it! Thanks for the votes! Every one affects my decision and thought process!

To Jonathan: Lol yeah Priscilla is pretty awesome. Actually I think all of the girls turn out pretty amazing if you have some patience with them. Haha thanks for the vote!

To Zirocks: Heh another person who thinks my story is awesome. I love it! Thanks for the vote!

To animajunki123: Haha yeah you found it :P. Hope the wait didn't kill you/

To Josh Dragonheart: Thanks for the vote!

Ok now that that is done I won't hold you up any longer!

Whom She Found

Chapter 12:

Long Range Assault

In a room in Castle Caelin a large figure could be seen pacing the floor.

After hearing his spies' report Lundgren was muttering several curses under his breath. His fool of a brother was taking too long to die and to top it off that wretched barbarian peasant girl was drawing closer. It galled him to think that not only had she actually entered Caelin's territory but she was well on her way to the castle! How she had managed it was beyond him! He had sent assassins, bandits, and mercenaries after her and nothing seemed to work! Hell he even had a botched up mess with Araphen and its fool of a marquis! Perhaps he had underestimated the two knights his brother had sent to find her? Even so that still would not explain her continued success despite the odds.

"Bah! At this rate she'll be knocking at the gates before I'll know it!" He growled and clenched a fist.

"Hmmph." He moved towards his door. "Well then, I guess it's time to stop playing nice."

xxx

Thanks to the horses they had procured from the Black Fang, the Legion made much better time in their journey to Caelin. They could carry more and travel farther and faster than ever before. It was truly a blessing to have come across such good fortune; especially after what happened to Florina.

The Pegasus Knight had been unconscious for the better part of two days. She was carried on the same travois that was made for Link when he had fallen unconsciousness. It had come as a great relief to everyone when she had finally woken up. She was a little stiff and weak at first but it wasn't long before she was up and about with everyone else, her strengthened life force showing through once again.

Wil still had not forgiven himself for allowing the injury to befall the girl and every night he would disappear from everyone else and return with bloody fingertips. If it wasn't for Serra having to constantly treat his hands he might have eventually crippled them. Luckily this was not the case as Serra's magic could heal whatever physical damage he did; unfortunately, she could do little to ease the ache of stiff muscles after healing. Even so, once his fingers were no longer bleeding, Wil went right back to his training and pushed through the throbbing pain until his hand literally refused to hold another arrow. Florina's awakening brought noticeable relief to the young archer's face but did little to slow him down.

In all honesty this was worrying everyone else in the Legion. They were used to the cheerful and seemingly carefree Wil who could always make everyone smile. This new, serious, and brooding Wil was just too much of a contrast. They sympathized with his reasoning and didn't disturb him but that didn't stop them from worrying. The only one who didn't show noticeable concern was Link, who simply said to give him time. Even so, he made sure to observe Wil from time to time in secret just to be safe.

Florina herself had also been unusually quiet ever since she had woken up. And Link, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why she squeaked and blushed so furiously whenever she noticed him anywhere near her. He knew she was shy but he thought he had been making progress in bringing the girl out of her shell. Now it seemed she had retreated back into that shell and locked it tighter than a Goron Crusher (A/N – Hyrule's version of a bear hug XD). The answer to this dilemma could be found in Serra who, despite the protesting of Lyn, had proceeded to explain in great detail to the young girl everything concerning her fall and in particular – her treatment. A stunned Florina had looked in Link's direction and silently touched her lips before turning redder than a cherry and fainting on the spot. Serra giggled while Ninian covered her mouth to hide her mirth; Lyn had to suppress the urge to smack Serra upside the head.

Ninian's ankle still prevented her from walking which made the horses an even greater blessing. Upon inspection Serra had stated that her ankle was fractured in several places and although she could technically heal it with her staff joint injuries were finicky because the rapid healing could cause them to not set properly. Rather, Serra opted to give her routine healing boosts in conjunction with Ninian's natural healing ability. Her ankle wasn't broken so she would eventually make a full recovery if she let it heal on its own which she opted to do since she didn't want to risk injuring her ability to dance.

But despite these complications they were making good time and most were in high spirits so it was only natural for pockets of conversation to arise between them. Link, Erk, and Lucius in particular were having a deep discussion concerning magic. Lucius had become incredibly curious about Link's sword after witnessing how easily he defeated the three shaman assassins with it. He was also interested in how Link had so easily deflected their powerful dark spell with nothing but his hand.

"Well Hyrule is a land rich in magic." Link explained. "Perhaps more so than any other place I have been. There are places of course where there is less magic than others but in some areas the very air is saturated with it."

Indeed the Kokiri Forest was a prime example of this. After all where else do you find a race of children that never age past 12, each one possessing a guardian fairy, and who play with forest sprites and spirits on a daily basis?

"Almost everyone there has some ability to harness some form magical power." Link continued. "Obviously some are much better than others and as such Hyrule's standard for competent magic users is high. You have to be significantly better than average to be considered strong enough to fight solely with magic."

"I see." Erk nodded. "That explains your high resistance to magic then. If you spent your life breathing it in then your body will naturally grow accustomed to its presence and flow."

Link smiled. "I suppose. It also helps to be on the receiving end of dark magic for a long time."

"Dark magic?" Lucius asked.

Link nodded. "Yeah. I'm a warrior and I've spent my life fighting to protect my land and others who I can. Hyrule has dangerous enemies, some more than others, as well as many monsters that inhabit the land. Most of the monsters themselves have dark magic at their core and when slain are often consumed by the very dark force that gives them life. My sword, Lucius, is forged to fight against dark magic."

"I see." Lucius said. He supposed that made sense. If one spent his life fighting creatures powered by dark magic then it would be prudent to wield a weapon meant to counter such magic. Even so he was not fully satisfied. From what he had witnessed of Link's blade; it felt to him to be much too powerful to be a simple weapon forged against magic. If that was the case he, being a monk of St. Elimine, would not have the feeling like he was at that moment in the presence of something divine and holy.

"I've noticed that your magic seems different than ours as well." Erk continued. "That fire spell you cast before was unlike anything I have ever seen. Lyndis has also mentioned a barrier that protected her from a bandits club."

"I've been wondering that myself." Link replied. "I've been curious to learn how your magic works since it does seem different, like you said."

Erk nodded. "Well an in depth explanation would take some time so…"

He thought for a moment before continuing. "Basically we have three classes of magic: Anima, Light, and Dark. Anima magic involves what one would call elemental manipulation – fire, lightning, ice, and so on. Light and Dark are pretty self explanatory."

Link nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Each class of magic obviously has its own strengths and weaknesses. Aside from healing, Light magic can be cast quite quickly and the spells themselves are usually very fast and precise but is technically considered the weakest power wise. Dark magic often delves into forbidden and ancient arts and is considered the most deadly in terms of raw power; however, it is also more complex and takes the longest to cast. Anima magic is the most battle orientated magic as it contains a balance of speed and power as well as a wide variety of spells. Just like weapons, though, magic follows a hierarchy of advantage. When pitted against each other: Anima has the advantage over Light, Light is the dispeller of Dark and Dark in turn consumes Anima. Obviously this doesn't mean that a wielder of the so called weaker magic can't beat the stronger one, it just means they have a much harder time."

Erk cleared his throat.

"Despite the differences in the various classes the basic principle for wielding any of them is the same. In simple terms; we have energies that flow around us and through our bodies. All living things produce and give off these energies. Magic users mainly harness their own to power their spells but we can also gather some from the air around us if needed. Although it takes a little longer this allows us cast spells without fear of running out. Unfortunately it doesn't help us much physically so we won't be running marathons anytime soon. But once we have gathered the necessary energy then it needs to be channeled and focused through a medium. This gives the energy its shape and determines the nature of the spell. Common mediums include staves like Serra's, certain artifacts, and tomes such as this one."

He held up his own Tome of Fire.

"After channeling through the medium the spell is given form through incantation and then released as a magic spell. Tomes not only contain information concerning the particular spell they are meant to form and the necessary incantations but also have runes throughout their pages that focus the energies. After repeated use the runes gradually burn out and become unable to focus the energies into spells and the Tome must then be replaced."

The young mage sighed. "This wasn't always the case though. In ancient times there existed powerful Tomes that never burned out but the knowledge to create these "Ancient Tomes" has been long lost. Some of these tomes still exist but they are very rare and extremely valuable. Of the few that do still exist; they are almost never used as many of them are incredibly powerful."

"And speaking of power; although certain spells are more destructive than others, a spells effectiveness is based on the casters ability to create, channel and focus the energies needed to power the spell. As such the power of the most basic of Fire Tomes could potentially be infinite in the right hands. One can increase their capacity through study, meditation and practice."

Lucius nodded and decided to join in the conversation.

"What Erk says is true but magic isn't just bound to the use of external objects as mediums. Although it is very difficult people can learn to skip this step with enough training and practice. And there are also many things that you can do without ever needing one."

He raised a hand in demonstration and created a small ball of light. "This is a basic spell that has no power but is easily maintained and serves as an ideal flame-less light source."

"I see." Link nodded. That was understandable any form of magic wouldn't be bound to just battle orientated spells and such. There were plenty of practical things that you would be able to do. Heck, Zelda could light the candles in a chandelier just by walking into a room and thinking about. The Hylian thought about their explanation for a moment.

"So that's why it feels different. Our magic is powered by different sources."

"A different source?" Erk's eyebrows rose with curiosity.

Link nodded and sighed. "I'm not an expert but it sounds like you derive your magic power from the spiritual energy that exists within you. You gather it within yourself and then focus and amplify it with your mediums."

Lucius nodded. "That sounds about right. But if our magic is spiritually powered then what is your source?"

"The magic of Hyrule comes from our very life, the essence of the Goddess Farore. Life energy is a potent mixture of physical, spiritual, and natural energies that is virtually impossible to replicate through artificial means. We tap into our very life energy in order to form our spells. We all require a certain amount of this energy in order to stay alive; however we produce a lot more of this energy than we actually need and we naturally release some of this excess into the environment around us. Hylians use this excess energy to fuel their spells and because life energy is incredibly powerful the spells can be quite devastating. Unfortunately if you ever run out of the excess you could kill yourself. So in order to prevent this, the body has a natural block that normally stops you from casting any spells after you are drained of this energy. It can be overridden with sheer force of will and desperation but it's very dangerous. Incantations as well as imagination and will power give our spells their form. We don't usually use mediums unless we want very specific results or to give a physical weapon a boost.

"So," Link surmised. "On average I think it would be safe to say that your magic users could outlast ours in endurance, but we would probably have the edge in terms of raw power and diversity."

He chuckled to himself when he thought about this. After all there were exceptions to everything. Zelda pretty much radiated magic energy. The calm, focused, and incredibly potent power she wielded awed people simply with her presence and beauty. Zelda could not only tap into her own vast reserves of magic energy, but that of that of the Triforce of Wisdom and the energy around her. Link doubted that she could ever technically run out of having the actual energy to fuel the spells; however, she could easily wear herself down physically and mentally just like Link had done previously with his modified Din's Fire and if she wasn't careful, forcing through the strain could be fatal. That being said, she was still capable of firing off spells like Link could go throw arrows; spells that Link could only do a couple of times.

Ganondorf was simply a powerhouse who could probably tear the very fabric of reality if necessary. Link didn't believe it was possible for Ganondorf to directly kill himself through the overuse of magic. He was just too strong. He had thrown around powerful blasts that would have drained Link completely in minutes like they were Deku seeds. Even after he caused his own castle to collapse around him he still managed to survive and transform himself into the monstrosity known as Ganon. Though no slouch himself and capable of taking a pounding, Link was definitely the least skilled in magic of the three.

"That makes sense." Erk nodded. "That fire spell you displayed was one of the most powerful I've ever seen."

Link grinned. "Actually it was also the first spell I ever learned, too."

"What?" Erk balked. "You're not serious are you?"

Link scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well I had some help with my magic foundations. Several of the Great Fairies of Hyrule pretty much forced it into me. Kind of an unorthodox method but…let's just say that during that point in my life I didn't have time to do things the proper way. It was either sink or swim."

"I see." Erk replied slowly.

"Technically I'm not that good at it either compared to other people. I know someone who can take that same spell, compress it into a small sphere and then direct it away to explode wherever she wants it too."

"That…could be useful." Erk chuckled trying to picture that explosive power in his own fireballs.

"Indeed." Lucius smiled.

Link nodded. "Well this has certainly been an enlightening discussion. It seems both our magics have their own pros and cons but are also very powerful."

"Yes, this seems to be the case." Erk agreed. "Perhaps Link you could show us what you know of your magic so we may find a way to adapt to it ourselves. Of course in turn we can teach you what we know as well."

Link scratched his head. "Hmmm…I don't know. I'm not too keen on the idea of what I have to show affecting the future of your entire country, because it very well could. My brand of magic is unknown to this world and I don't want that knowledge to fall into the wrong hands."

He thought about it for several minutes. "If I do show you what I know…and I can't say it will be much, like I said I learned magic in an unorthodox manner…you have to swear to me that you won't pass what you learned to anyone that you do not trust completely and you must take responsibility for whatever happens."

As the Hero of Time, Link had seen numerous accounts of what happens when somebody unworthy of great power obtains it. He was not keen on being the cause of something similar.

Erk thought about this for a moment. His scholarly mind both understood the ramifications behind Link's concerns and begged to learn more. In a sense he was at war with himself, trying to decide if he was ready for that responsibility.

"I understand Link." He sighed. "And you have my word. I will respect your wishes."

"I swear this as well." Lucius agreed.

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He prayed to the goddesses he was making a good decision.

"Very well then." He said. "I'll try to teach you what I know."

xxx

_*Thunk*_

Breathing heavily, Wil stared at the arrow embedded in the center of the target. He grunted to himself and quickly drew another. He aimed and let it fly.

_*Thunk*_

He growled when he saw the arrow strike two inches off target. He then shot another one only to have a similar result in a different direction. He narrowed his eyes in disgust before wincing from a throb in his hand. He stared at it for several long seconds trying to will the appendage to stop shaking. He couldn't. He flexed his hand slowly and repeatedly, gritting his teeth against the searing ache.

He paused a moment before he raised his empty bow and slowly drew the string back. His hand screamed in protest but he ignored it and drew the string back fully. He held that stance for a few seconds and noticed that not just his hand was shaking but also his arm muscles were crying out in fiery agony. The bow was trembling in his grasp and there was a large bruise on his forearm from the string due to sloppy form.

Wil grunted again as he struggled to maintain the stance; he was losing. With a sudden cry the string slipped from his fingers and the bow fell from his hands with a snap. At the same time Wil collapsed to his knees. He panted heavily; sweat running off his brow. Again he stared at his hands and once again his fingers were bleeding. He looked back to his bow and reached for it but his hand merely pushed against it, unable to grasp the weapon again. He then looked around at the many, many arrows sticking out of the trees around him and noted how many of them had struck exactly where he had intended. It was not a good ratio.

"DAMN IT!" Wil cursed and slammed a fist into the ground. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

He reached for his bow again but still could not grasp it. Growling with frustration he forced his hand to grab the bow and lift it off the ground. Unfortunately he was only able to hold it for a few seconds before once again it fell. In that moment Wil knew he could do no more; his hands and fingers had seized up.

His panting grew sharper as his mind replayed the scene of his trauma over and over. His overconfidence, his surprise, his missed shot…Florina's shocked face…her blood on his hands…

"I need to be stronger…I must be stronger!" Wil focused all of his strength into his hands. He wasn't finished yet!

His hands refused to move.

Wil gasped for breath when he ceased his effort, his breath more laboured than before. He winced again and gritted his teeth.

"ARGH!" He slammed both his hands into the ground. Tears streamed down his face.

xxx

"Alright everyone! Remember! Teamwork is essential!" Link readied his stance. He was surrounded by Lyn, Kent, and Sain; the others watched on the sides.

Kent stared at the Hylian seriously while Lyn and Sain allowed themselves a grin.

"You better be ready, Link." Lyn challenged. "We won't go easy on you!"

"I don't expect you to," He returned the challenge. "In fact I'd be upset if you did."

A moment of silence followed before Lyn was the first to act; darting forward with her signature Battojutsu strike. Link blocked but before he could counter Lyn leapt back as the two knights engaged in a cross thrust. The Hylian rolled forward, effectively dodging the knights' attack, and kicked off towards Lyn. Slightly surprised by the move Lyn barely managed an effective defence and was forced to back pedal while blocking repeated strikes. Link pressed his advantage finally locking blades with the Sacaean before pushing her back with superior strength. As Lyn stumbled and struggled to regain her footing, Link was forced to whirl and block an attack from Kent. He was soon joined by Sain and together the two mimicked Link's earlier situation with Lyn, though in reverse. However Link was as much a defensive fighter as he was offensive and despite joint attacks of the two knights, he held firm. Finding an opening Link ducked under a strike from Sain and as he rose he threw an upward slash at Kent and knocked his lance upwards. The Hylian then spun with his slash and planted a solid kick into Ken's breastplate, knocking him back. He then immediately reversed his spin and swept Sain's legs with the flat of his sword causing the green knight to fall. But before a "killing" blow could be dealt, Lyn lunged forward causing Link to hop back with a light grin.

"Heh, pretty good." He smirked. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

Lyn held her stance while the two knights got up to regroup. She tightened the grip on her blade as she looked at him trying to find any opening. She grunted lightly to herself before swiftly lunging forward again. This time Link stepped away from her Battojutsu slash and raised his sword to intercept the two lances thrust at him the moment she finished her strike. Link caught the two spearheads in a cross; grunting slightly from the force. A cry alerted Link to Lyn as she sailed over Kent and Sain for a blow from above. Link's eyes widened slightly but he didn't falter. Immediately in response he forced the two crossed spears to the ground, stomping one foot on top of the point of crossing and raised his blade to block Lyn's slash. A loud crack resounded as the wooden weapons collided. Lyn flowed gracefully with her momentum and somersaulted off the block and rolled on the ground behind Link. At the same time Kent and Sain were able to wrench their own weapons from under Link's foot. Now Link stood once again surrounded by the three but in a much closer proximity.

"Hohoh!" Link chuckled from a low stance, his sword held up across his shoulder. "Close one!"

"What are you going to do now, Link." Sain grinned. "We have the advantage now!"

"Indeed," Kent agreed keeping his lance levelled at the Elvin warrior.

"Don't be so sure." Link smirked mischievously. "Remember thinking you have the advantage doesn't mean you can win…or that you even have the advantage at all."

With that instantly released a light Spin Attack, whirling with incredible speed. The gale force winds generated blew the three warriors off their feet and landed roughly on their backs.

"Match, I think." Link grinned, standing tall while watching them sit up with groans.

"Wow!" Nils clapped with wide eyes. "He's good!"

Ninian smiled and nodded. "Yes. He's very strong."

Shakkar twittered to her lightly prompting her to stroke his head which she obliged. Whenever Lyn was busy the hawk had taken a strange liking to the dancer and was currently nestled comfortably in her lap. The Legion had noticed that in a strange way she almost seemed to be able to talk with the bird; at least she was always able to discern what he wanted from his noises and body language. Even so, Lyn was still his first perch of choice.

Nils crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression. "I can see why Lady Lyn thinks so highly of him. When she told me how much she trusts his judgement, I have to admit I was a little sceptical; especially after he agreed to retrieve your ring. But I saw firsthand how strong she was and if he can beat those three so easily…"

"Indeed." Ninian agreed.

Link twirled his training sword in one hand as the others got to their feet.

"Good round!" He said cheerfully. "Nice use of teamwork and transitions. However never assume you have victory just based on an advantage. After all one can still best a lance with a sword if you're good enough."

Lyn sighed and stretched her neck. "I'm beginning to think beating you is impossible."

Link laughed. "No one is unbeatable Lyn. Always remember that there is a way to win every fight you face. Every opponent has a weakness."

"Really?" Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Then what's yours?"

Link blinked for a moment and then raised his hand to his chin.

"Hmmmm." He thought for a moment before he shrugged and chuckled. "Not sure. I'll let you know when I find it."

"_tsk_!" Lyn smacked the back of his head. Link laughed as he shirked away from the blow. Lyn shook her head and cracked a smile as she watched him stalk off.

Kent laughed. "Come milady. Let us work on your dual sword training."

She nodded. "Alright."

xxx

Lyn sighed as she raised a hand to her eyes to peer into the distance, Shakkar soaring high overhead.

"Look, Link! The mountains seem so far away now." She smiled. "We've come such a long way…"

"We sure have." Link returned the smile.

" Milady Lyndis! Link!" Sain exclaimed cheerfully. "We can't be very far from the castle now!"

Kent nodded. "By my reckoning, we can reach Caelin in two days if we hurry."

Lyn bowed her head, eyes closed. "Two more days…" She whispered. "Hold on Grandfather. Please…"

Florina looked at her friend's somber appearance and did her best to comfort her. "Cheer up Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina…" Lyn looked at her friend's concerned face and slowly smiled. "You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit!" The Pegasus Knight cheered.

Link chuckled at the girl and the Legion carried on in their journey drawing closer to Caelin with each step.

After a while Nils suddenly stopped and looked around slowly. "Lyn…danger approaches…"

Lyn blinked and turned to him; instantly on guard. "What did you say?"

Sain looked around. "I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

Ninian nodded. "I feel it too. I'm sure of it."

She blinked once and gasped. "Ah! Milady, don't move!"

"Hm?" Lyn stopped short from walking towards her, surprised at the sudden command. Luckily she listened as not a second passed before a large arrow as long as she was tall struck the ground where she would have been. Sudden gasps were muffled by Florina's scream and Lyn reflexively hopped back. Shakkar screeched and took to the sky from her shoulder.

"What in—!" Lyn shouted. "Where did this bolt come from?"

"They have a ballista!" Kent cried and instantly moved himself between Lyndis and the direction the arrow came from.

Sain growled through gritted teeth. "Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat."

"What is a ballista?" Lyn asked.

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attack. Only archers are capable of utilizing them effectively without specific training but they can be devastating since they can take out a target long before they come close and often…" He indicated the arrow that almost killed Lyn, "before anyone knows they are nearby."

"Florina!" Sain cried "You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant."

The Pegusus Knight stared at the large arrow and shuddered in fear.

"Is there a way to combat it?" Lyn asked.

Kent nodded. "Depending on the distance good armour can blunt or stop the arrows and someone who is nimble can dodge. Unfortunately siege weapons are not things to be taken lightly and the best course is to use someone with good defence as bait so the enemy wastes arrows. Of course this puts the individual at great risk but if the ballista runs out of arrows it is rendered useless."

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head." Sain agreed.

"Also if there are multiple ballistae then this strategy is much less effective. The basic principle is to get to the operator before they can take you out."

"I see." Lyn nodded. "Wil can you use a ballista?

"I've never tried, but…" Wil said slowly while he thought for a moment. He may not have experience with this type of weapon but he was needed and gods by dammed if he failed again. He clenched his fists tight in determination. "It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

Lyn smiled at him and nodded. It was good to see some renewed fire in the young man. "All we can ask is that you try."

"Alright!" She turned to the rest of the Legion. "Let's see what we can do!"

However the morale atmosphere was broken when Matthew, who had been staring at a map, suddenly raised a hand and spoke up. "Ah! Lady Lyndis! Link! I'm sorry but I just realized that I have some minor…business….to attend to. I'm afraid that I will be unable to join you in this fight."

Lyn blinked at him in surprise. "Wha-? Matthew, where are you going? That is a rather inconvenient announcement."

Matthew chuckled nervously and shrugged. "My deepest apologies, milady. I shall return shortly."

With that he slipped into the bushes and dashed away.

"Tsk!" Lyn shook her head.

"Feh." Serra frowned. "He probably just didn't want to face the ballista."

Link laughed and clapped a hand on Lyn's shoulder. "Don't worry about him Lyn. Let's just take care of this. How do you want us to move?"

Lyn thought for a moment trying to think of the best course of action. Everyone was shocked when Florina suddenly spoke up.

"Um….Lyn? I think I-I…know a way."

"Hmmm? Florina? What do you suggest?"

Florina blushed a little as she thought hard, trying to reinforce her decision.

"I…I can fly L-Link over to the…ballista." Her slight frame shuddered as she spoke but she carried through with her words. Lyn however was not happy with this new plan.

"WHAT? Florina?" She gasped. "You'd never make it! Didn't you hear Sain? That ballista will shoot you down long before you reach it!"

"Please dame Florina!" Sain shouted. "Do not fly anywhere near that thing! Leave this to me!"

Florina cringed at the shout but shook her head. "I k-know it's d-dangerous. But…" She turned to Link and flushed even deeper. She still had her last experience with him on her mind but now the Legion needed her.

"C-can you do that thing?" She asked him nervously.

Link looked at her for a moment in confusion. Lyn and Sain blinked.

"What thing?" They said together.

"Y-you know…" Florina poked her fingers. "T-hat t-hing you did…that k-kept me…safe?"

Link eyebrow rose in recollection and he chuckled. "You mean Nayru's Love? Yeah sure I can do it again; it'll still be a little scary if you get hit though."

"What?" Numerous shouts rang out from the Legion. By this time most of them were in some way aware of the recent exchange between the two and Link's reply led to a little confusion. Link however walked up to her.

"It's a good plan Florina. If you're up for it then let's go."

Florina flushed deeper still and nodded vigorously. She got up on Huey and Link stepped forward to join her but Lyn stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, Link! What's going on?" She demanded. "If she gets hit she could die! How is that a good plan?"

"Don't worry Lyn" He said. "Even if they hit us we'll be ok."

Lyn was a bit stunned by his casual reply. It was true that Link seemed to be able to pull miracles out of his hat but even he should be more concerned about the risks involved in this, especially with Florina's so very recent experience. Was he looking for an excuse to do it again?

Lyn was shocked at herself for thinking such a thought. It was the first doubtful thought that she had concerning her trusted friend and she was even more surprised by the heat that rose from it.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts away, she continued. "Listen Link! I don't care how good your medicine is! If Florina gets hit she could die before you can give it to her!"

Link blinked. "Huh? Medicine? Who said anything about medicine?"

"What?" Lyn paused in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought that…"

"There won't be a need for medicine." Link said firmly. "Even if they hit us it my magic will protect us."

He hopped up behind Florina and began to focus his energy. He chanted a few words as a glowing blue ball gathered in his hands.

_Gentle hands that guide the heavens_

_Eyes that see only truth_

_Serenity that lights world_

_Grace that flows through time_

_Splendor that dispels all evil_

_Compassion that protects the weak_

_O Goddess of Wisdom, shield me with thy wings!_

_**Nayru's Love!**_

With a cry he he snapped his arms out and the glowing, blue, crystalline shield of Nayru's Love appeared around them.

"Ready Florina?" He asked the girl, who nodded.

"Let's go Huey!" Florina cried and the two of them shot into the sky.

"What was that?" Lyn stared bewildered.

"Another strange spell." Erk noted as he watched the two fly away.

"Wow! It was pretty!" Serra squealed. "What do you think it is?"

"I would assume it is a barrier." Erk replied. "Florina implied that he had used it with her once before and it protected her. Otherwise I doubt she would be so willing to fly towards the ballista."

Lyn blinked then her eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh! I've seen that before! Link used it to save me from a bandit club once! I wondered where that barrier came from."

"Then it seems that our young friend is in good hands. Come then, we should prepare for after they succeed." Kent announced snapping everyone out of their little distraction.

Serra smirked and strode up to Lyn. "Shame on you Lyndis." She chided. "You thought he was looking for an excuse to kiss her again didn't you?"

Lyn instantly flushed and stared hard at the ground.

"I knew it!" Serra squealed with delight. "Haha! Your jealous! Aren't you?"

"What?" Lyn snapped at her. "Serra!"

The pink haired cleric quickly darted away before Lyn could retaliate, laughing the whole time.

Lyn huffed in frustration but took a moment to think. Those were indeed her thoughts….so…..was she….jealous?

Shaking her head again, Lyn cleared her head and focused on the fight at hand.

xxx

Florina urged Huey higher into the sky. She scanned the ground below to find their target. She knew that in order to use a ballista effectively one needed to be on higher ground to see the target and the immediate area also needed to be clear so as not to obstruct the shot. As such it didn't take long to spot the contraption.

"There!" Florina pointed.

"I see it!" Link replied. "Let's go!"

Florina nodded and turned her steed towards the machine. Sain's warnings proved to be true, for the soldiers manning the ballista were already pointing at her and adjusting their aim. Despite the shield still present around them Florina still felt great fear from the sight of the large bow. Link, however, saw an ample opportunity.

"I know you must be scared, Florina, but I want you to try and focus and dodge those shots as if this shield wasn't here."

"What?" Florina gasped.

"Experience is the best way to conquer your fear. You may find yourself in a situation like this when you are on your own and there is no one to help you. At that time you must help yourself. This way if you make a mistake you'll still be ok."

Florina shuddered but did not reply. She understood Link's reasoning and knew he was right; even more so now after her recent near death experience. She knew she had to face her fear and now was as good a time as any. She would try.

She dove towards the ballista, intent on getting to them before they had the chance to fire too many shots. However, the siege weapon had plenty of time to aim and fire their first bolt. Florina winced and pulled Huey to the right allowing the bolt to sail harmlessly past. She continued her descent and focused on the men as they swiftly loaded another shot. It only took seconds to recalibrate and fire again. This time Florina pushed Huey into a quick low swoop and the missile sailed overhead. The young Pegasus Knight felt her blood rush with each bolt and continued to increase with each beat of her faithful steeds wings. She urged him faster and faster trying to get to the ground as soon as possible.

Her eyes went wide when the ballista soldiers managed to load one last bolt and fire it off at close range. With no time to dodge Florina pulled on the reins in fright causing Huey to flare his wings with a loud whinny and stall. Luckily, Link's barrier was still in effect and she watched as the missile exploded upon contact with the protective spell. She gasped in mild surprise as her heart rate reached an all time high.

"Well done Florina!" Link cheered before launching off of Huey.

The Hylian warrior fell upon the soldiers like whirlwind of death. The cold flash of his blade swiftly brought eternal silence to the poor men and in a matter of seconds the ballista had been taken.

Link grinned as he turned to Florina, who had landed, and sheathed his sword.

"That was great, Florina! We did it!"

The bashful girl flushed deep but was also filled with a sense of accomplishment. It felt good.

"That was some great flying! I knew you could do it!" Link praised.

The bashful girl flushed again and shrunk back. "But I m-messed up t-that last b-bit."

Link casually dismissed the notion with a hand wave. "No you were amazing! Don't sell yourself short Florina, no one expects you to conquer your fear right away. The fact that you got through as close as you did on your first attempt shows just how much potential you have. Nothing trains better than firsthand experience and if there is a next time, you'll do even better."

Florina smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Link grinned again. "Now then, let's signal the others."

xxx

"Hmmmm…." Wil looked over the siege weapon with interest. It looked like a giant crossbow on wheels. He gave the crank a few turns and watched the rope stretch back and lock into place with each full turn. Wil noted that a strong man would be able to reset the bow fairly quickly and result in a rather fast rate of fire if panicked, explaining how they enemy managed three shots on Florina's long range dive.

Another crank adjusted the angle of the shot and the weapon could pivot to change direction, however the pivot range was less than half a circle so if an enemy got behind you it was useless. Of course being a siege weapon it was meant to be deployed going towards an enemy so technically that wasn't a real flaw in its design.

At any rate Wil reasoned that to get the best use of it he would need 2 other people to help him: one to crank, his self to aim and fire, and another to help spot and reload.

"What do you think Wil?" Lyn broke the archer out of his thoughts.

"It'll take me a bit of trial and error to get the range and aim right but if I have a couple of people to help me work the thing then we can definitely use it.

Lyn beamed. "That's great! We'll be able to turn the tables on the curs! Who do you need to help?"

Wil shrugged. "Well Dorcas would be good. He can turn the crank a lot faster than I can but after that I need someone as a spotter, someone with good eyes."

After a brief moment of silence Ninian spoke up. "I believe I can help you with that."

Lyn turned to her in mild surprise. "Ninian? Really?"

The dancer nodded. "I cannot move readily with the rest of you so it would be advantageous for me to stay with them and I CAN see quite far."

"Besides…" She smiled and gestured to Shakkar who immediately fluttered to her arm. "What better eyes than a hawk's?"

xxx

Yogi huffed to himself as he chugged from his water sack.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He grumbled and wiped some moisture from his mustache. "Damn I'm hungry!"

The knight had sent the ballista squad ahead to take out the girl before she came close. He saw no reason why his platoon had to be sent out to deal with the so called Sacaean heir. Did his Lord really feel so threatened by a single girl and her band of misfits? She may have gotten passed some ragtag bandits, but they were soldiers of Caelin! Why in the name of St. Elimine they needed to haul a ballista all the way out here was beyond him. The thing was a pain to transport and took more effort than it was worth for such a small task. Besides he was hungry and sick of rations and wanted nothing more than a good full meal back at the castle.

It irked him even more when he found out that his troops were only the first wave of soldiers and that reinforcements weren't very far behind them. Yogi may not have been the highest of ranked officers but had been a soldier for several years and had earned his position. His bulky size allowed him to sport some heavy armor and his weapon of choice led to a few surprises on the battlefield. No he may not have been the best but he was not to be underestimated either. Yogi growled and tossed the empty water sack aside.

"They should have killed her by now! Come on you fools!" He commanded his other men. "Let's get this over with!"

xxx

Kent narrowed his eyes as he stared at the soldiers coming towards him. Something wasn't right about this. However, he wasn't given long to think about it as they charged forward with the intent to kill. Kent grunted and spurred his steed forward brandishing his lance. He quickly skewered the first soldier he met and his horse trampled another. The red knight was quick to withdraw his lance as he approached a slightly more armored soldier and expertly turned his horse into his next thrust to give it more power. The armored foot soldier fell instantly.

A loud yell and the sound of hooves alerted Kent to a fellow cavalier charging towards him sword held high. Kent's eye widened, he was coming in to fast and close to meet with a lance! He immediately dropped the spear and drew his sword just in time to meet the blow. Kent's was arm jarred from the force but he held strong and quickly turned his steed after the man who struck him. The opposing knight in turn slowed his horse down and turned to face Kent as well; they were less than twenty paces apart. They stared at each other for a moment before charging towards each other again. They met in a flurry of blades. Sparks flew from their swords as they struck and parried while their horses circled close together.

Kent grunted with effort. "_This man is good_." He thought. "_I need to change the flow of this battle before I'm too exhausted to continue."_

Unfortunately he was forced out of his thoughts when his opponents surprised him with a strong upward slash that knocked Kent's sword up. Before he could recover Kent grunted when a foot crashed into his chest knocking him from his horse. He hit the ground with a thud and gasped when the soldier reared his horse back to crush the red knight. However Kent was quick to roll away before springing back to his feet. He instinctively knew he needed to even the odds and threw himself into a flying tackle taking his opponent to the ground. The two men fell in a heap but Kent broke apart to roll away and recover his sword. The two men stood to face each other once again on equal ground. Kent was breathing hard and was glad for the moment of reprieve but was surprised when his opponent suddenly spoke.

"Humph, never thought I'd see the day when you turned traitor Kent. But now I have an excuse to kill you."

"What? Traitor?" Kent blinked. "Wait…That voice…"

The knight smirked and removed his helm revealing a black haired young man Kent's age. His armor was of the same design as Kent and Sain's but it was dark blue instead. A single scar on his cheek marred his otherwise handsome face.

"Sigmund!" Kent shouted recognizing him as a man that he had once trained alongside. They had joined the army close to the same time and had turned into bitter rivals. They were near equal in combat abilities all throughout their training but ultimately Kent's nature and discipline allowed him to gain favor more quickly and he rose through the ranks. Sigmund became infuriated with his success never once believing Kent was more deserving than him. That hatred only deepened further when Kent had once confronted him for harassing a bar maid and the resulting fight was what gave him the scar. Not a battle wound but a permanent reminder of his humiliation; he had been punished, Kent had been reprimanded. Now they stood on opposite sides. Sweet.

"So I was right." Kent sighed. "Lundgren sent soldiers after us. Soldiers of Caelin."

Sigmund smirked. "Course he did fool. You and that idiot Sain are considered traitors to the throne."

"What?" Kent shouted. "I would never betray Caelin! Lord Hausen sent us to find his granddaughter, the rightful heir!"

"Feh!" Sigmund spat. "A fool's errand. Lord Hausen is on his death bed and Lord Lundgren has already taken command of the castle and army. The marquess only rules in name."

"But we have found her, Sigmund! Lady Lyndis is here with us and you are delaying us from reaching Caelin!"

Sigmund laughed. A dry, hollow laugh. "You really think that will solve anything! She has no claim to her throne without the marquess identifying her, which is unlikely since he has never even seen her, and he can't do that if he isn't alive when you get there. As far as Lundgren and the advisers are concerned you two are supporting a false princess in a coup!"

Kent was shocked. He always knew Lundgren was going to be a problem but to hear the magnitude of the aspiring marquess's reach made him realize just how difficult his mission had become. To anyone it would seem an impossible task - a race against time in which they had all the handicaps.

Sigmund shrugged. "Personally though I don't care much either way. I'm just glad that you're finally in a position where I can fillet your sorry hide." He growled and raised his sword. "You've had this coming for far too long you damn boot licker!"

Kent heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Sigmund. I know we've never gotten a long but you are a fellow knight of Caelin and as such I consider you a comrade. I never thought I'd see the day when I would stand against a brother in arms…" He settled into his own stance. "But despite what you may think and however impossible the odds may be, Lord Hausen gave me a mission and I have sworn my loyalty to his successor, Lady Lyndis. If you and the army of Caelin choose to stand in our way then I will choose to stand against you and cut a way through." He glared hard and his resolve was set. "Even if I am to die doing so."

Sigmund growled angrily. "Always the noble one aren't you? Die!"

Words cast aside, the two rivals once clashed once again.

xxx

The soldiers marched forward in formation. Though their numbers were fewer they were far more skilled and disciplined than the bandits that the Legion had faced before, not to mention much better armed. Even so Lyn was undaunted, they had faced worse before and as they clashed the Legion was proving to be a match for the soldiers. Over the course of the battle the Legion had spread out, each engaging in their own fights based on their strengths and weaknesses and yet not so far spread so as to not have nearby support. The soldiers in response had broken formation to engage the supposedly ragtag group of mercenaries. Of course Wil manning the ballista also worked wonders in their favor. It had only taken the archer about two shots to be able to gauge the weapon enough to prove a threat. After that the Legion quickly learned to look for Shakkar circling overhead and listen for his echoing screech which preceded a shot.

Lyn crossed blades with a lightly armored man who had a similar sword style to Sain's. Fortunately she had sparred with the green knight enough that the man didn't prove too much of a challenge. She used far superior speed to instantly slide inside his guard and deliver a lethal blow. She hardly paused before she was attacked by a foot soldier with a lance. Lyn sidestepped the thrust but her counter was also easily blocked. She grunted and hopped back to reset her position when suddenly several beams of light lanced forward and crashed against the soldier.

Lyn spared a quick glance and a smile at Lucius, thanking him for his intervention. The young monk nodded in return and immediately began chanting his next spell. Lucius had improved a great deal when it came to participating in combat and was less troubled with defending his friends; however, he still prayed extensively after each battle for everyone that he had slain.

A little ways from them, Erk was swaying back and forth while engaged in a duel of attrition with a fellow mage. Both were throwing fireballs at a rapid pace while dodging between the other's spells. The first one to mess up would be the one to fall.

"This is going nowhere," Erk muttered as he pirouetted away from another blast. He needed to do something to turn the tide. He cast another fireball, which was subsequently dodged as well, trying to buy some time to analyze his opponent. Erk was gifted with a studious mind and a lot of patience which served him well when the time called for a calm and level head. Despite the apparent stalemate Erk let none of his frustration show and his mind worked to come up with a counter strategy. Unfortunately in terms of skill and power he was quite evenly matched.

"Guess I'll have to take a gamble." He sighed.

Erk waited for the mage to charge up a spell before he dashed forward. Surprised by the sudden offensive the enemy mage launched his fireball at Erk. The studious mage grunted with effort but managed to roll under the blast while conjuring a counter spell. Erk sprang out of his roll very close to the enemy mage and with a loud cry he shot his spell point blank. The mage fell in a burst of flame.

"Whew…" Erk sighed with relief. He was breathing heavily being one without a high level of endurance, something he would have to work on. In the mean time he fell back a bit to catch his second wind and avoid direct melee conflict and to survey the rest of the battle.

Surprisingly, aside from the ballista there were only one or two archers seen among the enemy ranks. Sain was quick to charge forward with his lance, trampling everyone in his way, and dispatch them. This freed up Florina's ability to gracefully dive down and strike before pulling back into the safety of the air. Her effectiveness despite her inexperience and lack of strength testified to the tactical advantage of controlling the air.

The sense of camaraderie that was being built within the Legion and the knowledge of each others' strengths and weaknesses had turned them into a force to be reckoned with. Indeed, despite their military training and numbers, the soldiers were being beaten back quite harshly. Nils's invigorating music only served to increase the Legion's morale and the effect was devastating, he was truly a valuable asset despite his age. Perhaps it would have been different if the soldiers had not underestimated the Legion like so many before them. Perhaps if they kept rank and implemented proper military strategy they would have suffered fewer casualties. However, this was not to be due to Yogi's overconfidence and the result was a slaughter.

Of course, as always, Link's presence greatly tipped the scales as well. He merely walked forward at an even pace hardly slowing at all as several soldiers charged him. Several of the Legion had to hold back smirks as this was practically the same as walking into the mouth of a dragon. Link's blade flashed and with each strike a soldier fell. His movements were quick, clean, and precise and though his sword moved like the wind he never increased his stride, keeping his even walking gait and a neutral gaze. Not surprisingly it was an intimidating sight. But then what would you expect from a man who spent his entire life staring down gigantic monstrosities that most would only encounter in their most terrorizing nightmares?

"Gah! He…He's a monster!" One of the soldiers cried. Many of them were sweating with fear as the Hylian advanced on them. Some of them took an instinctual step back and all tightened the grips on their weapons. One soldier with a lance raised his lance over head and desperately aimed it at Link.

"S-stop!" He shouted. "Take another step and so help me I'll run you through!"

Link paused and eyed the man. His stance was firm but his arm was shaking. Link doubted he could make an accurate throw but nevertheless he did as the man said and stopped. After all he didn't enjoy killing people, despite being light hearted and making the best of it, and if he could avoid a conflict he would.

"Lower your weapon." He said calmly. "If you lay down your arms and fall back I'll let you live."

"Feh!" Spat one of the soldiers. "You expect us to believe usurpers like you?"

Link was about to comment when he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"What's going on you fools?" Yogi roared. "Why haven't you killed them yet?"

"Sergeant Yogi!"

Yogi glared at his troops and the bodies of the fallen. He scoffed.

"What the hell is this? You telling me that you lot can't handle these whelps?"

"But sir!" One soldier replied. "These people aren't human! They're much better than we thought!"

"Feh!" Yogi spat and readied his lance. "What are you curs waiting for? They're just fleas! Call up some reinforcements and rush'em!"

Link sighed at the man. "What a poor leader…I feel sorry for your men. You really should stop this now."

"What are you talking about fool? Trying to beg for your life?"

"Hardly." Link shook his head. "I'm just wondering how you became a ranking officer with a strategy like that. What fool attacks only with numbers? And for that matter why do you think that the same tactic will work when it hasn't yet?"

Yogi growled at him as Link continued.

"If you really want to win a fight then you need to learn how to adapt to the changes in the battlefield. Find the weaknesses in your opponent's defences and…." He smirked when Shakkar's screech echoed across the sky. "Make your enemies strengths your own."

A ballista bolt whistled through the air and crashed into Yogi's thick chest plate. Though his heavy armor prevented serious injury the force cause him to stumble back and left a deep gouge in the metal.

"What the…?" Yogi yelled in disbelief. "You…you took the ballista? How?"

Link shrugged. "Simple – strategy, adaptation, and teamwork. Concepts you have obviously yet to grasp."

Yogi began sweating bullets. If these so called weaklings had managed to take his prized weapon then he was in a lot more trouble than he first thought. Perhaps he had underestimated them to much; but alas, it was too late now. He had dug his hole and, if nothing else, he was man enough to stand in it. He growled and raised his Axereaver, a unique weapon designed to be thicker than a normal lance and strong enough to brunt axes but in turn gave up its advantages over nimble swords. It was a weapon that could really trip up a strategy when used properly and it had served Yogi well enough over the years. Unfortunately fate was entirely against him this day as the only axe wielder in the Legion was currently manning his precious ballista.

Link sighed. "You still wish to fight?"

"I am a loyal soldier." Yogi grunted. "Whether I succeed or fail I will follow my orders."

"Very well," Link nodded, a modicum of respect returning for the man. He raised his sword in response to the challenge.

The two warriors squared off for a few seconds before Link lunged forward. With a loud battle cry Yogi thrust his lance to meet the nimble elfin swordsman. A flash of sparks and a clang of steel saw the two men standing side by side; Link with his hardened expression and sword extended from a forward stance and Yogi with lance held forward. For a moment neither one moved until Yogi suddenly coughed blood.

"Lord Lundgren…I've failed you…" He wheezed and dropped to his knees. "I pray you hurry…with those reinforcements…you promised."

He collapsed to the ground and breathed his last. Link straightened up and slowly sheathed his sword, the *clink* it made seemed to echo around him. He sighed and glanced around to the remaining soldiers.

"Do you want to continue this as well?" He asked.

The soldiers looked at each other and then at their fallen leader. It did not take them long to make a decision.

"Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!" Shouts rang out as the soldiers dropped their weapons and fled.

With the soldiers leaving the battle field the Legion slowly relaxed and moved to regroup.

"Everyone OK?" Link called out to those around him.

One by one the members confirmed their well being. Some had a few cuts and bruises and all were tired and dirty but none of them were heavily injured. Serra wouldn't even break a sweat fixing everyone back up to full health.

"Good show, Link!" Sain cheerily congratulated his friend on his victory. "You certainly put that cur in his place!"

"Indeed," Lyn smiled. "He didn't stand a chance."

"Actually I'm surprised we stood up so well against a platoon of active soldiers." Erk commented.

Sain laughed heartily. "It just goes to show how strong we've become in such a short time! Isn't that right, Kent?"

The green knight turned towards his friend or at least where he thought he would be.

"Huh?" Sain blinked. "Kent? Hey where's Kent?"

His question caused everyone else to notice the definite absence of the dutiful young man.

Lyn grew worried very quickly. "Where is he?"

"The last I saw him he was fighting some soldiers back that way." Erk gestured behind him.

"You don't think he was beaten do you?" Lyn asked.

"What? Kent?" Sain balked. "Of course not! There's no way in hell any of those dogs could beat him!"

xxx

Kent panted heavily as he staggered forward. He had been a fool. Blood seeped through the wound in his side and he bit back a curse when he felt his strength wane. He had failed.

"Lady Lyndis….Lord Hausen" Kent slumped forward. "Forgive me….."

He collapsed on the ground, blood staining the dirt. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was the shrill cry of a hawk.

xxx

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUN!

Well there's another one. Like I said I'm sorry for the wait. (Damn writers block, and school, and work, and PS3, and Dungeon Fighter Online, and martial arts, and fire spinning, and everything else I do that's not this). THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME IN THE DAY! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and I hope that I still have some readers out there...

P.S: Always looking for more people to do some fanart. If you are interested please let me know! Depending on negotiation commissions may be an option!


	14. A Matter of Life and Death

Well the broken record plays again...I'm sorry. This past year was rough and I couldn't work up the enthusiasm to write for fun very much. Suffice to say I had a couple of life crises to deal with on top of a sadistic university semester. I also ended up having to restart this chapter a couple of times for various reasons. Not going to bore you with details beyond that. Anyway I apologize to again and have made a New Years resolution to do much better at staying on top of this but at this point I doubt my word really means much to anybody, so I'm going to endeavor to rebuild my shattered reputation. I sincerely thank everyone who has had the patience to stick with me thus far.

To...

Lazruth: You're observations concerning the relationship between Lyn and Link is really interesting. I can see how you may have noticed that even if it wasn't my intention. Perhaps that is something for me to keep in mind from now on and maybe I'll expand on it. Any way I'm glad you liked the chapter and the character interactions and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story.

Shardheart: Heh thanks for the review. Coming up with that explanation of magic took me freaking forever! I'm glad it worked out though and it seems to be getting approval. And yes, I AM happy I made yopu do work to improve your own writing!

Ranma Uzumaki: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Anarion Star-Dragon: I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this update. I know how frustrating it can be but I'm glad you liked it thus far and I hope I maintain your expectations of this story.

chm01: I'm still debating on bringing in the other Zelda characters...honestly I hadn't planned on it at all and was instead thinking about something far in the future concerning them but at this rate I'm not sure anymore. I AM however planning an interesting twist later down the road, if I ever get there...

WildfireDreams: Thanks! I make you wait far too long...

Rini Tsukino: Ah, one of my favorite reviewers...Glad to see you're still around! I'm so glad that you liked what I did with my last chapter! I really try to make the characters flush out more than the game. I mean you never really learn much about most of the characters other than basic personality and some minor info from support conversations. So I try to build on them and make them as personable as I can while maintaining my own image of them, and it makes for good fluff. Good fluff is important to a good story. I'm glad you like Kent's rival although I feel that I made him a bit too generic...oh well, he's more of a filler character than anything else. Yeah Matthew was a bit MIA in the last chapter as well as this one but he comes back with a vengeance in the next one! And yes Link is oblivious, I mean come on, pretty much every eligible girl in Hyrule has a crush on him and he has no clue. Women...the ultimate mystery... I'm also quite glad that you like my explanation of magic, it took me forever and I have some interesting things planned for the mixing of magics. As for Link's past...everyone is curious, some more than others, and a few have suspicions but nothing solid yet. It will be revealed eventually but as to when... I can't say yet. Just have to find out as it comes. Hope you're still around as well, I always love your input and reviews! (P.S: Awesomer is totally a word in my books!)

Darklink1011: Yeah I'm alive. Barely sometimes but haven't kicked the bucket yet.

Herr Wozzeck: Yeah it's been awhile. I suck at this, but I'm glad you like what I do even if it takes forever.

Josh Dragonheart: Thanks! Glad you like it so much. Now if only I could update more regularly...

wraith54: Yeah a chapter a month would be good and Im gonna try and shoot for that this year. It's my New Years resolution.

Greener223: Thanks for you're advice about Author's Notes, I'll try to keep that in mind. I like to use them to as time to get out some of my own frustrations as well as clarify any parts I think may be a little confusing.

Shadow Zeranion: Yeah this last chapter as well as this one now deals a lot with character development and how Link's presence changes the world. He is essentially taking the place of the tactition and the thought that birthed this story to begin with was "Hey, how would this change if it was Link?" So in my opinion I can't just through Link into the world and have him do everything. He interacts with everyone and it affects things and since he can't be everywhere at once, things are bound to happen to the others. Thanks for the review and I hope my writing continues to live up to your expectations.

meh: Thanks!

Anmynous: Heh, an interesting idea...and as for your overpowered worries...well just keep it in mind for now and you'll see why I do it (at least I hope you will if I ever get there). And I also plan on flushing out the magic thing later on as well so no worries there.

Windraider: Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it!

Twilightfairy: No, Link has not yet found his match in this world, but trust me when I say he's not going to be invincible. I have a big plan for him in Eliwood's story that hopefully will blow a few minds.

The Invisible Fan: I'm glad you like my character development. I think it's important that the characters aren't flat and overlooked. I know a bunch of them are probably going to fall by the wayside since there are so many but I try to make them as real and appealing as I can. And yes the differences in world's will be discussed in the future as well as magic. Thanks for your vote as well and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

OniKiDD: Your praise is greatly appreciated and I am so glad that you like this story! I'm going to try and update much more quickly this year so I hope to reward your patience.

Turtleman579: Thank you very much for your constructive criticism. Honestly I'm glad to get these if they are honest and well thought out. I'm glad you approve of the story and characters and I'm also glad that you can understand everything. I try to edit things pretty extensively myself before posting but I still miss things and I am fully aware that I am a comma splice master. I just can't seem to get the sucker right even after several University English courses. As for the paragraph breaks I try to use them to keep things structured because I have a hard time reading some fanfics that are just one great big blob of text with nothing separating quotations or anything, but perhaps I take it to too much of an extreme. I'll try to work on everything you said but the changes might be slow. I also know Epona's entry is a little forced but I do have an explanation of how she got there. Maybe I'll write an omake about it if I don't get to it in the story. As for the update time, I fully agree with you. I can do much better and I plan on it this year. And I accept that I do deserve to be shot with a knife so take aim and fire if you still desire. Thanks for your opinions about crossover pairings as well, I never thought about it like that. Lastly, yes I DO have plans for Nino and you hit the nail on the head - she DOES look like Saria! Thank you again for your words!

The21stGenerationHairstyle: Yes I tried to portray the others thinking that Florina meant the kiss transferred medicine, cliche I know but I couldn't resist!

AzureEnding: Wow that's some pretty heavy praise! Thanks I really appreciate it! Heh, I hope I continue to love up to your expectations.

Vuxxa: I'm glad you feel as I do about Link and his total awesomesauceness! Heck I'm still debating whether or not he's already done his little adventure in Soul Calibur 2!

Megatoast: Yes, Link's masks will definitely make an appearance but not for a little while yet.

Xoroth: Thank you very much!

ShiningCrazyDiamond: Heh, I'm not desperate for reviews but they do make writing things like this truly worthwhile so thanks you very much. And yeah I have heard and read a bit of "The Burning Blade," I'm not sure who the author is but he does a much better job of updating than myself. Still, I came first! Haha! Thanks for your advice, every bit is useful to me!

Dessel Ordo: Yeah I really want to get into the next part where things start to get really crazy but it's such a long process. Almost there though, hopefully it'll be worth the wait.

Fenix of the Light: Yes I do and I plan on doing better. Lyn's story will definitely be completed and I hope to tackle Eliwood's soon.

Linkfreak210: I know I replied to you in an e-mail but I want to thank you again for being willing to do this! It means a lot to me and I can't wait to see what you do!

Obiki Doragon: Glad you like my story. As for connecting the dots between the Master Sword, lets just say that Lucius has a suspicion but the others for now just accept that Link is carrying a well enchanted sword. After all magic weapons exist in their world too.

JustAPerson: Thank you for your praise and acceptance of Link's awesomeness! The masks will make an appearance later so don't worry there. I hope to maintain you're interest and feed your intrigue! Haha and thanks for your vote!

Jack Fire: Thanks!

Well that's it for the Reader's Response and so without further ado (and about time) I present:

Whom She Found

Chapter 13

A Matter of Life and Death

Kent was floating in blackness; an endless abyss that enveloped his body and only lent him the feeling of cold. He felt no pain, no fear - no sensation at all other than the penetrating cold. He tried to move but discovered that no part of his body would respond. He couldn't even move his head to see the rest of his himself. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Am I dead?" He thought to himself. "Is this what awaits us? This darkness?"

He tried to sigh but that also proved impossible and Kent realized that it was distinctly possible that he no longer had a body at all. The thought should have shocked him but he was surprised to find that it didn't. But then again he had collapsed fully knowing the severity of the wound he had sustained. Perhaps that prior knowledge kept his subconscious from dwelling on the hope of life. It made sense to him at least.

With this new-found enlightenment Kent resigned himself to the darkness. It wasn't so bad, all in all. Despite the cold he felt at peace and would not have been surprised if he had already been floating for days or even years. He had no sensory perception at all to judge the passing of time and even the cold he felt may merely be his consciousness adjusting to losing his warm body. Kent could very easily slip completely into oblivion and he would never realize it. Even now his thoughts were the only things that made him realize he still existed, but those were quickly slowing down as well.

He attempted to keep his thought processes going and struggled against the surprising difficulty of doing so. He thought about his past, his family, and friends. He remembered his mistakes, his trials, and his struggles. He recalled so many moments with such clarity that it almost felt like he was looking at his life through a third person view. He had lived a good life and felt satisfied with it. Sure there were things that he had wanted to do and accomplish but for the time he had done a lot and felt little regret. Until his memories arrived at his most recent ones. He remembered Lyndis, the women whom he had pledged his service. He remembered their struggles and the daunting task she still had to face. He had sworn to see her reunited with her grandfather and claim her place on the throne. Those were the last orders he had been given and he had left them unfulfilled. He had failed his marquess and broken his own personal vows.

Kent realized that there was no way he could be at peace with that regret weighing on his soul especially since he would have no way of knowing how it would turn out. The knight was suddenly filled with an intense desire to live. That desire immediately caused him to focus on every possible outcome that could happen without his presence and made that desire sharpen even greater. As his desire to live increased he felt a warm sensation flicker like a candle from his core. Soon the warmth grew and spread to every fiber of his being and beat back the previous cold.

He fought against the absorbing blackness, refusing to succumb to its cold embrace. He had to find a way back but with no sense of direction he had no way of knowing how to get there. It was while he was searching frantically for something to anchor himself that he heard the whispers. His mind froze when he registered the sound that was not his own thoughts. He strained to make out what the whispers were saying but they were too soft. However, Kent immediately focused his attention on the sounds and willed himself to move closer. At first nothing seemed to happen but he soon noticed that slowly the whispers were growing louder and Kent began to pick out words within the muffled sounds.

….ok….live….

Done…..can….him

Fault….Kent….

….blood….will….

How could…wound….

….filthy….behind…..coward…

The words caused excitement to grow in Kent's mind when he recognized them as his friends. He struggled to follow their voices and make out what they were saying but the words seemed to drift in and out of his conscious mind. Then a new sound made itself known. It sounded like….music? Yes, there was music. A song had replaced the voices, but it was much clearer to him than the words had been. As he listened the gentle tune grew louder and Kent noticed that he began to feel heavier in relation. The sudden influx of weight caused his mind enough shock to jumble all sound back into incomprehensible nonsense and he unconsciously let out a groan.

Sharp gasps were followed by deathly silence and Kent briefly wondered if he had slipped back into darkness. That thought was quickly banished when he noticed a dull glow that would have been been barely perceivable by anyone else. However to him who had been floating in complete blackness; it was as bright as a fire at twilight. Slowly he opened his eyes.

xxx

Lyn was beside herself with worry as she sat next to Kent. The red haired knight was lying on his deathbed and there was nothing she could do about it. Serra had managed to get to him soon enough after he collapsed to prevent his immediate death but at this point he could go in either direction. Luckily they had managed to take shelter in a small nearby village in order to treat him better. Serra, for once, had been deathly quiet compared to her usual demeanour and focused entirely on the task of healing her comrade. She had used up her entire supply of vulneraries and exhausted herself using her staff. It wasn't just the wound and loss of blood that she had to deal with, she was also fighting to keep Kent's life force from slipping away. Link was asked if he had anymore of the same medicine he used on Florina but by the time he had got there Serra had used a lot of vulneraries and he did not know what would happen if they mixed medicines. Serra had agreed with him claiming that, if misused, what could heal could just as easily harm. When the cleric had emerged from the room saying she had done all she could, the announcement had sparked Lyn's current bout of worry.

The other members were not faring much better. Sain was pacing around the room muttering curses and wishing it had been him instead, Link was leaning against a wall with arms crossed, Florina was huddled in a corner with her arms round her knees, and Serra was sitting opposite Lyn to keep an eye on any changes in Kent's condition; everyone else was waiting outside. The atmosphere was very grim and felt very palpable to Nils who walked in with his sister leaning on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Ninian asked as Nils helped her into a chair. "Is he going to be ok?"

Serra sighed in response. "I've done all I can. Now it's up to him."

"It's my fault!" Sain growled. "He's my partner and I should have been there for him!"

"No Sain, it's not your fault." Lyn replied in a tone that suggested she was also trying to reassure herself.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Nils asked.

"I can't say." Serra shook her head. "He lost a lot of blood. I can't if he even will wake up."

"But how could he have received such a wound?" Lyn asked.

"Filthy cur must have stabbed him from behind somehow, bloody coward!" Sain yelled.

"Shhh!" Serra hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

Sain winced but complied and resumed his pacing. The tension again built up and the sombre air very nearly made Nils sick. The young bard began playing a tune, hoping his music would not only help brighten everyone's spirits but also help coax Kent back to life. Link smiled at the boy and took out his own ocarina and joined him. Nils was startled when he heard a tune blend in with his own and paused to turn to the Hylian. Link winked at him and kept playing. Despite the situation with Kent, Nils's grin spread so wide it covered his face and he quickly continued his song while Link joined in with his own tune after listening to the boy's melody. Together they weaved a beautiful piece that lifted the hearts of the listeners and they all stopped their mutterings to absorb the tune. For a brief moment their spirits were lifted and Kent's plight was somewhat eased from their minds, a much needed relief. The two musicians continued to craft their song as if they had been partners for years, each switching between harmony and melody with clear, crisp fluidity. No one knew exactly how long they played for; time seemed to disappear from existence for a few moments. However, the members of the Legion suddenly snapped out of their reverie when a low groan reached Lyn's ears and she let out a sharp breath that punctured the tune.

"Kent?" Lyn whipped her head back to the bed just in time to see the red haired knight stir slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

Silence once again filled the room as all heads turned to the knight.

"Ugh…."Kent blinked a few times trying to make out the blurs around him. "Where am I?"

"You're alive!" Lyn cried and flung her arms around him. "We thought you were going to die!"

"Milady…" Kent blinked again. "What's going on?"

"We found you unconscious and heavily injured after the battle." Serra answered. "Lyn's hawk drew our attention to where you were lying. You're lucky to be alive, Sir Kent."

"I see," Kent nodded. "Thank you everyone."

"What happened?" Sain demanded.

Kent looked at his friend and partner and sighed. "I'm sure you noticed the same thing about our last fight as I did, right Sain? The soldiers were from Caelin. We trained with many of them, yet they attacked us without question."

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle." Sain growled.

"I hope you're right about that." Kent muttered. "I ran into Sigmund."

Sain eyes widened at the name and his face twisted into a very angry scowl.

"Who is Sigmund?" Lyn asked curiously.

"He was a knight in the same class as Sain and I," Kent replied. "You could say he was something of a rival although he was more interested in furthering his position than serving the role of a knight."

"What happened?" Sain asked again. "Tell me, Kent."

"Well…"

xxx

Sigmund charged Kent who met his rush with a clash of blades. Sigmund attacked furiously with a flurry of slashes hoping to overwhelm the red knight but Kent stood firm and skilfully deflected every attack. After a few parries he saw his chance to counter and struck. Sigmund was able to block but was forced to step back, giving Kent some needed breathing room. Kent narrowed his eyes at his rival and switched to the offensive, striking with a long vertical slash. Sigmund smirked slightly and took another step back avoiding the attack; however Kent made a quick step following his slash and planted a solid kick into his rivals' chest. Sigmund gasped as the wind left his lungs despite his armour. He glared angrily at Kent and charged again thrusting his blade forward. Kent pivoted away from the blow and drew his sword in a wide arc for a deadly counter. Sigmund eyes went wide and be barely managed to twist and block the blow; however, the centrifugal force and his poor balance caused him to crash to the ground hard.

"Ugh…" Sigmund grunted and struggled to stand. "Lucky hit. But you won't get another one."

Kent shifted his stance slightly but did not respond. Growling irritably Sigmund charged again. The two knights traded blows and parries for a few moments before Kent found another opening and swept out his rivals legs with the broad side of his sword. Once again Sigmund hit the dirt.

"Argh!" Sigmund growled and started to sit up but stopped when he noticed Kent's sword at his throat. "How are you doing that?"

"What do you mean?" Kent inquired.

"How are you beating me? I've always been a match for you?"

Kent's hardened face visibly relaxed and he sighed. "That may have been true once but time changes things."

"Time? Don't make me laugh!" Sigmund shouted. "You've only been gone for a few months! You expect me to believe that you have improved so much over such a short time while running a fool's errand?"

"Believe what you will." Kent replied. "The fact remains that Sain and I are no longer the men you once knew. We've become much stronger than when we left; you can't beat me Sigmund."

"How?" The blue knight roared. "I never stopped training after you left and when I heard that soldiers may be sent out to face you I doubled my efforts hoping I'd finally get the chance to kill you! This was not supposed to happen! HOW ARE YOU STANDING OVER ME?"

After his rival finished his rant Kent waited a few moments before replying. "We've been rivals for a long time Sigmund. I know the training you went through, I did it too. I know your fighting style and you mine, so we know how to fight each other. I'll admit that you caught me off guard at first but once you revealed yourself I knew what to expect and after a few blows I realized you couldn't beat me."

"How?" Sigmund demanded again.

"Have you ever fought someone who outclassed you in every way?" Kent asked softly. "No…Of course not…You've never considered anyone to be better than you and by training only at the castle you would never meet someone who truly was." Kent stared impassively at his rival and continued. "You've never fought with someone whom you never stood a chance against."

Sigmund narrowed his eyes and spat. "And you have?"

Kent nodded. "Yes, I have. There is a man I have met…a great man of outstanding character…He is traveling with our group and we train with him constantly. You have no idea what it is like to spar with a man such as him. He bested our strengths, exploited are weaknesses, trounced our skills, and humbled us all. Do you know what such experiences do to a fighter? He showed us how far we had to go in order to truly become strong. He pushed us beyond our limits, forced us to grow in ways we never thought we could. He taught us to look beyond our initial course of action and readily adapt when needed. We all grow stronger with every day that passes with him."

"I've changed, Sigmund." Kent stated after a pause. "It may not have been long but the time was well spent."

Sigmund growled at Kent's answer. "Well spent? Are you saying the work that I did was inferior to yours? I can't accept that! I WILL NEVER BE WEAKER THAN YOU!"

Sigmund smacked Kent's sword away from his throat and lunged at the red knight. Kent swiftly side stepped away swinging his blade again and suddenly his rival no longer had an arm to raise against him.

"ARGH!" Sigmund screamed and dropped to his knees clutching the bloody stump.

Kent stared impassively at the man. "You've lost Sigmund. Cease this fight and I'll let you live. If you leave now you can get someone to tend to your arm; if you don't you will bleed out and die."

He waited for a few moments and watched his rivals ragged breaths. When no motion was made other than the rise and fall of breathing he sighed and sheathed his sword before turning away from the wounded man. Sigmund's vision was blurry and his shoulder burned. His mind reeled as he tried to deal with the shock of missing an arm. His career as a knight was over. All his training for nothing; all his ambitions unrealized, his life was over and the icing on the cake: it was that bastard, Kent, that had stolen it from him. The man who constantly stood in his way and had achieved everything that he could not had even taken away his future.

"GRAAAAWWWWW!" Sigmund roared with blind furry and charged the unsuspecting knight. Drawing a boot knife with his one hand he threw himself at his rival and plunged the blade into Kent's side. Kent's eyes widened in shock his mind unable to register the sudden pain.

"Never…." Sigmund coughed. "You…will never…be stronger…" He gave the dagger a twist and drew a satisfying scream from Kent. "If I'm going to die here…I'm taking you with me…." He coughed as blood loss made his head spin. He grinned. "See you in hell."

Kent gasped as he felt the weight of his rival fall off him. The sudden shift caused him to stumble forward and a fresh wave of pain flooded his mind. He fell to the ground with a cry. Kent's breathing grew ragged and labored as he grasped the blade and wrenched it from his wound. He bit back a scream and clutched desperately at the injury in an attempt to slow the blood. He had to get help fast or else he was going to die. Though tired and weak the red knight forced himself back to his feet to search for the nearest member of the Legion.

xxx

"Sigmund! That bastard!" Sain slammed his fist into the wall. "Bloody coward WOULD pull a stunt like that!"

Lyn nodded in agreement. "He is a cur with no honour. Striking a man from behind after losing are the actions of a despicable coward."

A light cough interrupted them and all heads turned to find Matthew standing in the doorway. "I suppose then it would be a bad time to mention that I prefer the whole sneaky approach over direct combat, eh?"

Lyn immediately stood from her seat. "Matthew! Where were you during all this?"

The thief in question raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, take it easy! I went to the village to sniff about for information. I'm much better at that than I am in a fight and I figured that we needed some intel before we made our next move."

Link nodded. "He's right, Lyn. Information can be just as valuable as winning a battle, sometimes even more so."

"I got some interesting news for the trouble, too." Matthew added.

"Let's hear it!" Lyn gestured impatiently, still a little perturbed.

"Right," the spy nodded. "First: about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months."

"Oh no…" Lyn gasped. "Grandfather…"

"I heard an interesting rumour about his condition though." Matthew continued. "The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess."

Lyn's eyes became saucers at the news. "He's being poisoned!"

Matthew nodded. "And this someone…Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name; rumors can be dangerous. However; they say that as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin and he fed me a name."

He paused for dramatic effect. "The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

"How can this be?" Lyn demanded angrily. "How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet know one raises a hand against him? Why?"

It was Kent who answered the irate woman. "They are afraid and they lack proof. The whispering of the common people means nothing."

Matthew nodded and shrugged. "That's the truth of it. And of the marquess's loyal containers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign.

"Are you saying they've been silenced?" Lyn glared.

Matthew shrugged again. "It's a fair assumption. Bribed, imprisoned, or even killed. It's all possible."

Kent sighed and leaned back into his bed. "This is beyond believing."

"The worse news is yet to come."

"What?" Sain shouted. "There's more?"

Matthew nodded. "An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked curiously.

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin."

"But…But that…It can't be!" Sain sputtered.

"Traitors?" Kent roared. "Us? Ridiculous!"

Lyn was shocked. The full weight of the news landing on her shoulders, she may not be well versed in the higher politics and scheming of nobles but even she knew what the news entailed. "He says…I'm an imposter?"

Matthew sighed. "Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?"

Lyn shook her head dejectedly. "When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn!" Sain declared hoping to abate her fears. "Your face is your proof!"

Kent shook his head. "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere…We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. It is a common but effective tactic; our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

"We must hurry." Lyn spoke softly. "If not, my grandfather…I must see him! With my last breath if need be."

Matthew shook his head. "I agree that time is not on our side but we must formulate some manner of a plan! Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oath breakers after all."

"I agree with Matthew." Link said. "Rushing forward will only take longer than we can afford in the long run."

"The biggest problem with Lundgren's propaganda is the possible influence from Caelin's neighbours." Matthew added. "We already felt the effects with Marquess Araphen. If the other territories get involved then it will be nigh impossible to reach our goal."

Silence befell the group for a few moments before Lyn had an idea. "I've got it!" She proclaimed. "Eliwood…He seemed sympathetic to our plight and he should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him he might help us!"

"Of course!" Kent agreed. "If Lundgren seeks aid from outside territories then an outside lord could counter him. A sound idea!"

"Let's hurry!" Sain said and made for the door. "We are a few days travel away from Kathelet"

"Wait, Sain." Link stopped him. "It will be faster with less people and Kent still needs his rest."

"I'm fine." Kent protested.

Link fixed him with a hard stare. "You are NOT fine. You were on your deathbed only moments ago; you are in no way fit to travel. You and the rest of the Legion should stay here and rest. Lyn and I will travel back to Kathelet alone."

Shouts of protest filled the room but Link stood firm. "Enough! I know you all want to come but the truth is I can get Lyn back to Kathelet faster than the rest of you can keep up. I have Epona back and she was the best horse in all of Hyrule. So while we are gone you should all take the time to rest and prepare for the next battle."

Surprisingly it was Sain that broke the silence that followed. "You know…Link's right."

The rest of the Legion blinked. "What?"

"Ideally, Florina and her Pegasus would be the fastest way to get to Kathelet but sending her and Lyn alone would make all of us worry. If Link takes her then we can all rest easy and prepare for the next round. We are close to the castle; it's only going to get harder from here. Rushing back and forth as a group would only leave us exhausted."

"Hmmm." Kent nodded. "Sound logic, Sain. That is probably the best course of action."

"Kent," Link addressed the knight. "What is the best route to take from here to the castle."

"Let me think…" The knight rubbed his chin. "Our best path is the south…" He sighed, "However, that runs through General Eagler's estate."

Sain stiffened but no one seemed to notice.

"Eagler is the commanding general of Caelin's armies," Kent continued. "It looks like we have one more obstacle to face."

Link nodded. "Let's hope we are strong enough to face it. While we are gone try to figure out the best way to get deal with the General." He then turned to Lyn. "We should get going, the sooner we leave the better."

Lyn nodded. "Yes! Back to Kathelet!"

The Legion left Kent to his rest and dispersed outside to prepare for the coming battle. Although they were all willing to make the trek back to Kathelet, truthfully most were grateful for the reprieve. After several hard battles and constant travel they were all weary. Despite the urgency, a few days rest were much needed. Lyn quickly went to gather a few things and Link took the opportunity to pull Matthew aside.

"I want you to find out everything you can about Eagler." He said. "I know they are putting on a brave face but Sain and Kent are knights of Caelin who are facing their comrades, it can't be easy."

Matthew sighed. "So I take it you noticed as well? Kent's voice portrayed his reluctance and Sain flinched at the General's name."

Link nodded. "Something is definitely different about this opponent. We need to be prepared for the worst and that starts with knowing your opponent."

Matthew nodded. "Alright, I'll find out as much as I can. Do you have a time frame?"

"Three days."

Matthew grinned. "Heh, plenty of time. I'll see you when you get back."

With that the Ostian spy quickly vanished to begin his new mission. Link chuckled and strode over to his beloved horse.

"Hey girl," He said while he patted her neck. "I'm sorry, but I need you to carry me and Lyn back to one of the cities we passed through and we need to get there fast. Think you're up for it?"

Epona snorted and reared her head back proudly. Link laughed at her response and shook his head. "I knew you would be," He said and gave her another affectionate pat. "Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Epona snorted again and turned her head to flip the floppy part of his hat over his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He grunted. "So I'd be lost without you, but you don't have to take it out on my hat."

The red mare grunted out the horse equivalent of a chuckle while Link glared at her. This was the scene that Lyn saw as she walked up and she couldn't help but smile. Link noticed her approach and turned to her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Lyn nodded. "How fast do you think we can get there?"

The Hero of Time turned to her and grinned. "A lot faster than you think."

xxx

The thundering of Epona's hooves kicked up a dust cloud as Link and Lyn rode to Kathelet. The mighty horse streaked across the earth at a blistering pace that left Lyn, a maiden of the Sacaean Plains, breathless. She had rarely seen a horse set such a pace for so long and that was with one rider; this horse was carrying two. Most horses could only run at full pace for a few miles before they needed to stop and rest but this incredible mare had run nonstop for much longer and to top it off she was doing it of her own accord. Lyndis could scarcely believe it; as far as she could tell Link had done nothing to urge his horse faster or slower and merely kept her going in the right direction. Epona was setting the pace herself. Link had told her as they rode that Epona was a very proud horse and intelligent horse and he had told her about the daunting task before them. Epona realized the both the distance as well as the urgency and she choose to face it with all she had.

"Epona has been with me for years and has carried me through the roughest parts of my life with more heart and courage than any other I've seen and I'd probably be dead without her," Link had said. "She's the pride of the biggest ranch in Hyrule, some might say even blessed by the Goddesses. Heck, she once jumped a canyon with me on her back when a bridge was out." He chuckled. "I think that scared me more than anything I'd done before."

After hearing his words Lyn couldn't help but agree. She could feel the raw power of the animal underneath her and she had to conclude that any horse that could do what this one could had to be blessed by the heavens. She didn't doubt for a moment that Epona had once jumped a canyon and wouldn't have been surprised if she had done that herself either. All she knew was that at this pace it wouldn't be long before they would be in Kathelet, and Epona wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

Xxx

Eliwood took a long swig of his drink before sighing and leaning back into his chair. He was enjoying a nice relaxing moment after returning from his spar with Hector. It had been a good one, too. Both of them had grown stronger since they had last met but this time Eliwood walked away with the win. He chuckled at the thought of his fuming friend returning to Ostia and throwing himself into his training. After all, this fight had a bit more meaning to it since their last fight ended in a draw. They had always been an even match for each other and neither stayed ahead for very long but for now Eliwood had gained the lead and he was revelling in the moment.

He took another gulp from his tankard and thought about the past couple of days. It had certainly been more eventful than he had expected. Before winning his duel with Hector he had run across the kidnapped girl, Ninian he recalled her name, and then met the lost heir of Caelin and her band of followers. Her tale had certainly been interesting and he was intrigued by the green clad man with the pointed ears. If what she had said was true then she owed much of her success to him and Eliwood was very curious as to whom he was. Despite his train of thought the last person he expected to see at this moment was the heir of Caelin and so when said person burst through the doors of the tavern it came as quite a surprise.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Lyn's eyes widened when she saw the man they had been looking for. "Eliwood! Thank Father Sky you're still here! I need your help!"

xxx

Morning the next day found Link humming a light tune while he brushed down his horse. Epona had really outdone herself and she deserved some pampering. The proud horse had reached Kathelet sweating and panting but had done it in a mere day. As soon as they found a local tavern Eliwood had mentioned earlier Lyn had gone in to find the Pharaean Lord while the Hylian had stayed behind to tend to his beloved mare. Epona had drunk profusely from the well before flopping rather unceremoniously on the ground. Link chuckled at the thought and continued brushing. He had been lucky to get her saddle off before she had claimed that patch of ground as her territory; it would have been impossible to get it off otherwise. After making sure she was ok Link had then hurried to find Lyn and Eliwood in discussion. Luckily they had found him in time and the young Lord agreed to lend his assistance. He had promptly left to compose a message to the neighbors of Caelin and promised to send it first thing in the morning. Now all they had to do was wait and Link took the time to give his horse her much deserved reward. At the moment Epona was happily making her way through a pile of carrots, apples, and oats while Link heated some water to give her a good scrub down. He had even nicked her a honey topped muffin from the tavern. Let it never be said that Link didn't care for his lifelong partner. Once the water was heated enough he proceeded to scrub the sweat and grime from every inch until the fiery horse's coat virtually glowed. Of course, to show her appreciation, once Link gave her a final rinse she shook herself dry much like a dog and gave the Hylian a shower of his own.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he vainly tried to shield himself from the spray. "Come on! Was that really necessary?"

Epona snorted her horse-chuckle again and returned to her pile of goodies. Link sighed and bent down to retrieve the fallen brush and bucket. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. You just make sure you're rested up for the return trip and see if I give you the same treatment afterwards." At that Epona swished her tail and whapped him in the face telling him full well that she knew he was bluffing.

"Ugh!" Link grunted and glared daggers at the mare who remained completely unfazed.

"Quite the horse you have there, Sir Link." A voice behind him announced. Link turned to find Eliwood and Lyn approaching together.

"Thanks," Link smiled and nodded. "Best horse I've ever seen although her personality leaves something to be desired."

Another tail whip.

"Agh! Quit it! You see! I spend all morning pampering her like a princess and this is how she treats me!"

Lyn laughed. "Aw I'm sure she's loves you just as much as you love her."

At that Epona turned her head and nuzzled it against Link.

"There you see." Lyn smiled. "She does love you."

Link chuckled and patted Epona's head. "Sometimes I wonder…Anyway, how are you two this morning?"

"I've sent word to the neighbors of Caelin now we just have to wait for their response." Eliwood replied. "We should hear back from them sometime this evening."

Link nodded. "Thanks. We appreciate your help."

Eliwood shrugged. "It is nothing. I said I would help you if I could; I am merely holding to my word."

"Nevertheless," Lyn replied. "We are in your debt."

Eliwood chuckled lightly. "Well we'll have to wait and see how successful my aid turns out to be. I can't guarantee the cooperation of the other marquesses."

"We can only hope for the best." Link nodded. "That being said the wait is always the hardest part." He laughed.

"I agree," Eliwood replied. "And since we have nothing better to do at the moment…Sir Link, I was wondering if you would honor me with a match?"

Link cocked his head. "You want to spar with me?"

Eliwood nodded. "To be honest you intrigue me greatly. I've heard Lyndis's tale and I gather that much of her success lies on your shoulders and yet a mystery you remain. You're...unique features would make anyone curious about you, but the tales of your skill truly bring forth questions. I wish to see them for myself."

Link couldn't help but give a cheerful grin. "Heh, well I can't refuse such a readily granted request as that especially since you mentioned it when we first met as well."

Eliwood returned his grin. "I'm glad you remembered. Shall we go?"

xxx

The two swordsmen stood several paces from each other and took a moment to really size each other up. Link watched as Eliwood, somewhat ceremoniously, drew his sword and the Hylian quirked an eyebrow at the weapon while Lyn stared curiously as well.

"A rapier? Heh, interesting…." Link grinned again. "It's been a while since I've faced one of those."

The rapier was often a noble's weapon of choice. Lightweight, easily carried and swift, the thin rapier was ideal for pinpoint killing thrusts and fast precise cuts. It lacked the cutting power of a heavier blade so it was not suited for military combat but it was an ideal duellist weapon; even heavily armoured units could fall before a skilled rapier thrust.

Eliwood smiled lightly. "My father is a master rapiersman and I share his fondness for the blade. It suits me well."

Link nodded and watched his opponent carefully as Eliwood took a neutral stance and waited for Link to draw his own blade. The Hylian's sharp and experienced eyes quickly gathered as much information as possible from Eliwood's features. His foot positioning, grip, center of gravity, eye focus, relaxed and tensed muscles – all were taken into account in an instant. The Hero of Time cracked a small grin and shifted his footing into a light defensive posture signalling his readiness.

This time it was Eliwood's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Are you not going to draw your sword?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Link smirked in reply.

Eliwood returned the gesture with a shrug before shifting into an offensive stance and drawing his sword back to his ear. "Very well, let us see what you can do."

He lunged forward in a blur of speed and lashed out with a textbook perfect thrust. As such Link read it like a book and almost casually sidestepped away. Eliwood finished his strike and immediately pivoted to slash at his retreating opponent. It was a tried and true rapier combination: high speed thrust to break the opponent's stance and then slash widely while within your opponents guard. A classic and effective move but still predictable as Link had anticipated the slash and stepped back just far enough for the blade to miss him by a breath. Eliwood was mildly surprised that Link had dodged both strikes so easily and smoothly but recovered at once and burst forth again for a series of quick vertical slashes. Link continued to dance backwards shifting and turning to avoid all of Eliwood's attacks.

Lyndis was watching with rapt attention; ever curious to see more of Link's abilities and also intrigued by the use of Eliwood's rapier since she had never seen one before. She could already see the effectiveness behind it and knew that an average fighter would be hard pressed to find a counter from Eliwood's opening assault. She wondered what she would have done had it been her in Link's shows instead of the Hylian. Lyn had no doubt that Link would win but she had no clue how he was going to do it. She also wondered why Link had not drawn his own weapon yet but continued to weave in and out of Eliwood's assault. She watched Link back flip away from close range thrust and gain some distance between the two duellists allowing a quick reprieve.

Link's eyes never lost focus from the young Pheraean lord and he never ceased his analysis. He was pleased to see Eliwood's reaction to their exchange. He could tell that Eliwood was surprised and slightly unnerved, though he hid it well, but he also remained calm and composed and Link could see him trying to devise a different strategy to deal with his opponents surprising skill. That was what the Hero of Time had been looking for. He wanted to see the type of character that Eliwood really was and how he dealt with unexpected problems and pressure. Eliwood had avoided becoming frustrated or desperate during his assault and used a thrust to create some distance to reset himself after the futile effort. It was a strong testament of his character and Link was quite pleased to see it. Eliwood had great potential as both a leader and a fighter and would make a very good ally for Lyndis when she claimed the inheritance of Caelin. Link couldn't help but grin as Eliwood further increased Link's respect for him by adopting a highly defensive side stance to minimize exposure and held his sword out ready to parry any attack. He was going to copy Link's tactic to gather more information and the Hylian was only happy to oblige; after all he had tested his offense now he wanted to see Eliwood's defence.

He lunged forward and drew his blade for a fast diagonal slash. Eliwood took a step back and deflected the attack away but before he could counter he was forced to parry a horizontal slash and then another upwards diagonal. Eliwood tried to hold in his surprise but his eyes gave away his shock; Link was easily slashing with the same speed as he had done with a much bigger sword and with much more power. Eliwood felt the force of the Hylian's blows and dared not attempt a block since the rapiers design made its blocking power weak and relied mostly on deflection. From the strength behind Link's attacks that he felt from his parries Eliwood would not be surprised if an outright block broke his sword. He was forced to back pedal quickly in order maintain the necessary range needed for his defence and parried faster than he had ever done before. Unfortunately he couldn't keep it up for long and he suddenly found Link within his guard. The Hylian smirked and used his free hand to give Eliwood a hard shove to the chest causing him to stumble backwards. This time Eliwood stared openly at his opponent in disbelief.

"Hmmm," Link relaxed his stance and sheathed his sword. "I thought as much…"

"What?" Eliwood blinked at him.

"You have never fought before, have you?"

"Huh? Of course I have!" Eliwood stood up straight. "I've duelled many people before."

Link shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. You're obviously skilled and have practiced extensively, but there is a difference between a spar and a fight. You've never killed anyone before."

At this statement Eliwood was surprised but shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I have not."

"I thought so." Link nodded. "I can tell by the way you fight; you lack experience."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked. "I've been training for years."

"But you have never been in a life or death fight before. You've never felt the weight of a situation where one small mistake could lead to your death; a fight with no rules where the winner is the one who comes out alive. Those fights are in an entirely different world from ones with rules and supervisors."

Eliwood again stared in wonder. "How could you tell?"

"I can see it in the way you fight." Link replied. "Your attacks are structured and predictable; your tactics while technically correct are readable and your mannerisms are that of a formal duellist."

"I see…" Eliwood said slowly.

"Don't get me wrong," Link continued. "You're very skilled and have great potential. You've developed all areas of your style quite well; you're offense is strong, you're defense is solid, and you're quite fast. You remain calm under pressure, actively analyze your opponent, an look for opportunities to counter. You're only true weakness is that you lack the experience needed to fully apply what you've learned in a true fight."

Eliwood took a moment to absorb that information. Although he was never one to brag he was confident in his abilities and the teachings of his mentors. It hurt to hear that all he had learned was not as valid as he had always believed. Although the logical part of his mind recognized the truth of his words, especially after witnessing how easily Link had handled their spar thus far, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment and denial.

"Is that what you think?" He said evenly and reset his stance. "Then perhaps you should show me a _**true **_fight."

Link raised an eyebrow at the challenge while Lyn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Even Lyn has yet to face me as such and she **has** been in those situations. Do you think you can take it?"

At this point Lyn was visibly worried for Eliwood although she knew better then to interfere. It was true that despite all the spars she had with Link and the intensity of his training she had never felt any of the pressure she had in actual combat. But she had seen what Link became in a real fight and felt the aura of cold he projected. It frightened her and she never wanted it directed towards her. Now Eliwood was asking for it and she shuddered at the thought even, if it was out of ignorance.

"Yes." Eliwood replied; his resolve set. "I want to see the truth of your words first hand."

"Very well," Link nodded and in his mind he was glad the young lord had made this choice. "Lyn, I want you to watch this carefully and no matter what happens: DO NOT interfere." This spar had turned into an opportunity for a very valuable lesson for Eliwood and, to a lesser extent, Lyndis and he was only happy to oblige. As he readied himself he issued a final warning. "Please don't die."

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He relaxed his muscles while in his mind he blocked out the thoughts of Eliwood as a friend and ally: when his eyes opened again he would see only an enemy. Eliwood watched the Hylian with hardened and focused eyes, mentally preparing for anything he thought Link would throw at him; but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Link slowly opened his eyes and Eliwood had to stifle a gasp. Gone were the cheerful blue eyes that Link normally wore, replaced by hard, cold ones devoid of emotion and his physical presence had changed drastically as well. Every muscle in Link's frame radiated with power and control and made him seem larger than he was. Eliwood couldn't explain why he felt as he did or what made Link so intimidating but all of his instincts screamed at him to run away. It was nothing like anything he had felt before in a fight so he had nothing to compare this feeling to. There had been times as a child when he had been frightened but those times paled in comparison to this. He felt a bead of sweat run down his face as he watched Link slowly reach back and draw his blade from its sheath. The sound of the deadly metal being released from its seal rang in his ears like an unearthly scream and it was then that Eliwood realized why he felt as he did: Link was going to kill him. He didn't feel the intent to kill or even the desire to kill from the Hylian; those allowed for thoughts of defiance or that death might be avoided. No, what Eliwood felt was a fact. He was going to die and nothing he could do was going to change that. When Link took a step forward Eliwood unconsciously stepped back.

Link lunged forward with frightening speed and slashed at the young lord. Eliwood stumbled backwards just enough so that the tip of the blade just barely grazed his chest enough to cut his shirt. His eyes widened as he took in how close he had come to a serious injury and it was only primal instinct that snapped him from his shock in time to dodge a thrust that glanced off his pauldron as he twisted away. He fell to the ground and immediately glanced over his shoulder to see Link's sword thrusting towards him again. Eliwood rolled away while Link stabbed his sword into the dirt and quickly got to his feet to try a desperate counter attack. He lunged for the Hylian but the Hero of Time easily swatted his blade away and slashed upwards; this time he drew blood and Eliwood's cape fell from his shoulders. The young lord stumbled back clutching his chest, luckily he had somehow avoided a deep cut, and the fear of death was cemented even more firmly in his mind. Link attacked again with a flurry of slashes and stabs many of which caused further injury despite Eliwood's desperate, fear fueled attempts to parry and block. The Pheraean was forced to dive away clumsily from a deadly thrust and he again found himself on the ground. He rolled over to face Link and attempted to crawl back from his advance.

"Enough!" Eliwood shouted. "I understand!"

Link responded by leaping forward and planting his sword into the ground just missing Eliwood who again rolled away.

"What are you doing?" Eliwood shouted and scrambled to his feet. "I said stop!"

He parried a hard slash that jolted his arm but could not stop Link's fist from crashing into his face. Eliwood grunted and stumbled back again barely managing to stay on his feet. His vision cleared enough to see Link adopt the same stance Eliwood had opened their spar with and a small flicker of hope appeared in his mind; he knew how to counter that move. Link burst forward and Eliwood tensed to meet the attack and prepared his counter. However, Link caught him completely off guard when he thrust his sword into the ground and used it as a vault to propel himself into a flying scissor tackle. Eliwood hit the ground hard and lost his grip on his rapier which fell far out of reach. Link sat on his chest with his sword poised for a finishing strike.

"No wait! Stop!" Eliwood screamed but Link's cold eyes held no mercy and he thrust the sword down. The blade sank deep into the ground next to Eliwood's eyes, no more than a breath away from piercing his skin. Eliwood stared in shock straight ahead as his mind tried to process the realization that he was still alive as well as the sudden absence of the smothering pressure of foretold death. It took several seconds for his breathing to restart and to notice that Link's eyes had regained their normal strong but cheerful appearance.

"Now do you understand?" Link asked softly. "A real fight isn't cut and dry. You don't stop until one of you can no longer fight whether that is through disarming, incapacitation, or death. You don't fight to win; you fight to live. In these fights textbook tactics don't always work, you're opponent will use any means necessary to take you down so you need to improvise and adapt to the flow of battle and your opponents abilities."

He stood up and offered Eliwood a hand to his feet. "In a true fight you learn to deal with the pressure of possible death and you learn to do things that you normally wouldn't consider. If getting hurt means you have the chance to win then you need to be willing to take that hit, a small price for a chance at victory. You face the danger knowing it could be your last and you push through it."

Eliwood was still visibly shaken but he nodded his understanding. "I…I never knew…there was such a difference…a real fight…"

Link chuckled a bit. "Well maybe not as much as you think; what I showed you was an extreme example. It'll be rare time when you feel the same way against someone else as you did with me."

"But still…that extremity exists." Eliwood breathed. "Thank you for showing it to me. It hurts to realize how much further I have to go but now I have a solid bar to measure myself with."

Link smiled. "That is a good way to look at it Eliwood. Your strong resolve is also one of your strengths. With it you will become very strong in time."

Eliwood nodded and coughed, bringing attention back to his injuries. Link clicked his tongue, reached into his satchel, and withdrew a glass bottle containing a bright red liquid.

"Here take a small sip of this." Link offered. "It's powerful stuff so you don't need much."

Eliwood took the bottle gratefully and swallowed a small mouthful. Instantly he felt revitalized and watched in amazement as all of his injuries closed. The medicine worked far better than any vulnerary Eliwood had ever seen.

"Incidentally," Link added. "Every one of those wounds and cuts to your clothes marked a time I could have killed you."

Eliwood blinked at that bit of information and replayed the match in his mind. He shuddered when he realized that excluding Link's finishing blow he had technically died over a dozen times. For the first time in his life he truly felt completely outclassed; even his father had never invoked such feelings of awe and fear in the young noble.

"Heh," Eliwood chuckled and bowed his head. "Well I'm glad you didn't. Remind me to be careful what I wish for in the future."

Link laughed and threw an arm around Eliwood's shoulder. "You got it. Now then I don't know about you but I'm famished. What say you we get something to eat?"

Eliwood grinned wryly. "I don't have much of an appetite right now but I could definitely use a drink."

xxx

A little while later Lyndis found Eliwood sitting under a tree. He had his sword held loosely in the hand resting on his knee and he seemed deep in thought.

"May I join you?" She asked startling the lord out of his reverie.

"Oh, Lyndis." Eliwood blinked. "I'm sorry I didn't notice your approach. Please sit." He gestured at the ground beside him. Lyn smiled gently and sat down beside him while moving Shakkar from her shoulder to her forearm. They were silent for a moment until Eliwood spoke up.

"You were right about him." He stated.

Lyn nodding, knowing exactly what he was talking about. They were both staring at Link who stood a little ways away surrounded by a group of children he had attracted. The Hylian had an enormous grin on his face as the children laughed and giggled at his antics. One boy had claimed a place on Link's shoulders and was having a merry time leaning back down towards the others who all demanded a turn of their own.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Lyn chuckled while stroking the chest of her hawk.

Eliwood nodded his agreement. "You would never be able to tell just by looking at him what he's capable of. I never doubted your words about him but I never imagined he was such a monster."

"What was it like?" Lyn asked.

The Pheraean Lord leaned back and closed his eyes. He remembered that Lyn had never faced Link as he just had and he knew what she wanted to know.

"I've honestly never been more afraid in my entire life." Eliwood stated. "It felt like I was staring death itself in the face. I can't really explain how he did it or why I felt like that; it may have been his expression or his body language that did it or even a spell...I'm not sure. All I know is that one minute I saw him as a challenging sparring partner and the next he had turned into a beast from my nightmares."

Lyn nodded. "I see. I don't envy you. I've seen him become like that before but he always directed his attention towards an enemy. I've never seen him attack an ally or friend like that and I hope I never have to see it again especially directed at me."

"I agree." Eliwood replied. "If I never experience that again it will be too soon. I honestly thought he was going to kill me."

"For a moment so did I." Lyn said.

Eliwood chuckled somberly. "You've made a powerful ally, Lyn."

"Yes." Lyn smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without him. I owe him much and I count him as a close friend even if I don't truly know much about him."

"I am also very curious about him as well." Eliwood mused. "He may not be from our world but he seems to be the same age as us. What has he experienced that made him what he is?"

"I've wondered the same thing for a long time and hopefully one day I'll find out." Lyn said. "For now I'll simply trust that he'll tell me when he wants too. His past doesn't matter to me because he is with me now; for that I will be forever grateful."

She got up and went over to join her friend with the children and left Eliwood to his thoughts. This time the young lord's attention moved to marvel at the character of the Heir of Caelin. She was a strong, beautiful, and proud woman who was shouldering a heavy burden with remarkable fortitude. If Eliwood had any doubts about her chances of success before they were completely erased now. Again he contemplated how eventful this fairly routine trip had turned out. He couldn't help but laugh at a somewhat sadistic thought that crossed his mind. "Maybe I can get Link to spar Hector sometime…."

xxx

A/N: And done. Yay! Kent's not dead! Well I guess technically no one really dies in Lyn's chapter but I could have made it happen if i wanted too. Maybe later. Anyway wanted to get to the battle with Eagler this chapter but after awhile I realized it wasn't going to happen so I decided to split it up. I had a lot of trouble deciding how I was going to depict Link intimidating Eliwood. I tossed around the idea of killing intent but that seemed way to narutoish for me. Instead I tried to portray it through body language and a strong aura of emotions which seems much more plausible to me because I've had personal experience with versions of both. Some people can become incredibly intimidating at a drop of a hat and it's really hard to isolate what exactly it is about them that screams "Ohcraphesgonnakillme." Likewise I've had many times where you walk into a room and you can just tell the atmosphere is thick with intense emotion and it makes you uncomfortable. So I took that idea and embellished it a bit to make this. I hope it's at least somewhat believable. Again many of you might see Link as a bit OoC but I honestly believe him to be one the most awesome video game characters EVER and as such he requires a badass mode mixed in with his cheery personality. Well that's it for this chapter and I promise that the next one will be out before this time next month. Oh and to anyone who questions Eliwood never killing anyone before, he says in the first chapter (or second, somewhere in the beginning) of his storyline that the bandit encounters were his first real fights so unless he's killed someone in a sparring match that means to be that he is still an innocent in combat!


	15. Fallen Eagle

***Edited**** name mix up/paragraph wording between Lundgren and Eagler***

Hey everyone! Another chapter up in less than a year! Hurray new record!...wow that's sad…Anyway we're back on to the main storyline and the fight with General Eagler. I hope you enjoy it! But first - READER RESPONSE!

To:

**Obiki Doragon**: It's totally true. I believe that part of the Triforce of Courage's power is that it brings out Link's full potential very quickly and allows him to instinctively learn how to master various ways to fight. Even without that though Link is by FAR the most experienced fighter around and would be forced to grow strong just to survive. That's not something you can match with only with training. As for anyone having a chance against him…let's just say I have plans.

**Wildfire Dreams: **Yup I did and I did it again! Can you believe it? I'll try to keep going so you don't have to reread every time I update.

**Lazruth:** That's something I've wondered about as well and I have come up with a how Eliwood managed to save Ninian but I won't explain that until Eliwood's story. Haha, thanks for the comment on Link's character, too. You're right it is kinda hard to make a guy who doesn't talk OoC. This is just my own interpretation.

**Fenix of the light:** No problem and thanks for the praise. I'm glad you like the chapter. By the way I never said I had any near death experiences or even death in the family in general. I had to deal with some other issues as well as work before trying to piece together my story plan again. Thank you for your support though: it's greatly appreciated.

**Dessel Ordo:** Haha it's true and I'm glad you caught the reference to Link's age. I can't wait to get to Link's fight with Hector as well! It's gonna be fun! As for the "brick-shit" you're waiting for…it will happen but even I have no clue when it will pop up! I'll just have to keep pushing along till it does! Haha!

**Josh Dragonheart:** I'm glad you thought the chapter was worth the wait although I'm sorry you had too. It's true though…life sucks. Best you can do is keep calm and carry on!

**Ranma Uzumaki: **Thanks!

**Darklink1011:** Thanks! I appreciate your concern but honestly if I was gonna burn out and let this story die it's be dead by now. I'm gonna try to not let that happen at all.

**Overdrive1:** Yeah it is hard to keep going at times. Once you start though it's easy to keep going. Now that you mention it though I should go back sometime and correct some mistakes here and there. Probably not anytime right away but it's something to keep in mind. As for the hiatus between Lyn and Eliwood's story (which is what I plan on following for the most part, though I MAY delve a bit into Hector's story as well) I'm still working on it. I do kind of have a side idea though that might be fun that I'll talk about at the end of this chapter.

**Herr Wozzeck:** Yup. Again. Hopefully for longer this time though and more frequently.

**Wraith54:** Thanks! I appreciate the comments and I agree with the how difficult the Lyn's situation would be in reality compared to how the game portrays it. I'm trying to keep a foot in reality while playing with my fantasy haha! I am sooo glad you loved the fight and I agree with you completely about most people not realizing what a real fight is like. I can't say I've personally been in that situation but I'm not an idiot when it comes to it either. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!"

**OniKiDD:** Thanks for your concern and support! I agree with you, although its tedious to write, that background story is very important along with finer details. I've seen A LOT of fics that either don't have enough back story or finer points so that you can't get into them or they have so much that it's hard to read. I'm trying to maintain a balance and I think it's working even if it isn't perfect. Thank you for your input!

**The21stGenerationHairstyle:** I'm glad you liked the fight and Link's awesome-sauce killing mode! I quite enjoyed writing it. Don't worry Hector will definitely get his due as well!

**Calming-seas88**: Thank you very much for your input and your vote! It means a lot when people take notice of the finer details of my work and I hope I continue to meet your standards!

**Anarion Star-Dragon: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter despite its filler nature. Hopefully this one is a little bit more your speed. I'm full aware I have grammatical mistakes but I do all the proofreading myself since I'm not reliable enough to have a beta reader and no one I know is interested or better at it than I already am. So I miss things even though I try. I'm glad you understand.

**Shadow Zeranion: **That's what I was going for. There are several holes in the game story that bother me and I hope to fill them to the best of my ability and yes the results of filling those holes do have consequences. As for the time skip thing I do have several ideas although nothing solid and yes one of them does involve Farore's Wind. I do have another side idea that I will expand upon at the end of this chapter though. Thank you for your support and well wishes!

**Jetflash: **Link's influence is going to greatly affect the FE storyline just as the tactician's influence does. As for how those influences take form, that can only be told by the future. Thank you for you're support!

**Animajunki1230**: Yup I'm alive! Glad you're still into my story and I hope your own are going well also!

**Raikouga**: Ha! I love Mushu! And cake. Cake is good. Especially when it's not a lie. Thank you sooo much for your big review! It was a joy to read especially the part about edible chocolate…mmmmm chocolate…Heh All your words about Link ring true and I'm glad that you agree with my line of thinking concerning him. He's so much fun to write about and I just love portraying his fights. I have several big plans for this story concerning him and I hope I can keep going long enough to write them. I also hope that you stick around to read them! Haha!

Well that's it for reader responses so on to the main show! And for those of you who don't read this - I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT I WANT TO SAY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

And now without further ado I present:

Whom She Found

Chapter 14:

Fallen Eagle

xxx

"I've received word from Caelin's neighbours, Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz." Eliwood announced. "They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This they have promised."

"That's great news." Link grinned.

"Eliwood," Lyn sighed in relief. "I don't know how to thank you…"

The Pharaean Lord chuckled. "All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. However, this means that I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be alright?"

"I will win." Lyn nodded resolutely. "I have to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand." Eliwood replied. "Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success. Although with Link at your side I doubt I have too much to worry about."

"Thank you." Lyn smiled. "We won't waste the opportunity you've given us."

"Right then," Link said. "We should hurry back and make our next move."

"Yes," Lyn agreed. "Let's go!"

xxx

Although the ride back was not nearly as urgent and fast paced, they still made good time getting back to the others. Lyn was very pleased to see Kent up and about and not bed ridden. Apparently the combination of Serra's healing magics and Nils's revitalizing music greatly sped up his recovery nicely. He still wasn't at 100% but he was pretty close.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered so well, Kent." Lyn smiled at him.

"Thank you milady," Kent nodded. "I am prepared to enter the next battle."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lyn replied. "Although Eliwood succeeded in ensuring that Lundgren will receive no outside aid I fear that we will still have our hands full."

"Indeed you are correct, milady." Kent agreed. "Caelin's army may not be as powerful as Pharae or Ostia but it is still nothing to be taken lightly."

"Have you thought of how best to proceed?"

"I have but it is no easy task." Kent replied uneasily. "As I said before the most direct route would be through General Eagler's estate but he will have it well defended. On the other hand though if we waste time trying to avoid that fight then the chances of us facing the full might of Caelin at the castle are almost guaranteed. If we can finish the battle with General Eagler quickly enough then we will ultimately face less opposition at Castle Caelin."

"I see," Lyn nodded thoughtfully. "Then that is what we will do."

"By your word, milady." Kent bowed and turned away to prepare.

Lyn couldn't help but feel that something was bothering the red knight. His mannerisms seemed even more professional than usual and that was saying something. She hoped that whatever was bothering him wouldn't last long. She looked around for the rest of the Legion and couldn't help but smile at the renewed sense of energy everyone seemed to have. A few days rest had really helped boost morale for almost everyone and it showed as they all prepared to depart and engage in another big fight. Wil was still wrapped up in his self imposed isolated training but he had made improvement in his overall behaviour especially after successfully utilizing the ballista in their last battle. Sain had also thrown himself quite heavily into training while Kent was in bed and wore a very focused, almost angry, look on his face. Lyn could tell that in a way both of them were looking forward to the upcoming battle and the chance to vent pent up emotions; she just hoped they wouldn't get in over their heads.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she couldn't see either Link or Matthew anywhere and she became curious as to their whereabouts. She looked around and finally found them separated from everyone else and talking quietly. Her curiosity rose but before she could approach them Matthew nodded to Link and quickly disappeared. Link stood there for a few moments in contemplation before turning and moved to join the rest of the Legion in their preparations. Again Lyn's curiosity rose but she decided that if it was something she really needed to know then Link would tell her and she quickly suppressed her curiosity to focus on the task at hand. She would not be stopped here. She couldn't be stopped here…

xxx

It was cold. The damp morning fog caused a chill to run through the bones of the Legion as they marched towards the estate. Despite the discomfort the chill in the air was not what weighed heavy on the minds of the warriors. Lyn was both nervous and full of grim determination at being so close to her goal while Sain and Kent, for reasons of their own, had their own negative emotions that were felt by the rest. Despite the air around them morale was not low: everyone was rested, ready, and they knew they were close to their ultimate goal.

"We're close to General Eagler's estate." Kent announced as they marched forwards.

"We should ready ourselves." Sain grunted. "He will be expecting us and I doubt he'll let us just waltz right through his land to the castle."

"Agreed." Kent nodded. "But this thick fog will make for a difficult fight. We cannot fight what we cannot see."

"We can't let that stop us, though." Lyn proclaimed. "We must press on. How should we proceed?"

"If I may suggest milady," Matthew stepped forward. "Perhaps I should take point?"

Matthew?" Lyn blinked. "But you hate direct confrontation, why do you desire to be first?"

Matthew chuckled. "Well, milady, in my line of…work…people such as I find it prudent to carry out or tasks in conditions less than ideal for normal sensory use. As such we develop ourselves to deal with said conditions. In short milady, I can see through the fog better than anyone else so it only makes sense that I go first."

"I see," Lyn nodded. "You have a good point. Very well, please lead us through this fog."

"With pleasure," Matthew grinned cheerfully.

"Might I make another suggestion?" Link added.

"Of course," Lyn replied.

"If you think about it we actually have an advantage over our enemy this time." Link replied. "Matthew has proven himself to be rather exceptional at his craft so his skills will be invaluable in these conditions, however, we also have another way of detecting danger that isn't affected by weather conditions at all."

"That's right!" Nils piped up. "My sister and I can sense the danger through the fog so we'll be able to tell you when people get close!"

Link nodded. "So if we spread our formation around Ninian and Nils with Matthew at point we can essentially create an area where nothing can hide from us and we will be able to deal with ranged attacks as well."

"An ideal strategy, Sir Link," Kent agreed. "That is probably the best situation we can hope for under these conditions."

"Even so I don't think we should bring Ninian so close to the fight," Lyn said. "She is still injured."

The young dancer, who was sitting side-saddle on Epona, was about to protest but Link beat her to it.

"She will be fine," he replied. "Epona will keep her from harm and as an added security I can also do this…"

He turned to the girl and his horse and began chanting the spell for Nayru's Love. Although Link was considered to be the weakest of the three Triforce bearers in terms of magic he was by no means a slouch in the subject. After years of fighting and training he had developed significant magical prowess alongside his inhuman combat skills. Despite learning several other spells over the years, his favourites had always been the first three that he learned during his first quest as the Hero of Time. He had learned from Zelda that his three initial spells - Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love, each had three levels of power to be learned. Din's Fire at its first level created a powerful dome of fire that scorched everything in its path. At its second level the flames were not only stronger but could be controlled to destroy only desired things and leave others unharmed. The final stage of Din's Fire allowed the power to be compressed into a ball of explosive flame that could be shot and guided towards a target. Farore's Wind allowed the caster to instantly warp to a precast point. Its second level was much more useful in combat as the caster could warp quickly within an area of sight. The final level of Farore's Wind gave the caster the ability to easily travel to any place they had frequented before as long as they could clearly picture it in their mind. Nayru's Love created an impenetrable protective barrier around the caster. Its second level extended the time it could be maintained as well as allowed it to be cast on someone else. The final level of the spell gave it offensive capabilities as it could reflect other spells and projectiles as well as shatter into hundreds of razor sharp crystalline shards. The final levels of each spell also drastically cut down their Mp expenditure and allowed them to be cast almost instantly. Zelda had easily mastered each spell to their fullest ability and used them to devastating affect when required. Link however had only been able to unlock the second levels of each spell but they still opened up a whole new world of options for him.

"Nayru's Love!" He cried as he finished his chant and a large crystalline barrier formed around Ninian and Epona. "There now she should be safe from anything that they can throw at us."

"All right everyone!" Lyn announced glad that Ninian would be safe from harm. "Let's get going!"

Like a well oiled machine the Legion spread out into formation; each of them positioning themselves to best utilize their strengths while being close to someone who could cover their weaknesses. With their line set they cautiously marched forward through the fog. After a few minutes of nervous silence Link and Matthew stopped while Shakkar twittered noisily.

"Someone is coming," Matthew said as he tensed himself in preparation. The others followed suit and focused on the direction he was staring in.

"I sense it too," Nils agreed. "But it feels…different than normal..."

Through the dense fog the Legion heard the approaching figure long before they saw it. Heavy footsteps echoed through the air accompanied by the solid clattering of thick steel; whatever was coming was big. Finally a large silhouette appeared through the fog and caused Link's eyes to widen at the massive wall of armoured steel that brought forth memories from long ago.

"_Impossible…" _Link thought and when the figure finally came into full view he couldn't stop himself. "IRON KNUCKLE!" he roared and lunged forward with blinding speed. The others were startled his sudden shout and could only watch as the Hylian attacked the armoured figure with unmatched ferocity. It was only due to years of experience that the armoured knight was able to raise his great axe to meet Link's charge. A loud clash of steel and sparks filled the air and the Legion watched the wall of steel fall back a few steps from the force but maintained a solid stance. At this Link narrowed his eyes and took a hop back outside of the knight's reach. No Iron Knuckle would be knocked back by such an attack; not to mention that he felt no malevolence or dark magic from the knight.

"Who are you?" Link asked dangerously still on guard.

The armoured man stood up straight and lowered his axe. "Impressive strike, boy…My hand is numb." The knight took off his helmet to reveal an older, bald, man with heavyset features. At the sight of him Sain and Kent's faces fell.

"Aah!" Sain cried.

"You! You're…Lord Wallace!" Kent said.

"Who is this?" Lyn asked Kent.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin." Kent swallowed. "He's a veteran knight that earned fame as the Wall of Caelin."

"Aren't you supposed to be retired?" Sain asked nervously as he was not eager to fight the mighty general. "I heard you were sowing fields now."

"I am and was." Wallace sighed. "Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights."

Sain stiffened at this while Kent grew defensive. "Lord Wallace! Surely you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?"

Wallace did not respond but tightened the grip on his axe. "Bring me the girl that claims to be Madelyn's child!"

Everyone tensed at the announcement. "What are your intentions?" Sain growled.

"If I don't like what I see I will take her." Wallace stated simply.

The two knights manoeuvred themselves in front of Lyn. "We will prevent you."

At this Wallace threw his head back and laughed. "You? Prevent me? HAHAHAH! You honestly believe you can do such a thing?"

"It matters not if they can or can't," Link replied dangerously. "Because **I **will."

"Oh?" Wallace raised an eyebrow. "You think so, eh? I'll admit your first strike impressed me but it'll take much more than that to take down someone of my strength."

"Heh, I've beaten much stronger than you," Link replied.

"Is that so?" Wallace smirked. "Well then let's see-"

"Enough!" Lyn stepped forward. "I am right here! I am Lyndis!"

"Hmm?" Wallace blinked and turned to her.

"I'll understand if you do not believe my claim," Lyn stated. "But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

When Lyndis presented herself Wallace stepped towards her to examine her more clearly. Lyn stared hard into his eyes as if challenging him to deny her claim.

"Hmm…" Wallace said after a few moments. "Such beautiful eyes…"

Lyn blinked at him. "Pardon?"

Wallace chuckled. "I've been a knight for 30 years and there is one thing that I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver." Again he gave a hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

Sain stared at him incredulously. "Are you…Are you serious?

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I will never allow an usurper on the throne!" He turned and headed in the direction he had come from. "Let's march!"

"Lord Wallace! Wait!" Kent called after him. "He…He hasn't changed at all."

"I like him." Lyn laughed. "He's…honest."

"That he is." Kent nodded. "He deserves our respect."

The Legion resumed its march but it was Wallace that took point this time as the boisterous man gave no opportunity for anyone else to do so. Even Florina found it difficult not to smile in his presence, he was just so full of life and cheer that it was infectious and greatly boosted morale.

"Hahahah! Oh it feels good to be back marching among comrades!" Wallace announced. "I'd planned on living out my days in peace on my farm but there's nothing like a good old fight to rouse ones spirit!"

"Lord Wallace?" Lyn asked. "What can you tell us about the events in Caelin."

"Honestly, my girl, I do not know much." The elder knight replied. "I retired from active duty a few years ago and left Eagler, my second in command, in charge of Caelin's army. After that that I did not keep track of the current events of Caelin so the details about what has been happening are unknown to me. What I do know is that Lundgren is a power hungry fool and he is desperate to stop you; too desperate to be dealing with a simple imposter. He would not have called me back into active duty otherwise."

"Let him try." Lyn stated resolutely. "Nothing will stop me from seeing my grandfather!"

"GAHAHAHA!" Wallace laughed again. "I knew I liked you girl! Well said!"

They marched forwards for a few more minutes before Kent announced that they had entered Eagler's estate.

"Everyone on your guard! We are in General Eagler's territory and I expect we'll see some soldiers soon."

"Aye." Wallace nodded and hefted his axe to his shoulder. "Eagler received the same orders as me, he's waiting for us."

"Yes," Ninian nodded from atop Epona. "I sense danger from many people ahead of us…"

"Over there!" Matthew indicated a group of shadows approaching through the fog. Everyone tensed as several soldiers came into view; a scouting party sent to determine their location. The soldiers all shouted when they saw the group and an archer quickly shot a flaming arrow into the sky – a signal to the rest of Eagler's men. A pair of soldiers raised their lances to the group and lunged forward hoping to slow the advancement of the Legion. However there attack was met by Wallace who stood like a sentinel of steel between them and his comrades and their lances shattered against his heavy armour.

"Gahahaha!" Wallace guffawed. "Is that all you've got? Hahah! My defence is impenetrable! Come fools! Break you're weapons against me!"

The veteran knight swung his great axe and crushed the two hapless soldiers in a single swing. After knocking them aside Wallace continued his march towards the rest of the stunned scouting party but before he could reach them a swift shadow darted through the remaining soldiers accompanied by several flashes of steal. The soldiers all fell as one and the shadow stood amidst the bodies revealing itself to be Matthew, who casually flicked the blood from his dagger.

"Sorry to spoil you're fun, milord." Matthew chuckled. "But I just couldn't resist. They were standing so invitingly unaware…"

"Ah, tis fine m'boy!" the knight replied. "Wouldn't be sporting of me to hog all the fun now would it? Hahaaa! There'll be plenty more!"

"Indeed," Kent nodded. "They know we're here now. This fight is just getting started."

xxx

Florina gripped her lance nervously as she walked forward. The thick fog prevented her from riding her Pegasus into battle as usual so she was forced to march on the ground with everyone else; a position much further from her comfort zone than she was used too. Of course, like Kent and Sain, she was trained in dismounted combat but she relied heavily on her close bond with Huey so she felt extremely vulnerable right now. She was glad that her allies were close but that knowledge did little to quell her fears. Suddenly a figure charged towards her through the fog and she let out a startled gasp as she hastily raised her lance to block the swordsman's blade. Florina stumbled back from the force of the blow leaving her open for another strike but fortunately the blow never came. A ham sized fist slammed into the side of the swordsman's face sending him reeling away from the vulnerable girl. Not allowing the man any chance to recover Dorcas quickly swung his axe and cleaved his head from his shoulders. Florina recovered her footing as the swordsman fell and stared at the quiet axe wielder.

"Th-thank you." She squeaked.

Dorcas merely nodded and turned towards the direction the soldier had come from. He engaged another swordsman who had followed the first and blocked his path to Florina. However the swordsman was able to dodge all of the larger mans attacks. Dorcas was very strong but his brawler style was at a disadvantage against a trained soldier who could avoid his blows. Seeing this Florina steeled herself and dashed forward, her petite frame hidden by Dorcas's bulk. The Pegasus knight thrust her staff from underneath Dorcas's arm and stabbed the unsuspecting swordsman in the chest.

"Thanks." Dorcas nodded to her again and continued his march. Florina smiled slightly before following after him.

Xxx

Ninian's eyes were closed as she concentrated on her surrounding area. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic her countenance that of serene calm. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"There." She pointed slightly to the right. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when two arrows shot in the direction she indicated. A loud cry of pain rewarded the shooters with a confirmed hit.

"He's no longer a threat." Ninian spoke softly from atop Epona.

On either side of her Rath and Wil nodded and waited for her to locate another soldier. Ninian was proving to be an invaluable asset to the archers when they discovered that if she concentrated she could use her danger sense to pinpoint specific people through the fog. Rath and Wil had since worked out an effective strategy of picking the soldiers off despite the blinding conditions. Rath had taken to the task quite well since his shooting reflexes were higher than Wil's due to the conditions of horseback archery. Wil also welcomed the tactic since he could use the opportunity to silently compete with Rath and train his own reflexes. Although the young archer had recovered somewhat from his depressed state he was still a long way from being back to his normal self. Thankfully this task allowed him to be of use in this battle and he gratefully drowned himself in the tension: anything to free his mind, albeit temporarily, from the guilt and shame.

"There."

Another arrow - another cry of pain.

xxx

Matthew grinned to himself as he slew another soldier before disappearing back into the shadows. Normally he hated direct conflict with his opponents but with the fog obstructing everyone's view the slippery thief was having an absolute heyday with Caelin's soldiers. One by one the soldiers fell as he darted from shadow to shadow. He moved like a wraith dropping from trees, lunging from bushes, and slipping through the fog before anyone could notice him. Every possible way that he could approach from a blind spot he took and it wasn't long before he had lost track of how many people he had killed. In a way it was almost sickening but Matthew had been in his profession for years and he wasn't about to lose sleep over something like this; besides, some of the fallen guards had some decent loot that he could claim. With that in mind he disappeared once again and shortly after another gurgled grunt could be heard through the fog.

xxx

For once, incredibly, Serra was quiet. Even she knew the impairment of the fog and the danger of the many soldiers ahead of them. It took a lot of willpower but she forced herself to stay silent so that the soldiers would be less likely to see them before they did. A few steps ahead of her Erk and Lucius kept their magical enemies at their fingertips, ready to be cast forth at a moment's notice. Erk's fireballs were especially useful since the heat and flashes of light they provided could disperse the fog around them for a few seconds and allowed them to see the surrounding area better. Their powerful spells dropped many soldiers before they could get too close. Soon Eagler's men became wary of the spell casters and sent forth their own mages to combat them.

"Whoa!" Erk hopped back from a fireball sent by an opposing spellcaster. "Looks like they have some mages of their own."

"So it seems." Lucius nodded.

"Step back Lucius." Erk said as he stepped forward. "You're Light magic is weak against Anima. I'll handle it."

"Alrigtht, but be careful," the monk replied as he fell back.

Erk quickly threw his own fireball back at the mage who deflected it with his own magic power. Erk grimaced slightly at this, this mage was much better than the ones he had faced before. The two students of magic soon found themselves trading spells in a dangerous dance of fire with neither gaining the upper hand. Suddenly another fire ball flew at Erk from a different direction. With no time to dodge Erk crossed his arms in front of him and took the blow. He grunted as the ball of fire knocked him back a few feet; thankfully his magical resistance saved him from serious injury.

"Erk!" Serra shouted and ran towards him, her staff glowing.

"I'm fine Serra, get back!" Erk shouted and quickly clambered to his feet just in time to avoid another fireball. A lancing spark of light from Lucius prevented the second mage from attacking Erk again but unfortunately did very little damage. Erk attempted to remedy that by throwing a bigger fireball at the mage but it was nullified by a pair of smaller ones from both of them. The young mage gritted his teeth in frustration; they were being matched quite well by the two enemy spell casters and he thanked Elimine that none of the normal soldiers wanted to get in between the magical duel. Still, they needed to do something soon or this would get out of hand.

"Lucius!" Erk turned to the monk at his side. "Try to buy me some time! I'm going try something!"

"Alright, I'll try!" Lucius nodded and began casting rapid blasts of light magic while Erk closed his eyes in concentration. Although they had just started learning about Hylian magic, Erk had a very basic grasp of the concept and despite the risks involved in attempting magic with such limited knowledge he felt he had little choice. He reached deep inside himself and searched for the life energy that powered Hylian magic separate from his own normal spells. The first thing Link had taught them was how to detect and feel their life energy which Erk and Lucius had succeeded in doing while Link and Lyn were in Kathelet but that was as far as they had gotten; they had not practiced anything beyond that. It was a gamble but Erk hoped it was at least similar to how he gathered magic normally. Once he located the energy he mentally pulled at it but he felt no change. He tried again, more forcefully, but still nothing. Erk's frustration and panic grew at his inability to gather the energy that required despite it being within his reach.

"Come on…" Erk panted as he mentally struggled. Meanwhile Lucius continued his magical barrage but he knew he couldn't maintain it forever. The speed of his casting caused his spells to be weak but they fulfilled their purpose in keeping the two enemy mages occupied.

"Hurry, Erk!" the monk urged.

Erk knew that Lucius was tiring and even if he could keep his pace indefinitely his Tome of Lightning would not. The purple haired mage desperately clutched at his life energy and with every fibre of his being willed it to be gathered. Miraculously he felt a sliver of the energy bend to his will and he forced himself not to cry out in relief. However, his relief was short lived when he suddenly felt the energy fluctuate. Erk gasped and fought to maintain control of it; he couldn't believe how powerful it was! His life energy had felt so warm and welcoming when he first touched the source but as soon as he had separated the small bit of energy from the main pool it had turned wild. Worse still, now that he had gathered it, he had no clue what to do with it! He didn't know any Hylian spells and he certainly wasn't expecting it to be this hard to control. With no other option he tried to form his normal fireball with the energy but found that it would not cooperate, instead it became even wilder than before. Erk panicked when a sudden realization hit him: if he couldn't release the energy what would happen to him when he lost all control of it? It was then that Erk decided to do something crazy. He started to gather the energy he normally used to power his spells hoping to dilute the sliver of life energy. The task stressed his mind to its very limits and Erk knew that he was going have one hell of a headache after this. As he prepared his fireball he forced the life energy to mingle with his normal magic, diluting it, and hoped to bring it under control. To his surprise the energies started to combine with each other, albeit roughly. The life energy greatly thickened his normal magic and made it extremely difficult to channel, but that was where he found his victory. He could channel it.

"Lucius! Get back!" Erk cried as he focused this new energy into his fire spell. The monk gladly ceased his magical barrage and dashed behind the young mage. Erk's fire spell slowly took form in his hands and the pain from wielding the potent mixture of energies almost caused him to black out. He forced himself to maintain consciousness and after what seemed an eternity he finally finished.

"HAAAAA!" Erk threw his spell towards the two opposing mages and the force of the magic leaving his fingers blew him back several feet. The enemy mages were not so lucky. Though they tried to defend, the fireball exploded at their feet and completely obliterated them. The force of the explosion blew gale force winds in all directions which forced all nearby to brace themselves. When the dust settled Lucius gaped at the destruction wrought before him by a simple fire ball. The remaining soldiers scattered from the blast fearful of a repeat. Lucius turned back to find Serra standing over Erk, her glowing staff pointed at his hands. The monk winced when he saw the mage; his hands were scorched and black.

"What did you do?" Serra screeched while trying to mend the damage.

Erk winced from both the pain of his burns and the ringing in his ears. "I tried doing something I shouldn't have…"

"You tried using what Link taught us, didn't you?" Lucius knelt beside him and picked up Erk's Tome of Fire. It was charred black and as the monk lifted it into the air it crumbled into ashes.

"Yes," Erk nodded. "And I don't think I'm ever going to attempt it again without MUCH more instruction."

"Link's been teaching you magic?" Serra asked surprised and a little put off that he hadn't done so with her.

"Not yet," Lucius shook his head. "He only taught us how to find the source of his magic inside ourselves. He hasn't shown us anything beyond that yet."

"For good reason too," Erk winced again. "Lucius don't try to do anything with it on your own yet. It's completely different from any magic I've ever done!"

"Really?"

Erk nodded. "I can see why Link was hesitant to teach us. The power…it's unreal! It refused all my efforts to gather and when I finally managed to pull a sliver of it away, it went wild and nothing I did allowed me to control it!"

He indicated the damage his fireball had done. "That is the result of a small portion of life energy mixed with a lot of our normal magic power."

"You mixed magics?" Lucius and Serra cried at the same time. "What were you thinking?"

"I had no choice!" Erk yelled back. "The only way I could get rid of the energy was to mix it with my own magic and hope it would dilute enough to form a normal spell! It worked…but you can see the results…"

Lucius sighed. "Perhaps we should fall back. You're in no condition to fight anymore and my tome is almost spent."

"Ugh," Erk groaned as he tried to stand. "I agree."

The monk helped Erk to his feet and led him away followed close behind by Serra. He was glad that they had succeeded in their efforts but as they walked Lucius couldn't help but think about the power of Hylian magic and his resolve to treat the knowledge with great care increased tenfold. If he had the power to read minds he would have discovered that Erk was thinking the same thing.

xxx

Spearheading the Legion's march, Kent and Sain flanked Lyn on either side while they followed closely behind Wallace. The old General was proving himself to be an unstoppable juggernaut as he lived up to his famed reputation as the Wall of Caelin. His slower speed meant very little when his titanic defense was combined with his great striking power and wide area of attack. Any would be attacker that managed to get close enough to hit him was unable to do any damage before being swept away by Wallace's ever swinging axe.

"GahahaHAAAA!" Wallace roared boisterously. "Keep coming fools! It's been years since I've had this much fun! WHOOHAHAH!"

The vivacious knight's personality was a stark contrast to Sain and Kent's, who were still of sombre mind, especially with Nils's empowering music filling his ears.

"I've enjoyed the peaceful life of a farmer, but I never thought I'd miss being on the battlefield this much!" Wallace laughed as he crushed another soldier. He then used the time following that victory to glance at his comrades around him. His eyes fell upon the young lady Lyndis and he smiled broadly as she watched the swordswoman flow through the battle. **IF** he had harboured any doubts about her heritage beforehand they would have all been dissolved by watching her fight. Her movements were nimble and graceful, her strokes swift and precise: it was like watching a feather dancing on the wind. Her style brought many old memories back to the knight for he had seen it before; it was her father's style. Though Lyn possessed neither her father's power nor his experience Wallace could easily recognize Hassar's swordsmanship adapted to Lyn's constitution. And though she had several of her father's features, such as his green hair, Lyndis was almost a mirror image of her mother and held the same eyes. To Wallace, who had been close to both of her parents, Lyn needed no other proof of her heritage.

He watched Lyn lunge forward and slice a swordsman before he could raise his guard and then immediately leapt high over a pair of charging soldiers with a half-twist back layout. The instant her feet touched ground she spun into a half moon slash across both soldiers backs, ending in a low crouch while returning her blade to its sheath. The two soldiers were still falling Lyn when sprung forward and used her favourite battojutsu slash on an archer before he could raise his bow.

"Ah! A splendid display of swordsmanship!" Wallace remarked to himself. "And she has yet to scratch her full potential! Heh, milady I think seeing you on the throne might just bring this old knight out of retirement." He grinned at the thought and turned his attention towards his fellow Caelin Knights. He could tell that both of them had great potential as well despite their forlorn attitudes in this battle. With the circumstances of the battle however he could hardly blame them for their moods. Even so they were doing well although Kent appeared to be a bit more sluggish than he should have been. Perhaps recovering from an injury? If that was the case Wallace felt proud that the younger generation had such promising men to fulfill their knightly duty.

Lastly, the Wall of Caelin's gaze fell upon the strange warrior with pointed ears. Now this was a man that Wallace was immensely curious about. Though he hated to admit it, the initial clash between the two of them had rocked Wallace more than he had let on. The former Knight Commander prided himself on his immovable defence and the fact that the elven swordsman had knocked him back a few steps was a stinging blow to that pride. As he watched him the veteran knight made note of several facts about the warrior that only years of experience allowed him to pick out. The biggest of which was that as far as Wallace could tell Link had not received any formal training, yet his style had no flaws. The man displayed no weaknesses to exploit, no vulnerabilities of any kind. His style held no discernible form yet was a flawless blend of speed, precision, and power perfectly suited to adapt to any situation. He was in control of every aspect of the battle around him. Such ability could only have been developed through years of constant fighting; a style of combat created solely from experience in countless life or death situations. Without similar experience no amount of training would be able to match it. Wallace was forced to admit that he had underestimated the man at first glance but as he watched the green clad warrior dominate the field he acknowledged the fact that the Lady Lyndis could have found no better ally. A man such as him was easily worth a small army and Wallace could tell that he was not going all out either.

"Hmph!" Wallace snorted. "Well I may be old but I'm not about to let some welp out do me!"

With that he once again raised his axe and charged forward.

xxx

As the battle waged on the warm rays of the sun slowly began to break through the fog increasing the range of visibility for everyone. The Legion was nearing the mansion and soon would be upon the Knight Commander of Caelin. Even with the fog lifting General Eagler heard their approach before he saw them. The clash of steel and cries of fallen men carried far through the air and made many of his men nervous. The general grimaced at the noise, saddened by the needless deaths of many brave men for the sake of one. He was even more forlorn when he learned that he was turning his hand against his most promising students. He watched the group of fighters he was sent to stop appeared through the fog before him. He was surprised that a band of that size was doing so well against his troops but he quickly put those thoughts aside and hardened his gaze.

The Legion paused when they saw the line of troops in front of the estate mansion. There were many of them; all standing in formation and ready to attack. At the center an armored man atop a horse stood out from the rest. He held a javelin in one hand and had a hand axe holstered at his hip.

"_That must be General Eagler," _Lyn thought when she saw the Paladin. Although her resolve was set and she planned on giving the man no quarter she couldn't help but think back to the villagers who had seen them off earlier.

xxx

"You're…You're them…aren't you?" An elderly man approached the Legion with a group villagers as they prepared to leave.

"Excuse me?" Lyn blinked in confusion.

"You're the "imposters" that Lord Lundgren is trying to find, aren't you?"

Lyn shook her head. "I am no imposter."

"We know," the wizened man smiled. "We all, well…Not one of us believes what Lord Lundgren is saying about you. That man has never cared for the citizens of Caelin, we all want to help the marquess…and his rightful heir. We wish you good luck."

"Thank you," Lyn smiled gratefully and bowed. "You're support means more than you can know."

"The forces of Caelin are led by General Eagler." A woman who looked on a few years older than Lyn spoke up. "He's an honest man who has always treated us well. A good man and good general. He…he must be aware of Lundgren's evil plans…but he doesn't do anything to stop him. For the General to be reigned in like this…I can only imagine that Lundgren's holding someone dear to him hostage."

"That man's cowardice knows no bounds!" Lyn spat.

The woman nodded. "We want to help you but there isn't anything we can do but pray for your success. Why is it that the innocent people are always the ones hurt in the foolish games of nobles?"

Lyn shook her head. "I do not know…I am…a stranger to the ways of "nobility,"" she spoke the word with venom. "But I swear to you, Lundgren will pay for his crimes."

xxx

"So you are finally here," General Eagler called to them. "Bring forth the imposter who calls herself "Lyndis"! She shall not pass beyond this place!"

At his call Lyn stepped forward proudly. "I am Lyndis and I am no imposter! General I'd ask that you and your men stand down so we can avoid this unnecessary bloodshed!"

"You are a fool if you think I will allow a nameless pretender to approach the throne unchallenged!"

"Is that what you believe? Then why do you allow an usurper to do so?" Lyn demanded.

"Please listen to her, General!" Kent called.

"Kent…Is that you?" Eagler looked at him. "

"Yes, sir," Kent nodded. "We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin. Please do not oppose us!"

"Yet you have no proof of the girl's identity. Is that not true?" Eagler replied

"Yes," Kent admitted. "but..."

"Then our talk is finished!" Eagler cut off. "Draw your weapon and come!"

"So you really wish to fight us…" Sain spoke softly.

"Sain…" Eagler looked at him before shaking his head and sighed. "I never imagined you could turn traitor…"

Sain's eyes lit up with anger. "Who's the traitor here? I am following orders of my sworn liege lord. Not Lundgren, but my true liege, the marquess himself! I AM NO TRAITOR!"

"You speak with conviction." Eagler stated approvingly. "I think it's time to test the bounds of your loyalty!"

"Eagler!" Wallace roared and gave pause to the General once more. "You are a fool! Have you fallen so low as to resort to this?"

"General Wallace…" Eagler acknowledged his former mentor with respect and dismay. "So you've sided with the girl, too, have you?"

"Of course!" Wallace replied. "I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies! This girl is the rightful heir! Of that I have no doubt!"

"Ah…Is that so?" Eagler spared Lyndis another glance. "You are the sa… No! Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool…" Wallace growled. "At the very least, leave your men out of this fight. They do not need to lose their lives so senselessly. Eagler! I challenge you to a Duel of Succession! Let mine be the blow that finishes you!"

"General Wallace?" Kent gaped. "You're not serious?"

"What is it Kent?" Lyn asked.

"Lord Wallace is challenging Eagler for the title of Knight Commander." Kent replied. "If he wins then he will be in direct command of all Caelin's soldiers."

Lyn's eyes widened. If Wallace succeeded then they would not have to fight the rest of Eagler's men; he could conclude the battle with no more casualties. All Eagler had to do was accept the challenge…

"Is that so?" The Knight Commander narrowed his eyes. "You would come out of retirement and take your position once again after all these years?"

"Of course," Wallace replied. "If this is the position that the Knight Commander I left in charge has taken then it is my duty to correct it."

"I see," Eagler nodded. "I am honor bound to accept your challenge. Fine, we will duel!" He then raised his voice and turned to his soldiers. "Men! Whatever the outcome of this duel, know that I have officially accepted the challenge! As such you are bound as soldiers of Caelin to follow the orders of the winner!"

"Come Eagler!" Wallace challenged and readied his axe. "Let us see how much you have grown!"

Eagler gave his own battle cry before spurring his horse towards the Wall of Caelin. He threw his javelin at the older knight, who dodged the spear, and drew his axe. Wallace met his charge head on and their respective weapons clashed in a loud union of steel and sparks. Eagler's momentum carried him past the unmounted knight and he quickly turned his steed around to face Wallace again whilst retrieving his thrown javelin sticking out of the ground. This time Eagler charged using the throwing lance, hoping to use its range and momentum to pierce Wallace's heavy armor. The older knight in turn braced himself for the charge. As Eagler thrust his javelin towards him Wallace dropped his axe and seized the end of the incoming weapon. With a loud roar Wallace heaved upwards and used the leverage plus Eagler's momentum to lift the Paladin out of his saddle and throw him to the ground. Eagler grunted heavily as he struck dirt and rolled a few times before stopping several yards away from the larger knight. He rolled over to see Wallace drop the javelin and pick up his axe once again. Eagler slowly rose to his feet as well and drew his hand axe from its holster. He knew that throwing the weapon was far too risky to attempt now and so his only course was to meet the Wall of Caelin head on. He knew his chances were grim since he had lost his biggest advantage against the towering knight but he wasn't about to back down.

With another cry Eagler charged forward and engaged Wallace in a deadly clash of axes. They traded blows with skill and speed surprising in a normal axe battle but it was apparent that Wallace was easily the better of the two. Not only was he stronger and much more experienced than Eagler but he also had far greater armor. Any blow that Eagler managed to get through Wallace's guard was rendered useless before the heavy steel. Growing frustrated and desperate Eagler attempted a wide two handed overhead cleave. Wallace countered by thrusting his gauntleted hand forward and grabbing the shaft of his hand axe. In a show of great strength Wallace wrenched the axe from Eagler's grip before swinging it around back up at him. The axe bit into flesh and Eagler fell to the ground with a cry, his sword arm falling limply the ground.

"You've lost Eagler," Wallace stated.

The now former Knight Commander clutched at the bloody stump where his arm used to be and held his head down. Despite the pain the general managed to speak.

"I admit my defeat and surrender." He acknowledged before raising his head to the reinstated Knight Commander. "General Wallace…Kill me."

"Hmph, you would throw your life away so easily?" Wallace snorted.

"I have disgraced the Knights of Caelin." Eagler nodded. "I knew of Lundgren's plot yet I have done nothing to stop it. The marquess…there is no illness…Only poison. I have allowed this to continue despite my knowledge, my knightly vows are broken and I deserve death."

"Under normal circumstances you would be right," Wallace agreed. "However, I doubt you had much choice in the matter, did you? Lundgren has your daughter does he not?"

Eagler's eyes widened. "How did…No, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Eagler!" Wallace glared. "I trained you! I know you better than that!"

"It's true, milord," Matthew spoke up from the shadows. "Lundgren is keeping Eagler's daughter at the castle as an unspoken hostage."

Everyone turned to the thief questioningly. "How do you know this?" Lyn asked.

Matthew chuckled. "While you two were in Kathelet, Link asked me to do a little research on General Eagler. I discovered that just as those villagers said he was a good and just man. I dug a little deeper and discovered that his wife had passed away last year leaving Eagler to raise their young daughter alone. Several months ago she was invited to the castle by Lundgren under the pretense for training as a lady of the court. She has not been outside the castle since then."

"Why did you not tell us this earlier?" Lyn demanded.

"Would it have changed anything?" Matthew asked. "Link and I agreed that at the moment there was nothing we could do. Since Lord Eagler stood between us and Castle Caelin there would be no time to try and secretly rescue her before meeting him. With his daughter in Lundgren's hands, General Eagler is bound to try his hardest to stop us despite knowing the truth. If he were to turn against Lundgren then he would risk his daughter's safety."

"I see…" Lyn nodded slowly. His reasoning did make sense; even if they knew they could do nothing and the knowledge would only serve to hamper them emotionally when faced with the man. Being a daughter herself, she couldn't fault Eagler's actions either.

"I am curious as to how you knew though, Lord Wallace," Matthew inquired curiously. "I've made no mention of it since talking with Link."

"Do not take me for a complete fool," Wallace chuckled. "I may be retired but I do hear certain things. I was aware that the girl had been invited to the castle. It doesn't surprise me that Lungren would use such a tactic and Eagler's actions only served to confirm my suspicions. That is why I challenged him. Now that he is no longer the Knight Commander, Lundgren's hostage holds no power and he did not have to die."

Wallace turned his attention to Eagler's injury. "Although, if he isn't treated soon, he's going to bleed out. You! Girl!" He called to Serra. "You're a cleric right? Come tend to his wound."

"Huh?" Serra blinked. "Y-yessir!" The pink haired cleric hurried forward to tend to the Eagler's injury.

"Good," Wallace nodded before turning to the Eagler's former men. "Now that that's settled… As the Knight Commander of Caelin I order the rest of you to stand down!"

The troops stiffened at the command but after a few moments of hesitation they lowered their weapons.

"Now then spread out and tend to any injured and gather the dead to be buried. They are innocent victims of treachery and will not be left to rot in the fields!"

Wallace then turned to Lyn. "We should rest for now and discuss our next move."

"Yes," Lyn agreed. "We have much to prepare for."

xxx

That night the core members of the Legion sat around the large dining table of Eagler's mansion to plan their final battle against Lundgren. Although weak from blood loss and the trauma of missing an arm, Eagler sat with them. Serra had managed to close the wound but reattaching limbs was far beyond her current skill level, he would spend the rest of his life as a cripple. Even so Wallace had given him an option that spared his life and presented on opportunity to save his daughter; his arm was a small price to pay.

"Word will soon reach Lundgren that you are still alive." Eagler said. "He will be prepared for tomorrow and I regret to say that he will have soldiers that are loyal to him standing in the way."

"Let them stand in our way." Lyn challenged. "We will crush them."

"Hah!" Wallace cheered. "I agree completely, milady! It would do us good to route all the traitors in one fell swoop."

Lyn nodded and turned her gaze back to Eagler. "What will you do?"

The former knight commander sighed. "I've lost all right to being the leader of the knights and with this injury I am physically unable to do so regardless. Lundgren still has my daughter so until this is over my hands are still tied. Let Lundgren believe I am dead; it will keep her safe."

"Very well." Lyn replied. "I promise you'll see her again."

"Thank you," Eagler sighed graciously. "And with my men at your command challenging the castle will be much easier for you."

"Indeed," Kent agreed. "We would have had a tough fight otherwise."

"Maybe," Eagler said. "But with the way you handled yourselves today I would not be surprised if were to succeed without them."

"Perhaps," Lyn replied. "But I will use every advantage I possess to see my grandfather. Too many people have suffered because of Lundgren. Let him never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do but I WILL stop that man!"

"And we will help you to do so, milady!" Sain heartily agreed.

A resounding chorus echoed from everyone causing Lyn to smile at them.

"Thank you everyone!" She said. "I could not have come this far without you. Please lend me your strength for one final battle!"

"Then let us make our plans and rest for the coming fight," Wallace said.

xxx

At Castle Caelin a certain noble strode arrogantly down the hall and entered his brothers bed chamber.

"How are you feeling today, my dear brother?" Lundgren asked acidly.

The bedridden marquess turned his head weakly. "Lundgren…You…You fiend…"

"Why do you still cling to life?" Lundgren growled. "Your granddaughter is dead by now. And soon you will join her."

"Lyndis…" The marquess's eyes widened in shock. "You! Why did this happen? I …only wanted to see her once…"

"You killed her the moment you sent those two foolish boys to find her," Lundgren spat. "Had you let her be then she would still be alive. But now she is dead and you have yourself to blame for bringing her to my attention."

"You…you…bastard…" The marquess coughed.

"Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost meaning?" Lungren laughed. "Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard! You and your precious granddaughter are in my way! I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!"

With that Lungren turned and slammed the doors behind him leaving the marquess to rot with shame and guilt.

"Lyndis…I'm sorry…"

xxx

A/N: Well there we go! I didn't manage to get it done in the month that I promised but I was pretty close! Midterms threw a wrench into the works. Well, only one more chapter until Lyn's story comes to a close! Hopefully I do it justice. I apoligize if this chapter feels a little rushed. I couldn't help but feel that way during the proofread but I'm not sure what to do to fix it...Anyway I thought about this chapter a lot and I realized that it's kind of unrealistic for Lyn to challenge a castle army with a small group of mercenaries even if they are skilled. The game also talks about Lundgren holding a hostage dear to Eagler but it's never explored. So I came up with this plan to have some of Eagler's men join with the group to bolster their ranks and give them a more realistic fighting chance while still removing Eagler from the overall picture. I hope it worked out. I also wanted to throw in a little bit of Erk and Lucius messing with Hylian magic as well since I really like how the concept is going in my head. I'm not really going to explain much but suffice to say that magical abilities are going to be played with a lot by both Link and the FE mages. Heh, well that's it for now! See you next chapter!

**P.S:** I mentioned to a couple people in my reader responses about a side idea concerning the year long time skip between Lyn and Eliwood's chapters. I was wondering how many people would be interested in a **One Shot Writing Challenge** where participants would follow a couple of constraining guidelines to write a few one shot adventures that Link has while traveling in search of his way home. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to present any form of reward so it would be purely for fun, although if someone writes a really good one I might figure out a way to incorporate it into the main storyline. Anyway it's just a thought but I would like to know if you think I should issue the challenge anyway and solidify the guidelines.


	16. The Heir of Caelin

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem are property of Nintendo. I only wish I owned them

Well now this is it! The Final Chapter in Lyn's story and it's my biggest one yet even without the Reader Responses and A/N at the bottom! This chapter took a while to get how I wanted it but I think it turned out well so I really hope you all enjoy it! It took quite awhile to get to this point but I made it and now I can start working on Eliwood's story. Also just so no one complains, I know that technically in this chapter its supposed to rain on and off during the battle as a tutorial gimmick but I chose not to have that happen since I think it's kinda dumb. So rather the battle will take place on a clear sunny day.

**Thank you to everyone who caught my editing mix up concerning Lundgren and Eagler. I really appreciate it!**

**Reader Response:**

**To:**

**Lazruth**: Yes Wallace is pretty awesome. It's a shame that he technically falls short in-game compared to Oswin and you don't get him till pretty far into Eliwood's story but he's still awesome! I'm glad you liked the focus on other characters. I try to flush out everyone although it's obvious I favor a few. As for Florina...you'll just have to read and find out (as well as read the A/N at the bottom). Thanks for the support about a Link pairing in general. I also don't have a problem of a girl going with Link and who's to say that they can't go back and forth or even if he ends up leaving at all...

**Obiki Doragon:** Thanks for the compliment. I am aware of the wasted plot problem and I doubt I'll go much farther with it. I have enough to deal with as it is. I just wanted to come up with a more realistic way of bolstering Lyn's forces and at least tie the knot on the whole Eagler/hostage thing cause they sure don't do that in the game. It probably won't go much farther than that outside of MAYBE a cameo or name mention. As for the whole class promotion thing I forgot to talk about that in my last A/N but you're right, Wallace is pre-promoted in my fic and I do have a plan laid out for the promotion system in general so don't worry about that. As for Link...I also have plans for his class but let's just say for now that it has something to do with the Triforce of Courage. No I'm not promoting Link into something else. He's awesome as it is. I hope you like what I have in mind once I get there.

**chm01: **That's an interesting idea. I'm still not fully sure how far reaching Link's timeskip journey is going to be but that is definitely something to keep in mind. And yes there will be fluff between girls and Link and he will either be hopeless or a lady killer or a combination of both! Muahaha oh the possibilities! And yes Link is definitely going to garner Karel's attention...as for where that goes...heheh...

**Dessel Ordo:** I'm glad you didn't find it too rushed and yeah it felt slapped together in places for me too. Man I hate that but I guess we have those chapters...As for the whole magic thing I have a general idea that I really like but it's really hard hammering out details without contradiction. I think I like what I'm creating though. As for Link in this chapter...Well I really hope you like it cause I had fun with it!

**WildfireDreams:** Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one blows the last chapter outta the water though!

**Animajunki1230: **Hey man! Glad you liked it! Thanks for the compliment and the support concerning my one shot challenge. I think I'm going to post guidelines for it pretty quick in my profile but I'm not sure about making anything official yet. If you wanna give it a go though I'd look forward to it.

**Anarion Star-Dragon**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm still in debate over what I want Link to accomplish during the 1 year time period. I do plan on mentioning things throughout the main story like you said and I'll probably write a few sides as well but I also am kind of curious as to what other people think he should do. The challenge is mostly for me to get ideas and for others to have some fun with my groundwork and there would be guidelines so no can happen but I'm not sure about making the challenge official yet. Like you I have mixed opinions.

**Shadow Zeranion:** Yup. Hylian Magic is pretty wicked stuff but Link is going to explain a little bit more about why that happened in this chapter. There's a little more to it than Erk originally thought. Yes, inspiration has been taken from Super Smash Bros. Love that game! Granted Link CAN'T through those spells around like Zelda can but he's still capable of doing some of them to an extent. Haha I'm glad you like how I'm making characters work together and utilizing their different abilities. It's a lot of fun branching out further than what the game does. I have several more combinations in mind as well for the future. As for Link and Wallace...seriously in the game I can't help but see an Iron Knuckle whenever I see a General Class animation so I decided Link should too. Gotta admit it was pretty fun. Glad you liked it! Now we get to see what happens to Lundgren...

**Raikouga:** Thanks for pointing out the error in names, it sure does make things confusing. Sorry about that, it's fixed now though and I've also clarified Matthew's line as well. As for the magic mixing, it's still in development but Link explains some stuff to Erk this chapter that he didn't tell them before. I hope you continue to read and enjoy and I'll try to get this story completed!

**Greener223: **I'll take that as constructive criticism and I appreciate it if that's the case. I am fully aware of Link's overpoweredness right now and I have good reason for doing so that will affect the story line down the road. As for Link's magic, just because he can do something doesn't mean he can do it often. Link is capable of the teleportation magic (think Zelda in SSB) but he's not nearly good enough to throw it around like Zelda can. I just thought that Farore's Wind was INCREDIBLY useless in OoT and I much preferred how it was done in Super Smash. He's already used it a couple of times throughout my story but only in emergency situations. As for Lyn vs Lundgren...I can't say I didn't toy with the idea but I worked out what I wanted to happen awhile ago and you'll just have to read and see what happens.

**Ishmu the Crazy:** Thank you for the review and the compliments! The mistakes were addressed. Thanks a lot! If you catch anymore errors that mess up the story in the future please let me know.

**masterbow:** Thanks a lot! Haha a boss monster would definitely be interesting! I'll think about it...

**21stGenerationHairstyle: **Yes I did get inspiration from SSB. Love that game and Zelda is one of my best characters! I'm really glad you like my story and think I'm actually doing a good job with it. I hope I continue to impress in the future!

**Mitsuki Shigamatsu: **Yes it is powerful and yes he does need to be careful. Link is going to clarify a few things as well.

**Datu824**: Thanks! I plan on finishing it no matter how long it takes.

**Jimbobob5536: **Haha! Your previous short reviews of my earlier chapters made me grin when I saw them. I'm glad you like my story!I hope the finale lives up to your expectations! I'm pretty excited for the next few chapters too although they are probably going to be a bit slow to start.

**Brian303: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so! I try really hard to flesh out the characters as best as I can. It's pretty challenging at times but it's worth it and makes for a good story.

**JustAPerson: **Wow...You know it's reviews like yours that really make writing fanfiction worthwile. I really appreciate your thoughts and support. I try my best to write a story that I myself would like to read and I've read A LOT of fanfiction so I have some pretty solid "Do's and Don'ts" in my mind that determine whether or not I can actually read a story regardless of whether or not it's a good idea or even original idea. It's reviews like yours that let me know what I'm doing right and tell me that all the extra thought and effort I put into stuff is worthwhile. Thank you! I am so glad that you enjoy my story and I fervently hope I get another review from you. Haha I am partial to a good multiple pairing story myself but I don't think thats going to happen...Please see my A/N at the bottom for a little more in depth planning in that field...

**KaizerDragoon: **Thanks, I'll try to update more often. Yes they will eventually find out about Link and as for full strength...heh well I hope you enjoy...

**BladeAdict**: Wow thanks! Thats a compliment if I ever heard one! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**KeeperoftheWays: **Thank you very much! I have a lot of fun with Link and his awesomeness and I hope this chapter blows you away!

**SunLord89: **I'm very glad you enjoy this work of mine and the additions I'm making to the canon. That's a good question about continuation though...I'm pretty sure I'll just add it on to this.

**Linkypoo: **Thanks a lot! I'm trying to update sooner and get in habit of doing so. As for Link getting back I can't reveal that yet but a pairing will happen, sorry. Yes it is free to join fanfiction, though you probably found that out already.

**Free137:** Yeah Link's been around the block...heck he may have even built the block and he's still going strong! As for love interest...honestly when I started I was heavily leaning towards Lyn but as I've written and let the characters develop I honestly don't know where his love interest will be now. Just have to see how it plays out I guess.

**Linkolas: ** Yeah Link has A LOT of experience in the ways of combat. He's pretty awesome!

**Fenix of the Light:** I'm really glad you like it! I hope you continue to do so! Yes I have read the OoT manga and Volvagia was really cute, though I'm not really sure where you want me to go with that unless you want some crazy thing to happen where Link adopts a baby Fire Dragon and it grows into a god stomping beast that eats Nergal for breakfast and kills Ganon with the ensuing atomic fart caused by Nergal...hey now there's an idea...Hahaha wow where did that come from? I'm glad you liked how I dealt with Eagler. It always bugged me too especially since you never find out how Lndgren held sway over him. As for the battle with Lundgren...you'll just have to read and I hope you like it. Don't worry about spelling errors. They don't really matter in a review unless your criticizing my own spelling. Besides I have an Iphone with a keyboard that hates me so I know where you're coming from.

**Cloud Link Zero: **Wow speed reader...Nice. Glad I caught you in the net of my story! As I've mentioned to others the pairing situation is growing on its own and I'm not really sure where it's going. My A/N at the bottom talks a bit more about it. I can agree with pretty much everything you said about Link and Lyn but as for your comment about Florina I can both agree and disagree. Yeah she might be a bit timid and Link could easily go for a stronger and more independent woman but one could also argue that after being around so many of them maybe he's more attracted to a more timid and introverted woman...honestly at this point it could go either way and may even end being with neither of them but someone else entirely. I just can't seem to pin it down yet. I'll get it though, don't you worry!

xxx

Well that takes care of that! So now without further ado I proudly give you:

Whom She Found

Chapter 16

The Heir of Caelin

xxx

In the large study of Eagler's mansion the core members of the Legion had gathered around a large map that showed the area around Castle Caelin in order to plan their strategy for tomorrow. This would be the first time that they could actually take the time to form a solid plan for the coming battle and they were not about to waste the opportunity.

"I will lead the main brunt of our forces to meet Lundgren's defenses head on." Wallace stated while placing several markers on the map. The castle was situated several miles outside of the capital, similar to Hyrule Castle, amidst several scattered groves of trees and rivers. The castle was also built against a small mountain range that formed a rough half moon shape, giving a natural defensive barrier. Lyn's forces would be approaching from the northeast , going around the mountains, through the trees, and over the rivers. It would be a relatively tight fit for a large army but space did not really matter much for their size or that of the defenders. They would have plenty of room.

"Kent, Sain you two will each lead a contingent of cavaliers and strike from both corners with a pincer movement in wedge formation once we meet the first line."

The two knights nodded and a smirk appeared on Sain's face full of excitement for the battle to come.

"We will need archers and mages for rear support," Wallace continued. "And they will need to watch for enemy ranged units as well."

"Perhaps it would be wise to have several archers hide amongst the trees specifically for the task of picking off other enemy archers." Eagler suggested.

"A sound idea," Wallace nodded.

Meanwhile Link stared at the map intently, analyzing the natural terrain and the placement of Lundgren's troops that Eagler had provided. He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment before speaking up.

"What if we also employ a flanking maneuver here?" He suggested pointing at a grove of trees off to the side of Lundgren's troops.

Wallace looked at it for a moment but shook his head. "We don't have the manpower or the means of getting a large enough group soldiers stationed there."

"Heh, no need to worry about that," Link grinned. "I wasn't planning on a large force there anyway. Leave it to me."

Wallace raised an eyebrow and the rest of the gathered Legion looked at him strangely as well.

"You want to challenge the flank yourself?" Wallace inquired though a slight smirk tugged the corners of his mouth.

Link nodded.

"Haha!" Wallace laughed. "Well normally I would call that a foolish plan but I must say you've got guts boy! Fufufu you know what? Go ahead, I'm curious to see what you'll do."

Link grinned again and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll try to leave some for you, too."

"BaHAAWHAAHAAW!" Wallace roared. "Oh yes! I like you boy! I might even let you clean up the stragglers I miss!"

Link chuckled at the challenge. "Well we'll see who's cleaning up who's stragglers tomorrow."

"Aye," Wallace grinned. "That we will. Now then, once we route his initial forces here, we must proceed to the castle. Lord Lundgren will no doubt hole himself up by the gates; he is a skilled knight and would not lead his men from the safety of his throne. He has that much honor or pride at least."

"Leave my uncle to me," Lyn spoke up, her voice cold as ice.

"Are you certain, milady?" Wallace raised an eyebrow. "Lundgren is no pushover. He will be a very tough opponent to beat."

"Lord Wallace is right, milady." Kent agreed. "Lundgren is an experienced military leader and a master of the lance. You will be at a severe disadvantage against him. Let us help you."

"No, I cannot do that," Lyn shook her head. "If I am to truly succeed in this ordeal I must face him on my own."

She looked at the surrounding members of the Legion until her gaze fell on Link.

"Please..." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I have to do this..."

Link returned her stare with a neutral expression for a several long moments before he finally sighed.

"Alright, Lyn," He relented. "If you really feel you must do this then I won't interfere."

Lyn smiled at him graciously. "Thank you."

"However," Link continued. "If you are going to do this then you need to stay back and let the rest of us make a path for you. You will not go into that fight worn out from fighting his soldiers."

Lyn looked at him for a moment in thought before nodding slowly. "Alright, I accept those conditions."

"Also," Link hardened his gaze. "I refuse to bury you, so you had better be the one standing when it's over."

Lyn nodded again. She would win. She had too.

xxx

After the debriefing everyone had dispersed to rest up for the night to prepare for the final battle to come. Each readying themselves in their own way. Wallace had left to instruct Eagler's former men about the battle and reestablish himself as Knight Commander. Dorcas quietly distanced himself away from the others and casually ran a whetstone over his axe, his thoughts wandering from his wife and her illness, to his debt to Lyn, and the final battle tomorrow. Rath, being nearly as stoic as the muscular axeman, sat nearby with his horse and fletched several arrows. Most left them to their business with worries of their own. Meanwhile Kent and Sain sat with their former mentor in the den.

"It's been a long time Kent, Sain," Eagler sighed from his large chair.

"That it has," Kent nodded while Sain sat with his hands folded and stared grimly at the floor.

"You have done well for yourselves," The former knight commander smiled. "You've both grown much stronger since I last saw you and you've maintained your honor even through this dark hour. More than I can say for myself."

"Sir," Kent shook his head. "It was not your fault."

"Yes it is Kent," Eagler replied. "It was my own weakness and short sight that allowed Lundgren to get as far as he has. Because of that I named you two traitors and opposed you when you were fulfilling your orders from the marquess."

"But Lundgren manipulated you!" Sain argued. "You had no choice!"

"Be that as it may," Eagler sighed. "I was the knight commander charged with defending the throne, instead I ended up aiding an usurper. I am no longer worthy of the title and now with this injury I am no longer capable. I will step down from military service once this ordeal is through."

"But sir!" Kent stood up in alarm.

Eagler raised his good hand to stop him. "My decision has been made Kent. Wallace will not stay long in office either; it is time for the next generation to recover Caelin's strength."

A moment of silence fell on the three knights before Eagler smiled at his two former students. "I am proud of you both. By finding the Marquess's heir you've brought hope back to Caelin. You've become shining examples of what a knight should be."

"Thank you sir," Kent replied with a weak smile of his own.

"Heh, we had a good teacher," Sain added smugly.

"Not good enough, it seems," Eagler chuckled. "I let myself fall and now you've both surpassed me."

"Well we had to grow strong," Kent replied. "We've had some pretty tough obstacles to deal with."

"I can imagine," the older knight nodded. "Why don't you tell me about them?"

Sain grinned. "Well sir, it all started when I first laid my eyes on a dazzling vision of loveliness..."

xxx

Wil gave a heavy sigh as he stared at where his last arrow struck. Although he had made vast improvement he was still nowhere near being able to perform the impressive feat that Link had done so easily. He sat down on the ground, leaning back on his hands, and stared at the sky. His guilt over Florina's injury was subsiding and his demeanor was slowly returning to normal especially after his more recent successes brought on by his training, but he still had a long way to go before he could even consider forgiving himself. The battle earlier and the competition with Rath had helped free his mind for a time from the guilt and had even helped alleviate some of it with how close the silent competition had actually been. His training was definitely paying off. He gazed at the clear night sky illuminated brightly by the moon and gave another sigh.

"_I really should rest for tomorrow_," he thought to himself. He needed to be at his best; he refused to fail anyone again. He turned his head back to his bow and then to the marker he had set up. "_One more round..."_

xxx

"How's he doing?" A voice brought Matthew out of his thoughts as he watched the archer from a distance. He didn't need to turn to see who it was, there was only one person it could have been.

"Improving," Matthew shrugged as Link strode up beside him. "But he still blames himself."

"It's not surprising," Link admitted. "It was pretty traumatic for him. But in the end I'll think he'll be stronger for it."

Matthew nodded in agreement. The Ostian spy didn't really want to admit it but he had grown quite attached to the Legion and was definitely taking more of an active role in it than he had ever imagined he would. He had become rather concerned for the cheerful archer and would frequently check up on him from a distance.

"How about you?" Link asked the enigmatic thief. Matthew shrugged at the question, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"At first I had my doubts about whether or not this little group could succeed against such odds. Originally I was just meant to validate the credibility of the Lady's claim and analyze the potential threat of Lundgren; but it seems I've gotten myself far more caught up in this ordeal than I had planned." He chuckled a bit. "Not that I'm complaining. It's been rather fun hanging around you guys."

"Heh," Link smirked. "And you've certainly proven yourself a valuable ally. So..." He prodded.

Matthew gave him a wry grin. "What? You expect me to drop out now? Egad! I'm wounded Link, truly and deeply wounded! I may not like front line combat or brawls but I can still fight."

Link laughed. "I'm sure you'll heal. And I wasn't questioning your ability to fight. By participating tomorrow you'll be playing an active role in this dispute and the House you represent is supposed to be neutral."

Matthew cocked his head to the side and held a finger to his chin in thought before smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a simple thief that happens to be quite good at my job. I'm sure any family would deny my existence if someone threw around wild accusations of allegiance."

"I see," Link snorted and shook his head. "Well Mr. Simple Thief I'm glad that you plan on sticking around for the fight to come."

Matthew sniggered. "Why I wouldn't miss it! Just think of all the stuff I can steal in the mayhem! I mean there are hostages, possible prisoners, Lundgren's unguarded chambers and study...Such valuable treasures must be liberated post-haste from the miserly clutches that hold them and placed in the hands of someone truly appreciative."

"Ah," Link laughed. "Well we certainly can't have that now can we? And I can assume that you'll be able to find someone appreciative?"

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Well then I'll leave that area to your expert hands," Link chuckled and walked away to check on someone who probably didn't share Matthew's cheery confidence.

xxx

Florina busied herself in the stables tending to her Pegasus, Huey. She was extremely nervous about the upcoming battle and brushing her steed helped calm her nerves.

"We've come a long way, haven't we boy?" She asked him with a smile.

"You certainly have," Link answered, startling the lavender haired girl who gave a squeak of fright and whipped around holding her brush up as a shield.

"Whoa there," Link held up his hands to protect himself from the deadly weapon. "Please don't hurt me!"

Florina blushed nervously and quickly hid the brush behind her back while instinctively stepping closer to Huey.

"Oh...S-Sir Link," She stammered. "W-hat are y-you d-doing here?"

"Relax, Florina," Link chuckled lightly and calmly stepped forward. "I just came to see how you were doing. Everyone seems to be on edge about tomorrow and I was worried about you being out here on your own. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and if you needed to talk."

Florina's blush deepened and she turned back to Huey's flank. She placed the brush against his coat but didn't move it. Her thoughts returned to the upcoming battle tomorrow and she couldn't help but tremble slightly from the anxiety. She was afraid. Scratch that, she was terrified. Tomorrow they would be facing their biggest battle so far against fully trained soldiers and she knew very well that the possibility of death was high, even with Eagler's added men. She was trying to convince herself that she had grown stronger along with everyone else. Strong enough to stand at Lyn's side against her trials rather than be protected by her friend. Unfortunately all she could see was the gap between them and it hurt.

The young Pegasus Knight fought back tears that threatened to spill when she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on top of her own. She gasped and whipped her head over her shoulder to see Link standing directly behind her, his strong frame enveloping her own, with his hands covering hers. Instantly her face flushed crimson and she cringed in on herself, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what had happened. The Hylian had came up behind her without her even noticing him move and had done so without any reaction from the normally protective Huey! Even now she instinctively wanted to run away but being trapped between her pegasus the elvin warrior's embrace she had nowhere to retreat. Florina's breath quickened as she started to panic until she noticed that her hand with the brush was moving. She turned her attention to the appendage and saw Link guiding her hand back and forth down Huey's flank in a very rhythmic and gentle manner. Stunned by the motion she stared for several long seconds before slowly craning her neck back up to see his face. She was surprised to notice that his attention was not on her at all but on the brush and the hand that clutched it as he guided it along.

Despite her nervousness, Florina couldn't help but stare at the focused and incredibly calm visage on the Hylian. His piercing blue eyes held no trace of fear, deceit, or hostile intention. They were pure, honest, caring, and trustworthy. Very similar to Lyn's green eyes only more intense. After awhile she turned her attention back to the moving brush although she made no attempt to move it herself. How long the two of them stood there she couldn't say but as Link continued to guide her hand in slow, rhythmic silence Florina felt herself relaxing. Her breathing returned to normal and her muscles slowly unwound. Link inwardly smiled when he felt her shivering stop and continued to move the brush expertly along Huey's flank.

"It's alright," He said gently. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Florina closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned back into his chest. It was strange, even though she feared men, for some reason she felt very different around Link. She had grown closer to him than anyone else in the Legion besides Lyn and despite her initial fear and reaction she now felt...safe, in his arms.

"I'm...afraid..." She found herself answering. "T-Tomorrow...the battle...Lyn..."

"Shh..." Link soothed. "It's ok, calm yourself. What are you afraid of?"

"It...it's so much!" Florina felt tears gathering again. "How can she do it? H-how does she f-face it all?"

She slumped her head and her shoulders began trembling again as she fought the moisture in her eyes. Sensing her distress, Huey turned around away from the brush and brought his muzzle towards her. "I-I thought I c-could help her...B-But I c-can't k-keep up...I'm n-not s-strong enough..."

The young Pegasus Knight collapsed, tears streaming down her face, and released her hidden emotions. Link, who had caught her when she gave out and gently lowered her to the ground, kneeled beside her with his arms wrapped around her petite frame as she sobbed.

"I-I've always looked up to her. S-She's so strong and b-brave, more than I could ever be. E-even when she is burdened by all h-her s-struggles she still finds time to l-look out for me and I... I can't do anything for her! A-All I do is stare at her back and w-wonder if I'll ever be able stand by her side! I've tried...s-so h-hard to be like her...but I can't do it! She's so c-caring and beautiful y-yet strong and determined; I'm nothing like that! I c-can't ..I don't...This battle...it's going to be the b-biggest and most d-dangerous so far and I can't help but feel like s-somebody is going to die!"

Florina hiccuped and continued sobbing, her body shaking with the overwhelming emotions. Link for his part remained silent and listened to her rant while maintaining his comforting grip around her. He understood the feelings she was going through and was glad that he decided to see her. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to the poor girl had she stayed out here alone. After a long while Florina's cries subsided to quiet whimpers giving Link the time to speak.

"It's ok to be frightened," He said soothingly. "Fear is not something to be shunned...It's a natural emotion that we all feel, Lyn included. I know she is your best friend and you look up to her, but Lyn suffers from many of the same doubts that you do. In fact I think you two are more similar than you realize."

Florina lifted her head and looked at him in shock. Link merely smiled in return and continued. "It is true that Lyn is all that you say she is but she also has many of the same concerns and fears that you do. She is afraid to fail, afraid to live up to her tribes legacy, afraid that she won't be strong enough to achieve her goals. She does not see herself as being anyone special despite her circumstances and she is afraid that she isn't worthy of the trust or dedication of the people around her. She may not show them as readily as you but Lyndis has just as many fears."

"B-but...it feels l-like she isn't af-fraid of anything..." Florina replied.

Link chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Florina, do you know what courage is?" Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Courage is one of the most important of human virtues. One who possesses courage isn't free from fear but is willing to carry on despite its existence. It is courage that allows Lyn to do what you admire so much in her and is also a quality that you possess in spades as well."

"Me?" Florina blinked.

Link nodded. "Florina you are scared of a lot of things and you openly show those fears but I've seen you face them all when you had to. You've volunteered to fly in dangerous areas, you've faced down brigands stronger than yourself, you've even charged down an archer, one of your biggest fears, all for the sake of helping your friends." He stared directly into her eyes. "You may not be brave for yourself but you are certainly brave for your friends and that, Florina, is the greatest kind of courage."

He smiled and gave her a comforting hug. "Never doubt your strength. You may not see it but you possess great potential and a strong heart; something both you and Lyn have in common. It is true that the battle tomorrow may be our greatest yet but neither you nor Lyn are facing it alone. You have friends who look out for you just as you look out for them. As long as we all stick together, everything will be fine."

Florina stared at him with a mixture of emotions on her face. Her nervousness was completely gone replaced by wonder and appreciation for the man before her. She was still afraid about what tomorrow would bring but she felt infinitely better than she did before he talked with her.

"T-thank you, Link..." She gave a weak smile to him. "I...r-really needed to hear that..."

Link grinned and nodded. "Anytime, Florina." The Hero of Time then reached into his belt pouch and withdrew an armlet that he had carried with him for years but hadn't worn in a long time.

"I want you to have this." Link held the armlet to her. "It's a treasure that I received as a child from the Goron's of Death Mountain. The Goron's treat each other as one big family and any true friend they consider just a important. They are among the toughest and strongest creatures in Hyrule but also the most bighearted people you'll ever meet. Wear this so that you will always remember that strength comes in many forms."

Before she could protest he slid the Goron Bracelet onto her right arm up past her elbow. Florina blinked when she felt a warm feeling of power emanate from the armlet throughout her body.

"It also has the added benefit of increasing your physical strength a bit." Link smirked. "It'll help you for now until you feel you no longer need it. I was planning on giving it to Lyn, but I think you need this a little more than she does right now."

"I...I..." Florina's blush returned and she turned her gaze to the beautifully crafted gold armlet. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," He replied before helping lift her back to her feet. "You should get some rest. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow and now that I think about it, I might need your help with something.

"Me?" Florina blinked again.

Link smiled and nodded.

xxx

Ninian and Nils sat in one of the normally unoccupied guest rooms of Eagler's mansion. The young dancer was gingerly trying to stand on her foot with the support of her brother.

"How is it?" Nils asked gently.

"It's still sore," Ninian winced slightly. "But I can stand on it without too much trouble. It should be fully healed in another week or so."

The dancer had quietly denied any healing from Serra for her own personal reasons and preferred to allow the injury to heal on its own. She hadn't hampered the Legion's pace or caused any significant burden so no one said anything.

"So what then?" Nils asked as he helped her sit down on the bed. "After tomorrow everyone will be staying at the castle and their journey will end. What do we do then?"

Ninian sighed sadly and bowed her head. "We...will have to move on..."

Nils groaned but nodded in agreement. "It's been nice hasn't it?"

"Yes...it has," Ninian replied. "Everyone has been so kind; it feels good to have others around...Even if we are deceiving them."

Nils nodded sadly. "We can't impose on them any longer can we? Our presence puts them all at risk."

"Yes," Ninian concurred. "We can't let them be pulled into this..."

"What about Sir Link?" Nils asked. "I...I think he's the reason we feel safe. Maybe he could help us?"

Ninian shook her head sadly. "No, we can't ask that of him. It's true that he is the cause, I've felt as such ever since the others left to retrieve my ring. But...you know he's not from this world. I'm certain that if we asked he would help but he's trying to find a way back to his home and we can't burden him with that after all he's done for us already."

"What about the Gate?" Nils asked.

Again Ninian shook her head. "No, the gate is only meant for dragons and as far as I know it only connects this world with the Dragon Realm. Besides even if Link could use it, **HE **is there..."

The Hylian had done a lot for the two of them and Ninian would forever be appreciative of the generous and kind man. She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt for their sake. It was then that she realized that she would miss Link more than the rest of the Legion and not just for feeling of protection he gave off to them.

Nils winced and nodded grimly. "I guess we have no choice then." He sighed heavily. "Well it was nice while it lasted."

"Yes," Ninian smiled wistfully. "It was..."

xxx

Lyn sat on the windowsill of her room, gazing at the moon and stroking the hawk sitting in her arm. Shakkar happily craned his neck into her finger and occasionally shifted his body around to change where she stroked. The Sacaean women, lost in thought, paid little heed to the hawks actions. She let out a heavy sigh and bowed her head.

"Something on your mind?" A voice startled her from her reverie.

"Oh, Link." She turned to the Hylian standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's alright." Link chuckled as he approached and sat in a nearby chair. "It's no surprise that your distracted. You're not the only one caught up in their thoughts tonight."

Lyn nodded lightly and turned her gaze back to the moon. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Lyn spoke softly.

"Tomorrow...it's all going to end, isn't it?"

Link nodded but did not reply.

"We've come such a long way in a short time but it feels like we've been fighting for so long..." She sighed again. "I can't help but feel that we've been lucky to make it this far as successfully as we have."

"Well the odds were certainly stacked against us, that's for sure." Link agreed.

"Yes, and for that reason I wonder how we will fare in this final battle...It's been a miracle we haven't lost anybody so far...but this battle is going to be so much bigger than anything we've faced before...Link...I'm worried."

If Link had been anyone else he would have missed the slight shiver that shook Lyn's shoulders, but to him the movement might as well have been a full blown tremble. It was amazing for him to see the range of emotions and facets that Lyn's personality possessed. For the most part she maintained the image of a strong willed and determined young woman who would let nothing stand between her and her goals. She protected her friends and stood up for her beliefs against all adversity. There was no doubt in Link's mind that this was the prevailing facet of Lyn's personality; but here in the dark and left to her thoughts she bore a striking resemblance to Florina. She had worries, fears, and many doubts hidden behind her usual demeanor. In fact in some ways Lyn was even more delicate than her shy friend. Lyn held herself to the highest of standards and shouldered many burdens but the platform on which she stood could shatter from a single mistake. She was not arrogant, she knew that luck had played a major part in their success so far. They had several close calls in the past and the fact that none of them had died during all of their previous battles was nothing short of a miracle.

"I envy you..." She said softly.

Link blinked in surprise. "Why is that?"

"You're so strong, Link. Stronger than I could ever hope to be." She said. "You're a stranger to this world, not knowing how you came here or how you were to return, yet you've never once complained or shown any sign of worry. You've put your own problems aside to help me rather than search for your own answers when you had every right to do so. You have skills and abilities that I can only dream of possessing and your temperament in battle terrifies me; yet you have such a kind and gentle heart that even Florina is relaxed in your presence." She paused for a moment to gaze at the man in front of her. "Even after all this time you are a complete mystery to me and yet... I trust you with my life."

Link stared at her for a few seconds in silence before chuckling. "You know it's funny, Florina said something very similar about you a few minutes ago."

Lyn blinked. "Really?"

The Hylian laughed and nodded. "You give me too much credit Lyn. The only reason I am how you see me is because I've had the time to gain the experience necessary to be such. We may be close to the same age but I started out a lot earlier than you did; you shouldn't compare yourself to me." He stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're strong Lyn. You've had things happen to you recently that are just as life changing as my circumstances, perhaps even more so, and you've faced your problems head on. You have also grown much stronger since I first met you as well." He smirked. "Batta would be a pushover for you now." He laughed lightly again before continuing. "You may look up to me Lyn, but many people also look up to you. Come what may we are all willing to follow you and help you face your trials. You're not alone, Lyn, and you should never forget that."

"I know I'm not alone," Lyn smiled at him. "And I have you to thank for that. I wouldn't be half as strong without your help. Thank you for your words, Link, you always know how to cheer me up. Perhaps the day comes when I no longer need them and I will be worthy of my people's legacy."

The Hero of Time gave her a smile. "You have great potential Lyn and I'll keep reminding you of that until you realize just how strong and worthy you truly are."

He turned to leave and as he walked out of the room Lyn stared down at the sword at her side. When he had said the word "worthy" he had touched its hilt, drawing her attention to it.

The Mani Katti...the sacred sword of the Sacaean Plains. Even after all this time she had not drawn it once from its scabbard since the shrine. How could she? She had been raised to revere it as a holy artifact, a spiritual weapon without peer waiting for its rightful wielder to come forth. To merely touch the Mani Katti was considered a great honor granted only to a few. Now having that same sword at her side and claiming her to be its true owner was something that she still couldn't wrap her mind around. Despite this, not a day had gone by that she didn't carry it at her side. Ever since she had first put her hands on it the sword it felt...wrong...not having it with her. It was hard feeling to describe; like someone who wore a hat so long they forget that they wore it until it goes missing. Lyn often wondered why she felt like that way concerning the sword but she would always push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Lyn was suddenly brought out of her musings by the hawk on her arm fluttering his wings.

"Hey," She smiled and stroked him again. "Are you as nervous about tomorrow as I am?"

Shakkar merely ruffled his feathers in response and began preening a wing.

"I guess not," Lyn giggled lightly. "You know I really envy you. Sometimes I wish I had wings...Then I could fly away from all my problems and embrace the freedom of the sky."

The hawk didn't respond but continued to preen his wing. Lyn sighed again and returned her attention to the moon and the starry sky. It was such a clear and beautiful night...Lyn leaned her head back against the windowsill and for a moment she was back in the Sacaean Plains with her father and mother staring at the sky and forgetting about all her troubles and concerns.

xxx

"That should do it," Serra announced as the glow from her staff dimmed. Erk flexed his hands and nodded when he didn't feel any pain.

"Thanks," he replied. "I still can't believe how much that hurt..."

"Well that's what you get for trying something stupid when I warned you not too." Link said as he entered the room where Serra, Erk, and Lucius had gathered.

"So what exactly happened?" Link inquired as he pulled up a chair and sat on it with his arms crossed over the back rest. He listened to Erk's description of the fight and the subsequent attempt at utilizing his life energy to power his spells followed by the overwhelming power that burnt his hands.

"Is that how it feels every time?" Erk asked. "Is what your teaching us really that hard to control?"

Link sighed and shook his head. "Yes and no. There is a reason I told you not to go beyond feeling for your energy right now. I was trying to learn a little bit more about this world's magic and how its use differs from mine. From what I can see you gather energy, bend it to your will, shape it into your various spells, and amplify the effects through mediums. Your magic is all about precision and control and that is where your problems began." He paused for a moment to make sure that he had their attention before continuing. "Hylian magic is powered by life energy which cannot be controlled. You can guide it, mold it, and focus it, but you cannot control it. Life energy exists within you as a constant flow that maintains its own balance and when you separated a fragment of that energy from its main source it became unbalanced and grew wild. When you started trying to mix it with your normal magic power it tried to regain balance with it. Unfortunately there is little for it utilize since the two energies are different so you had to use much more of your magic power than you normally would. It wasn't just the unstable and thick mixture of power that caused your injury but also the use of far more magic power than you are conditioned to using at a time."

"But then how do you use life energy if it cannot be controlled?"

"You learn to guide and direct its path. Think of it like water. You can cup water in your hands but as soon as you try to grab it the water spills everywhere. Yet farmers dig ditches and canals to direct water to where they need it to go. You must learn to guide your life energy and mold it to what you want it to do. If one could control life energy freely then the borders between life and death would mean nothing since that person would be able to bring people back to life. Theoretically it is possible I suppose but that would involve not only a lot of power and intimate knowledge of life energy but also an incredible amount of preparation and support. Not even Ganondorf, the greatest dark wizard my world has ever seen and the one who wielded the Triforce of Power, was able to boast that level of mastery. The closest he was able to come to doing so was reviving an ancient dragon that had been sealed away for hundreds of years." He took a breath to let the information to sink in and to gather his thoughts. "Now that doesn't mean that Hylian magic isn't as precise as yours, it just means that you have to change your mindset and how you handle your magic power. As you get more experienced with it you can learn how to cast complex spells that require a very high level of precision to accomplish very specific affects. You will also discover that simple spells become as easy and quick to cast as breathing."

As he said this he demonstrated by raising his palm and conjuring a ball of flame almost instantly. The three other magic users blinked in surprise and stared at the fireball in mild shock. It was a little stronger than one of Erk's own fireballs, though not nearly as powerful as Din's Fire, but Link had created it without using a Tome and made it look as simple as waving his hand.

"Even though your magic varies in nature gathering the energy needed to fuel your spells is the same for both Light, Anima, and I'll also assume Dark magic. Therefore you are all going to run into the same problem initially that Erk did." He dispelled the fireball and stood up. "Before you go any farther with Hylian magic you must learn to feel the life energy within and grow comfortable enough with it that you can touch it instantly. Once you can do that you need to focus on how it flows throughout your body and the paths that it follows. From there you must learn how to create, modify, and control those paths to allow the energy to flow to where you need it. This process is not an easy task and I expect you to master it before I teach you any further."

He then turned to Serra who had been uncharacteristically silent the entire time. "The reason that I have been teaching Erk and Lucius but not you is because they understand the weight of the responsibility that comes with it. While I do not doubt your ability, your boastful personality and exuberance makes me feel unsure about whether you can both accept and uphold that responsibility." He paused a moment to let his words sink in. "If you can swear to me that you can live up to my expectations and rules concerning this then I will teach you as well. If you need any clarification about what that entails I'm sure Erk can enlighten you, especially after his recent incident. Come find me when you've had a chance to think about it."

With that said the Hylian left the three magic users to their thoughts.

xxx

The day had finally come.

The final battle for Caelin's throne

The conclusion to the dispute of inheritance.

The end of Lyndis's Legion's journey.

The tension in the air was thick as the newly reinforced Legion stared at the awaiting forces of Lord Lundgren. Although the addition of Eagler's men made them a formidable force they were still at a numerical disadvantage. Luckily the defending soldiers had little time to prepare for the substantially larger company than expected and the quality of the Legion members would also even the odds. Despite all this it was disheartening to know that no matter which side won Caelin would be much weaker in terms of military strength. House Caelin stood divided; some supported Lyn but many were loyal to the Marquess's brother. At the end of the day casualties would be high and many good men would fall. It would take a long time for Caelin to recover. Even so it was a battle that had to be fought and nobody would shirk away from what had to be done.

Lyn gazed at the Castle in the distance, a myriad of emotions and thoughts swam through her heart and mind. It was time. She turned to the men assembled behind her, all of whom stared at her in return. Although she wasn't raised a noble, nor had she been in such a large scale battle before, she knew the value of morale and she knew that she was the technical leader of the group even if she didn't feel she was worthy to be such.

"I...I know that many of you have only met me yesterday and I know that I am not the Lady that Caelin may have expected..." She spoke hesitantly at first but grew stronger and louder as she gained confidence and continued. "But I have seen the atrocities that my uncle has done for power and I cannot abide such a man to rule when I can make a difference! Many of you may be reluctant to raise your arms against your fellow countrymen but I ask you to steel your hearts and help me to prevent a greater threat to the land you have sworn to protect! Men may fall today but if Lord Lungren takes the throne then Caelin will suffer a far worse fate! I stand with you now as a warrior who has sworn to stop him and I ask of you...Will you stand with me and prevent this man from usurping the throne? Will you help me right the wrongs that have been done to so many by his hand?"

"**FOR CAELIN!"** Sain roared from his horse lance held high into the air. His cry was followed by a resounding chorus from all the troops around him.

"**RAAAAAHHWWWW!"**

"**FOR MY GRANDFATHER!"** Lyn raised her own blade to the air. "My friends! My brothers! Men of Caelin! **ATTACK!**"

A deafening roar filled the air and the soldiers of Caelin charged forward. They all knew what to do and now it was time to put their preparations to use.

Wallace charged headlong into the fray, surprising many with how fast he was able to run with his heavy armor, and was the first to crash into Lundgren's forces. They heavy knight wielded an enormous axe to devastating effect and his armor made him a towering juggernaut of destruction. He was not alone as he was quickly followed by the other soldiers who clashed with the front line. Some fell but others, bolstered by their allies' enthusiasm and ferocity, pushed forwards giving heavy pressure to the defensive line. Wallace was soon joined by the impressive bulk of Dorcas who swung his axe with fervent abandon. Together the two giants crushed any who stood before them. Once the main line had established its foothold, Sain and Kent each led their own squadrons into the fray from the corners. Their mounted men trampled through many of Lundgren's soldiers although several fell from countering lances. The two cavaliers of Caelin truly showed their skills, experience, and teamwork in leading their men through Lundgren's ranks. Soon the two had joined squadrons and together they swept over the battlefield felling any in their path. Several meters behind Kent, Rath broke away and began galloping through the battlefield around the various skirmishes taking place.

Rath rode like the wind, directing his mount with his knees, through the crowds of soldiers. His hands were a blur firing arrow after arrow into the crowds of soldiers. He dropped a few cavaliers from their mounts as they tried to charge him down and also prevented a soldier from blindsiding the unarmored Dorcas. He was in his element on the open field and his Sacaean heritage shone through for all to see. His horse responded instantly to his commands and his body shifted instinctively to compensate for its movements. Wil, who was positioned halfway up a tall tree, couldn't help but gaze jealously at the nomad's prowess.

The young Pheraen archer couldn't ride a horse to save his life and he could never imagine himself being able to shoot a bow at the same time. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he brought his own bowstring back and concentrated heavily on his target, an enemy mage gathering his magic power. One arrow later and the mage was never able to complete his spell. Wil inwardly grinned and knocked another arrow. Another shot sung through the air and dropped another mage. Movement out of the corner of his eye brought his attention to an archer who had noticed him in the leaves. Wil's eyes widened and with speed born from hours of relentless training Wil fired off a quick reflexive shot just as the other archer raised his own bow. His aim was true and the deadly bolt struck the archer hard in the chest. Wil breathed a sigh of relief and quickly scanned around to make sure no one else had located him yet. He did not see anyone else in the commotion that seemed to have noticed him but his eyes did spot a sight that made his heart skip a beat. An archer with his bow pointed to the sky. Wil's eyes darted upwards and his fears were confirmed when he saw Florina pulling up from a diving attack against a cavalier.

"No..." He breathed. "_Never again!"_

He immediately drew the arrow that seemed to materialize in his bow and focused every ounce of his being into his aim. Time slowed for him as he concentrated on his target, his mind registered nothing else but the trajectory of his shot. To him a single heartbeat felt like an eternity. A slow exhale led into an instant of complete stillness. In that instant, Wil released his shot. He could almost see the arrow bend as it left his bow and spiraled through the air. The arrow struck home, sinking deeply into the enemy archer before he could take his shot at the unknowing Florina. The man died instantly. Florina would never know what had taken place during her ascent and Wil would never fully realize how much that moment lifted the burden on his heart. He couldn't help but smirk when he subconsciously felt some of his old life return to his eyes.

"Heh, Headshot."

xxx

Florina circled overhead surveying the battle below and prepared to lend fast aid wherever she was needed. In the heat of battle her fears from the previous night were overshadowed by adrenaline and grim determination. She felt the armlet that Link had given her adorning her right arm and she was reminded of his words of confidence to her. With her resolve set she sought out opportunities to lend her aid to the battle. She urged her mount into a sharp dive and swooped down on an cavalier that couldn't react in time to raise a defense. She thrust her lance forward spearing him in the chest and knocking him from his steed. The added strength she felt from the magical armlet made the task much easier than she expected. She quickly pulled Huey back into the air and circled around into another dive towards an open swordsman. Huey flared his wings in front of the soldier who flinched away from the flapping pinions and allowed Florina to strike him down as well. Again Huey rose into the air quickly to avoid being pinned down and the Pegasus Knight used the time to survey the battle again. She soon spotted a target that Pegasus Knights like her were especially good at dealing with. A pair of mages that were throwing fireballs repeatedly at her allies. She quickly dove towards them and garnered their attention. One of the mages turned and threw fireball at her that she easily avoided. In response Florina used her lance as a javelin and struck the him down from a distance. She swooped in low and retrieved her weapon from his body as she passed in time to spear the other mage before rising again into the air, smiling brightly despite the bloody tasks. She was doing it. She was facing her fears and proving herself to be a valuable member of the Legion just as Link had said. It was only now that she began seeing it in herself and that fact made her extremely happy. She knew she still had a long way to go and much to learn in order to be what she wanted to become but for now she reveled in the knowledge that she was not as far behind as she had thought she'd been.

xxx

Lucius and Erk held back from the front lines and used their magic to attack from a distance. They worked in tandem, one throwing a spell while the other prepared. They had to be especially careful about letting enemies get too close to them since there were people everywhere. Erk was relying solely on his own power to fight, not being keen on reliving his last magical mishap, and Lucius was doing the same. The blonde monk wasn't really sold on participating in such a large scale battle but he understood the truth in Lyn's words about Lundgren should he assume the throne. As such he was prepared to do his part to ease the suffering of the people of Caelin, even if it meant staining his hands with blood. Serra hung back even further alongside Nils who was playing his music for all to hear. His song carried a dual purpose in no only invigorated the those that heard it but also directed them where they could go for healing. His innate danger sensing abilities provided enough cover for the two non combatants to stay out of harm's way and avoid any ranged fire as well. With the high morale and ranged support that the Legion was providing it was no surprise that the offensive force was quickly proving to be an effective and powerful one that the defensive lines were hard pressed to match. Although casualties occurred on both sides so far none of the Legion's members had been hurt and Lundgren's men suffered far more than Eagler's reinforcements. It was a battle that they were winning and it was about to take an even more decisive turn.

xxx

Once the soldiers led by Wallace had established themselves against Lundgren's troops Link strode forward, separate from the rest of the Legion, intent on completing his task. He had surveyed the battle carefully, waiting for his time to move, and he was proud of what he was seeing. His friends were performing magnificently; showing exactly how much they had grown in such a short time. He smirked to himself when he finally saw the moment he was to strike; it was his turn now. He cracked his neck as he walked and flexed his hands a couple of times to fully loosen up for the fight. Several of Lungren's soldiers noticed his presence and quickly alerted the soldiers around them of the coming threat. The flanking maneuver that Link was implementing was a common and effective tactic especially when a large force appeared out of the blue but the green clad warrior was alone and this fact automatically made him less of a threat than the frontal assault in the minds of the soldiers. However even if he was less of a threat he still posed one so several soldiers broke away from the main group to intercept him. Link flexed his hands one more time as they approached before slowly and methodically raising his arms to his back drawing both sword and shield in the same fashion as he narrowed his eyes into the dangerous, ice cold glare that the Legion so feared. One swordsman charged towards him intent on striking him down as soon as possible. It was over in a heartbeat. All anyone saw was a blur as Link swung his shield knocking the man's sword aside and plunging his own blade into his stomach in the same motion. Time slowed down for that instant as shock reached the dying soldiers face as well as the faces of his comrades. Link again moved slowly as he withdrew the Master Sword from its fleshy scabbard and stood tall while the body slumped to the ground. He turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers in front of him who all tensed at his glare. If only they knew exactly what it was they were facing, perhaps they would have thought differently about opposing him. Unfortunately this was knowledge that neither they nor anyone else in Elibe possessed; therefore, none of them could foresee just what was about to take place. For the first time since he had arrived in this new world - the Hero of Time was going to cut loose.

Link charged forward and slew a soldier who was too stunned to react and then pivoted fluidly to slash another. By this time the soldiers had managed to regain their wits enough to meet his charge. Link deflected a blow from one while slashing another before stabbing the first. Turning again he bent low and drove the elbow of his shield arm into the gut of another charging soldier, stopping him cold. In the same motion he grasped his sword with both hands and bisected the winded man. He continued his spin and twisted his body upwards to block an overhead slash from a swordsman with his shield and left the poor man a perfect target for the tip of his blade. Knocking the dead man aside he slashed again trumping the attack of an incoming swordsman and spun to deflect the tip of a spear from another man and followed through with a precise cut to the throat. He bent low again ducking under a sword swing and slashed the leg clean off of the attacking soldier whose own forward momentum carried him off his remaining foot and into the air. Before he hit the ground Link spun again and beheaded him. He then took another powerful lunge forward planting his feet and used his shield to flip another soldier over his head and stabbed him while in midair before reversing his sword grip and ramming his blade into the gut of another. Pushing that man aside Link spun and smashed the edge of his shield into the face of an axe-man crushing his skull and then immediately reversed his spin to bring the full breadth of the defensive weapon crashing into another swordsman. Not wasting a moment the Hero of Time threw the Master Sword into the chest of a charging lance man and as the man fell Link relieved him of said lance and threw it to impale a hapless archer trying to line up a shot on him. He retrieved the Master Sword in a fluid upwards slash that split the chest open of another soldier and immediately back flipped away from a lance thrust. The second his feet touched ground he countered with a powerful jump slash, slamming the man into the ground then front rolled over him twice before springing up with his sword thrust into the air killing a soldier whose guard he had penetrated. Link landed in a crouch and held his sword out behind him as by now he had started cutting into the main line of Lundgren's forces and soldiers began to crowd him. The Master Sword glowed with power and with a loud cry Link released his flaming Spin Attack destroying multiple soldiers surrounding him. Those that weren't immediately slain were scorched by the long reaching flames and blown away by the force. Using the open space he had gained Link sheathed his sword, drew his bow, and fired three shots in rapid succession scoring fatal hits on a mage and two archers before they could attack him at range. Another shot dropped a cavalier from his horse before Link returned his bow to his magic pouch and raised his shield to deflect a javelin throw by a second cavalier. In response Link drew his Hookshot and fired it at the knight. The arrow tipped chain pierced through his chest plate and Link brutally yanked him from his saddle. A loud clanking noise brought his attention to a pair of heavy armor knights charging towards him. Link again reached into his item bag and withdrew his massive Biggoron Sword. Wielding the large blade in a two handed grip Link swung the blade in a wide arc easily crushing the first knight and then swung again to fell the second without missing a beat. Link's face bore no emotion other than the cold merciless gaze that pierced ones soul as he continued on his blood filled path. Their numbers meant nothing to him; a fact that was quickly being realized by Lundgren's men; their fear turning into abject terror of the demon that was single-handedly swathing a path through their ranks. No movement was wasted by the Hylian warrior as he flowed through the battle; every step, every swing, every shift had a purpose, as if Link was performing a choreographed routine using every single soldier around him. He was in complete control. It was almost frightening how hyper aware he was to the point where even ranged attackers could do nothing. A subtle shift in stance and an arrow would miss as he attacked a different soldier, a controlled slash would drop another body in the path of the same archer while deflecting a lance, a spinning strike would carry him towards the archer while felling yet another soldier before finally reaching the ranged threat and striking him down.

If Lyn was a feather dancing on the wind then Link was the embodiment of water's unbridled force. He had no form, flowing seamlessly into whatever shape he needed to be. Constantly in motion he was unstoppable; try to block him - he'd move you, try to slow him - he'd go around you, try to catch him – he'd envelop you, try to stop him – he'd go through you...One minute he was calm, collected, carefree, and soothing; the next he was raging, uncontrolled, ferocious, and terrifying. No words could describe the single handed path of decimation that Link was carving through Lundgren's men and it wasn't long before the frontal line of the Legion met up with him. When they saw the carnage that was wrought by their comrade's hands they couldn't help but gape; even Sain was struck dumb by they display. They all knew that Link was strong, having pulled them through many close calls, but it was only now that they began to see just how much of a gap there was between them. During their spars and training Link rarely used his shield and when he did it was only casually. Some of them had wondered why he choose to do so but seeing him now, not holding anything back, they understood. In his hands his shield was as much a weapon as his sword and his sword was awe inspiring on its own. They had thought Link was strong before...now he seemed unstoppable.

"Florina!" Link suddenly called out knocking most of them from their daze. The Pegasus knight in question was stunned for a moment but then hastily urged her mount forward. The majestic winged horse spread its pinions and took off towards the Hylian warrior. Florina approached low to the ground and leaned down to grasp Link's outstretched hand lifting him into the air. Thanks to the Goron Bracelet that Link had given her, the petite girl was able to carry him without significant effort. She urged her Pegasus up and brought Link over towards the middle of the remaining soldiers of Lundgren's army. Before any of the few remaining archers could shoot her down she released her grip on the Hylian and pulled away safely. Link cupped his hands over his head and gathered a ball of energy as he fell. He slammed the glowing ball of magic power into the ground instantly creating an explosive dome of fire that spread out and incinerated many of the soldiers around him. The aftermath left both sides completely frozen for a moment. In a short span of time Link alone had dealt with a very large percentage of Lundgren's forces and he didn't even look winded. The Hero of Time rose to his full height and drew his weapons again. His frightening glare seemed to pierce the soldiers to their souls and many of them took a nervous step back. The soldiers that survived the battle would later tell whispers of the green clad demon that tore through men like lambs to the slaughter and his eyes would haunt their nightmares for days to come. Link held the glare for a several long seconds, burning the visage into the minds of all who beheld it, before he smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Wallace?" He called out the armored general. "I'm winning!"

xxx

While the battle raged outside, a shadow slipped through the corridors of Castle Caelin and entered the private study of Lord Lundgren. Matthew grinned as he easily infiltrated locked room and began scouring the area for goodies. His sharp eyes easily picked out several areas with hidden stashes of valuble stuff. Jewels, gold, and important documents galore. He opened one stash and found several bottles as well as a pair of papers with detailed descriptions and formulas. Recipes for some kind of liquid. It didn't take long for the spy to determine what they were.

"Yeesh," Matthew sighed. "This guy really is bad news."

He quickly gathered everything that he deemed useful and was about to leave when a slightly ajar drawer caught his eye. He quickly opened it up to find a bunch of worn books most of which legitimate noble business and didn't really mean much to him. But one book stashed near the back garnered his attention and he opened it up. Thumbing through the pages his eyes widened at what he discovered.

"This is...No...It can't be..."

xxx

The Legion closed in around the castle gates. The defending soldiers were dwindling in number while Lyn and her friends continually gained momentum. As promised she had not participated in the battle directly yet and had been saving her strength for her destined fight. Everyone had done their part well and soon it would be time for Lyn to do hers. She could see her hated uncle, Lundgren, standing in dark-violet heavy armor similar to Wallace's and wielding a large matching lance. Lyn grit her teeth when she saw him standing there giving orders to his few remaining soldiers. Finally she could see the last obstacle in her path.

"Push them back! They are not but traitors and mongrels!" Lundgren roared.

His words, however, did little to stem the advancing troops as they tightened around him. Despite his growing rage Lundgren was very anxious and a drop of fear had also taken root in his gut. He had thought that his superior numbers, resources, and defenses would allow him to crush this band of rabble a long time ago and yet time and again they had prevailed against all odds to continue on their path towards him. Now they were knocking on the very gates of his castle and all of his forces were falling before them. He could not let them win! This was HIS land! HIS throne! And he would not let some upstart nomad take them from him!

"Lundgren!"

He turned to the voice and glared at the green haired woman who dared to oppose his reign.

"So you're the one claiming kinship with my brother!" He growled.

Lyn glared right back and her lips tightened in a scowl. "You will play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?"

"The royal house of Caelin has no need for a Sacaean mongrel! You are foolish to try and oppose me!"

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve." Lyn challenged. " I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren, prepare yourself!"

"Hah!" Lundgren laughed. "You wish to challenge me? You will have to come and get me then, if you can!"

He laughed as he turned and dashed through the castle gates the portcullis dropping behind him and sealing the way from the Legion the rest of his outside troops falling in to guard the way.

"No!" Lyn cried in rage seeing her target flee from her. She was about to lunge forward when a hand seized her shoulder. She turned to see the large gauntlet of Wallace holding her in place before he stepped past her.

"Do not be foolish, lass. Charging in like that will do you no good. Even if you were to reach the gate unharmed you can't get past it on your own. Allow me to clear the path!"

Wallace roared and charged into the last defending soldiers easily routing them and creating a clear path to the portcullis. Unfortunately the thick steel grate was impassable even for him; without the necessary siege equipment it was impossible for foot soldiers to break down. As it were they were lucky that Lundgren had been foolish enough to bring almost his entire army out onto the fields to meet them and thus no archers were stationed in the battlements to pick them off from above but even so they did not have much time to find a way through.

"What do we do?" Lyn cried desperately. She had been so close to facing her uncle only to have the coward run from her and every passing second meant less time for her dying grandfather. It was no surprise that she was starting to panic.

"Calm yourself, milady!" Kent replied. "It will do no good to panic. We have come this far and we will find a way through."

"Perhaps dame Florina can fly you over the walls?" Sain suggested.

Lyn was about to jump at the suggestion when the voice of her greatest ally once again brought all motion to a halt.

"No need for that. I'll take care of this." Link stepped towards the metal gate. All eyes were on him as the Hylian stared at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"Gold...?" He muttered under his breath. "Nah...silver should do it." He turned back to Lyn. "Once this thing is open, Lundgren is all yours Lyn. Be careful."

The Hylian then turned back to the metal barrier and placed his hand over the back of his leather fingerless gauntlet. A light glow emanated from his palm as he slid his hand up to his elbow and silver plating appeared on his glove. He repeated the motion with is other arm and stood clad in a pair of exquisite silver gauntlets. The Hero of Time flexed his hands a few times as he felt power course through his arms and body.

"Oh yeah..." He grinned. "It's been awhile since I've used these. Almost forgotten what it feels like." He glanced over his shoulder. "Everyone ready?"

Not waiting for a response Link bent down and dug his fingers under the portcullis, taking a firm grasp onto the heavy metal grate. His body tensed and Lyn's eyes widened as his normally dense, steel-coiled muscles flexed and bulged revealing themselves even through his tunic. With his signature cry of effort Link smoothly lifted the formally impassable barrier over his head and stood there like an immovable sentinel of power. The incredible feat of strength left not only the Legion stunned but Lundgren and his few remaining soldiers as well.

"Impossible..." Lungren swallowed nervously. For the first time during his coup he felt genuine fear. "He's not human!"

"St. Elimine's light..." Lucius stared at the sight voicing the thoughts of many.

After a moment of gaping silence, Link again turned his head over his shoulder. "All yours Lyn."

The declaration snapped Lyn out of her daze and she smiled at him. "Right, thank you Link."

She dashed past him quickly followed by the rest of the Legion and into the castle courtyard. Once they were all through a heavy thud indicated Link dropping the gate behind him. In the middle of the courtyard Lundgren stood unnerved by the Hylian although his helmet prevented anyone from seeing his expression.

"Lundgren!" Lyn stepped forward once again. "You have nowhere to run! Now face me!"

The usurper of Caelin glared at the girl. Although he realized he had no chance of winning this fight if that monster stood against him he also knew that this entire rebellion's success hinged on this little girl who was brazen enough to challenge him to a duel. If he killed her, victory was still within his grasp.

"Hmmph, you forget yourself girl." Lungren growled and readied his lance. "A lowborn mongrel like you is not worthy of this throne! IT BELONGS TO ME!"

Lyn lunged forward drawing her sword and slashed at her uncle but the large man easily blocked her strike and retaliated with his own. Lyn ducked out of the way and struck again. This time her sword was blocked by his armored forearm. She blinked in surprise and was barely able to pull away from a close range lance thrust.

"You fool." Lundgren sneered. "Do you think that pitiful blade has any chance of piercing my armor?"

He thrust his lance forward again and watched almost carelessly as Lyn side stepped and darted forwards again this time bring her sword to slash across his chest. Sparks flew and the sound of steel on steel rang through the courtyard but Lyn's sword barely made a scratch in the thick metal of Lundgren's armor. Before she could react the large man swung the shaft of his lance into her stomach and threw her away. Lyn coughed and hit the ground hard, gasping for breath. She was given little time to recover however and was forced to roll away to avoid her uncle's deadly lance.

"Pitiful." Lundgren grunted. "Give up, brat, you have no chance of winning."

"No..." Lyn coughed and struggled to her feet. "I've come.. .too far... to let you stop me!"

With renewed determination Lyn dashed forward again slashing relentlessly at her nemesis. She struck again and again each blow filled with rage fueled by her struggles and hatred. But try as she might she could not break through the guard of her much more experienced adversary. What few attacks he was unable to block or dodge on his own were easily weathered by his heavy armor. One slash was parried and she felt her legs swept out from under her by his lance shaft. She again rolled away but sprung up quickly to avoid the spearhead. The Sacaean woman tried to attack again only to find the back of Lundgren's armored gauntlet crashing into the side of her head as he backhanded her away.

She cried out in pain, her vision swimming as she tumbled to the ground. Blood dripped down the side of her face from a gash by her eye. She was lucky she was still conscious and even luckier when her mind somehow registered another attack and she reflexively twisted away from Lundgren's powerful lance. Unfortunately she was not fast enough and the spearhead caught her side and opened a gash in her waist.

"AAAH!" Lyn cried and dropped to her knee clutching the wound. Though it hurt and bled it was fortunately not deep.

"LYN!" Florina screamed and tried to rush forward but was held back by Link. "Let go!" She thrashed against him. "She's going to be killed!"

"No," Link spoke softly. "We promised not to interfere. She has to do this on her own."

Florina was about to protest violently when she felt the tightness of his grip and looked into his hard eyes. She reluctantly calmed herself when she realized that Link was just as worried as she was but was still staying back. She trembled as she turned her attention back to the battle before them unaware of just how much support she was garnering from Link's strong grip on her shoulders; without him she would have likely collapsed. The rest of the Legion were of similar states of mind, all wanting to help but knowing they couldn't. Sain grit his teeth in anger and openly showed his frustration while Kent appeared calm, although the hard lines on his face indicated otherwise.

"Hahaha!" Lungren laughed cruelly. "Such a disappointment! And here I thought the one who became such a thorn in my side would prove to be more of a challenge! You are weak, girl!"

Lyn's eyes flashed with anger and she lunged forward with a vehement cry of fury. Blinded by her rage she swung her blade only to have it blocked easily by his lance. Like a striking cobra Lundgren seized her wrist and lifted her painfully into the air.

"Ah such fiery determination." Lungren smirked and lifted her chin with the tip of his lance. "Perhaps you are Madelyn's daughter in more than just looks." He tightened his grip causing the girl to whimper in pain and lose her grip on her katana. The sword fell uselessly to the ground and he stomped heavily onto the blade breaking it off at the hilt. "But you have lost."

He paused for a moment to meet her glare and revel in his victory. His eyes trailed down her body and stopped at the sword still sheathed at her waist. "What's this?" He removed the spear from her chin and used it to slice the sword from her belt. He unceremoniously threw Lyn aside and picked up the sheathed weapon.

"Well now, this is a surprise. How did a blade like the Mani Katti end up in your hands?" He tried drawing the sword from its sheath but was unable to do so. "Hmph it seems even I am not meant for the sword. Oh well, it will serve well as a trophy."

"No!" Lyn roared. "Give it back!"

"And why would I do that?" Lundgren raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious you can't use it either otherwise you would have done so. If that's the case then you must have stolen it in hopes the sacred sword would help you defeat me. It doesn't belong to you. You are not worthy!"

Anger filled Lyn's frame as she struggled to lift herself from the ground into a kneeling crouch. She clenched her eyes and tightened her fists while her shoulders trembled with rage and despair. Memories began flashing through her mind at a rapid pace but with perfect clarity...

x

_"I'm not running away. I will be back…someday. I'll be stronger…I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallions hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."_

_x  
_

_"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my lifetime. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."_

_"My sword?" Lyn lifted her head._

_"Yes, your sword." The priest smiled and bowed to her. "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword and meet your destiny head-on."_

_x_

_"That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."_

_x  
_

_"I am Lyn of the Lorca! Daughter of Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca!"_

_x  
_

_"I want to grow strong… I __**must**__ grow stronger. Strong enough to avenge my parents and tribe…strong enough to protect rather than be protected… strong enough to overcome everything in my path…"_

_x  
_

_"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. My family, my tribe, my home…they mean everything to me. My people taught me the value of honor and truth; things I see lacking more and more among the people I meet."_

_x  
_

_"You'll do fine." Link reassured her. "You're stronger than you think Lyn. You don't need me to win."_

_x  
_

_"Don't underestimate them. Never underestimate your opponent – that's one of the first rules of being a warrior." Link stated. "However...it's just as bad to underestimate yourself."_

_x  
_

_"You have the ability and you made the decision to come. Now see it through."_

x

"_Too many people have suffered because of Lundgren. Let him never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do but I WILL stop that man!"_

x

"_You have great potential Lyn and I'll keep reminding you of that until you realize just how strong and worthy you truly are."_

x

The cry of Shakkar echoed overhead. Lyn's head snapped up and before Lundgren could blink she appeared in midair, curled in a tight ball, in front of him. She lashed out viciously planting both feet into his breastplate, kicking off of him, while at the same time grabbing the Mani Katti. Lyn arced gracefully through the air and landed in a low crouch, her sword clutched firmly to her chest. Lundgren stumbled back a few steps, surprised by the sudden show of speed and force, but quickly regained his footing. Lyn slowly rose to her full height and glared at her uncle.

"The sword chooses it's wielder," Lyn's voice was surprisingly calm and even. "It's taken me a long time to see it but you've made me realize something, uncle." She looked down at the sword in her hands and she could feel a strange thrum from the weapon, almost as if it wanted her to draw it. "It may be a sacred weapon and I may be undeserving of its power; but..." she raised the Mani Katti horizontally in front of her. "this sword...is...MINE!"

The proud daughter of the Lorca revealed the blade of the Mani Katti to the world, sliding it effortlessly from its sheath. The sword hummed as it sliced through the air, glowing with power. Lyn held the blade out in front of her and marveled at its splendor. It felt so...right in her hands. Like the blade had filled a piece of her soul she never knew was missing. The power was gentle and comforting replacing her anger and desperation with calm confidence. As the swords strength flooded her senses Lyn felt emotions that were not hers filling her heart. She felt relief, love, and pure joy wash away all of her own negative emotions and doubts. She smiled at the sword, staring directly into the reflection of the blade.

"All this time...you've been calling out to me and I couldn't hear you..." She shifted her stance grasping the hilt with both hands and raising it to her ear, the blade pointing towards Lundgren. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

She blurred again and struck at her uncle. Only his greater experience allowed him to block in time. He grunted, surprised by the force of the blow but pushed her attack back enough to counter with his own strike. Lyn smoothly slid past the thrust and struck again with an upward slash. Her blade met his armor again but this time the sacred sword sliced clean through the protective metal and opened a shallow wound.

"What? How?" Lundgren's eyes widened and he hastily stepped back out of her reach and examined the injury. The cut was smooth and clean, his armor may as well not have been there. He looked at his lance where he had blocked and found a large notch in the reinforced shaft as well. His gaze lifted to the girl who only moments ago was at his mercy now standing calmly in a loose but still guarded stance.

"It would seem that your biggest advantage has been countered." She smirked before lunging forward again. Lundgren was forced to rely on his skill and experience to defend against her slashes since his armor no longer protected him from her deadly blade. His metal plates could provide enough resistance to slightly lessen the wounds he received but they may as well have been made of leather instead of refined steel.

As for Lyn, she had never felt so alive and sure of herself as she did now. Every movement, every strike seemed to just flow into place as she continued her dance with the Mani Katti despite her wounds. The energy she felt from the spirit sword seemed to guide her steps as she attacked her uncle relentlessly until a powerful diagonal slash forced Lundgren back several paces and created the perfect opening to slide into the opening stance of her ultimate technique.

"Shadow Dance," She incanted lowly. Her image blurred before she vanished, a small cloud of dust left in her wake. Two flashes of light snaked across Lundgren's frame followed by a third brighter flash that emanated from the center of his body. The heir from Sacae reappeared in the same spot she vanished from sliding along the ground before coming to a halt and standing up straight with her back to her uncle, ceremoniously flicking her blade to the side.

For a few seconds nothing happened until a metallic noise broke the silence. The heavy metal of Lundgren's breastplate fell to the ground in pieces followed by his helmet, revealing his face to the Legion. The traitorous usurper fell to his knees with a cough as blood began flowing freely from deep cuts in his torso.

"No...it can't be..." Lundgren coughed weakly. "You annoying little girl...you're nothing...but a savage from Sacae...the Caelin Throne...it should be mine..."

Lyn turned to stare at him coldly. "I may be unlearned in your politics and ways and I may not have been raised in your courts or palaces but I have been taught honor by my father and clan and learned compassion from my mother. One who has turned their back on both has no right to rule anyone." She raised the Mani Katti again. "Do you have any last words?"

Lundgren coughed again but glared at her. "Curse you...

"For my grandfather," Lyn hardened her eyes and tightened her grip on her sword. One swift, clean stroke saw the head of Lord Lundgren, traitorous brother and usurper of Caelin, fall to the earth.

Silence fell over those that had gathered. Lyn stared impassively at the body of the man that had caused her so much hardship. She had done it. She had won. She glanced down to the sacred blade in her hand and marveled at its power. Never before had the technique come so easily to her as it did then. She smiled tenderly at the blade as she finally accepted the fact that this sword, sacred or not, was hers and with it she had fulfilled her vow.

With her musings complete she suddenly became aware of the loud cheering that echoed through courtyard. She turned to see all of the loyal soldiers of Caelin with their weapons in the air shouting her victory. She had to blink when she was suddenly tackled by a blur with lavender hair.

"Lyn! You did it!" Florina sobbed into her friends chest as she embraced her tightly. "I was so*hic*so worried!"

"Well done milady!" Kent grinned broadly as he approached.

"Indeed, that was amazing!" Sain roared heartily. "We've done it! We've won!"

"We've won..." Lyn breathed and her eyes fell on Link, the man she owed so much, who smiled at her and nodded. "At last...I can see my grandfather..."

"Yes, of course," Kent nodded. "We should hurry, the marquess will probably be in his chambers. Follow me."

Kent led Lyn into the castle and towards where he knew the marquess would be. Before they could reach it however they were stopped by an older gentlemen with dark greying hair and a mustache.

"You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?" he asked them and at Lyn's nod continued. "Ah thank goodness. I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you," Lyn bowed graciously. "How did you get free?"

"Ah that was my doing." Matthew announced cheerfully as he stepped out of the shadows followed by a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Matthew?" Lyn blinked. "Where have you been?"

"I infiltrated the castle during the commotion and freed any prisoners and hostages that Lundgren held. This is Eagler's daughter."

The girl in question stepped forwards and bowed. "My name is Linette. Sir Matthew has told me about my father and what you have done. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I am sorry for the trouble that I have inadvertently caused."

"It's alright," Lyn smiled at her. "You are not to blame for anything and the one who is, is now dead."

"I also found several incriminating documents and contact lists in his study that would have seriously hurt him politically if they were made public knowledge." He didn't mention the secret stash of valuables that he had found in Lundgren's bedchambers but he did hold up a bottle to Lyn. "I also found this."

"What is it?" Lyn asked curiously.

"It's the antidote to the poison that Lundgren has been giving your uncle. Obviously by now the poison will have ravaged his body but every little bit helps."

Lyn's eyes widened and she immediately pulled the man into a tight embrace much to the surprise of the normally slippery thief.

"Thank you!" Lyn cried. "This is more valuable to me than all the gold in this castle!"

She finally let Matthew go who gasped for breath upon his release and held the bottle out to her. Lyn gingerly accepted the bottle and then turned to Chancellor Reissman.

"May I see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded and led her to the Marquess's chambers. He hesitated at the door and gave her a warning. "Do not be shocked by what you see. It is as Sir Matthew said before... Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged... He's been bedridden for months."

Lyn said nothing but nodded quietly before stepping into the dark of the room. The room smelled musty and dank but that didn't concern the Heir of Caelin. Her attention was entirely on the dark figure laying in the large bed at the center of the far wall.

"Who is there?" A weak voice called to her. "I said no visitors. I will see no one."

Lyn hesitated for a moment but carefully took a step forwards.

"What are you doing?" the Marquess demanded. "Leave me...leave me to die..."

Lyn didn't stop until she was only a foot or so from the bedside.

"Umm...Pardon me..." She spoke nervously. Her expression was somber and downcast as she stared at the emancipated old men before her. He looked incredibly weak and his state brought forth waves of fear and trepidation. She honestly didn't know what to say to her grandfather now that she had finally found him.

"My name...is Lyndis."

"Eh?" Lord Hausen's eyes widened. "Did you say Lyndis...Is that..."

Lyn nodded as he trailed off. "My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was...Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"...Could it be?" Hausen's heart quickened and he struggled to sit up. "Come, come here child." He gestured to her. " Let me see your face."

Fighting back the tears in her eyes Lyn obliged and knelt down next to his bed. She felt bony but gentle hands lift her face to his eyes. The Marquess gazed into the beautiful green eyes of the young girl and he saw the face of the beloved daughter he had lost long ago. "Oh... Yes... There is no doubt... You are Madelyn's true-born child..."

Tears gathered in the old man's eyes as an emotion he had not felt in a long time filled his heart once again. With joy he pulled his long lost granddaughter into as strong an embrace as he could manage. Tears flowed freely from Lyn's face as she cried into his chest. He held her for several long moments before he spoke again.

"Lundgren told me my daughter, my heir, had died...and you too."

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands." Lyn replied sadly. " I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but.."

"Thank you," The marquess sobbed. "Thank you for living...Ah I am blessed. Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love... There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

"Grandfather," Lyn spoke gently. "My parents, my tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but up until the attack, we were truly happy."

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness?" Hausen's eyes widened and he smiled wistfully. "Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you Lyndis. I can die in peace now..."

"NO!" Lyn's eyes flashed with anger. "Grandfather you mustn't say that! Here," She retrieved the bottle that Matthew had given her. "I have the antidote!"

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis." Her grandfather shook his head weakly. "I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late..."

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me!" Lyn cried desperately. "On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're...with me..." Hausen looked at her weakly.

"Yes." Lyn nodded. "We have so much to talk about, walks to take, music to listen to... There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

"That does sound...nice." the old man said.

"Doesn't it?" Lyn smiled again and uncorked the bottle of antidote. "And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved... " Hausen stared at the ceiling wistfully before a determined look filled his eyes. "You're right. I still have...quite a bit of living left to do."

He graciously took the bottle and drank it down. "Don't worry Lyndis. I failed your mother but I promise to make it up to you."

"Oh Grandfather!" Lyn threw her arms around her last living family member and thanked the gods and all her friends that allowed her to finally meet him. She cried heavily as she finally released all the emotions that she had kept pent up since her parents' death. Her struggles and trials seemed to lift from her soldiers as her tears fell. None of her pain seemed to matter for at this moment she wasn't alone anymore.

She had a family again.

xxx

**A/N:**

And THAT is the END! WOOOHOOO! I finally made it to the end of Lyn's story! It only took me like what? 7 years?...wow bad track record but man does that feel good! Now I can boldly dive into Eliwood's story and start the long arduous process all over again...Or maybe I should figure out a way to shorten the chapters a bit...Haha aw what the hell! What will be will be so we'll just have to see how everything works out! **Next chapter** will be an **Epilogue** to wrap up everything and close Lyn's story before I move into Eliwood's. Man this chapter took awhile to write and I'm not sure if it's as climactic in writing as it is in my head...being able to picture what I'm writing helps and I'm not sure if I conveyed that properly. I really wanted this chapter to be a good end to everything that I've done so far without becoming repetitive or stale. I know Link is still awesomely overpowered but there is a reason for what I'm doing with him that will become known later down the line. That being said this is the first time that I've been able to write a Link-cuts-loose scene this entire fic! Man it felt good and I really hope people are able to picture it in their minds. Honestly I took some inspiration from that one epic fight scene in 300 but not all of it. Since Link has no real defined style I use an amalgamation of the moves from OoT, Twilight Princess, Soul Calibur 2, Super Smash Bros, the Spartans of 300, and my own imagination to create Link's style for my fic. I see him as being a master of (among other things) utilizing spins and pivots to not only dodge but also chain together his attacks. I may have overdone it a bit with the whole lifting the portcullis bit but I thought it was cool and I try to picture these fights and circumstances in a more realistic view than the actual games. I mean if Lundgren is losing why wouldn't he fall back into the castle? And from there it was either lift the gate or bust it down and I figured why bust down the door of the house going to be living in when you have a key? I also do a lot of research while writing in order to maintain a level of realism and accuracy so I don't write something completely out of context or something incredibly stupid.

**Oh and if you need some visual assistance in picturing Link's Bad A** mode I've posted a link on my profile of an awesome pic I found on deviantart. Just substitute the red eyes for icy blue ones.** When I saw that pic I almost crapped myself and thought "yeah...I'd hate to be whoever he's pissed off at..." So yeah...sorry Wallace but you lose this round.

Also for those of your who are wondering , I did not take Lyn's connection with her sword from Bleach. The Mani Katti is sentient in a sense that it chooses its wielder and possesses a soul so it has emotions but it's not going speak to her nor does it have a second form or even a personality. It simply wanted Lyn to accept it as her weapon. I hope everyone liked the battle between Lyn and Lungren. I didn't want Link to be the one to take him down cause that would be boring and besides it was her fight and him stepping in to save her all the time doesn't make for a good story. For those of you that wanted it to happen I hope Link ripping through his troops was good compensation.

I also had a wicked hard time again with Link's magic description. I'm trying to make it original but I'm being influenced by a lot of things and the more I write about it the harder it is to keep from contradicting myself with what I previously wrote. It's a lot of fun though and I really like what I'm creating. And for those of you who question Ganondorf being unable to bring people back to life, it is true. Sure he reanimates Redeads, Gibdos, and Stalfos, but those can hardly be called "living" and Volvagia was an ancient dragon with deep magic of its own. I kind of picture it being revived but unable to leave Death Mountain so it's not a full resurrection either.

And what was it that Matthew found? Revealed next chapter! Muahahaha!

Now then I hope everyone like all the character interactions that I put into this chapter especially the one with Florina and Link and I hope they were realistic. No this does not mean the pairings have been fully decided yet. I have determined that Link will have a strong relationship with most of the girls in the game (and most of the guys for that matter, he's just a friendly and caring guy) and although the official pairing is mostly between Lyn and Florina, he is still going to have a very strong friendship with whoever he doesn't end up being paired with and both girls will probably develop a crush on him, Florina just jumped ahead a notch. Heck halfway through writing this chapter I suddenly had the thought that Link and Ninian should be paired together! My mind immediately derailed on a tangent with the possibilities of developing that relationship and I had to fight to get it back on track. The FE girls are just so awesome and have soooo much potential for character development and fluff that it's **REALLY** hard for me to say this person needs to be paired with this person with any sense of finality. That being said some of the guys like Rath and Dorcas are harder to bring into the story cause they have the personality of bricks even though a lot of people love Rath cause he can turn into a beast. I have obvious favorites so I know more about them or have developed them better in my head than guys whom I don't like much or even those I like but rarely ever use. So I'm sorry if somewhere along the lines your favourite character gets neglected.

Wow longest A/N yet but I think that's about all I wanted to talk about. I'm still debating on the whole one shot challenge of Link's one year solo journey around Elibe but for those of you that want to give it a go just for the heck of it I'll post the guidelines on my profile later. For now this is me signing out and sighing in relief. As always please Read and Review!


	17. Epilogue: Saying Goodbye

Wow time flies when you're having fun or when life throws you lemons. I can't believe it took this long to post this little thing. It was surprisingly hard to write and these past few months have sucked. Last few months of my summer job were hell and then when I finally get back to school my friend and his wife convince me to buy Diablo 3, I got sucked into Borderlands then Resident Evil 5 after, then started watching a few movies on top of my school club activities. And that's not including all my University work which comes with its own can of worms. Sigh…there's just not enough time in a day…..

Well anyway the epilogue is finally posted and I can now delve into Eliwood's story where things will really start to pick up! It's going to be really hard keeping track of everything and I hope I'm up to the task!

First things first though, **READER RESPONSE!**

Ahem:

**To Lazruth:** I'm glad the "headshot" part made you laugh, I had a chuckle with it as well. The Link pairing is sooo hard! I mean I write and then this stuff just kind of pops up and then I'm all "Oh crap here's another candidate…." And I totally agree with you, I see Link being able to have a viable relationship with just about every female hero as well so if that makes you a bad person then that makes me a bad person as well.

**To Obiki Doragon:** Well thanks! I appreciate the compliment and the loyalty! As for the weapon durability mechanic I'm pretty much scrapping it. I mean yeah weapons are going to break and stuff but I think magical weapons should last a tiny bit longer than normal weapons. I think I explained why Tomes burn out and Staves work pretty much the same way. To keep things simple let's just say that that most magic weapons are unbreakable unless broken by a stronger magical weapon.

**To BlazinHothead:** And here we have a LinkxNinian supporter. I honestly don't know how this is going to play out since this stuff seems to write itself so we'll just have to see. I hope you continue to read and find out.

**To calming-seas88:** I am so glad you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it especially since it took sooo long to get to this point. I try to develop everyone in the game a little bit to make it more enjoyable. I've read too many fics that cram way too much stuff in the first two chapters without any good reason or explanation just so they can get to what they want to write. Makes for horrible reading in my opinion and I try to write in a way that I myself would enjoy reading. As for my update speed I'm sorry but I go through sporadic bursts of writing mania followed by periods of great distraction and business so that's hard to say. I doubt this story is gonna end anytime soon though.

**To Jimbobob5536:** Yeah Badass Link = win. Nuff said. Really glad you liked it! Hope you continue to read.

**To KaizerDragoon:** Glad you liked it! As for Link passing out for overdoing it, I'm just going to say that just like everyone else he does have limits. However in terms of physical ability and endurance it's going to take a LOT for him to reach those limits. Unfortunately I have yet to play Skyward Sword since my roommate abandoned me when he got married and took his Wii with him so I actually know nothing about the game yet. That will soon change but as of yet Skyward Sword content is not planned on being mentioned.

**To Galdr:** Wow, thank you for the praise! It does a writer good to have his ego stroked a bit and I love it! Yeah character development makes for some epic writing material down the road. And yes Caelin will have a few stories about Link passed around…heheheh. As for Guy…..I foresee a friendlycoughhumblingcoughsp ar in his future. Thank you for the point about cluttered writing, I'll try to minimize that from now on. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To Wraith54:** Wow loyalty like yours is so great to see! I really appreciate it and you're right, I have no intention of quitting!

**To Shadow0888:** Yeah unfortunately Zanpaktou is going a bit overboard into a whole other crossover dimension so no. As for the Sol Katti…it may be a long way off but why do you think Lyn is training to use two swords? Hahaha!

**To Bloodwolf432:** Hahaha! Yeah as if the balance of power wasn't tipped enough with Link involved, I must also through in a group of ridiculously OP'ed OCs to stomp all into the ground. As fun as that would be I'm going to have to say no. I've never been a really big fan of OC's especially when people try to make them solve-all-problems-capable-when-no-one-else-in-that-world-can. I know that sounds kind of hypocritical with Link but he has a background that people understand and recognize and he's not from the same world. That's just me though.

**To Guest:** Well that could be one of his titles hahaha!

**To WildfireDreams:** HAHAHA! Thanks! Link's journey will probably be mentioned in detail in side stories but I might decide differently. As for cameos….(shrug) heheheh

**To chm01:** Thank you! You know what…I actually never thought about the Twilight Princess techniques…maybe that's something I should develop.

**To Ranma Uzumaki:** You know it! Nergal beware!

**To DarkAeroSage:** Hahaha hi there! I'm sneaky like that so don't worry about it. In fact I could be right behind you at the very moment you read this! Muahaha! Wow long review! LOVES IT! Ok, response…let's see here…Well I'm very glad that my fic caught your eye and drew you in especially from my earlier chapters since I look at them now and kinda wince a little. That being said I agree with you about people quitting good stories too soon. It's depressing and I don't plan on doing that with this one. I'm very happy to see you like my version of Link! It's honestly how I see him and it seems to work for other people as well. As I've told other people, character interaction is important to me since it makes for an interesting and believable story and also provides great material for writing further down the road. It's tricky at times but I believe it pays off and I am very very happy you like it and I lavish in the praise! Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed the epicness of this last chapter, praytell – what music were you listening to during the Link and Lyn fights? Now then as for future chapter content…I'm not sure entirely. I definitely will be having a few Gaiden chapters if not all of them, although they might not be chapters to themselves, and I will probably delve a bit into Hector's story but not fully. Have to see how things go when I get there I guess, including the split between Karel and Jerme. The pairing thing IS still going on but I'm finding I have less control over it than I thought since lately things have been kind of writing themselves and I'm not sure exactly where it's going. Any input is appreciated and will be considered though. Whew that was a long reply…well thank you very much for your words and input! Your kinds of reviews are my favourite kind! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To Animajunki1230:** Being content is a great feeling isn't it? I highly recommend it. Now as for the other stuff…yes we'll just have to see now won't we?

**To NaviCrash:** Hahaha Thanks Crash! Really appreciate it!

Linkfan680: Oh wow that's pretty awesome! I brought someone into the fold of fanfiction! YAY! And I totally agree with you: Link = ultimate BA. Period. So glad you like my portrayal of him! And chalk one more up for Link and Florina! Hope to see you around some more!

**To drake202:** Ooh Ooh! The glorious sound of applause! (Bows) Thank you! I appreciate it! Yeah the ending will be kind of sad or at least I hope that's what people will say although Link isn't just going to disappear. I hope you enjoy it!

**To 21****st****Generation:** Wow that's a whole lotta awesome in one paragraph…but you can never have too much awesome right? I think so at least. I hope to keep this story awesome so that more people like you will proclaim its awesomeness and I can solidify my title as the awesome Captain Awesome!

**To Blacklink20:** Oh my, such words of praise…I love it. I can tell you appreciate the depth that I try to explore in my writing and that makes your words pure gold to me. Thank you very much! I hope I continue to live up to your standards.

**To Linkolas:** Thanks! I'll try!

**To Echo Corona:** Ok thanks for the advice, I appreciate it. Honestly I was planning on introducing some internal conflict with Link this chapter, I just sort of had him go with the flow for now as he tries to figure where he is and then be more concerned with everyone else that he doesn't have time for his own problems. I'll try to fix the big text block problem as well. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To JamesBCrazy:** Ooooh a lurker, I'm impressed you can remember that far back…wait a friend of your introduced you to my story? That's awesome! Who's your friend? You should thank him/her for me! Well I'm impressed and deeply appreciative that you've survived this long and I hope you live to see the completion of this fic (hope I do too for that matter).

**To jlink:** Yeah took a while didn't it? Still gotta long way to go too…but Eliwood's story should be fun!

**To Kenegi:** Haha ok well I'll just answer all your reviews at once. Poll not closed thanks for your vote. Yes this is OoT link but it's after Majora's Mask and he's grown up legitimately this time. Zelda showing up probably won't happen so don't worry too much. Link's songs do have powers but the teleporting ones don't work since he's in a different world. Glad you liked my character development! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To SneakyDorcas:** Holy Sweet St. Elimine! You sir just made me laugh for a long time! Wow, can't say I ever thought of it like that but now that you mention it I better not give up on this then for my own health and safety. You're words of praise are akin to nectar of heaven! Now then I have something planned for Link and Jaffar and have been itching to write it for a long time, I hope I get there soon! Don't worry the other characters will get their pairs as well but Link is still going to have a close relationship with just about everyone. Now then Link will stay as he is. But before you rage over his invincibility let me say this: I have PLANNED for this. A plan that has been set in stone since I first conceived this fic! I refuse to give away spoilers but I will say that I, in your own words, I am evil! Now I best get back to truckin so that you don't kill me.

**To AreiaCananaid:** Oh my…I'm sorry! Please still be alive! I'll try to pump out chapters more often!

**To FoxwolfJackson:** Thank you! I'm delighted that you like it! Other people have mentioned the blocks of text so I'll try to fix that. And I absolutely love Rebecca! She kicked so much trash in-game when I played with her it was ridiculous! Now just imagine how much awesome she's gonna be after Link teaches her a bit!

**To Lilneo:** Wow, in one day? Nice! Glad you liked it so much! Stay tuned for more of Link's awesomeness!

**To ZaeonDragneel:** Totally agree! Absolutely love Legend of Zelda (in fact I recently dropped a University night class so I could go see Symphony of the Goddesses because I had a pass/fail exam the same day). I'm trying to fix the grammar issues but it's hard to catch them in your own work all the time. Guess that's what editors are for…Anyway I'm ecstatic that you like my story so much and I hope you continue to read!

**To Linkblade1:** Yeah Link is awesome. Nuff said. Guy survived everything that a man with the power of a God could throw at him and then beat his ultimate form into submission WITHOUT the Master Sword. The man is a beast, tank, god stomper in my opinion. Haha! Thank you for your praise and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**To Jahm:** Heh another list of short reviews from the same person, nice. Really appreciate your thoughts! Well I'll answer your reviews all at once. I doubt Lyn may have said such deep things so soon as well but keep in mind that she's been by herself for a several months now so suddenly having company can make you want to talk just to get things off your chest. I highly recommend you play this FE though. It's one of the better ones. I'm glad you like the dialogue. Some of it I'm taking directly from the game but most of it I'm making up as I go. The pairing polls are not closed so I appreciate your vote! Thanks for the constructive criticism; I'm trying to fix all my problems as I go! Yes Link does still have his masks, I'm just waiting for a good time to incorporate them. Glad you liked my latest chapters! Sorry it took so long to update for how short this is but I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

**1dmp2:** Thanks!

**To swordmaster7175:** Glad you liked it! Don't worry I'm not about to give it up any time soon!

Whew…wow that's a long list of responses…heheh just means I have great reviewers! Well then, now that that's out of the way I could continue on another tirade of stuff that's not this fic but I think you've waited long enough, time for some closure! So without further ado I present:

Whom She Found

Chapter 17

Epilogue:

Saying Goodbye

It was over.

The struggles, the deceit, the desperation, all of it.

The battle for Caelin's inheritance had finally come to an end.

Word of Lundgen's defeat spread like wildfire throughout Caelin. Villagers and townsfolk everywhere celebrated the fall of the tyrant and the return of the true heir to Caelin's throne. Despite the heavy tolls on Caelin's armed forces and the death of many good men it was hard to find anyone who wasn't cheering to the success of Caelin's long lost daughter and the recovery of Lord Hausen's health. Tales of the heroic exploits of Lyndis's Legion passed from the lips of many a bar hand and traveler.

The celebrated heir however had yet to take part in the festivities. In the days that followed her victory over her uncle she never left her grandfather's side. Lord Hausen himself looked like a new man; the antidote having nullified the poison and his revived will to live brought a newfound strength to his frame that shocked the castle physicians. Nevertheless he had been bedridden for days as his body recovered from the prolonged damage of the toxins. During that time Lyn had refused to leave him and nobody had the heart to try and separate them. It didn't help that everyone was busy dealing with post-conflict clean up.

True to his word, upon reuniting with his daughter, General Eagler formally retired from Caelin's military service leaving the title of Knight Commander officially to Wallace. The old general in turn announced that he would pass the mantle on to Kent after he spent some time whipping the soldiers back into shape. Sain guffawed at the stunned expression on his friend's face at the news, both pitying him for the burden of responsibility and thinking about all the fun he could have without Kent constantly looking over his shoulder. His mirth came to an abrupt halt however when Wallace replied rather nonchalantly that Kent wasn't experienced enough to handle the job on his own and that Sain would be named the Sub-Commander to assist him. This time it was Kent's turn to laugh since he knew that one of the few things that the green knight openly feared was responsibility.

Serra soaked in the attention that was lauded upon her as a member of the legion and readily regaled all that would listen with uniquely embellished versions of their experiences. Her escort, Erk, gave a heavy sigh of relief with the distraction and used the first opportunity he could to take a much needed break on one of the inviting beds provided them.

As for his fellow magic user Lucius; the monk spent much of his time helping the townsfolk and injured soldiers. Unfortunately with his weak constitution he spent almost as much time being tended too as he did tending. Even so everyone appreciated his efforts and ability to soothe anyone. Nils helped the monk as often as he could with his magical music while dividing his time with Ninian who found her niche in entertaining the various children that seemed to flock to the caring young girl. Alongside her dancing skills Ninian also possessed an angelic voice that the children loved and she would sing and tell stories much to their delight. Florina also spent much time with her and the children since without Lyn around Ninian was the one she felt most comfortable with. Their time together sowed the seeds for a strong friendship.

Wil, on the other hand, quickly found the archery range where he spent hours training until Sain and Matthew literally dragged him off to get a drink. The resulting inebriation and exploits of a drunk Sain provided a much needed release of tension for the Pheraean archer and it wasn't long before the three of them were the center of a merry party. Even more surprising was when both Dorcas and Rath joined in a drinking-contest-turned-arm wrestling competition with all of them. Everyone was in high spirits but there was one other person besides Lyn that did not celebrate with the others.

Link, the Hero of Time, had quietly separated himself from everyone else and returned to the sight of the final battle. There he had forsaken food and sleep to remove the bodies of the fallen soldiers and bury them properly.

It didn't matter which side they had chosen to fight on; to him they were loyal soldiers following a bad leader and he treated them equally. He took special care to look at the faces of the soldiers he had slain personally. They had been neither bandits nor assassins but men who fought not for themselves but for their country. Link had no doubts that some of them had truly believed that Lyn was an imposter and fought as loyal defenders of Caelin and so he treated them all with that respect. Link may have been an almost invincible warrior with a visage of cold indifference on the battlefield, but off of it he had his own personal emotions to deal with. Felling monsters and other evils barely caused him to bat an eye but he never enjoyed taking a human life especially those who he may have fought alongside under different circumstances. It was true that he enjoyed fighting, it was what he was good at; how he lived. He could never defy the euphoria that came when his battle instincts roared to life. Overcoming impossible odds with seemingly super human feats was a high unlike any other but when the dust settled and the battles were over the negative emotions were prone to catching up to him.

Did he regret it? No. he was a warrior through and through and endless battles had hardened him to the deep emotions of such gruesome acts. However, even if he was hardened, he was not immune and he did not wish to become so. Once he was finished with his work he wouldn't lose any sleep over it but for now he would take the time to bury the bodies along with any guilt.

xxx

When Marquess Hausen had finally recovered the strength to leave his room and the announcement of the return of his heir made official, a mighty feast in the grand hall was prepared to celebrate. The entire castle populace was in attendance as well as villagers and townsfolk nearby. All the members of the Legion were recognized for their efforts and named heroes to the land. It was an overwhelming experience after so much hardship but the joy was unmistakable. People danced and sang the night away amidst laughter and wild tales.

Link and Nils joined together with their respective instruments and played several saucy tunes to much applause until Ninian stood, having finally recovered from her injuries, and performed a dance of such beauty and grace that the entire audience stood captured with rapt attention. Anyone who would have doubted her ability to affect the tide of a battle through her movements before would never question such a claim again. Her movements were fluid, hypnotic, and full of emotion whilst maintaining perfect balance and control. Even the music from Link's ocarina faded out as he stared hypnotized by her performance. Nils carried on with the tune as if they had never been playing in the first place. Alone the two siblings' respective arts were incredible to behold but together...the effect was overwhelming. Joy, sorrow, hope, loss, peace, helplessness, love... every emotion seemed to be woven into Ninian's performance as masterfully as the silk of her scarf. It was truly captivating.

Almost too soon the music faded and Ninian knelt in a finishing pose. A moment of silence followed as the magic seemed to slowly dissipate from the air before glorious applause rang throughout the room. Ninian smiled graciously and stood up to bow to her audience before moving off to the side to open the dance floor. Link's eyes narrowed as he saw MANY young men move to follow her and he quickly moved to head them off. Being surrounded by pompous nobles and merry soldiers was _PRECISLEY_ what the quiet girl needed to be subjected to and he arrived just as the first wave of admirers approached.

"Can I offer you a drink, Ninian?" He smiled to her, cutting off someone from asking the same thing. Said man turned to glare at the intruder but shrunk back almost instantly from a far harder gaze than anything he could ever produce.

"Oh, Sir Link," Ninian returned his smile, missing the quick interaction of manliness. "That would be nice, thank you."

Link led her away to acquire said beverage leaving her would be flirters behind. He cast another glare over his shoulder at the group watching them and smirked when they all cringed and turned away. With that taken care of he led the beautiful dancer to a small table away from the crowd, acquiring a pair of goblets and a full jug from a servant along the way. He offered Ninian a chair and sat down across from her before filling a goblet and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Ninian smiled graciously as she brought the cup to her lips.

"No problem," Link replied before he poured his own drink and downed half of it in one go.

"That was quite the performance," He sighed as he placed the cup on the table.

"Thank you," Ninian bowed her head humbly. "It felt good to finally be able to dance again."

"Was that the "sacred dance" your brother was talking about?"

"No," Ninian shook her head. "That dance is...different than what I just did. Tonight I danced to honor Lyn, the Legion, and their struggles. I...I wanted to portray everything that I felt since you took my brother and I under your care. I am truly grateful for that and I regret not being able to help more than I did. I...I wanted to make some form of amends for that."

Link chuckled at her response. "You have nothing to apologize for but if it makes you feel better, I think you did an amazing job in "making amends" with your performance tonight."

"Really?" Ninian clasped her hands in front of her face, smiling. "I am so glad to hear that!"

The Hylian nodded. "Honestly, that was the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time."

Ninian blushed at the comment but before she could say anything a certain knight decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh my dear sweet Ninian!" Sain proclaimed materializing by their table with a wide grin. "I swear by the light of St. Elimine I have never witnessed such a wondrous performance before in all my life! I must insist that-"

He never got to finish. His words cut off when Link stood up and drug the philanderous knight away in a headlock.

"Oi, that's enough outta you, you sorry loud-mouthed excuse for a ChuChu!"

"Nooo!" Sain whined piteously as his hills scraped along the floor. "Fear not my fair lady! I shall return!"

Ninian, despite feeling disappointment at having their conversation cut short, couldn't help but giggle at the poor knight's predicament. She watched Link drag Sain over to where Kent was discussing something with Wallace and sighed when he didn't immediately return. She then chastised herself quietly remembering her previous discussion with Nils. The closer she got to Link the harder it was going to be to not ask for his help. She knew he was strong, perhaps the strongest man she had ever met; however, Nergal was no ordinary man. His dark power seemed limitless and he was still trying to gain more. Ninian truly believed that no single person was capable of facing him and she refused to put Link in that position even though she knew that if she asked him he would do so without question and throw everything he had into it. She couldn't do it. Not after everything he had done for them already.

Ninian gingerly picked up the cup he had drank out of and stared at the remaining liquid. She thought back to when she had first spoken alone with the Hylian, when everyone else had fought to return her ring. They never questioned why the Black Fang were pursuing them, a pair of simple performers, so desperately. The guilt of their deceit tore at her heart every time she saw the kind smiles and heard the assurances of protection.

Maybe it was the comfortable feeling of his presence that weakened her, she couldn't honestly say, but she felt the guiltiest about deceiving him. Lyn may have been the heart and soul of the Legion but Link had become its backbone. Everyone looked to him for guidance, support, and strength; the indomitable pillar that held them all up. While Ninian would be forever grateful to Lyn and the others it was Link who truly made the Legion a sanctuary. Not for the first time she thought about telling him the truth. He was a person from another world, different from everyone else in the Legion; perhaps he would understand her and her brother. She quickly quashed the idea knowing that if any of them knew her secret it would put them in danger even if they accepted her afterwards. She couldn't do that. Not to any of them; even Link. Her thoughts turned to the inevitable departure from Caelin and the fact that once he left she would probably never see him again. A lone tear slowly slid down her cheek and dripped into the cup.

xxx

Sometime during the course of the celebration Matthew had gotten a message to Lyn to speak with her in private. He now waited for her in silence on one of the castle balconies. He leaned back against the railing and watched her approach, staring at her in silence for a moment before standing up straight.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Lyn asked.

Matthew nodded and reached into his cloak and withdrew a small book.

"I found this hidden in Lundgren's desk," He tossed the book to her. "It's a ledger with notes on his more...underhanded...dealings. Bribes, extortions, blackmail, illegal transactions, assassinations, you name it."

"Why are you showing me this?" Lyn asked warily.

"Turn to the page I've marked."

Lyn blinked and opened the book, flipping to the page he mentioned. She stared at it for a second before her eyes went wide and she clenched the book tightly.

"Is this...Is this true?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid it is," Matthew nodded sombrely. "Lundgren paid the Taliver Bandits to attack your tribe."

Lyn stared at the book in her hands in shock. Her mind reeled with the knowledge that all of her true struggles in life could be laid at the feet of her now dead uncle. So many questions ran through her head that she couldn't give voice to them, luckily Matthew seemed to sense this and continued speaking.

"When you're mother was still here she was the rightful heir and Lundgren would have no claim to power. He probably resigned himself to that fate until your mother left with your father. With her gone the throne would be left vacant upon Lord Haussen's death and the door to Lundgren's ascension became open. Your grandfather being older than his brother and having basically disowned your mother would have died before Lundgren without any heir. Lundgren probably decided to be patient knowing that he could gain what he wanted without having to dirty his hands unnecessarily. But that plan would have changed when the Marquess received your mother's letter and welcomed the knowledge of your existence with joy. Lundgren probably felt threatened knowing any claim you made would have outweighed his if you ever decided to return so he retaliated in a way that no fingers could be pointed back at him. After all, who can predict when bandits will raid?"

Silence fell between them as Matthew finished his explanation, giving Lyn time to process the new information. Without knowing it, she had partially avenged her parents and tribe. Although she would never forgive the Taliver Bandits and still planned on one day hunting them down, she now realized that they were not fully to blame for the massacre. Despite this new knowledge, however, she felt strangely unsatisfied. It was as if what she learned didn't really matter since her uncle was already dead. She wondered how she would have felt if she had faced him with this knowledge rather than without. Would she have been more satisfied after killing him? Or would things have changed at all?

These questions and many others filled her mind as the seconds ticked by. She honestly did not know how to feel about this new information. Even so she was grateful for the enigmatic thief for telling her.

"Who else knows about this?" She asked him.

"Right now, just you and Link." He replied.

"Link knows?"

Matthew nodded. "I understand that you probably want to keep this to yourself and I will respect that if you wish but Link knew before what I planned on doing and wanted me to report to him. I doubt I'd be able to hide something like this from him if he really wanted to know so I didn't try. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand," Lyn nodded. "I probably would have told him anyway. Thank you for this, Matthew. Although I'm not entirely sure how to take this I'm glad you told me. It...gives me some answers."

"Glad to help, milady," Matthew bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

The Ostian spy silently disappeared back inside leaving Lyn alone with her thoughts.

xxx

After the celebrations were over with, a sense of calm fell over the people of Caelin. The heroic members of the Legion were rewarded accordingly for their efforts and life began to move on. Matthew and Rath both quietly disappeared soon after the party, no one knowing exactly when they left or even what day. Dorcas soon followed to return to his wife and with the insistence of Lyn carried more than enough gold to pay for her treatment. Erk was eager to fulfill his contract with Serra and managed, with some difficulty, to convince her to move on as well though not before they learned some more about magic from Link. Lucius would stay in Caelin for a time to study but would soon leave as well. Kent and Sain both trained to best fill their upcoming posts as Knight Commander and Sub-Commander respectively. Once their training would be complete General Wallace, having his warrior spirit rekindled, planned to seek out adventure elsewhere. Wil was given a high ranking position among Caelin's archery division and the weeks to come would see the return of his happy-go-lucky demeanor although the hard lessons he learned were forever burned into his memory. Florina happily accepted a position as a lady-in-waiting and bodyguard to Lyn, despite the latter's reluctance otherwise, and trained rigorously each day to become more suited for the task. Ninian and Nils would quietly bid farewell to the remaining members of the Legion a few days after a certain Hylian continued on his journey to find his way back home; a day which came much too soon for the newly recognized heir of Caelin.

Said Hylian could be found one cool morning saddling his beloved horse in preparation to depart. He didn't want to leave yet but he knew the longer he waited the harder it would be to do so. Besides now that the battles were over he really was no longer needed. He had never been one for the workings of the court. Sure he knew how to handle himself in such situations thanks to Zelda but he always felt out of place. Now it was time for him to continue on.

The fluttering of wings caught his attention and he looked up to see Shakkar just as he settled down on the empty saddle. Link chuckled to himself and continued securing the latigo.

"Come to see me off?" Link asked the hawk who simply twittered in response. "Well do me a favor would ya? Take care of Lyn while I'm gone. She's going through a big change in her life and she's going to need someone to look out for her. You were named after her own Sacaean spirit and I'm counting on you to remind her of that whenever she needs it."

The hawk crooned a bit and began preening a wing. Link laughed again and stroked the bird's neck.

"Nice to know I can count on you." He grinned and returned his attention to his saddlebags.

"Link...You're leaving aren't you?" A soft voice behind him spoke. Link turned to find Lyn with a solemn expression on her face.

Link nodded but before he could reply Lyn shook her head. "No, I'm not asking you to stay...It's just ..." She paused as if not wanting to say the next words. "I'll miss you." She sighed and stepped closer to him. "When I found you unconscious on the plains...I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much and never asked for anything in return. I don't think I can ever thank you for all that you've done."

"You don't have to thank me, Lyn." Link replied with a smile. "You're a friend and that's all the reason I need."

Lyn laughed lightly. "Even so, I owe you much. I would not have made it this far without your help. You've guided, trained, and supported me through everything and I thank you for that." Lyn bowed low to him before standing up straight. She hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath. "There is one more thing I would like you to do for me."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is that?"

"Fight me," Lyn stated.

Link blinked but shrugged. "Sure."

"Not a spar," Lyn shook her head. "I want to fight you for real with real weapons. I know I can't beat you, but want to see how far I really have to go. You've taken it easy on me during every spar we've had. I want to see you at your best. I want to see the warrior you truly are."

Link stared at her in silence for a moment. Normally he would have hesitated at such a request but he couldn't really deny her since it was an honest appeal and he had done the same thing to Eliwood before. It was not a request he could refuse.

"Very well," Link nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Lyn smiled and followed him to a more open area and stood several meters apart. She rested a hand on the Mani Katti. "My other sword broke so I won't be able to test my skill with both so I will face you with this. When next we meet I'll be ready to do so."

"I look forward to it."

No more words were said as both warriors readied themselves. Link cracked his neck before closing his eyes and focusing his mind. Just as with Eliwood he mentally blocked all thoughts of friendship and restraint; becoming the cold, deadly, unstoppable warrior he was. Link slowly revealed his eyes and stared at Lyn, his face devoid of emotion and settled into a loose stance holding sword and shield at the ready. Lyn had to fight to keep herself from flinching at his gaze. This was what she had asked for…and the very thing she wished to never experience.

"_So this is what Eliwood felt_," She thought as the pressure of his presence washed over her. She swallowed hard before closing her own eyes and mentally preparing herself. Try as she might she could not erase her fear of him, but she knew she had to face him and fight with everything that she had. She would use that fear… Her survival depended on it. Link was by far the greatest fighter she had ever seen and she had set him as her goal. Someday she would be able to face him as an equal even if that day was not this day. The heir of Caelin took a deep breath to harden her resolve and settled into her own battojutsu stance.

They stared at each other in silence neither twitching a muscle as the gentle morning breeze wrapped around them. With a silent, unseen signal both fighters launched forward in a blur of speed. Lyn planted her feet and whipped the Mani Katti from its sheath. The sacred blade felt so right in her hands and the power that coursed through her when she faced Lundgren returned in full force. Her form was perfect, her speed blinding, and her blade a shining blur of precision. A resounding clang of metal rang over the grassy hills as Link's sword stopped hers cold. Lyn strained against his blade trying to push through but to no avail. She broke away before he could counter and lunged forward again. This time Link defended with his shield knocking her blade aside and countering with a brutal stab. Lyn barely twisted away in time although the tip of Link's sword cut the side of her tunic. She recovered just in time to block a jarring strike that numbed her hands but she held firm.

Gritting her teeth she parried Link's sword and lashed out with a spinning side kick that was solidly blocked with Link's shield. Knocking her foot aside the Hylian hero slashed again but Lyn dropped into an impressive split to allow the sword to pass overhead. She quickly twisted up on her hands and tried to sweep out his legs in the process only for him to deftly hop backwards. Lyn immediately sprung to her feet and lunged forwards again. Another loud clang and Lyn's blade spun freely through the air, sinking into the ground behind her. Lyn herself stood with one of Link's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, the other held the Master Sword to her throat.

The two stood in silence for a few moments as Lyn tried to absorb the finality of the match. She could almost feel Link's power radiate through her due to their close proximity. His breath felt warm on her neck and his steel coiled grip left no delusions of escape. She sighed heavily and leaned back against him, still mindful of the razor edge at her throat.

"I still have much to learn," She spoke softly but with firm resolve.

"Yes," Link replied evenly. "But you are much stronger than when we first met. Your level of growth is astonishing."

Lyn reached down and touched the cut in her clothing. "Could you have killed me here?"

Link chuckled lightly remembering his spar with Eliwood. "No," He replied. "You dodged that all on your own."

The Sacaean Heir smiled to herself at that victory as Link released his hold and she turned around to embrace him.

"Thank you," She said. "I was worried you would refuse to face me. Now I know what I need to do."

Link returned the embrace. "I look forward to when next we meet. I'm going to miss you, Lyn."

"And I will miss you," She gently released him and smiled affectionately. "Take care, Link. I will never forget all that you've done and I pray that you will find your way home."

"Good bye, Lyn." Link nodded once he mounted Epona. "I will see you again someday."

"I know that I will," Lyn replied sadly and watched him ride away. She stared at his back as his form grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Only when he was out of sight did she turn away and allow the tears to fall freely.

xxx

A/N: And there you have it. Lyn's story has finally come to a close! Huzzah! Only took me about 7 years to get here...Yeah that's pathetic. Well hopefully I can pick things up and finish this fic completely in much less time. Thank you to everyone that stuck with me until this point! Your support and praise has made this a truly enjoyable experience! I hope that you all have enjoyed it thus far and will continue to enjoy what I have yet to write!


	18. A New Journey

BOOYAH! New personal best update record! Just couldn't wait to start things off again so I decided to plough through it while my fingers were still itching. Screw final exams and projects! I have a fanfiction to write! Muahahahah!

.

.

.

Yeah...I actually better start working on that stuff...this coming week is going to be the Week from Hell...Oh well, I'll manage somehow. I always do.

Anyway I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've been waiting so long to write this one that I've probably thrown away over a dozen different scenarios and ideas from brainstorming it for years. I hope it came to together as well in writing as it did in my head...But I'll let you all be the judge of that.

On another note I also noticed that I made a mistake in my chapter numberings a few chapters ago and called chapter 15 chapter 16 instead so now there's a jump between 14 and 16. For simplicity sake I'm going to go along with it and keep the numbers as is so this chapter is now Chapter 18 even though technically it's supposed to be 17. Hope nobody is bothered by that little snafu.

Anyway first things first as you all know: **READER RESPONSE!**

**To:**

**Obiki Doragon:** Aww yes...the manly tears of epic manliness...Don't worry as soon as I read your review I immediately pulled up a picture and reread it with the image next to it. I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it! As for your question...I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with it yet but obviously I'm not going to be like the game and just do one story line. I plan on pulling pieces from Hector's story line (if I can remember it well enough) and incorporating it into Eliwood's. I'll figure something out, don't worry!

**Bloodwold432:** Thanks for your opinion about OC's. I know they have a place in fanfiction and maybe I'll consider it further down the road but as of right now I have no plans for it. Who knows though, anything can happen.

**WildfireDreams: **Thanks! Neither could I!

**Jlink:** Yeah I know right? Time flies. Hopefully it won't take nearly that long to finish Eliwood's. As for monsters from Hyrule I actually have thought about that and in some ways I'm still debating. Have to see how it goes.

**AzureEnding: **Perhaps one sided for now. That could change though and yes I do plan on delving into the feelings of the other girls as well just not right away. Character development is important and I greatly appreciate your opinion. And yes, this chapter is the first one in Eliwood's story.

**Lazruth: **Bahahah! Oh wow I'm honored! Glad I made you're average day awesome! I actually thought about Nergal having a hand in the coup but I decided against it. I think at that point he'd be too concerned to get Ninian and Nils back to really care about Lundgren. I really wanted to throw in some fluff with Florina but I honestly couldn't figure out where to fit it in without seeming forced at the time. I plan on putting it in at a later time during a flash back. I do have some interaction with Link, Bartre and Marcus next chapter though. Hope you like it.

**Infinite Freedom: **Yeah I guess, but late isn't that great.

**Jimbobob5536:** Haha glad you like it and I have big plans for Link and Nergal. Big plans.

**Anarion Star-Dragon: **Thank you very much and I will!

**Mitsuki Shigamatsu: **Eliwood starts his journey to find his father and eventually takes on Nergal.

**Dessel Ordo:** Yeah she did get off a little easier but Link was actually trying to scare Eliwood while Lyn was trying to test herself. Also at that point Lyn had far more experience than Eliwood and would have stomped him into the ground if they fought so I'd say she would have fared better regardless. I hope this new chapter also marks the first in a period of regular updates. Hope to hear from you again!

**Herr Wozzeck: **I know right? Took forever but now we finally get to make our way into the real fun part of the story!

**Wraith54: ** Thank you and I'll try to get more stuff done faster!

**AreiaCanaid: **Yay! Glad you're not dead! Don't worry all will be explained in time. Please try not to die before then!

**Adyen: **Thank you very much. You're right, Link wouldn't hesitate to help anybody who needed it and he does so wherever he can. He kinda gets a reputation that way. Haha!

**Jahm: **Yeah it took a long time. Hopefully I'll finish this long before 2019 (assuming the world doesn't end in a few weeks of course). I am glad you hold my fic in such high degree and thank you for gifting me with your reviews!

**Linkfan680:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**21stGeneration:** Yup...not a good ratio. Trying to fix it! Really glad you still like it though! Hopefully you enjoy the next arc as well!

**Galdr: **Hahaha not as late as I am so don't worry! I'm glad you read through my responses. I answer a lot of questions in them so I hope people get something out of them. Yes Link is going to train Rebecca but it won't be like Wil. You'll just have to wait and see! I'm not sure entirely about incorporating Twilight Princess skills but I'm definitely thinking about it and the masks will make an appearance eventually as well. I'm glad you liked the interaction with Wil though since I'm trying to turn him back into the happy guy he is. As for Link's class...I guess you could technically call him a Hero like Raven but really he can adapt to any situation since he's a skilled horseman as well as a magic user. So I think he could be a class all his own kinda like Athos, the archsage. How about we call it...the Awesome class? Yup I like that. Link the Awesome. Has a nice ring to it. Hahaha! Anyway as I said earlier I have big plans for Link and Nergal. Big plans. And finally; you wrote a story because you were inspire by me?! Wow, I don't know what to say! That's awesome! I feel so honored! Thank you for telling me, I'll have to take a look at it sometime. Good luck with it!

**Swordmaster7175: **Thanks glad you liked it!

**Raikouga: **Thank you for your praise and I am happy to hear you enjoyed it. That is a good question. Yes this story takes place chronologically after Majora's Mask but according to the official Hyrule Historia the events of Wind Waker was one of three separate timelines which branched out as a result of the events in Ocarina of Time. My story follows the path that moves towards Twilight Princess. The reason why he has the Master Sword now is because he was able to return to Hyrule sometime after the events of Majora's Mask because he once again possessed his normal body as well as the Ocarina of Time. Then after he grew old enough to wield it properly again, he took it from its resting place in order to best protect the land he cared about with the plan to return it once the time was right. Thank you for the question and I hope that explanation satisfies your curiosity. I hope to hear from you again!

Alright well that's all of them! Once again I'd like to thank everyone that reviews and gives me their input. You're words are the driving force behind my will to write and I greatly appreciate all who have supported me! Now without further ado, I present:

Whom She Found

Chapter 18:

A New Journey

Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring… Mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes. These eight mighty generals brought peace to Elibe. The continent was divided into nations, and the people enjoyed an easy prosperity.

The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military might.

St. Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria.

The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of his beloved plains of Sacae.

The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia.

The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles.

The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata.

The mysterious Bramimond vanished from the eyes of the world with only a few knowing his location.

The heirs of the champion Roland themselves became the lords of the Lycian League.

Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years… How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble? Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished…as have a number of his sworn men, loyal knights who serve at his side. A month has passed without word from the marquess. Rumors of his death abound. However, the marquess's son believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him. Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood: A red-haired youth who will one day become the finest knight in all of Lycia. His long journey begins here; a quest that he will be unable to face alone, but perhaps there will be those who will aid him along the way...

xxx

It had been a month since he had seen his father depart from the castle. With no word of his whereabouts and the pain of seeing his mother's grief, Eliwood had grown determined to find his father. This decision saw him by the castle gates one morning preparing to depart along with a few loyal men.

"Lord Eliwood," Marcus, a veteran knight and mentor to Eliwood, announced to the young lord. "We leave on your word."

The fiery red haired young man turned to the older knight and smiled. "I see. Thank you, Marcus." He then turned to the two beautiful women standing next to him and focused on one in particular. "Mother, it's time for us to go."

"Eliwood…" his mother, Lady Eleanora, looked at him sadly. "Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but… If anything were to happen to you… My heart could not bear that sorrow."

"I know, Mother." Eliwood embraced her lovingly. "Please do not worry. Father is alive, I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side."

His mother smiled and returned the embrace. "I have your word then."

"Yes, of course." Eliwood nodded and turned to the woman at his mother's side. "Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence."

"Yes, milord." The female knight nodded. "I will guard over her well."

"Thank you." Eliwood smiled to her and then mounted his horse. "Mother, I will return. Rest easy."

Eleanora and Isadora waved farewell and watched Eliwood and Marcus depart.

"Well, Marcus," Eliwood chuckled lightly. "It looks like it's just the two of us."

"Not so, milord." Marcus shook his head. "My man Lowen will be traveling with us."

"Lowen?" Eliwood tilted his head to the side as he remembered the knight born from a poor village whom Marcus had taken an interest in. He chuckled again. "That's reassuring."

"I've sent him ahead to the nearby village." Marcus explained as they rode. "He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms. Normally, I wouldn't venture forth without a larger company, but… I bow to your will on this matter, Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Marcus, but I would rather not deprive my mother of even a single guard. The best knights in the realm disappeared with my father. If anything were to happen to my mother while I am gone, I…"

"I understand, milord." Marcus replied as Eliwood trailed off. After a short time the village came into sight and they had yet to see the man that had been sent ahead. "Hmph!" Marcus growled. "What's keeping Lowen!?"

xxx

One year…

It had been one year since he had left Caelin and gone in search of answers.

One year since he had said good bye to his friends.

He had traveled far during that time, roaming the land of Elibe chasing after any lead he could find. Yet for all his travels and research Link was no closer to finding out how to return to his world or even how he got here in the first place.

He had first traveled to Etruria, the magical capital of Elibe, as per Lyn's suggestion but he was unable to obtain the answers he sought. The Church of Elimine, while sympathetic to his plight, had no knowledge of any spell that could transcend the boundaries between worlds. The Grand Library of Aquleia did not house such information either; at least not in any of the parts he was able to gain access too. The time spent was not a complete waste however; he learned much about Elibe and its history as well as greatly expanding his knowledge of magic. While he would never be the scholar and magician that Zelda was it was fascinating for him to learn about the differences between Hyrule's magic and Elibe's. He had even been able to successfully combine the two in some aspects to create new spells all his own. Granted they still weren't as powerful as pure Hylian magic but they were less draining and packed more of a punch than a standard Elibian spell.

Outside of magic the closest he had come to learning about traveling to different worlds was the existence of something called the Dragon's Gate, a portal the ancient dragons used to leave Elibe. However the location of the Gate had been lost and he was unable to discern its whereabouts with public resources. A secret like that was sure to be closely guarded by only a select few. Of course there were a number of rumors and speculations but nothing concrete enough to narrow the search down. But even if he was to find it, the precious little information he was able to find about it said that the Gate was created by dragons for dragons. He doubted he'd be able to use it even if it still existed and it was also highly likely that it only went to one place.

After his time in Etruria Link had wandered the country helping people who needed it along the way; searching for any clue that could lead him to his answers. He never stayed long in one place but tales of his deeds soon traveled across the land. He chuckled to himself whenever he heard some of the titles that people had given him and the rumors surrounding them. The Demon of Caelin, The Green Slayer, Wraith of the Forest, the list went on. But out of all the titles he had heard his favourite so far was "The Green Wanderer." He thought it suited him nicely and it seemed to be the one most recognized.

Sometimes he took escort jobs when he found a caravan or such that was traveling towards his next destination. He did so more for the company and opportunity to gather information than the money. He really had no need for payment since he found out early on what his rupees were worth here. Rupees were gemstones created by the crystallized concentration of magic energy. It was why they could be found in random places throughout Hyrule and why monsters, upon their defeat and subsequent release of magic energy, sometimes left rupees behind. The magic stored within them could even be harnessed in some ways and used as an energy source. The purity and concentration of the magic energy which created the rupee affects its size and color making some more valuable than others.

In this world however even a single green rupee, the most common type, was akin to a rare and valuable jewel. Link remembered trying to pay for a single meal with one at a tavern in Etruria and ended being housed quite luxuriously for over a week. He felt a little guilty about such a result until he asked a local jeweler to examine a couple of rupees to make sure that he wasn't cheating anyone. The jeweler was stunned to see the gemstones and after intense scrutiny proclaimed them to indeed be very valuable, even asking Link if he would sell a few of them right on the spot. Needless to say Link was never hurting for money after that. However; such wealth never meant much to him since he was by no means considered poor back in Hyrule and he was quite happy living a frugal life. Here in Elibe, even though he was considered vastly more wealthy, he had yet to use a rupee since he had discovered there value and easily made due with the gold he earned on the occasional escort job. A job such as the one he had just finished with a merchant caravan en route from Bern to Pherae.

Now that his job had finished he was free once again to return to his wanderings. He had hoped to find a few answers while in Bern but once again he found nothing to help. He idly wondered where he should travel next. Now that he was back in Lycia he thought about returning to Caelin to check up on Lyn and the others. He smiled as the memories of his time with the Legion played through his head. It was then that he remembered the help given to them by the young Pheraen lord, Eliwood. Link still owed him for aiding them during the inheritance dispute with Lundgren. Since he was in Pherae now, Link wondered if he could meet with Eliwood and thank him properly. He was also curious to see how much he had grown since Link had opened his eyes during their little spar. With this in mind Link turned Epona towards Pherae's capitol.

xxx

Crouched in a tree a young girl stared silently at the ground below, fingers twitching in anticipation. Her slow steady breathing silent to the world around her. She waited with a hunter's patience until at last her target came into view. Slowly she raised her bow and drew back the string taking careful aim before letting the bolt fly. The arrow sung through the air and her shot was rewarded by the high pitched squeal of a hare. Grinning to herself in triumph, Rebecca, dropped out of the trees and happily skipped towards her prize.

"Heh heh, well you're a big fella aren't cha?" She giggled as she knelt down to retrieve the arrow. The hare was nice and plump and would certainly make a good meal, her father would be very pleased to see it.

Being the daughter of a village chief Rebecca had lived a happy and content life with her father and the villagers. Her bright, cheerful attitude and tomboyish nature made her quite dear to the villagers and she was rarely seen without a smile on her face. Ever since she was a young girl she had loved exploring the world around her. There had been many times where her father had lost track of her and been thrown in a panic only to find her hidden away in someone's loft or up in a tree somewhere. It didn't take her father long to decide to teach her how to hunt and ever since she had first held one in her hands, Rebecca had loved the bow. She loved searching the woods and plains around her village for game and seeing her head out early in the morning was a common occurrence. Today she had managed to track her latest prize to a nice grassy clearing in the woods full of flowers and clover; a perfect place for rabbits, deer, and other woodland creatures. It was a nice place and one she had been to a number of times in the past.

She stuffed the dead hare into a satchel which she slung over her shoulder and turned to head back towards the village. It was a nice sunny afternoon so she took her time strolling through the trees while making her way back to the main trail through the woods. The birds chirping over head brought a smile to her face and she began to whistle along with them. She idly wondered how she was going to cook the hare she had just killed and what food would go along best with it. Another one of her passions in life was in the kitchen. She had spent many a happy hour laughing while her mother taught her the delicate art of preparing all kinds of meals and desserts. As much as she enjoyed hunting Rebecca took an equal amount of joy in cooking what she brought home.

Her boots eventually hit the dirt of the well worn trail and she casually continued on her way not knowing of the danger she was walking towards. Thanks to the Marquess of Pherae, Lord Elbert, and his dutiful knights the local villages rarely feared the attacks of bandits. Any reported attack was swiftly dealt with and Rebecca's village was no exception given it's close proximity to Pherae's capitol. Unfortunately with the disappearance of Lord Elbert about a month ago along with many of his best knights the bandits in the area began getting braver.

A sudden quiet in the air caused the hair on Rebecca's neck to raise and she paused in her steps a moment to look around. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong even though she had walked this path alone many times. She stretched out her senses trying to discover any reason for her sudden nervousness but it was quiet, and that was the problem. It was too quiet. The birds had stopped singing whereas only moments before she was whistling along with them.

A sudden crack of a twig shattered the air and she whirled around to see scruffy and sinister looking man with an axe step out of the bushes with a sneer. Another man of similar stature also appeared from behind a tree opposite him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," The first man smirked. "Do I see lone wildflower walking these dangerous woods all by herself?"

"Aye," The second man grinned. "Tis such a shame. Why you never know what could be lurking in the shadows."

"Tis true, tis true," The first nodded. "And we can't just let her go off unescorted now can we?"

Rebecca's eyes widened in fear as the two men approached. She took a few tentative steps back before turning into a full blown run. But in her haste she did not notice the man standing behind her until she crashed into his chest. Her escape suddenly halted Rebecca stumbled back dropping her both her satchel and her bow. The poor girl looked up to find another pair of men blocking her path and fear quickly gripped her chest. She tried to make another mad dash to the bushes but one of the men was faster, seizing her arm and preventing her from running.

"Where are you going in such a rush girly?" the man holding her admonished as he twisted both her arms behind her back and held her tight. "Me and the boys ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Let go of me!" Rebecca shouted angrily and tried to thrash from his grasp but to no avail. The bandit merely laughed.

"Oh ho! She's got some fight to her!" His fellow bandits joined in the laughter as the closed in around her forming a tight circle around her. Even if she was somehow able to break free she wouldn't be able to get past the others; nevertheless she continued to struggle and squirm. She cried for help but had little hope that anyone would hear her, she was still a good distance away from the village and few people traveled this way regularly. One of the bandits reached up to grip her chin but she pulled away and attempted to bite his hand.

"Whoa!" The man jerked his hand away. "Oi! Rotten wench just tried to bite me!"

"Bwahaha! Good thing she didn't," one of the others guffawed. "The taste might'o killed her!"

The rest of the bandits laughed at his expense which only increased the man's ire.

"C'mere!" He roughly seized one of her arms and yanked her away from the man holding her. "I'll teach you some respect!"

The man raised his free hand to strike her and the young girl cringed away from the impending blow. Just as he was about to swing the bandit suddenly jerked forward and his grip loosened. Rebecca gasped in surprise as the man slowly tilted forward before crashing into the ground, an arrow protruding from his back.

"What the-?" The remaining bandits all looked to the direction the arrow had come and saw a lone figure barreling towards them on a horse. Rebecca's eyes lit up with a mixture of relief and awe. Relief at the prospect of being rescued and awe from the distance from which the arrow had been shot.

"Son of a- " one of the remaining bandits cursed and reached to grab Rebecca again only for an arrow to pierce his hand. He cried out in pain for a moment but was immediately silenced by a second arrow to his heart. Again Rebecca marveled at the accuracy of her rescuers shots and the speed at which they were made especially from horseback.

One of the last two remaining bandits attempted to meet the charge but he too was quickly felled by the rider's bow. The last bandit turned to flee from the warrior in terror and dove for the sanctuary of the bushes and trees. The horse came to a skidding halt in front of Rebecca as the rider watched him flee into the woods with cold eyes.

Rebecca stared at her rescuer in silence and thanked the grace of St. Elimine that her cries had been answered. She couldn't believe that his man had shown up during her greatest hour of need and had saved her with skills far greater than anything she had seen before. To her it was almost as if an angel had come to her rescue and she couldn't find the strength of voice to thank him. She just continued to stare.

Meanwhile her savior kept his eyes firmly glued onto the fleeing bandit's figure and his other senses tuned for any more dangers. He stayed that way until he was sure there was no other danger present before he swiftly dismounted and turned to the girl he had saved.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked gently as he studied her features. The girl was young, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with vibrant green eyes and matching hair that was tied in a pair of pigtails. She wore a simple leather half shirt with a black undershirt and a matching leather short skirt. A blue sash hung from her waist and a light green bandana adorned her head. On her left hand she wore a long black fingerless glove that matched her undershirt while a light leather full glove covered her right. Overall she was a very attractive young woman.

"I...uh..yes, I'm alright." Rebecca replied although still shaken from the experience. She gazed at her savior with something akin to wonder. He was a strikingly handsome young man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Under his well worn cloak he wore a forest green tunic, a white undershirt and leggings. A long green floppy hat sat comfortably on his hand and her eyes suddenly widened when she glanced at his ears; they were long and pointy. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"That's good," the man nodded in relief. "It's a good thing I was passing through."

"Yes, it was," Rebecca smiled, shaking her head from her stupor, and bowed to him. "Thank you very much."

"It's nothing," He casually waved her off. "I'm just glad I could help. Do you live near here?"

Rebecca nodded. "My village is just beyond these woods. I was heading back from my hunt when those men attacked me."

"Then I shall accompany you back there," the warrior grinned cheerfully and bent down to retrieve her bag.

"Oh no!" Rebecca shook her head hastily. "You don't need to do that, I'll be alright."

"Nonsense," He shook his head and handed her the satchel before he mounted his horse. "I could never just leave after something like that. Besides," He grinned and offered her his hand. "Where there's a village there's a tavern and I could use a hot meal and a nice drink."

Rebecca giggled lightly and took his hand. "Very well then. Allow me to treat you to dinner then as thanks. I'm Rebecca by the way," She smiled at him and then had to stifle a gasp as he swiftly and effortlessly pulled her up behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca. I'm Link."

xxx

The bandit that survived ran back to the main group and hurried to find their leader and tell him what had happened.

"What?!" the leader roared. "You mean you lost to one man on a horse?!"

"It's not our fault boss!" the bandit explained frantically. "He was an amazing shot with a bow! He killed two of us before we could even think about fighting back!"

"I see..." the leader growled. "Hmmm...well then we'll just have to pay that village a visit and with the knights of Pherae gone there won't be anyone to get in our way. We'll get our revenge and plenty of gold to boot!"

xxx

It did not take long for Rebecca and Link to reach the village whereupon the pair were surrounded by people when they saw the chief's daughter with an unfamiliar man. It didn't take long for the story to go around and Link soon found himself sitting in the tavern as an honored guest while all the villagers crowded around laughing and thanking him for saving their precious wildflower. Rebecca for her part had decided to make him a nice stew out of the hare she had killed as thanks and was currently in the kitchen although she could still hear what was going on outside.

"So what can we get for our hero of the day?" The tavern owner laughed from behind the bar counter. "On the house!"

"Ah, thought you'd never ask!" Link grinned. "I'd like a nice big mug of milk, please."

The bar keep looked at him in surprise for a moment before roaring with laughter along with the other villagers.

"Milk? I offer any drink you want and you ask for milk?" The man guffawed and slapped the counter top. "You sir, are an interesting fellow!"

Link kept his grin ad shrugged. "What can I say? It's my thing." And indeed it was true. Ever since he had first tasted the sweet heaven sent nectar that was Lon Lon milk he had become addicted to the stuff. It was easily his favourite drink in the entire world and even though normal milk couldn't match the taste or the nutritional healing properties of Lon Lon Ranch's prized export he still loved it. It had been almost two weeks since he had last had his fix and his face lit up with pure joy when a pint of nice cold milk was placed in front of him.

"Ah well to each his own, I say," The tavern owner chuckled cheerfully as he set the mug in front of the ecstatic Hylian. "Enjoy!"

With a delicate reverence that brought a chuckle from everyone one around him, Link carefully raised the mug to his lips and took a long slow swig.

"AH!" He sighed heavily in relief as he slammed the mug back to the counter. "THAT hit the spot...Delicious..."

His declaration brought another round of laugher from the villagers while a giggling Rebecca came out with a bowl of stew and some fresh bread.

"Hard to believe my hero has such a unique taste in drinks," She smiled as she put the tray in front of him.

"Mmmm," Link inhaled the wonderful scent deeply. "Smells great!" He dug in with gusto and his eyes lit up from the rich heavenly flavor. "Tastes even better! Remind me to save you more often!"

Again the villagers laughed at him knowing full well how good of a cook the young girl was while Rebecca smiled and blushed at the praise. Unfortunately their laughter was cut short when the doors to the tavern suddenly burst open. Everyone, with one notable exception, turned to see a large gruff looking man with dark green hair and a scruffy beard walk through followed by several others.

"Well, well, well," the man looked around the room. "Nice place you got here."

The village chief, Rebecca's father, took a step forward. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Heard some of my boys had a run in with some punk on a horse," the bandit leader sneered. "So we thought we'd come pay a visit. We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right? Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now bring out the sorry sack of flesh that attacked my men and every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"

The villagers all backed away in fear from the bandits as they brandished their weapons. Groznyi smirked at their expressions thinking that he finally hit the jackpot with this village. However he frowned when he noticed someone sitting at the bar counter, eating away without a care in the world. One of the bandits next to him, the same one that fled from Link earlier, recognized him.

"That's the guy, boss," He said, pointing to the Hylian. "That's the guy that attacked us."

Groznyi growled at this and stomped towards him.

"So you're the one who attacked my men?" He slammed a fist onto the counter next to Link. "Don't think I'll let you get away with that!"

Link however continued to ignore him as he continued eating the wonderful stew. This only added fuel to the bandit's rage.

"Oi! Lookit me when I'm talking to ya!" he roared.

The Hero of Time merely sighed as he put his spoon down. "Can't you see I'm eating here? This is much too good to spoil over a pointless fight. Go away and let me enjoy my meal. Shoo." He made dismissive waving motion with his hand and reached for his mug of milk only for it to be snatched away.

"What the hell is this?" Groznyi looked into the mug. "Is this milk? GeHAHAHA! Hey boys! Mr. Tough Guy here is drinking a mug of milk! What kind of a sissy boy are you?"

The bandits all roared with laughter at the weak livered choice of beverage but Link paid them no mind.

"Yeah fine," Link sighed and reached out for his mug. "Go on and laugh but can I have that back now? You obviously don't want it and I'm still thirsty."

Groznyi looked at the mug, then looked at Link and smirked. With a purposely exaggerated motion he slowly extended it towards the Hylian but just before Link could take it, Groznyi turned it over and dumped its contents onto the floor.

Link watched in stunned silence as the milk seemed to fall in slow motion before splattering on the cold hard wood. His mind didn't register the howling laughter of Groznyi or his men as it was entirely focused on the precious liquid pooling on the tavern floor. The passing seconds felt like minutes to the Hero of Time while the bandits around him continued to laugh at his expense

"So what do ya gotta to say about THAT, Mr. Tough Guy?" Groznyi sneared.

In response Link slowly mechanically lifted his head up to stare at the man.

His eyes darkened.

xxx

The bandits had moved in swiftly, taking most of the village completely by surprise especially since a large portion of the villagers were at the tavern. No one fought back and it wasn't long before the intruders were in control.

"Where is your chief?" the bandit leader demanded of a random young man.

"H-he's at the tavern with the other villagers," the lad responded. "He's thanking a traveler for saving his daughter."

"Hmmph, fine then," he turned to a few of his men. "You lot come with me, we're going to the tavern! The rest of you make sure everyone stays quiet around here til we get back!"

As the bandit leader left with his group they didn't notice a young man wearing the armor of Pherae's cavalry swiftly ride away. Lowen had witnessed the bandits raid the town but knew he could do nothing about it on his own so he waited for the opportunity to get away and find Lord Eliwood. His messy aquamarine hair flopped in the wind as he rode towards Pherae's capitol. Along the way he noticed two large men with axes walking casually down the road. One of them noticed his haste and called out to him.

"What's your hurry, knight?"

Lowen reigned his steed in to address them in a rush.

"The village up ahead has been taken over by bandits! I must find Lord Eliwood so we can drive them out!"

With that he continued on his rush leaving the two axe men behind. One of them a dirty blonde haired man wearing a tight blue shirt and a metal head band turned to the other.

"Bandits, eh?" He grinned. "Sounds like fun doesn't it, Dorcas?"

"Indeed," Dorcas nodded. "Let's check it out."

xxx

Lowen rode in a panic until at last he came upon his Lord and mentor.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus!" He gasped out as he pulled his horse into a skidding halt "I…"

"Lowen! Calm yourself!" Marcus demanded. "A knight must be in control at all times."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," Lowen took a deep breath to steady himself. "The village is under attack! It's bandits!"

The news startled the two men greatly. Bandits had not been a problem in Pherae for a long time, especially this close to the capitol.

"What?" Marcus growled. "Bandits? Here!?"

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood asked

Lowen nodded. "They moved in quickly, taking it over by surprise. Apparently a large number of the villagers were gathered at the tavern for something at the time."

"I see." Eliwood nodded and made his decision. "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!"

"Yes, milord!" Both knights agreed at once and they immediately rode off. It didn't take long for the village to come within sight and for them to see the bandits mulling around. Eliwood and his knights quickly dismounted and readied themselves to attack. But before they could charge they were approached by the same two men that Lowen had passed earlier.

"Well look at this, Dorcas!" one of them spoke. "The knight was right! It's Lord Eliwood!"

"So it would seem," Dorcas agreed.

"So here to protect the innocents are you, milord?" Dorcas's companion laughed. "That's a right lordly thing to do!"

"You talk too much," Dorcas sighed and bowed lightly to Eliwood. "Allow us to help you."

"Hmmm," Eliwood looked at him for a moment. "You...you were one of Lady Lyndis's companions were you not?"

"Indeed I was, milord." Dorcas nodded.

"Ah," Eliwood smiled. "Then I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

"Right!" the other man laughed and hefted his axe. "Leave these mountain weaklings to me! I'm Barte the Brave!"

The group quickly advanced on the village and attacked the bandits within who were surprised to see Pheraen Knights suddenly appear. Eliwood struck first, attacking a man wielding an axe. Ever since his fight with Link, Eliwood had pushed himself much harder in his training. The experience had revealed his shortcomings to him and the error in his mindset. Since then he had requested that his spars be done with a real weapon against him and not a blunted training one. He had even asked to have the blunted tip of the training rapiers removed so that in every spar he had a large chance of injury. He wouldn't say what had caused this sudden change in attitude even to his father or Marcus but nobody could deny the results. He had even managed to pull ahead of his friend Hector during their bi monthly spars, winning the last several in a row much to Hector's ire. Eliwood still had much to learn but he had made good progress towards realizing his full potential earlier than he would have otherwise.

Now this bandit would be his first real fight with someone he could match and defeat. It wasn't really that much of a contest either. The bandit barely had time to raise his weapon when the young Lord darted forward and thrust his rapier through his chest. The bandit coughed in surprise as Eliwood withdrew the blade before he fell to the ground, dead. Eliwood blinked and took a deep breath in order to process what he had just done. His first kill. He didn't like it. It was not a pleasant feeling knowing he had just taken another's life even though he knew it was necessary. He prayed that way of thinking wouldn't change.

Shaking his head free from the thoughts he turned to see Marcus fall upon a pair of bandits and route them easily; the veteran knight's skills were far beyond that of a few paltry mountain thieves. Lowen had also challenged a bandit and won without major difficulty. The two axe men they had picked up, Dorcas and Bartre, on the other hand were an interesting sight to watch. Both men swung their axes with gusto showcasing their great physical strength showed with each swipe. Bartre was laughing loudly as he attacked, enjoying himself immensely, while Dorcas maintained his quiet and reserved demeanor. His experience fighting with the Legion shone through in comparison to his companion however and Eliwood could tell he was more skilled. After a moments pause Eliwood steeled himself and rejoined the fray. It did not take long for the five of the them to plough through the majority of the bandits outside.

"Quickly!" Eliwood called out. "We must reach the tavern and save the villagers inside!"

They continued to fight and managed to drive the few remaining bandits to the front of the tavern. As Eliwood's group closed in around them one of the bandits hastily turned and ran for the entrance so he could find his boss. Just as he reached the door a heavy body crashed through the wooden obstacle and knocked him off his feet. Both men cleared the porch and the steps to land heavily on the hard ground.

The sudden action surprised everyone around and they blinked as the man who flew through the door groaned and rolled over slowly. His face was bloody and his shirt was torn, one of his eyes was black and swollen shut. He looked up with his one good eye and took in the sight of royal Pheraen armor. He sat up immediately and grasped the hem of Eliwoods cape.

"M-milord! Please!" The bandit begged. "Send me to the dungeons! I beg of you! H-he's a monster! A demon! Save me please!"

"What in blazes?! Release Lord Eliwood!" Marcus demanded and kicked the bandit away. "What is going on?"

"Let's find out." Eliwood narrowed his eyes and moved towards the door, the few remaining bandits too stunned by their comrades actions to fight them.

They all peered through the now much wider entrance of the tavern and gasped in shock. If a heard of bulls had charged through the interior they doubted they could have done more damage. Broken tables and chairs littered the area, shelves had been smashed and ornaments shattered. There were holes in walls and in the roof and the stairway was almost destroyed. Even the thick bar counter had been smashed. It was a disaster. But what really caught everyone's attention were the bodies of bandits strewn everywhere. Some hung from holes in the walls, a few laid in the wreckage of a busted table, a pair of legs stuck out a hole in the stairs, there was even a bandit hanging from the candelabrum. Not a single one was conscious. The villagers were cowering in corners throughout the tavern their attention entirely focused towards the broken bar counter where a cloaked man in green was crouched down gripping the hair of another and pushing his face into the floor.

"Drink it!" the man in green roared. "Every last drop!"

The bandit he was holding whimpered and Eliwood's eyes widened at the sight of his face. It was a broken bloody disfigured mass of flesh. Both eyes were swollen shut, his face was heavily bruised and bleeding, his lips were cut and his nose was completely crushed. Eliwood doubted he had any teeth left in his mouth either.

"What?! Still not good enough for ya!" the man in green shouted and smashed his head into the floor again. "I said drink it! Suck it up now before I decide to replace this part of the floor with your face!"

The bandit whimpered again and tried to drink the blood mixed liquid but with little success. His face was just too beat up to even make an attempt. That wasn't about to stop his oppressor though, at least until Eliwood decided to intervene.

"What's going on here?" He demanded causing everyone in the room to snap their attention to him, with the exception of the green clothed man who still had his focus on Groznyi.

"Just teaching this man a lesson." He growled in response.

"I think he's had enough," Eiwood declared. "Stand down."

The man in green growled again but didn't move.

"Did you hear me?" the young lord narrowed his eyes and raised his rapier. "Stand down or we will make you."

A moment of tense silence passed before the cloaked man chuckled lightly. "Looks like today is your lucky day, Groznyi. You better thank the light of Elimine they came." He released his grip on the man and stood up. "Been a long time, Eliwood." He turned to the lord with a grin. "How have you been?"

Eliwood gasped and dropped his sword in surprise. "Link? Is that you?"

"One and only," Link nodded.

"Milord," Marcus turned to Eliwood. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes," Eliwood nodded. "I met Link last year during the trouble in Caelin last year. He's an incredible warrior. If not for him the marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, would not have survived Lundgren's uprising."

"Him?" Marcus narrowed his eyes at Link. "You're the Behemoth of Caelin?"

"Well now," Link laughed. "That's one I haven't heard yet."

"What happened here? And what are you doing in Pherae?" Eliwood asked.

"Still trying to find my way home," Link shrugged. "I was just passing through when these idiots decided to interrupt the best meal I've had in over a month. Then they went and spilled my drink."

"All this?" Eliwood looked gestured to the carnage around him. "For that?"

Link shrugged. "To be fair I haven't had my fix in over two weeks and I did warn them." He looked around and sighed. "Although I might have gone a little overboard...this place is a mess."

He reached into a bag on his belt and pulled out a few rupees. He then turned and tossed them to the tavern owner cowering behind the till.

"Sorry about the damage." Link scratched his head sheepishly. "Hope that covers the cost of repairs."

The man's eyes bulged as he picked up the precious gems. "Aye...I th-think this should be good." He stood up nervously, looking at the Hylian in a new light. "Don't suppose I could offer you a refill?"

Link laughed and casually kicked the stool he had been sitting on before, one of the few unbroken ones, back into a standing position and at back down. "Yes, please!"

And with that the tension was broken and the villagers cheered for their hero again. Meanwhile Eliwood eyed his drink curiously and raised an eyebrow at the mugs contents.

"Milk?"

xxx

"So you're on your way to find your father, then?" Link asked Eliwood after the bandits had been dealt with and cleared out. Eliwood had explained to him the situation in Pherae and how he had just left on his journey.

"Yes," Eliwood nodded. "I must find him, whatever the cost."

"I see." Link mused to himself. "Well would you mind if I tagged along?"

Eliwood blinked in surprise. "You want to travel with us?"

"I still owe you for helping Lyn last year and I have no solid destination at the moment. Perhaps I can help you this time."

Eliwood stared at the Hylian for a moment before he smiled graciously. Truth be told they still needed a few more men to accompany them. Dorcas and Bartre had already agreed to travel with them earlier, one a little more enthusiastic than the other, but even so a few more people would be much welcome. If Link were to join them Eliwood knew they would be getting the best possible reinforcement he could imagine. "We are a small group with no clue as to where our path will lead but we would be much stronger with your company. I thank you, Link, and pray that we give you no cause to regret your decision."

Link merely chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. It was then that the village chief approached them.

"Thank you, Lord Eliwood, for coming to the aid of out village." He bowed to him.

"Think nothing of it," Eliwood shook his head. "It is a lord's duty to protect the citizenry."

The chief sighed. "Would that were true milord but I fear the people of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of bandits and thieves."

Eliwood was startled by the news. "Preparing for war? Are you sure?"

"I would not lie, milord." The chief nodded. "My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago. His home was torched, and he had no choice but to flee here. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. It's all the people of Laus are talking about."

"Lord Eliwood, if this is true, the situation is a grave one." Marcus announced. "If Marquess Laus is readying for war… His target is most likely another Lycian territory. Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance."

"My father and Marquess Laus?" Eliwood questioned uncertainly. "It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. Let us travel to Laus. We must learn more. Come let us ride to Laus."

"By your word milord." Marcus nodded.

But before they could leave several of the other villagers approached them. A woman among them stepped forward and addressed Link.

"We can't thank you enough!" She bowed to him. "You not only save Rebecca but you also defended our town from those bandits."

"It was nothing," Link smiled sheepishly. "Just glad I could help."

"Even so we want to thank you," The woman gestured to a young man who presented Link with an ornate shield. "This is our villages treasure, a dragon shield. It's a magic imbued object said to have been used during the Scouring. We want you to have it."

"I can't take that." Link shook his head. I already have a shield and I certainly couldn't take your villages treasure."

The woman merely laughed. "It's been gathering dust in this place for years. I'm certain you can find a use for it somewhere. Please take it with our blessing."

Link sighed and reluctantly accepted the shield. "Thank you. I will put it to good use."

With that out of the way and their destination in mind, the group prepared to leave. As the chief walked towards his home he noticed his daughter geared up and preparing to leave.

"Rebecca!" He called to her. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Father, I…" Rebecca turned to him in surprise. "I intend to accompany Lord Eliwood and Link."

"Don't be ridiculous, girl!" The magistrate shook his head. "They are not going on a picnic. They're riding into danger."

"I know that, Father. That's why I want to go." Rebecca nodded determinately. "We owe them our lives. I owe HIM my life and I want to repay him. My bow may not be all that much, but I know I can be of service! Maybe I can even get Link to teach me. You weren't there father, his skill with a bow is incredible! I could learn much from him."

"But…" her father hesitated reluctantly.

"And, Father…" Rebecca continued softly. "I may meet up with my brother somewhere. You're the magistrate-you have responsibilities. I… This is all I can offer. I need to do this! Please, Father! Let me go!"

The chief stared at his daughter in silence for a moment before slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Dear me… You're just as stubborn as your mother was."

"I'm sorry, Father…" Rebecca lowered her head.

"You must bow to Lord Eliwood's wishes on this matter." The chief sighed heavily. "If he consents, you may go."

"Thank you, Father!" Rebecca cried and threw her arms around him.

The chief smiled and embraced his daughter. "Lord Elbert has always been kind to us. Follow his son with a true heart, Rebecca. Serve Lord Eliwood well, as I have served his father."

"I will, Father!" She replied and hurried to catch up with the Eliwood's company. She met them just as they were about to leave.

"Please wait!" She called to them.

"Hmm?" Eliwood turned his horse to her. "What is it?"

"If it please you milord," Rebecca bowed once she caught her breath. "Allow me to accompany you! I want to thank you both for what you've done today. Please allow me to fight with you. I hunt almost every day and I have some skill with a bow."

"Is that so," Eliwood tilted his head in thought. "You realize this could be dangerous."

"I know milord," Rebecca nodded. "That's why I want to come with you! You may need all the help you can get." She turned to Link and bowed her head nervously. "And I'm sure...if you would teach me...I could be of some use."

At this Link laughed and urged Epona a few steps forward. "You have a strong heart girl, you remind me of some of my friends in Caelin. I like you!" He craned his head to the red headed youth behind him. "Don't worry Eliwood, I'll look out for her." He grinned then offered his hand to Rebecca in much the same way as he did in the forest earlier. "Tell you what; you cook a meal like that for me again and I'll turn you into an archer you never dreamed you could be!"

"Deal!" Rebecca happily grasped his hand and was once again lifted effortlessly behind him.

"Alright then," Link turned back to the others. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes," Eliwood agreed. "To Laus!"

xxx

A/N: Well how about that?! Talk about record breaking update time! (For me at least) Hahaha! I was just way to excited over finally finishing Lyn's story that I just had to dive into Eliwood's. I've been itching to write his part for sooo long now! Feels good to finally get it outta my head and onto paper or screen or whatever you wanna call it. Anyway what do you guys think? Did the set up work as well on paper as it did in my head? Honestly I had about 5 different ways of bringing everyone together in tthis but I think this way worked out the best. We finally get to see Rebecca, one of my favourite characters in the game, and I can't wait to develop her a bit more and to start her training with Link. It's going to be a bit different than Wil's. Also I don't know about you guys but after playing Skyrim and constantly hearing the term "milk drinker" as an insult I couldn't help but think "You know, I dare you to say that to Link" since I've always believed him to be as addicted to Lon Lon milk as Naruto is to ramen or Sokka is to meat and that's how this scene was born. Betcha that scared Eliwood a bit, unknowingly pointing his sword at the guy who beat the ever loving tar outta him a year ago. HAHAHA! Oh I can't wait to introduce him to Hector! Anyway on another note how do you guys like my description of rupees? I incorporated the idea from the same concept I used with monsters burning up from the dark energy that powered them along with my reasoning as to why the Golden Armor in Twilight Princess was powered by them. Since Hyrule is a land so rich in magic it's no wonder that you can find them in random places or why people use them for many things besides money. It makes sense to me at least. So now we have Link starting his quest with Eliwood despite being no closer to finding his way home even after a year. Don't worry though, all that will be revealed in time! For now I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!


	19. Old Friends

Aaaaand out of left field comes the update you thought you'd never see again!...or maybe you did. It's not like my track record indicates this as anything new….

Yeah so after WAY too long I finally decided to update again. Not much to say really. School happens, work happens, friends happen, a girlfriend happens, random tv series happen, epic length games happen, other people's fanfictions happen, and sleep happens. That's pretty much my life in a nutshell. Somewhere in there is writing my own story. Once I sit down and actually start writing I can bang stuff out pretty quick but the problem is I'm a chronic procrastinator and starting the things I should start is way harder than it should be. Alas I have myself to blame and I make all of you suffer. In the words of my girlfriend:

I'm a terrible person.

So yeah I've made you all wait long enough so let's get this underway. First up, **READER RESPONSE!**

**To:**

**Dragonskyt: **I am very glad that you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing the "Milk Incident" and I'm glad you approve. As for Rebecca I can honestly say, without any shadow of a doubt, that she is one of my favourite characters in the game. While it is true that she is painfully weak when you first get her and you have to babysit her like crazy in order to level her up, once you do she turns into a complete and utter monster. I can't tell you how many times Rebecca has absolutely destroyed people for me and I've played the game multiple times. She's like the archer version of Lyn. Fast, accurate, dodges everything, and critical hits a lot. I have plans for her and I'm very excited to get to them.

**Obiki Doragon: **I'm glad you liked my Rupee theory, I hope it was understandable. And I'm definitely gonna forget I read that haha!

**Jimbobob5536: **Check, check, and check, eh? Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope the next one is good for ya as well!

**Adyen: **And again! No. No he has not. He hasn't needed to yet and he definitely has things he hasn't used yet and I can't wait to start using them!

**Lazruth: **Yeah I like that one too. Honestly there's a few names I came up with and I think I'm gonna have it be a running joke that Link is known by different names by the people who haven't met him yet. I think it'd be funny. First impressions are critical and Link definitely knows how to make one! Haha! And that's pretty much exactly how I envision those three's reactions! Hope to hear from you again!

Calming-seas88: Up and running wouldn't be the term I'd use…more like hunched over and slogging…through molasses…in winter…yeah I suck…I'm very glad to hear you liked my opening chapter! Gotta do it with a bang you know? And what better way to do that than by pissing Link off? I can't think of one that's for sure! I sure hope you enjoy the meeting between Link and Hector cause that's coming up in this chapter!

**Xult**: Thank you very much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Portgas D Trace: **Guess I did a pretty good job with the "Milk Incident," a lot of people seem to like it. Rebecca is one of my favourites as well and trust me, I have plans for her! As for the Rupees – the different colors do have different value in Elibe but it's not proportional to their value in Hyrule. I see the different colors as also being different sizes and purities so their value increases in Elibe based on that. I suppose their value could also vary based on the people appraising them at the time. I don't really have a set numerical value for them…Anyway just know that they are worth quite a bit no matter the color but greens are still worth the least. As for Link and Hector…read on, my friend, read on. I'm sorry I made you wait and thanks for the vote!

**Shadow0888: **Glad I made you laugh! That's what I was aiming for! Mental image and everything! Jack Sparrow and his rum ain't got nothing on Link and his milk!

**WildfireDreams: **Glad to hear from one of my regulars again! Yeah Lowen and Rebecca are going to need to find some other form of common ground I guess…haha not that they're going to be paired together necessarily…Hope to hear from you again!

**Anarion Star-Dragon: **Yeah I thought so too…Too bad I didn't maintain that pace…Thanks for the tip on editing. I'm sorry if those made it painful to read. I try to catch them but obviously I miss a lot. Anyway I'm very glad to hear from you and I hope you continue to enjoy may story!

**Bloodwolf432: **Thank you. Writing this story has given me a lot of opportunity to think more deeply about the world of Hyrule and gives me a chance to flush out my theories and see people's responses. I'm glad you liked it and I will have fun writing this story just as I hope you will have fun reading it!

**AreiaCananaid: **Woohoo! Happy to hear you enjoyed it so much! Yay for safe, crazy, addictions! I do apologize if I plunged you into a life of suffering for the wait…hopefully I can put some life back into you with this!

**Wraith54: **Very glad to hear you liked it! I hope I don't disappoint you with the action between Link and Hector this chapter! Again, sorry I made you wait…

**chm01: **Awesome? Yay! Success! Yup Link is training archers. The world is doomed! Muahahaha! Link's secret will indeed be revealed but not for awhile yet. The reactions when they find out though should be pretty funny,

**Linkblade1: ** Glad you liked it! Actually I'm planning on having Hector pick a certain fight with a certain someone rather than wait for a full blown battle. Should be just as good, methinks. Thank you very much for your review and vote and I hope to hear from you again. (Totally agree with you on the Malon front btw). Oh and I responded to your second review further down…

**Darklink1011: **Damn straight! You do NOT mess with Link and his milk! He will F you up!

**Linkfan680: **Glad to hear you like how I did things with last chapter! I had a lot of fun with it! Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy my works!

**Dessel Ordo:** Yes an update. Believe it or not and yes, permission to act snarky as hell granted. But yeah it turned out to be a pretty big write up despite being such a small game chapter…but I guess intros can kinda get away on you like that. As for the Link/Hector bit: keep reading. I think you'll be pleased.

**Isoulmani: **Haha yeah I can imagine I caused some heart attacks with such a fast update. Don't worry though I'm back to my normal pace it seems. A shame. Hopefully this won't take another 7 years. I think I'd cry. But my slothfulness aside I am ecstatic to hear from a long time reader for the first time! I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and I hope even more to hear from you again!

**OniKiDD: **Thanks! I greatly appreciate your words of approval! I hope those two chapters were worth the wait and hopefully you won't have to re-read the whole thing every time I update… Hope to hear from you again!

**Cj1of4: **I'm glad you liked it! And yes there is definitely a rule about insulting a man's drink. But then again it's hilarious when someone does and you get to watch the fireworks…As for the scene with Eliwood and Ninian…I can't really say what I'm gonna do with that…spoilers and all…

**Sparxthehdgehog: **Mind blown? SUCCESS! I have achieved my goal! Sooo glad that you like my story! Just wait till you see what other things I have in store for the future…Muahaha! Good to hear my explanations make sense. Sometimes I wonder if they're understandable outside my head. Never mess with Link's milk. You will die. And no he doesn't need the gauntlets except for doing ridiculous things like lifting castle gates. Normally he doesn't wear them.

**Linkfreak210: **Hey! Spilled milk is no laughing matter! And Link doesn't cry. At least not over milk. Killing is much more therapeutic!

**Greener223: **I'm glad you approve of my Rupee theory although you are correct in that I've never heard of Rosy Rupeeland. As for Link, trust me I know about the overpoweredness issue and have said so in the past. I also agree with what you say as well. It's one reason why I have Link hang back a lot. As he is though right now there isn't anybody around that can match him. BUT I have plans for this. I can definitely say I have plans that have been laid down since the beginning of this story years ago that concern Link and his power. Trust me (if I ever get there) you won't be disappointed. Everyone else is growing stronger as well so they won't rely on him forever. I do hope I hold your interest long enough to reach those parts. Thank you very much for the review and the comments!

**Dminion: **Haha I saddle up only to fall right back off! Hey now, there is no such thing as a shameless request!...Actually no I take that back there definitely is such a thing but that's not one of them. Actually (and I'm not going to say what) you've touched on one of my years ago laid plans for the future of this story. I think you'll find it to your liking, if I ever get there…

**Swordmaster7175: **Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!

**SneakyDorcas: **I think I've gone beyond deserving the legions' pikes and have graduated to something much more sinister…Anyway very nice to hear from you again and I'm exceedingly glad that you still like this. Thank you for your vote for pairing as well. I also think Florina is among my favourite characters and is one of the reasons why the pairing is hard for me to choose. As for the path of the story I'm planning on mostly following Eliwood's story but also incorporate a few of Hector's specific chapters. Hahaha yes, Farina will be in this. Eventually. I have plans for Guy as well but I can't say what they are cause that would be telling heehee…As for my pen name no it's not a reference to any specific character. I got sick of my old pen name a while back and decided to come up with a new one that incorporated shadows and overall ninjaness. That's what I ended up with. Wow…that is a pretty powerful statement to describe my story…I'm honored. Truly. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon, especially not before this story sees its end so no need to call the Lady of Pain yet. Hope to hear from you again!

**Aneesh: **Megaman? Yeah…I don't think that's gonna happen…sorry.

**Guest: **Indeed. Foolish bandit…Milk is for AWESOME PEOPLE!

**Aneesh srinivas: **Are you the same person that asked for megaman? Either way I don't think Darunia is gonna show up either.

**Secret Weapon Unit 06: **Thanks!

**JustAPerson: **Holy crap. Now THAT was a review. I don't even know what to say to that besides thank you very, very much! I am very honored to be worthy of such praise and reviews like that truly make writing fanfiction worth it. I try very hard to write a good story and your words tell me that all my efforts pay off. Thank you. Thank you. I do hope I continue to live up to those standards and I truly hope to hear from you again!

**Dragon God xxx: **I'm glad you love this story! I love everyone that reviews! So we both win! Yay! Your thoughts on Link paired with Lyn and Florina are sound and only add to my grief. Honestly you will not believe the mental struggle I am having with choosing the pairing since I'm trying very hard to keep this out of the "harem" genre. Have to see how things work out I guess…

**Link-the-lightbringer: **You sir, have found my pride and joy fanfiction and I'm very glad to see that it's hooked your attention! Multiple reviews are awesome hahaha! How is that cover art that you were working on coming?

**Raikouga: **Haha it's fine. The LoZ timeline is messed up enough that anyone can get lost in it. As for your second question about the masks: Yes.

**Hylian Knight: **Hey thanks for the review! Yeah Link misses everyone from Hyrule but I'm not gonna say whether or not he finds his way back. That would be spoiling things!

**Linkblade1: **Oh a second review. Yay! Let's see here…Yeah I know I need to update sooner. I've always been bad at that. At least I DO get it done though. Nothing sucks worse than an unfinished story on hiatus. But have no fear, your wait for Hector/Link interaction is over! I hope you enjoy it. You have some VERY interesting ideas as well. Some of them are funny cause they actually touch upon my already laid plans, well done (not gonna say what though, I'm a jerk like that)! Thank you for your second review and I'll try to update more often! Sidenote: very happy to hear you read the responses. It actually answers a concern of mine that I've been having lately.

**Guest: **Ha! Very glad you hear you like my story and made you laugh! It's what I aim for! And you can never go overboard when it comes to Link and his milk! Hahaha!

**Shader013: **Thank you very much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**WhiteHero: ** Glad this story caught your interest! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Clover: **Hey thanks! Your claims about Link and the techniques of Twilight Princess are sound and you're right they are canon. We'll have to see how things turn out though. Can't really say too much without giving stuff away.

**Jack fire 2: **Thank you very much!

**Guest: **Thanks for the vote!

**Mirakuru: **Thank you and thanks for the vote!

**Whatwhatwhat333: **I'm glad you stumbled across my fic and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the vote!

**Serenity-neko-chan: **Wow. That's a lot of rereading. I'm both impressed and flattered! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**The Azure Heart: **Hah! Thanks! Glad you approve of the awesomeness that is Link! I look forward to your pairing input!

**Blackclover: **Sorry this took so long.

**The twin tailed guardian: **Wow, nice to know you like my story so much. I'll have to take a look at your other fav. Thank you for taking the time to step outside your norm and dropping a review, I really appreciate it! Thanks for the vote!

**Wolfstorm333: **Wow you're a fast reader. Glad to know you like my story so much and nice to hear I satisfied your craving! I really like Florina personally. Just like Rebecca she starts out pathetic but turns into a beast later on. Plus she's adorable! Yeah I like Erk and Matthew as well, especially Matthew. He's just awesome! Sad what happens to Leila though…As for Lloyd and Linus…we'll see haha! I really hope you continue to enjoy my work and I hope to hear from you soon!

**Lektorr: **Yeah it takes me awhile, sorry about that.

**Nesser24: **Thank you so much for your words of praise! Reviews like yours fuel me to write! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before I grow old hahaha. I also do hope that I do not disappoint you with my future chapters!

**Hylian Knight: **Oh a second review, yay! Haha did I convert you to the Fire Emblem fandom? Yes! I win! Totally agree with you too, Florina is adorable! Link's OPness will be resolved in the future, fear not!

**Luna Warsong: **Wow, that's some pretty high praise in such a short review. I'd personally still recommend playing the actual game but if my story fills that little void then I'm honored!

**Soul Titan: **Haha thanks! Though I wouldn't recommend gambling with your life…haha

**Fellatio: **Sorry for the wait.

**Ob3s3N1nja:** Hahaha glad you stumbled upon my story! New readers are ALWAYS welcome! I'm very glad to hear you like my theories and details about the various things I've touched on. I agree that a lot of fanfics skip out on those things and I like to flush them out. I feel it adds to the story as a whole. I'm also happy to hear you like my portrayal of Link! As for the fight scenes, you're not the only one who has said as much and I've been trying to adjust to that. Hopefully I'll continue to improve and make this story as easy as I can to read and enjoy! Thanks for the constructive criticism!

**Starwars05: **Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Dontae Jordan: **Uh…thanks! As for your friend, I couldn't find anybody by that name and I'm curious as to how you want my help.

Wow that took me awhile…Actually now that I'm done I've actually been wondering: Does anybody actually read my reader responses? Should I keep doing them? I saw somebody do them way back when I first started reading and writing fanfiction and I thought it was a good idea. I love reading your reviews and answering questions but I get a lot of repeated ones and I'm just wondering if I should keep doing them or if they are a waste of time and space. I'll probably still continue doing them regardless but it would still be nice to know…

Anyway enough rambling and delaying and whatnot. You've waited for an update now here it is:

Whom She Found

Chapter 19

Old Friends

With the words of Rebecca's father directing them towards the territory of Laus, Eliwood and his group made their way towards Santaruz the neighbouring territory of Pherae and gateway to many of the other territories.

The two axemen, Dorcas and Bartre, after learning of Eliwood's quest and his need for able bodied men had decided to join him although for different reasons. Dorcas, like Link, felt he owed Eliwood for helping them out during the dispute with Lundgren and wanted to repay that debt. Bartre on the other hand just wanted to fight and he felt that traveling with Eliwood would merit him some good brawls. Unfortunately travel was thus slowed due to the lack of horses to go around, something they hoped to remedy in Santaruz. For the time being though the two large men had both quietly volunteered to hoof it alongside the horses while the others rode. Well Dorcas had quietly volunteered while Bartre had proclaimed something about real warriors not needing horses.

Eliwood had sent word to Marquess Helman in order to arrange a meeting with him. Lord Helman was a good friend of Eliwood's father and Eliwood suspected that the marquess would be able to offer some insight as to his father's whereabouts. However after three days they were still a day or so travels time from the border of Santaruz and it would be another day and a half to reach the capital city from there.

But since there was no real urgency that demanded they make extra effort to move faster the slower pace bothered no one. While Eliwood was desperate to find his father the only clue he really had to go on was the talk of Laus's preparations for war. It was true he would have liked to move faster but he knew that Laus was a long ways away and forcing people to march quickly for such a distance without solid cause would be far more detrimental than beneficial. As such he contented himself with the knowledge that he had a direction to move in and had already found several strong allies to aid him. Moving a little slower was a small price to pay.

At least it was a small price in the eyes of Eliwood. Other people, namely Link, found the slower pace to be a beneficial circumstance. He used the added evenings when they stopped to begin training a certain green haired archer in the ways of combat. The introduction to which was not at all like the young woman expected...

xxx

"Alright, Rebecca, before we get started I need you to understand something very important." Link told her with a serious expression and crossed arms.

"And that is?" Rebecca replied curiously.

"I understand that you're a hunter but there's a big difference between hunting and fighting and you need to realize that before I can teach you anything."

"I see..." Rebecca nodded but Link shook his head.

"No you don't. You can't. At least not yet." He sighed and uncrossed his arms, a solemn look on his face. "It is true that learning to hunt builds an essential foundation for combat and many of the skills you acquire can be applied directly to it. Stealth, patience under pressure, a steady aim, experience with weather conditions, and so on. All of these things are vital to becoming a deadly archer. However, there are elements in combat that don't exist when hunting. The first issue is the target. Instead of a wild animal you will be shooting at a person, an intelligent human being just like you and that is hard to come to terms with."

Rebecca looked at him in silence for a moment before slowly nodding again. "I...understand...I...I knew I would have to kill people when I decided to come. Maybe I'm too young to fully realize that concept but...even so I want to fight."

"That is good," Link smiled at her. "A strong resolve is the most important thing right now and you have that. Everything else will come in time. I don't expect you to be a merciless killer that can do so without batting an eye. In fact I never want you to become that. But you will have to be able to kill somebody before they kill you or one of your comrades. As long as you are prepared to accept that responsibility then we can move on."

Rebecca tightened her grip on her bow and nodded resolutely. "I understand."

"Good," Link turned and walked over to a large tree some fifty paces away. Drawing his sword he quickly slashed an "X" on the trunk at about head height. "Now then, I need to see what your basic skill set is so that I know where to start your training. Shoot three arrows as accurately and as fast as you can at the center of this." He tapped the center of the X mark with his blade. "But do not sacrifice your accuracy for speed. One shot that hits is better than a hundred that don't."

Rebecca nodded and waited for him to stand beside her before raising her bow and taking aim. She concentrated on the target for a moment before letting an arrow fly and watching it sink solidly into the tree. She repeated the process twice more under Link's critical eye. When she was done they moved to examine the results up close. While none of her arrows struck dead center they were all consistently within the target area.

"Hmmm," Link nodded. "Not bad. While there is definitely room for improvement, you have a pretty solid aim and your speed isn't too shabby either."

Rebecca beamed at the praise knowing she had performed well.

"However," Link turned to her and pointed to her bow. "You are going to need a better weapon than that at some point."

Rebecca looked at her shortbow in surprise. "Why? I've used this bow for a long time, what's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it per se, it's just not suited for combat," Link replied taking the bow from her and drawing the string back. "The shortbow is technically a versatile and effective combat bow that can be used in many situations where other bows are impractical, but due to its size it lacks the punch that larger bows of the same material and design possess. This particular bow has an even lighter draw than a typical shortbow and while it may be fine for hunting game it won't fare well against even lightly armored opponents."

"Oh..." Rebecca lowered her head dejectedly.

"Hey cheer up," Link smiled at her. "It's fine for the time being. I don't expect us to be facing much more than bandits for now; at least we haven't a reason to fight anything worse. You can use the time to get used to combat situations and firing seriously at people. We'll get you a better bow the first chance we get."

"Alright," Rebecca nodded. "So what should I do now?"

"Now," Link handed her bow back to her. "We get you ready for combat. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to use a bow in ways you never dreamed you could!"

Rebecca stared at him excitedly and waited for him to continue.

"The first thing you need to know is that you are now part of a team. We all work together to cover for each other's weaknesses and make sure that we all come out alive." Link stated. "As an archer you play a unique role in the team dynamic: you will be responsible for surveying as much of the battlefield as possible and provide ranged support with the melee fighters that need it. Your ability to deal death from a distance can help us to safely and effectively whittle down our enemies before they reach us. Your position can be both offensive and defensive depending on the situation."

"Ok," Rebecca replied. "That makes sense."

Link nodded and continued. "Unfortunately your role as an archer will also make you a prime target."

"A target?" Rebecca's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The bow is a deadly weapon at range; it can strike swiftly and silently from afar at any time. If an archer exists on one side but not on the other, the side with the archer has a distinct advantage. A good archer is capable of singlehandedly changing the course of a battle and as such if anybody has an opportunity to take out an enemy archer, they will."

"I see..." Rebecca swallowed nervously and gripped her bow tighter.

"But that's only if someone gets the opportunity," Link reassured her. "Any melee fighter will have to go through us, well more specifically me," he added with a light grin "to get to you. Until you gain enough experience to handle yourself in a fight I don't plan on letting you out of my sight."

"Well that's a relief," The young teen giggled.

Link simply smiled at her before continuing. "The problem with the bow is that no matter how you look at it, it's a ranged weapon. Once someone gets close enough to face you on even ground it becomes almost obsolete. But that's exactly where we're going to start your training," his smile grew into a full blown grin. "I'm going to teach you how to fight with a bow even at close range."

"Really?" Rebecca smiled brightly. "That's great! I'll do my best!"

"I'm sure you will," Link laughed at her enthusiasm before withdrawing a (somewhat) padded wooden training sword from his belt pouch. "Alright we'll start with training your speed and reflexes. I'm going to attack and you're going to dodge as best as you can."

"Wait, what?" Rebecca stared at him in confusion and no small amount of nervousness. "How is that going to help me?"

"In a number of ways actually," Link replied casually, taking a few practice swings as he strode forward. "This will teach you to read an opponent's moves, respond quickly in any situation, increase your level of concentration and focus, and overall condition your body among other things. Not to mention you'll be able to keep yourself safe if someone does attack you. After all an attack is worthless if it never hits."

"But couldn't we start with something el-EEEEEP!" Rebecca hastily ducked under a not-so-gentle swing aimed at her head.

"Not bad," Link grinned evilly. "Let's see how long you can keep it up!"

xxx

Link's nightly training sessions with Rebecca resulted in mixed feelings from the young teen. On one hand he was a teaching genius that was quick to correct her flaws and encourage her successes. Rather than teaching her the rigid form of a mass trained soldier he encouraged her to find her own way of fighting by helping fully realize what her body was capable of. He never got angry when she made a mistake and urged her to think about ways she could turn those mistakes into advantages. Her admiration for him grew on a daily basis and she would be eternally grateful for his guidance.

On the other hand his training forced her to give nothing less than her very best lest she face injury. He always seemed to be aware of her exact limits and constantly pushed her beyond them. He was a master of triggering fear induced adrenaline which resulted in surprising feats she never believed she could do. His training was harsh, brutal, and serious; Rebecca crawled into her bedroll every night exhausted and sore with new scrapes and bruises. Sometimes Link even had to carry her back to camp. Never before had she admired, feared, and hated an individual so much.

In spite of her feelings she could not deny the results. She had already made noticeable improvement in only a few days. Link was actually quite surprised at how quickly she adapted to her training. Her strong resolve and determination carried her through everything he dished out to her and greatly impressed him. In many ways she reminded him of Lyn; they were young, strong willed, earnestly seeking to improve, and both possessed great potential.

Outside of training she was a cheerful and optimistic young girl who always seemed able to brighten the day. Even the stoic Dorcas cracked a smile around her. She was also a great cook which helped her form a fast friendship with Marcus's apprentice, Lowen, who also possessed a love of food and had taken it upon himself to prepare the company's meals. Link had no doubt that if Sain was with them he would be quite taken with the energetic young woman. But then again he was usually taken with any young woman…

Link chuckled to himself in amusement; it was funny how life turned out sometimes. He had traveled around Elibe more or less by himself for a year without any major issues outside of a few typical mercenary/escort jobs and the usual bandits-in-the-right-village-at-the-wrong-time incidents that just seemed to follow him, now he was suddenly on another potentially far-reaching adventure with a few familiar faces. He wondered if he'd see anyone else anytime soon. If only he knew…

xxx

As the group approached the border of Santaruz they stopped to rest before going through the small mountain pass that separated Pherae from its neighboring territory.

"We're almost to Santaruz," Eliwood stated as he looked towards the pass.

"Indeed," Marcus nodded. "We should rest here for the evening and make our way to the capital at first light."

"Agreed," Eliwood replied. "No sense being stuck in the pass after nightfall if we can help it."

"Do you really think the Marquess will help?" Link asked as he waited for Rebecca to dismount from Epona before following suit.

"Yes," Eliwood replied confidently. "My father and Lord Helman have always been good friends. Even if he does not know my father's whereabouts he will at least grant us supplies."

"Hopefully he will do more than that, milord," Marcus added somewhat sternly. "I do not feel it wise to enter Laus with such a small group."

Link responded with an approving gesture before patting Epona's flank and turning her loose for the evening. He never had to worry about her wandering off and she would always come back when called, a fact that always astounded everyone in the group. He watched her leave for a few seconds before turning to help the others set camp.

xxx

In a large and dimly lit private room within Castle Santaruz, a single man paced nervously back and forth. A casual glance inside would lead one to believe he was alone but if one looked more intently they would see a set of golden eyes watching him carefully from the shadows.

"What?" Marquess Helman demanded. "Eliwood is here?"

"Yes." The shadow replied casually with no hint of emotion. Helman always shuddered from the tone; it made him feel like he was speaking with a ghost. "He has set camp up on a hill south of here. He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He seeks an audience with you."

Helman stopped his pacing abruptly. "Could it be... Do you think Eliwood's come to ask of his father?" The old marquess wrung his hands nervously. "If that's the case... I... I know not what to tell him."

"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way." The shadow stated.

Helman nodded, knowing that was what he SHOULD do. "Yet... I know young Eliwood well. His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've always treasured Eliwood... I do not believe I could look him in the eye and..." He trailed off before closing his eyes in thought. "I could not lie to him. I could not."

A pause brought a heavy silence over the room until the shadow spoke again in that same even and emotionless tone. "We've no choice then. Let us chase the boy away. If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies."

"Wait!" Helman gasped. "Do you mean to harm Eliwood?"

"Not harm. Frighten." The voice replied. "A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure. He is, after all, all that Pherae has left..."

Silence again.

"Very well." Helman sighed. He didn't need to look to know that the shadow had disappeared as soon as the words had left his mouth. "Eliwood…forgive me…"

xxx

The sun began its slow descent over the horizon slowly bathing the land in a golden hue. Eliwood's company were gathered around a fire and enjoying a decent meal provided by Lowen while indulging in idle conversation. Rebecca rubbed a bit of vulnerary over a scrape on her knee from her recent training session and sighed as the healing medicine took effect. Link couldn't suppress the chuckle that followed and began waving his hands apologetically when the young archer turned and glared at him, an act which brought a laugh from the rest of the group. Everything seemed calm and peaceful until Link suddenly sighed heavily, catching everyone's attention, and stood up.

"We have company." He stated simply. Dorcas, the only one in the group who had firsthand experience with traveling with Link, was on his feet instantly and hefted his large axe over his shoulder. The others stared at him in surprised confusion for a moment before turning their attention to where he was looking. A rather large and dirty man was walking casually towards them. The group all stood at his approach and Marcus moved to meet him.

"Heheheh…ah noble sirs, alms for a poor villager?" The rotund man asked rather mockingly with a toothy grin. He had short messy hair and a round chubby face with beady eyes that held unconcealed ill intent.

"A poor villager?" Marcus scoffed, easily recognizing that man for what he was. "You look nothing like an honest man. Begone!"

The man merely laughed in response. "Be gone? Heh sound advice. Perhaps you should follow it."

"What?" the veteran knight glared and moved his hand to his sword.

The man gestured to Eliwood with a grin. "Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die today."

Marcus instantly swung his blade but in a surprising show of agility the bandit leader jumped back out of harm's way with a laugh.

"Time to earn your keep, boys!" the man announced as he was joined by many other bandits that came out of hiding.

The arrival of the sudden threat caused everyone to jump to their feet and arm themselves. Their faces held mixed reactions all around. Bartre looked excited by the impending fight while Rebecca held an expression of mixed surprise and fear. Lowen scrambled to remove the pot of food from the fire before fumbling for his sword. Eliwood recovered quickly from his surprise and adopted a grim but determined look. Dorcas seemed indifferent to the whole situation and merely cracked his neck from side to side.

"Here we go again, eh, Link?" The large axe fighter grunted. "Just like old times..."

"It would seem so…" the Hylian sighed and scratched his head. "I'm still surprised to see you out here and not with your wife."

"Natalie? Don't worry about her. She's recovering well from her sickness and she knows what I'm doing this time so she's not too worried."

Link nodded casually before imitating Dorcas and cracking his neck with a groan. "Well, let's get this over with, I'm still hungry."

xxx

The battle, if you could call it that, gave Link a good opportunity to see everyone's level of skill. The only ones he was familiar with were Dorcas and, to an extent, Eliwood. Dorcas was still the same type of fighter as ever although Link did note he was a fair bit better all around than the last time they fought together. He still maintained his calm and taciturn personality which was actually a boon to his fighting style allowing him to bring his might to bear alongside collected focus. His friend Bartre, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was loud, brash, and fought with wild abandon caring little for defense. Both men fought to crush foes with their great strength but Dorcas at least fought with a semblance of strategy and skill; Bartre was just a rampaging bull. Then again when you're a hulking figure swinging around a giant axe while crying like a mad man with a wild grin on your face people tended to move away from you rather than toward you.

Marcus was a veteran knight that so Link didn't concern himself much over him. He was fully capable of taking care of himself. His apprentice Lowen had also been trained quite well although Link could tell he lacked experience. Out of them all though, it was Eliwood that impressed him the most. The young lord had made remarkable improvements since Link had sparred with him. He still had a long way to go to reach his full potential but he was well under way and Link was quite pleased to see his improvements.

Rebecca, however, was another story altogether. While she had done quite well during her the past couple of days of training she had never been in an actual fight let alone shot her bow at another person. She was notably nervous and rightly so.

"Don't worry," Link smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" Rebecca stared at him in surprise. "Look how many of them there are?"

"Hey now, being outnumbered doesn't mean we're going to lose." Link waved a finger at her. "Quality makes up for lack of quantity."

"If you say so…" Rebecca sighed, not convinced.

"I do say so," Link grinned. "In fact, I don't care if you kill anybody at all."

Rebecca blinked at him in confusion.

"For now I just want you to get used to shooting at people," Link clarified. "I don't even care if you hit them. I just want you to grow comfortable with pointing your arrows at people. Consider it training."

"Training?" Rebecca stared at him in disbelief.

"Yup," Link nodded seriously. "Training. Shoot at every chance you get until you can focus on a single target without hesitancy. It'll take time, I know, but I want you to be able to be able to shoot arrows at an enemy with the same proficiency, focus, and resolve as a practice target." He gave her a serious look. "For now though, just shoot. Don't worry about anything else, I'll protect you. Just shoot."

Rebecca swallowed hard before nodding solemnly, nocking an arrow, and turning towards the nearest bandit. She took a deep breath, focusing her intent, and drew the string back. As she took aim at the burly man she couldn't help but recall Link's earlier words and she was forced to agree; shooting a human was nothing like shooting an animal. She was nervous. Her breathing was short and shallow, but she maintained her aim. She gasped as soon as the arrow left her fingers, becoming fully aware of how strained she had been, and watched it soar. It struck into the bandits right shoulder causing him to stumble and cry in pain.

Rebecca's eyes widened at what she had done and immediately took a few deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself. She was surprised not only by how difficult the action of shooting him was but also by how easy it was at the same time. It was a strange juxtaposition. She wondered what she would have felt like had she actually killed him. As soon as that thought passed through her head however she watched as another arrow sunk into the man's head, killing him instantly. She blinked in shock and turned to see Link smiling at her with his own bow in hand.

"Good job," He smiled at her. "Now do it again."

The young archer looked at him for a moment before tentatively reaching for another arrow.

xxx

Eliwood grunted as he thrust his rapier into the chest of one of the marauders. So far they hadn't had any problems defending themselves beyond a few close shaves here and there but the sheer number of the attackers was beginning to wear on them.

"How many of them are there?" Eliwood panted. "This is getting ridiculous…"

He was given no reprieve however and was immediately attacked by another man, barely having any time to take note of how the others were doing. Eliwood began to worry that if this pace kept up they would be overwhelmed. Luckily, he was unaware of the reinforcements that were soon to come from the north; reinforcements with familiar faces.

A lone soldier at one of Santaruz's border watchtowers stared at the battle in the distance with an impassive gaze. He didn't need to be in the tower to see it and so he sat next to a small fire to cook some of his rations. His meal was interrupted, however, by the arrival of a small company being led by a rather large man in armor.

"Hey!" The blue haired man called to the soldier. "What's going on over there? Looks like some rough business. You there! Soldier! Are you just going to sit there and watch?"

The soldier bristled at the man's audacity but reigned in his anger. He recognized the man's armor as that of a noble, although not one of Santaruz.

"Who do you think you are? This is Santaruz. What occurs here is no affair of a foreign lordling!"

"I believe I have to disagree with you there," the young lord growled. "You see I'd recognize that mop of hair anywhere, the man they are attacking just so happens to be a friend of mine."

The soldier blinked. "A friend? What are you…" He didn't get to finish his remark before he was struck down by the swift falling of a battleaxe.

"Hmph," the lord spat. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry."

A shrill voice shattered the silence that followed as a certain pink haired cleric approached.

"Ewwww! That's terrible!" Serra squealed. "I loathe violence!"

"Nicely done, milord!" Another familiar voice called out in encouragement. "You are a fighter born!"

Matthew, the enigmatic thief/spy of Ostia, slid up next to Serra. He was followed by a man even larger than Hector wearing a brown full-body suit of armor.

"I cannot condone resorting to force so quickly, Hector." The armored man sighed.

"Chastise me later Oswin," Hector shrugged. "Right now we must go help Eliwood."

"Help Eliwood?" Oswin sighed again. "Sounds like a convenient excuse for more violence."

"Oswin!" Hector glared at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," the armored man followed after him.

"Matthew!" Hector called to the thief. "Take Serra and find someplace to hide."

"Hide?" Matthew gaped. "With Serra?!" Surely such a notion was next to impossible...

"No! I'm going with!" Serra demanded.

"You are not!" Hector growled. "You'll only slow us down! Oswin let's go!" The blue haired lord charged off followed closely by his right hand man.

"Oh!" Serra puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "How rude!"

"Come on, Serra," Matthew sighed. "We'd better do as he says."

xxx

Eliwood jumped away from a swordsman's strike and tried to counter but his fatigue slowed his movements and his attack was blocked. The two opponents locked blades, vying for control, until a loud roar disrupted the exchange. Both swordsmen turned to see a large man in armor falling towards them with an axe overhead. Eliwood and the bandit broke apart as the intruder crashed his axe into the ground before instantly lunging after the bandit and burrowing the weapon into his chest.

"You alright, Eliwood?" Hector grunted as he pulled his weapon free.

"Hector?" Eliwood blinked in surprise. "What are you-?"

"Later!" Hector waved him off. "Let's clean out these louts!"

"Heh," Eliwood grinned with renewed vigor. "Right!"

With the added power brought by Hector and Oswin the stalemate quickly turned into a one sided battle. Their group began pushing the bandits back at an increasing rate, gaining momentum with every passing moment, until their assailants were finally on their last legs.

"Bah!" Zagan, the bandit leader, grumbled as he eyed Eliwood. "He puts up a good fight for a pampered noble pup. Guess it's up to me to finish him."

He charged forward heedless of the men falling around him and attacked the red headed Pheraean. Eliwood saw him coming and immediately hopped back to set up his stance. His eyes focused on his assailant as he readied his rapier. The thin bladed weapon would never be able to match the might of his opponent's axe so blocking was not an option. He would have to be a little more creative than that but fortunately his regular sparring partner just so happened to be another strong axe fighter and Eliwood just so happened to be on a bit of a winning streak against said partner. Eliwood watched Zagan's charge with a critical eye, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. All he needed was one good opening to strike…

"GRAWWW!" Zagan roared as he lept into the air raising his axe high.

And there it was.

Eliwood hopped back with a perfectly timed maneuver just before Zagan's axe struck where his head was. His hop put just enough distance to for Eliwood to spring forward to counter with a full strength thrust into Zagan's chest far too fast for the large brute to raise any form of defense.

"Erk…" Zagan grunted with a blank expression and stared at the hilt of the rapier sticking out of his body. " This was…not so…easy…it seems…" His eyes dimmed as life left them and Eliwood withdrew his blade before flicking it to the side to clean off the blood and sheathing it.

The young lord took a deep breath to steady himself as the adrenaline began to fade. He did not like killing. Not that he had done much of it mind you. While he had already slain a few bandits before Zagan, the large brute could technically be considered his first kill as a duelist and Eliwood didn't like the feeling. Yet despite his feeling he couldn't stem the excitement that the challenge had instilled in him and truthfully Eliwood was glad that Link had shown him how close minded he had been a year ago. He had no doubts that if he had stayed as he was then this duel could easily have turned out quite differently.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sharp exhale to his right punctured them. "Is that all of them?" Hector, his childhood friend, asked as he approached.

"Hector!" Eliwood exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Well met Eliwood," The blue haired axe fighter chuckled.

"Yes," Eliwood nodded in reply. "But what are you doing here?"

Hector narrowed his eyes into a mild glare. "You wound me!" He grumbled and crossed his arms over his burly chest.

Eliwood blinked in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"You're looking for your father, right?" Hector replied as if the answer was obvious. "Why didn't you send word?" He demanded angrily. "Did you not think that I would be willing to help?"

"Well…" Eliwood replied sheepishly. "Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all."

"Feh." Hector waved his hand dismissively. "My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things in public, but he knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go"

"Is that so?" Eliwood laughed. If he knew Hector as well as he thought he did than Hector's brother probably just realized that trying to convince Hector not to go would be far more trouble than it was worth to keep him. "Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness! It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

"Hmmph, think nothing of it," Hector replied with satisfactory nod before gesturing to the armored man even bigger than he was at his side. "You know Oswin, don't you?"

"Well met, Lord Eliwood." Oswin gave a light bow to the Pheraen Lordling.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin." Eliwood smiled. "So you came as well?"

"Yes," The knight nodded in reply. "Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course!" Eliwood laughed again. "Good to have you with us."

Oswin nodded again but before any other words could be spoken a shrill cry interrupted them.

"Lord Hector!" Serra shouted as she dashed towards them with Matthew trailing behind her. "Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done!?"

"I apologize for the interruption!" Matthew gasped out between pants. "I couldn't restrain her any longer!"

Eliwood raised an eyebrow at the pair before turning to his friend. "Are these your companions, Hector?"

"Oh yes, I suppose they are…" Hector sighed in reply. "One might have hoped for better, but…"

Serra gasped in shock at his words. "That was uncalled for! I can't believe you said that!" She cried out in disbelief before turning to the sandy haired thief beside her. "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

"Me?" Matthew gaped at her. "He was talking about you!"

"Hector," Eliwood chuckled at their antics. "Why don't you introduce us?"

"The noisy one is Serra." Hector sighed again. "Believe it or not, she's a cleric.

"Yes, I am Serra, my lord." The pink haired cleric bowed graciously as if not registering Hector's less than approving words. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you as well milady," Eliwood smiled and nodded to her.

"And that's Matthew." Hector gestured to the thief. "He does a lot of…sneaking around."

"My lord," Matthew bowed with a dramatic flourish.

"Sneaking…around?" Eliwood blinked, not sure how to take that information.

"Well I… er… gather information, open doors, chests, and such," Matthew struggled to describe his profession tactfully. "I've got…nimble fingers."

"That sounds like a thief's work." Eliwood narrowed his eyes.

"Well…Don't let it worry you." Hector said dismissively.

"But…" Eliwood turned to him in mild surprise.

"This journey," Hector explained. "I suspect it will be harder than you imagine. You may have to accept things like this if you want to survive."

"What is it, Hector?" Eliwood asked, catching the hidden meaning in his statement. "Do you know something?"

"Nothing specific," his friend replied. "Rumors abound, though. A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing."

"Hmm…That reminds me," Eliwood said. "One of the men who attacked us said something odd."

"What was it?" Hector asked.

"Lord Eliwood, if I may?" A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Marcus approach.

"Marcus! Good to see you!" Hector proclaimed.

"Lord Hector, it's been far too long." Marcus nodded and gave a light bow similar to what Oswin had done earlier. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Come now, Marcus. No need for such formalities." Hector shook his head. "Tell me what you heard."

"Of course," Marcus nodded. "The apparent leader of that gang of thugs, he indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood and that someone needed him dead."

Hmm…" Hector mused aloud. "That is troubling. Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die."

"I see…" Eliwood rubbed his chin. "Perhaps something may have happened to Lord Helman…We must hurry to the castle!"

Unfortunately he was stopped by Marcus. "I would advise against that milord. Even if we rush we will not reach the castle for at least another day and it is getting late. We should rest ourselves for tonight and prepare to move swiftly tomorrow."

"I…see…" Eliwood sighed and tried to calm himself. "Very well then we shall rest for now. Come, let us meet up with the others." He turned and began leading the group back towards the campsite. By this time the rest of them had already returned. As they approached, Eliwood was about to introduce everyone but the opportunity was suddenly taken out of his hands.

"Eeeeeeee!" Serra's sharp squeal cut off any attempt Eliwood had of speaking. "Link! Is it really you?!"

"Serra?" The Hylian in question winced as his pointed ears registered the exuberant cleric's high pitched voice. Before he could make any other response he was enveloped by a surprisingly strong glomp from the girl.

"It's been far, far too long!" Serra bubbled. "You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did. I knew it."

"What are you doing here?" Link asked in surprise as he tried, unsuccessfully, to politely remove himself from her grasp.

"Hm?" Serra blinked. "Didn't I tell you before? I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!"

"Very." Link replied blandly. Although he couldn't say he disliked the girl he also couldn't say he was overly fond of her either. Then again her personality quirks aside Serra's healing abilities were nothing to shake a stick at and it would also be good to see how far she had come with the magic lessons he had given her.

"Good to see you again, Link," Matthew piped up as well.

"Ah Matthew!" Link gave a much more cheerful greeting to the sandy haired thief. "I take it you're here in your true capacity this time?"

"Eheh…yeah," Matthew chuckled knowing that Link was the only person who knew his true purpose for being in Lyndis's Legion.

"Well that is good," The Hylian chuckled and extended his hand. "I look forward to working with you again."

"Likewise!" Matthew grinned as he shook the offered appendage. "Here's to our mutual survival, although with you around I don't think I have to worry too much about that."

Meanwhile Hector was staring at the exchange between his vassals and the stranger in green with no small amount of confusion. "Er…Eliwood! Who is this?"

"Ah, my apologies," Eliwood replied. "Hector this is Link. He's a wandering warrior who has graciously agreed to aid in the search for my father."

"Oh, I see," Hector extended his hand to Link as well. "I'm Hector of Ostia, a childhood friend of Eliwood."

"Well met," Link shook his hand, easily matching Hector's firm grip.

"Tell me, how do you know these two?" The Ostian Lord inquired.

"I believe they traveled with the Lady Lyndis during the inheritance dispute of Caelin last year," Eliwood answered for his friend. "Link was instrumental in their success over Lundgren."

"Instrumental? That's putting it mildly!" Matthew laughed. "Without Link we all probably would have died several times over. If he's decided to join this little adventure, milord, then I fear for anything that gets in our way!"

"All right," Hector nodded, though slightly skeptical. He was used to taking Matthew's exuberance when he wasn't being serious with a grain of salt. "I suppose I shall witness your skills firsthand."

"Likewise," Link chuckled. "Although what Matthew says might be a little exaggerated."

After that the following introductions were rather short, though Serra and Matthew also cheerfully greeted Dorcas, and everyone gathered round the fire for a well deserved meal. Soon light conversation picked up as old friends caught up with each other and new acquaintances were made. It wasn't long before a certain thief decided to turn his attention towards his favorite mystery.

"So Link," Matthew piped up. "What have you been up to this past year?"

The Hylian in question looked at him before shrugging. "Not too much, just traveling around mostly. I couldn't find what I was looking for in Etruria so I've been looking elsewhere."

"Any luck?" The thief/spy inquired and frowned when Link shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Link smiled lightly. "I'll find it eventually and there's plenty of things I can do here in the meantime."

"Things like what?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Some minor mercenary work, the occasional escort job, a bit of research and training," Link shrugged again. "Things like that."

"I see," Matthew smirked. "So you have no attachment to the so called "Green Wanderer" who popped up recently?" He burst out laughing when Link shrugged yet again. "I knew it!"

"Green Wanderer?" Eliwood asked aloud turning to Hector who gave him an equally unknowing look.

"Ah, my apologies milord," Matthew calmed himself before addressing the two nobles. "Over the past year there have been several stories passing from town to town on the lips of travelers and minstrels about the deeds of a wandering swordsman clad in all green." He paused to give a mild glance at the forest green outfit worn by the Hero of Time before continuing. "The stories vary a bit from place to place but all of them tell of the wanderer performing heroic deeds such as routing bandits, foiling kidnappings, and the like. Now individually these feats might not seem like much but the sheer number of them in such a short time that feature the same person indicate someone of exceptional ability."

"Oh!" Rebecca's eyes widened. "I've heard a few of those stories, too!" She turned to the Hylian next to her. "Those were about you?"

"I guess so," Link scratched the back of his head. "I never really paid much attention to them."

"Well, that certainly explains what you did at my village then," Rebecca beamed.

"Heh, same old Link," Matthew smirked. "When I first heard the stories I knew immediately that the person they spoke of had to be Link, the unsung Hero of Caelin! There were a number of other names that were used to describe him but they all featured the same description. It's nice to know you haven't changed, Link!" Matthew grinned while Link just chuckled in exasperation.

"Why am I not surprised you know all this?" Link mused and Matthew's grin merely deepened in response.

"Wait! You mean you're the Blue Eyed Beast of Caelin?!" The boisterous voice of Bartre interrupted.

Link blinked. "Huh, well that's another one I haven't heard before…"

"I've been traveling with such a strong warrior next to me this whole time?!" Bartre immediately jumped to his feet with fire in his eyes. "Fight me!" He demanded.

Link blinked again in surprise but before he could respond to the challenge Dorcas, who was sitting next to Bartre, reached up and grabbed his friend by the belt and pulled him back down.

"Sit down," Dorcas said in his usual stoic voice. "You're not nearly good enough to fight him. It would be a waste of time."

"What?!" Bartre rounded on his companion. "How can you say that?!"

"Easy," Dorcas replied calmly. "It's the truth. None of us are a match for Link yet. In fact we could all face him at once and he would beat us easily."

THAT comment seemed to catch everyone's attention especially since it came from the group's most taciturn member.

"True enough," Matthew laughed, reinforcing Dorcas's statement. "I'm actually surprised there was anybody left for Lord Hector to fight today now that I know Link was here."

"Ah well, I didn't really think I would be needed," Link laughed sheepishly. "I was watching over Rebecca here." He indicated the young girl next to him. "I'm training her to be an archer." He turned his head to her. "You did very well today, by the way."

"Thanks!" Rebecca beamed at him.

"I see, still have everybody's best interest at heart eh?" Matthew nodded understandably and smiled at Rebecca. "Well if Link's taken you under his wing then you're in the best of hands milady. Even I'm forced to admit there's no one I know better."

"That's a bold statement coming from you, Matthew," Hector narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Ostian spy.

"Perhaps," Matthew shrugged. "But it is what I believe. Remember last year when I told you it would be unwise for Ostia to make on enemy of the Lady of Caelin? I was mostly referring to Link at the time."

"Really…" Hector turned his glare at the Hylian who ignored the cold look.

"Oh!" Serra squealed as memories of her time traveling with the Legion resurfaced. "Do you remember that time when Link beat those dark mages back after-"

Link groaned at the words being said about him as stories and memories began to be shared before tuning them out and turning back to his meal. In all honesty he didn't really like it when people talked about him since he truly didn't believe his deeds needed to be lauded. He was just doing what he felt was right at the time. Granted how he defined the term "what is right" was nothing short of noble but he still didn't believe the praise was necessary. He knew he was strong and where he stood compared to the average person but his ability was not a something he was born with.

Despite what others may believe Link was not an invincible undefeated warrior. Throughout his travels he had met several people of substantial ability that he had faced and been defeated by. Granted none of those battles had any significance greater than a challenged duel and he had yet to lose a fight that really mattered but it had still happened. Yet those losses were also part of what made Link so untouchable now.

It may be hard to believe but the Hero of Time had never received a day of formal training in his life. It was something that he himself didn't fully understand but the fact was that Link possessed an uncanny, almost instinctual, affinity for combat in all its forms. When he first held a sword as a child it was almost like a void within him had been filled, it felt so right in his hand. His first few swings were typical of any amateur fool with a new toy but as he fought Link just seemed to _feel_ what was right and what wasn't and he adapted to those feelings accordingly. Whenever he picked up a new piece of equipment he instantly visualized hundreds of different possible uses for it. Learning how to use the new gear was simply a matter of _very_ fast trial and error.

An example of this was when Link fired his bow for the first time. His eyes automatically tracked the arrow's course while his mind instinctively recorded its velocity and trajectory. With every arrow that followed he discovered that he fundamentally understood all the factors that made them hit where they did and from that point mastery was quickly realized. It was the same way with everything else as long as it could be applied to combat. Such incredible ability only proved Link's status as a Goddess blessed warrior.

Whenever Link fought with someone that was capable of beating him he only had to rechallenge them a day or so later to even the score. It wasn't that he would learn some crazy new technique or anything like that tailored specifically to fighting his new opponent, it was more like he would just…understand how to fight them and adapt accordingly. Perhaps that was what made Link so powerful, the ability to adapt to whatever situation he found himself in. He actively learned from every fight he was in and he could even improve on his own techniques or develop new ones based on the knowledge he gained from fighting better opponents.

This ability showed through even in unarmed combat. When it came to a fist fight Link was a brawler, plain and simple, but despite not knowing or using any formal fighting style he had bested people who had dedicated their lives towards hand to hand combat. Oh sure there had been times where a seasoned fighter had defeated him but Link would just incorporate everything he learned into their next fight and beat them down. Everything from the strengths and weaknesses of a style to the particular tendencies of the fighters he faced all just clicked in his mind and made him that much stronger. If you beat the Hero of Time you only did so once; there was never a second. Master fighters and warriors had described fighting him as like unto fighting a sponge. No matter what they did he just bounced back while constantly absorbing information from them. He may not have been formally trained but that didn't mean he wasn't taught new things.

Sometimes Link felt a bit ostracized by his own ability; a freak of nature capable of impossible feats of superhuman levels. He honestly didn't know if there was a limit to what he could do and it was that chasm of ability between Link and normal people that led him to handicapping himself almost constantly and hiding who he was from everyone that didn't already know. It was the closest he could come to feeling normal even if that was something he knew he'd never be.

Link had fought towering monsters capable of destroying castles ever since he was a child, growing stronger with each victory not just in skill but also from absorbing some of the life force of the creatures he slew. His body had been honed over the years to a physical level even greater than before Zelda had sent him back in time to relive his youth. When he awoke in the Sacred Realm after his seven year slumber his body had grown into top physical condition through the power of the Master Sword which sealed his young body away until he had grown capable of wielding it properly.

This time around however his body had grown to accommodate years of battle with creatures that should only exist in nightmares and grueling travel to some of the most harsh and remote locations of the world. His body had been forged, tempered, and honed to physical perfection. His dense, steel-coiled muscles were capable of physical strength far greater than one his size should be while holding none of the bulk that would hamper speed and agility. His threshold for pain was nothing short of superhuman as was his incredible stamina. He was the perfect warrior and had worked very hard to become such. He had too. The stakes were far too high for him to be anything but. Not that he doubted he wouldn't have become a powerful fighter even if destiny didn't force him to be.

Simply put, Link loved to fight. He loved the challenge of pushing himself, improving his abilities, learning new skills and overall just getting stronger. He saw the great monsters he battled as a challenge and fighting them had become a euphoric high unrivaled by any drug. When others whimpered he laughed, where they saw fear he saw a challenge, while armies fled he charged forward. Never giving up and never losing hope, Link stood as an immovable sentinel against all that would move against him.

All these attributes together equaled a being that could truly be called a divinely blessed warrior. Perhaps that was the subtle blessing that the Triforce of Courage gave him: the potential to be an unrivaled warrior. But considering everything he had been through in his life it only made sense he would be so powerful, with or without the Triforce. After all the reason he was still alive had required him to be stronger, faster, tougher, more resourceful and tenacious than all the monsters and people he had faced. When a lot of those monsters could be grouped together with Volvagia, an ancient dragon that actually ATE gorons and was capable of laying waste to the entire kingdom of Hyrule, comparing Link to an average soldier was like comparing a young house cat to full grown alpha lion – utterly unfair.

He let out another sigh as he noted the subject of his ability was still being talked about after he had finished his meal. If anyone had been paying attention during their stories they would have noticed one person in particular wearing a deep scowl on his face. A scowl that only increased with every word that was spoken. It wasn't long before the conversation of the camp was shattered by a loud roar.

"THAT'S IT!" Hector stormed to his feet and leveled a deathly glare at Link. "I'm sick and tired of hearing rumors and stories about you!" He growled at the Hylian across from him and tightened his grip on his axe. "I can't believe such outlandish claims until I see them for myself!"

"Hector…" Eliwood started but was cut off by his hot blooded friend.

"No Eliwood!" The blue haired Ostian shouted. "I just can't accept this! I have to fight him!"

Eliwood sighed and shook his head, "You always were the one to use action over words, but don't say I didn't warn you." He turned to the elvin warrior who sighed again.

"I've never actually made claim to doing any of these things. I'm not the one who started these rumors nor do I really know the details of what they say. Like I said I never paid any attention to them and I don't doubt they were exaggerated. But I doubt that will be enough to satisfy you," Link replied before standing up. "Very well then." He moved to a more open area of the camp followed closely by Hector while everyone else also stood up to watch. Once they had enough room to maneuver Link turned around and narrowed his gaze at the young lord. "Come at me."

"Hmph, draw your weapon!" Hector declared and raised his axe.

"What makes you think, I'll need it?" Link challenged.

"You plan to face me unarmed?" The axe wielder growled to which Link merely smirked and crooked his fingers. With a roar of anger Hector charged forward, leaping high into the air for a powerful axe drive. The Hero of Time merely hopped back a step to avoid and waited for the young lord to attack again which Hector gladly obliged. Recovering quickly from his jump attack Hector lunged forward again and unleashed a flurry of wild strikes. Link sidestepped, ducked, and weaved almost casually around all of his attacks much to the Ostian's growing ire before he pivoted around an overhead cleave and delivered a spin kick into Hector's backside as he passed by sending the young lord sprawling into the dirt.

While he waited for the blue haired lord to rise to his feet Link went over everything he had learned about Hector thus far in his mind. He had to hand it to the hot blooded youth; he had potential. Just like Lyndis, both Hector and Eliwood possessed an incredible amount of it. While Link wasn't sure if they would ever be able to beat him one on one since he himself was unsure of his own limits, he knew for a fact that once the three of them reached their full strength he would have to take all three of them absolutely seriously in a fight. That thought excited him; especially since all three of them were strong in different ways.

While not as physically strong as either of the two boys Lyn had the potential for unrivaled speed and skill. She already possessed a small number of killing techniques to compensate for her lack of strength and she would only continue to grow stronger. She could very well become an unparalleled master of the sword one day.

Eliwood was a more balanced fighter with well-rounded abilities. He was stronger and wore more armor than Lyn but was slower and proportionately less skilled despite their different styles. On the other hand he was faster and more skilled than Hector but was weaker and wore less armor. Eliwood's greatest strength, however, lay in his mind. He was the most tactical fighter of the three young lords. He could keep a calm and level head while analyzing his opponent for any weakness or opening and could counter attack with prodigious timing. He had the makings of a great leader and knight.

Hector on the other hand was a tank. He fought with pure power in order to crush his opponents while wearing heavy armor that could defend him from almost anything. Physically he was quite easily the strongest of the three and his large constitution made him an imposing figure. While he may be the slowest of them all he was still surprisingly fast and had very good reflexes. He had the capability of becoming a powerful juggernaut. Unfortunately he was also the easiest to anger and while blind rage did increase power and overall ability it was best used against multiple opponents of lesser quality. Anger clouded judgement, made you reckless and sloppy: against someone like Link it was as good as handing him the victory.

A roar of fury halted his thoughts as Hector swung at him again. Link took a step forward and easily slid passed Hector's strike. Turning quickly as he did the Hylian grabbed Hector's arm and used his own momentum to effortlessly toss him over his shoulder. The Ostian lord flew several feet before landing roughly on his back with a grunt. Again Hector rose to his feet and charged forward coming in with a wide horizontal swing. Link ducked under the blow, noting by the air movement an impressive amount of power behind the attack, and knocked out Hector's legs with a sweep kick. The blue haired man hit the ground on his back once again but instantly rolled away to gain some ground before jumping to his feet again.

"Fight me seriously, damn it!" Hector roared. Link tilted his head to the side and stared at the lord for a moment.

"Very interesting," He said aloud causing Hector and those watching to blink in surprise.

"What?" Hector growled and narrowed his eyes.

"You…are like me in a way," Link replied evenly. "You've never been trained to fight have you?"

Hector stared at him in surprise, "No…" He admitted. "I taught myself how to fight."

"I can tell," Link replied. "You're style is rough, unpolished, and uncontrolled; a surprising contrast to Eliwood." Hector growled again at Link's apparent dismissal of his abilities and prepared to charge him again but was stopped when Link continued. "Yet you possess a level of ability comparable to his…or at least you did."

Hector blinked. "I…did?"

Link nodded. "I understand that you and Eliwood spar routinely do you not? From what I also understand up until about a year ago you were fairly evenly matched weren't you?"

"Yeah…we were," Hector admitted begrudgingly. "He's pulled ahead in our matches but I'll get him next time."

"No you won't," Link stated. "At least not as long as you continue as you are."

"What do you mean?" Hector demanded.

"Let me know if any of this is wrong," Link requested before continuing. "As a lordling growing up your large stature always gave you an edge over everyone else. With your older brother in line to rule you had no desire to learn about the finer points of lordship and were happier fighting than studying. You were stronger and tougher than everyone else and that made you the top fighter amongst your peers. Rather than accept rigid formal training you preferred to just jump into a brawl and win with your natural abilities, giving you a sense of superiority that has carried over even till now. The only one who ever stood a chance against you was Eliwood, who was diligent in his studies and active in his training, your polar opposite. His lack of intimidation from you and defensive formal training was a good match to your aggressive power and overwhelming confidence and you became fast rivals."

He paused for a moment to glance at Eliwood who was paying rapt attention and knew that so far he had hit the mark. He continued, "But recently Eliwood suddenly began pulling ahead of you. You weren't worried about it at first since you've been so evenly matched for so long that a loss or two didn't really raise any cause for alarm. But you soon noticed he was beating you repeatedly and with greater ease and you've been trying to figure out the reason for the sudden change. You've never entertained the possibility that you or Eliwood could ever be beaten by anybody but each other and after Eliwood admitted to a loss to someone you've never met it only increased your frustration. And now you hear about someone who, despite your friendship and lordly standing, is a stronger ally than you and that is more than you can bear."

Silence descended upon everyone as Link finished his analysis of Hector's psyche and waited for his response. The young lord in question was stunned by Link's apt summary of his life and tightened his grip on his axe again.

"How?" Hector demanded through gritted teeth, a question of multiple meanings.

"I can tell in the way you fight," Link replied evenly. "You might say it's something of a skill of mine. To answer your other question, it's simple. Eliwood had his eyes opened."

"He what?" Hector was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He lost a real fight, a true fight," Link answered coolly.

"And how does that explain anything?! We've fought many times!"

"It explains everything," Link replied. "The fights you've had aren't the same as a true fight. You're used to duels with rules and regulations, training fights meant to make one concede defeat rather than kill, against people who had no desire to kill you without remorse. You've never gone into a battle with the belief that you could possibly die or that others could die if you failed. Even the bandits you just killed couldn't really constitute a real fight because they were less skilled than you already and drew their strength from numbers."

"I don't see how that changes anything," Hector grunted in disbelief. "I've been doing fine so far."

Link shrugged, "Don't worry, you will soon learn for yourself, perhaps even more so than others I have shown since you are like me."

"How am I like you?!" Hector demanded.

"Like you, I have taught myself how to fight." The Hero of Time replied, a statement which raised the brows of both Marcus and Oswin, two veteran knights who had been watching with undivided attention. Both of them had overseen much of the training and growing up of their respective lords and both would admit to the two young men being exceptional fighters. While it was no secret that both of them still had much to learn even Oswin, a soldier of the renowned heavy infantry of Ostia, was hard pressed to match Hector's ferocity and power. That this mysterious man, who claimed to be the same pivotal warrior of Caelin's dispute and whose many nicknames were commonly heard from minstrels and in taverns, could so easily toy with the hot blooded axe wielder was not something the two of them were ready to believe – or for that matter, trust. His claim to be self taught did not help his cause either.

"But," The Hylian continued. "Unlike you my experience comes from a lifetime of battle in situations where death was never more than a single mistake away against things much stronger than myself. I had to become strong in order to survive and protect everything I cherished. Now it's time I showed you the difference between our experience." He took a deep, slow breath and immediately shifted his posture. No longer was he a well meaning and cheerful wanderer; now he was the Hero of Time, Guardian of Hyrule, bane of evil, and slayer of the impossible. He slowly drew the Master Sword from its sheathe and removed the shield from his back before narrowing his eyes and focusing all his attention on the armored lord in front of him.

A strange chill sent a shiver down Hector's spine as he witnessed the change in demeanor. There was…something…about Link that felt completely alien to him and he couldn't seem to pin down the cause of the feeling. Was it his posture? Stance? His eyes? A combination of all three? He couldn't tell.

Eliwood watched the change in tension and couldn't suppress a shiver of his own as memories of his own duel surfaced in his mind. He could still feel the oppressive weight of Link's presence and the fear he had burned into his very being. A fear that haunted his nightmares. A fear that shattered his innocence. A fear that made him stronger. A fear that Hector needed to feel.

The young Pheraean Lord clenched his fists and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Even though he never truly wanted to fight Link again, his loyalty to his friend demanded he jump in to help and he had to fight to keep from doing so. At the moment, Link truly felt like an enemy and it astounded Eliwood how he could make such a change so readily. He knew without glancing that Marcus and Oswin had both taken much more guarded stances and were ready to attack the green wanderer themselves.

"Don't," Eliwood spoke softly but firmly, stopping both knights. "Hector needs this. Trust me."

The two older knights turned their gaze towards him and stared with an intense scrutiny for several long seconds before slowly returning to their previous, less guarded, stances. Reluctantly they turned their attention back to the duel that, to their eyes, would soon turn into a death battle.

Hector, unaware of the interactions of the others, maintained his attention on Link and readied himself for attack. He attempted to tighten his grip on his axe but was surprised to find difficulty in doing so. He look down at his hands and was shocked to see them shaking. He growled angrily and forced them to stop although he couldn't for the life of him understand why they had started in the first place.

He didn't dwell on it for too long though, instead choosing to fall back on his tried and true method of solving a problem: pummel it into submission.

"Graaah!" Hector roared and charged forward like an angry bull. As he closed the gap between himself and Link the blue haired axe wielder launched into the air and raised his axe high. With a loud battle cry he brought the weapon down in a crushing blow.

_***CLANG***_

The resounding clash of metal on metal rang through the air but the sharp sound barely registered in the ears of those watching the fight. They were too stunned by the sight before them. Hector openly gaped and for once his mind was shocked into stillness.

"Im…possible…" He breathed as he stared at the man who had blocked his attack by merely raising his sword above him. There was no change in stance, no bracing for impact, no change in expression at all. He had not buckled, strained, winced, or shown any sign of the force affecting him at all outside of a minor shift of the blade during impact. Hector's strongest attack had been stopped cold. Not deflected, parried, or dodged: stopped.

The young Ostian Lord couldn't believe it. No one had ever tried to block that attack and came out unaffected. Even Oswin had tried and lost feeling in his hands from the force of impact. Hector had thrown everything he had into that strike and not only had it been stopped easily but HIS hands had gone numb.

Link for his part had to give Hector credit, he packed a good punch behind his swing but it wasn't the strongest attack he had blocked by any means and it wasn't even close to the sheer power of an Iron Knuckle. He had once tried blocking one of those strikes and it had nearly shattered his arms even with them being reinforced by the Silver Gauntlets. If he wore the gauntlets now though he would probably be able to do it and get away with nothing worse than a hard jarring. At any rate he knew that the young lord could become much stronger than he was, so much so that the current Hector would seem like a kid with a wooden toy in comparison. Unfortunately he was not that strong yet and while he may be a more than a match for a bandit or an average foot soldier; against someone of Link's caliber, he WAS the kid with the wooden toy.

The Hero of Time broke the weapon stalemate easily by pushing his sword into an outward swing and knocking Hector back several steps. He didn't give him any chance to regain his footing and immediately lunged forward to unleash a flurry of slow but powerful slashes. Hector struggled to block each strike, swinging his axe to meet Link's blade, and barely succeeding in doing so. Every time their weapons met it felt like he was striking a solid steel pillar: immovable and jarring. Hector's Wolf Beil was knocked aside each and every time only succeeding in keeping Hector barely out of harms way while Link's Master Sword continued on its path.

A powerful upward slash knocked Hector's arms up over his head opening his guard wide for Link to easily plant a solid front kick into the lord's armored chest. Hector grunted painfully from the impact and fell to the ground. His reflexes saved him from further injury when he immediately back-rolled up to his feet and barely avoided Link's jump slash follow up. He tried to counter attack and return to the offensive but Link spun low and thrust the pommel of his sword into Hector's stomach stopping his advance cold and instantly knocking the air from his lungs.

"GAK!" Hector coughed roughly, spittle flying from his open mouth, before falling the ground again and gasping from air. A brutal kick to his side sent him sprawling onto his back. He tried to stop himself, tried to will his body to move, but to no avail. He was in too much pain and in too much shock to do anything but gasp for breath. He opened his eyes just in time to see Link falling from the sky towards him with his sword poised to drive into his head. He gasped when the impact came and could only stare blankly up into the cold eyes of the Hylian as he sat on Hector's chest as if he were nothing more than a bale of hay, his sword plunged into the dirt next to the young Ostian's head close enough to cut hairs.

Several long seconds passed as Link stared coldly at Hector, one arm casually resting on is knee. Hector's mind was still trying to process everything that had happened while sorting through the new emotions that flooded his brain. Not only had he been defeated - he had been overpowered. Hector had always prided himself in his strength but Link had taken everything he had thrown at him and turned it around completely. Hector had been denied everything that he was and beaten at his own game.

Suddenly things became clear to him. The truth behind the rumors, the reason for Eliwood's increase in strength, the crucial factor he had been missing. For the first time that he could remember, Hector felt fear. He realized that everything that Link had said had been true; he had grown up sheltered and had never known the true meaning of battle. He had never entertained the thought or the consequences of defeat, never felt the pressure or desperation of fighting for one's life, and never experienced the tension of a situation where a single mistake could be fatal. He had never fought a battle he couldn't win.

Link continued to stare at Hector's vacant expression for a few seconds before he slowly stood, pulling his sword from the ground, and stepped away. With a quick flourish he sheathed his sword and made his way back to the group, leaving the young Ostian Lord to his thoughts. He didn't say anything to anybody as he passed by while those unfamiliar with his skill gaped at him in silence. Without a word he disappeared into his tent.

Silence reigned for a few moments longer before Eliwood strode up to his friend who was still lying on the ground.

"Need a hand?" He chuckled as he offered to help Hector up.

"Thanks…" Hector replied before accepting the offer and rising to his feet.

"I warned you," Eliwood smirked.

"Yeah," Hector admitted and turned his gaze towards Link's tent. "You did." He continued to stare for a few minutes before he gave a very uncharacteristic sigh.

"It seems we both have a long way to go…" He admitted.

"Indeed," Eliwood chuckled. "But at least we know that now."

"True," Hector nodded before giving his friend a challenging smirk. "I'm going to catch up to you, you know?"

"I would expect nothing less," Eliwood met his smirk. "and once you do, I'll race you to the top."

"Your on," Hector met his smirk.

The two friends grinned at each other before making their way back to the fire. They had a long way to go but now they had a new goal to work towards and they would face that challenge like they had all the other challenges in their young lives. Together.

xxx

A/N: Well that's that. I hope I didn't make too many grammar and spelling mistakes...But now Link has officially met the three lords of Fire Emblem. Believe it or not the fight between Hector and Link actually took me a long time to bang out. There were a lot of factors that I had to juggle with that caused me to write and delete then write and delete some more. In the end I think it turned out pretty well. I really like Hector and I wanted to do his character justice for his first appearance. I hope I portrayed him as well as I think I did. I rather enjoy the dynamic that he has with Eliwood and their solid friendship despite different personalities. I'm finally starting to reach into the areas that I've been looking forward to writing for quite awhile…I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to write the battle at Laus, only a few more chapters... Granted I have nothing but myself to blame for how long it takes me to update but so long as I keep chugging along I'll get there eventually. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this past due update and as always please READ and REVIEW! Until next time!


	20. Looking For Answers

Back again with another chapter! I wanted to get this up out of the way faster but it was a boring chapter to write and I got hooked on the Ezio Trilogy, the first two Mass Effect games and the first 50 or so episodes of Fairy Tail. Damn my addictions…Suck up what little time I have off of my job.

Now before anyone gets too excited about this chapter I just want to warn you that it's not my best work and is more of a filler than anything else. Honestly nothing really crazy happens in this part of the storyline even though it's a critical turning point. I tried to make it a bit bigger but honestly every time I tried expanding on it the stuff I wrote just seemed forced and I scrapped it. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint too many people and if it does I apologize and promise to make it up to you next chapter which I think is going to be pretty awesome.

Anyway time for **Reader Response:**

**To:**

**Obiki Doragon: **I'm sorry if you think Hector came off a little jerkish but that is how he acts when you first see him and you also have to keep in mind the fact that he has a temper and would no doubt be frustrated at this point. I do a lot of research while I write just so I can make this story as accurate as possible. Hell I spent two days looking up information about bows and archery just so I could write a few lines about Rebecca. As such I try to make sure that I have at least the foundation of a character's personality as close to canon as I can before adding in how I think they would act based on that. That's fine if you disagree though, I could be wrong. Hector being self taught is actually canon as well. He makes mention of it when Lyn appraises his skill during their initial meeting after a fight and his wiki profile states this as well. You're right though about axes being much more limited than swords in terms of attack options. It really isn't the most elegant of weapons… It still works though and you can be pretty fancy with an axe if you want…Look at Gimli and Abraham Lincoln (the only reason I watched the movie with the latter was because he did some cool axe stuff)! It's definitely a boon for Hector to wear heavy armor though and now he's only gonna get better!

**Lazruth: **BAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh your review made me laugh sooo hard! Heehee…classic…anyway Hector is definitely a monster in the game. He's pretty awesome especially after he gets Armads. How it's possible he's supposed to be killed at the beginning of Roy's game is beyond me…I'm glad you like the fight although I draw the line at Link stopping an axe with his bare hand. That would just be ridiculous hahaha! I agree with you that it does make for great bad-a** status solidification but after seeing it like every other fight in Bleach I think it's a little overdone these days. It's like Dragon Ball Z as well…there's only so many times you can launch a laser beam capable of blowing up the planet before it gets old. Then again if it's done properly in a game, manga, etc that normally doesn't have the super evil bad guys immune to blades it definitely adds the perfect touch of holy sh** to the epicness. Now for Rebecca, kinda figured me out did yeah?…Haha yeah you made me laugh…monkey-slapper…priceless…While I admit that I didn't have Green Arrow in mind while I was planning out Rebecca's growth I must admit it's an apt comparison although unfortunately the fancy arrows might be a little much for the time period hahaha. You'll just have to wait and see how things go…muahahaha!

**Jimbobob5536: **Now that is an interesting image…I wonder if I could make that work somehow…. Thanks for the review!

**XxNeo-ChanxX: **Woohoo! Thank you very much! Glad to bring a smile to your day! While Link isn't impossible to fight he's pretty damn hard to do so and for the exact reason that you say. He's a freaking GOD STOMPER! Of course he's not going to stay unchallenged forever. That would just be boring. I think you're gonna like what I have in store for him in the future. Or hate it. Depending on your view….

**Shadoe0888: **Hahaha! Where did that come from? I think I only mentioned Sain once that whole chapter! You're right though, I think him and Gatrie would get a long swimmingly!

**Isoulmani: **Good to hear from you and thank you sooo much for the compliments! I try to make this story as good as I can and I'm glad you appreciate my efforts towards quality. You're right though, sometimes writing about Link's placement in Elibe is a challenge but I enjoy it and it'll get easier once I start to get to the more powerful villains and such. The thought about introducing different classes has crossed my mind several times and I'm still trying to sort out my plans for that. Luckily I still have quite a ways to go before I have to make a solid decision so we'll see how things go. Link's presence is definitely going to make an impact in their enemies but not for awhile yet. At least not until they start to experience the full breadth of his capabilities. And as a last note I would like to thank YOU as a writer for taking the time to read and review my work. Good reviews truly make writing fanfiction worthwhile and I'm very happy to hear you hold my story in such high regard. That you would consider it a benchmark for anything is truly an honor. Thank you very much and I'll try to get at least a couple of chapters in before Christmas haha! Technically I should have finished this fic quite awhile ago since it is quite old but I guess you could also say the slow pace gives me time to improve and solidify far reaching plans and ideas that I might not have had earlier…and now I'm trying to justify myself…shameless…Anyway I hope to hear from you again!

**Wildfire Dreams: **Thank you very much! I'll try to update more often but I appreciate your support regardless! Honestly…I haven't thought much at all about Fire Emblem 6 because I don't know anything about it. I've never played it or even seen it played. I don't speak Japanese (although I wish I did) so unless it gets released in English over here at some point or there is a translated emulator version kicking around that I don't know about I doubt I ever will. I'm sorry to say but continuing into the next game is not a feasible option for me although I have tossed around a few ideas for a potential sequel. On the other hand Link's meeting with Karel is something that you will see eventually and I think you're going to like what I have planned for that. I am aware that he does a complete turnaround in his personality from researching his character and I can definitely say that why that happens will be addressed in this story. As for Rebecca being Roy's wet-nurse… I actually have not thought about it since I was only vaguely aware that she becomes such…it's not stated in her Wiki page and is only mentioned in Wolt's bio and I tend to avoid looking up stuff from games I haven't played since I don't like spoilers even though running across them is sometimes inevitable. I hope that satisfies your questions and I hope to hear from you again!

**Adyen: **Yeah…it would be very broken. Hahaha very broken in deed…Thanks for the review!

**Jahm: **I'm very glad to hear you liked my rupee logic. Hahaha I spent a lot of time mulling that one over. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my fic!

**Madlink007: **Yeah I deserve your criticism. I'm a terrible updater. But the next couple of chapters I have been waiting for years to get too so hopefully I can crank them out a little faster.

**Starwars05: **Haha well Bartre may have a match with Link in the future. Not sure when, but it could happen.

**Whatwhatwhat333: **Yup! Link is da bomb!

**Wolfstorm33333: **Thank you very much for your praise! I totally agree with you and I try very hard to keep the characters true to the game. For the most part at least. I like playing with how I think characters react to various situations like Wil with his trauma. There's really no way to know that for sure since most of the characters aren't as fleshed out as others. Makes it fun! And don't you worry, I have…plans for Link and Karel….not saying anymore than that! Ufufufufufu!

**Zinnv: **Thank you very much! I know I'm not nearly perfect and there's much I can improve on but I'm trying! And yes, Link does have his masks. I think you'll like how I plan to integrate those. One of them is coming up very soon heehehehee

**Hylian Knight: ** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the fight! Unfortunately your questions are not ones that I can answer because doing so could potentially spoil the story or close doors on paths I may take. My plans are constantly changing due to random brainstorms I get throughout my daily life so few things are a for sure thing until I sit down to write them. You'll just have to find out!

**Wraith54: **Man I love long reviews! Thanks for your input! I agree with you in regards to Eliwood, he has potential but it's never a for sure thing on how he'll develop. Kinda annoying but hey now I can develop him how I choose! I also agree with you about fear in a fight. It can be very debilitating. But on the other hand it's also necessary for development. People are capable of accomplishing great things under extreme duress as long as they don't break from it. The reason why I had Link beat Hector down was to show him he's not the top dog. If you have never had anything to fear then you really have no reason to improve. I've always believed that overconfidence is just as bad as under confidence. Overconfident people bite off more than they can chew but under confident people never take the bite. That's what Hector was, an overconfident person with no reason to fear anything. Have you ever tried telling an over confident person what their shortcomings are? In my experience the only way they listen is to have it shoved in their faces. Now I could be completely wrong but that's how I feel. Thank you very much for your input! And you're right Hardin is pretty damn awesome.

**Swordmaster7175: **Normally I wouldn't answer a question like that because of potential plot spoilers but I can safely say that Ganondorf will not be appearing as a morph.

**Neo Fan: **Haha Thanks! And I like Rebecca a lot as well! Just wait till I get her trained up!

**Sven Vollfield: **That's true there are a lot of girls but I was asking for the opinions of people who know about all of them and who they would prefer seeing so I could work that into the interactions in future chapters.

**WhiteHero: **Thank you very much! Praise me more! Hahaha I really hope you like my next chapters!

**The Azure Heart: **Thanks for the vote!

**Arcane Valor: **Glad I've peaked your interest. I really should go back and edit my early chapters though…thanks for your vote!

**Soul Titan: **Thanks! I'll try!

**AreiaCananaid: **Glad your still alive! Definitely don't want you to die! Thanks for the review!

**DPT24**: Thanks for your review! I appreciate you voicing your thoughts. This Link is the one from Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask but it's after he has grown up following the events of Majora's Mask. So this is several years after he's killed a dozen giant monsters and defeated two beings basically on the same level as gods. So he's accomplished a lot like you say. That being said if I came across as portraying him as a mage that's the envy of Erk and Lucius, it was not my intention. He simply wields a different type of magic that is fundamentally more powerful due to the different magical source. Because it is something they've never seen before they are fascinated. Both of them are much more learned and can do more things with magic than Link can but he is more powerful for now because they haven't reached their full potential yet. Think of it like comparing an assault rifle to a shotgun: Erk and Lucius can cast magic much longer and with greater precision and control than Link but he can blow people away with a single spell. Link's also had several years to improve on his magic abilities so I'm taking some liberties with that over Ocarina of Time and also semi incorporating Super Smash Bros. He'll never be a magical savant but he will not be a magical slouch either. As for the tactics part I both agree and disagree. First off it's true that Link is not a military leader by any stretch of the imagination so you're right he has no clue how to run a large army and won't be commanding one any time soon. That being said coordinating things in a small group is much different than a big army. Link takes his experience with fighting by himself and applies that knowledge in their skirmishes. He knows how to work with small numbers. Any changes he suggests making towards big plans revolve around his direct influence in a particular area. I also explained in my last chapter how my Link understands how to fight at a fundamental level and so he has reached his monstrous level of strength through his experience and absorbing the life force of the monsters he's killed (my reasoning behind Heart Containers), and since tactics and strategy is also a part of combat he's not clueless in that area either. He recognizes Zelda as a true leader and knows what qualities make good ones so he can see that potential in people. Also in Ocarina of Time Link swordfights against several Gerudos, which may be included in those exceptions you mentions, and they train themselves to fight people and are very dangerous in their own right. It stands to reason that Link will face much more than just monsters in his years of travel. When he trains people he's acting more like a sparring partner than anything else. He doesn't tell people who have already trained in a style what to do. He fights them and points out weaknesses that he can exploit. With Rebecca it's a bit different because she's basically a blank slate to him so he can show her how he would use a bow. Now perhaps I am making him too strong but I do have thorough plans that I have laid out and have polished up over years of thinking that will address this issue in future chapters and it's a little late to change them now. Thank you again for your review! You raise some very valid points and I hope I have addressed them to your satisfaction. If not then I apologize and hope you will continue to read anyways.

**Jon58840: **Hey there! Glad you like my story so much! You're definitely not the first person to raise concerns over Link's capabilities (see above response) and you won't be the last. If it concerns you please take comfort in the fact that I have planned around this. My fic isn't one of those ones where a character comes in and consistently stomps a mud-hole in strongest people in the world and somehow prevents all forms of tragedy so that everything goes peachy. Link is basically untouchable now but things will change as they pick up. He can't be everywhere at once and he can't cover for everyone's weaknesses so bad things can still happen. He also won't go unchallenged either. Trust me I have plans. Thanks for the compliments about the characters! I try very hard to flesh them all out and make them relatable individuals! Something that you should know though is that the Fire Emblem games only really build on several main characters despite the existence of many minor ones so a lot of them have been portrayed with single defining traits and it takes several playthroughs to actually get an idea of everyone's deeper personalities. This makes for a lot of freedom for writers like me to play with but can also be double edged as you say. Serra for instance is certainly very loud and annoying but if you peel away her exterior you'll find she actually wears a mask to cover insecurities. It's kind of a neat little thing that Fire Emblem does with their characters because all of them have some form of baggage and it takes time and effort to actually find out everything about them. I will openly admit that my update time is not very good so your trepidation is justified but I have every intention of finishing this fic. Thanks for your vote and I hope to hear from you again!

**Rizaidym: **Nothing wrong with sticking to your guns! Hahaha but I'm glad I was able to change your mind! Thanks for the vote!

**Dessel Ordo: **Abducted? No. Infiltrated and systematically put the fear of Earth into an entire alien race? Possibly. Haha yeah Hector is pretty beast but he does need a bit of humbling. But now he'll only get more awesome! And you're right, I could very easily turn this into a harem for Link but that's something I do not want to do. That's why I'm having such a hard time with the pairing. And yes, Link has his masks. Not this chapter but soon, just wait and see hahaha!

**Nyan-chan: **Dou Itashimashite Nyan-chan! Haha thanks for your vote (though I don't think I really deserve the –sama)!

**Sparxthehdgehog: **Yeah pretty much hahaha! At least for now. He'll have challenges in the future but for now he's beast. And speaking of beast….lol. Yeah I'm still alive and kicking! Just not a fast updater….sigh…I envy some fanfic writers' for their speeds…I'll try to do better and I hope you stick around for more!

**Nesser24: **Haha wow…the fact that you've actually read this 7 or 8 times is an honor…never mind your so called weakness in not making it through before the new chapter! I'm very glad you like it! As for Link…I'm neither going to confirm nor deny anything but you could be on to something…heehee…I can't wait to get Rebecca trained up and get back to Caelin either! The two chapters after this one are going to be (at least in my mind) EPIC! Muahahaha I have been waiting a long time to write those two. Bless you as well and I hope to hear from you again!

**Azuna: **Thank you very much! Nice to know you're finding so much enjoyment in my work! It really makes writing for free worthwhile!

**Guest: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Feral Eye: **I'm truly glad to hear that you enjoyed my take on Lyn's story with Link involved. It was fun writing it! You're right. That chapter was a bit rushed. More than anything I wanted to start up Eliwood's story line. I do plan on revealing what was said between some of the others and Link in a couple of flashback type scenes so don't worry, he didn't just up and leave. I just decided to save some of it for later. Thanks for your vote!

**Linkfan680: **Yeah I did. Took awhile again but I did it. Glad you liked the fight! Hope to hear from you again!

**Guest: **Thank you very much!

**Guest: **Yeah he's pretty awesome! Glad you approve of my little filler interactions, they're a lot of fun to write hahaha! And now you understand my difficulty with pairing hahaha!

**Link01742: **Thanks!

**Cj1of4: **Fire Emblem Awakening is pretty fun. They introduced some new concepts that I really like. Your thoughts on Link are pretty much spot on. He's awesome now but knows that the others need to be strong enough to face their own problems. I totally agree with you about the "weakest" units in Fire Emblem; be patient with them and they turn into army slayers! Link is definitely a key factor in the growth of the group's overall power! Haha yeah I'm pretty damn excited to write the battle of Laus. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with it!

**The Invisible Fan: **I see you! Haha sorry couldn't resist. Glad you like my fights! I put a lot of thought into them. Hope you continue to enjoy them!

**Epic Snow: **Heh thanks! I've put a lot of thought into incorporating him into this world. Heheh good to hear you caught my little hint with Matthew trying to be sneaky. Very happy to hear that you share my opinion on Link and that you like my story! It's great to hear from new reviewers! Hope you like my future updates as well!

**Starless: **Haha thanks for the vote. Serra is in the minority but she is fun to write!

**Jack Fire 2: **Thanks for the vote!

**Calming-seas88: **And I'm happy to see that you're still entertained! Glad you liked the Link/Hector fight. It was a good way to break the ice concerning Link's ability to the rest of Eliwood's group. Now they know he's not just some nobody that showed up in their affairs. I hope I hear more from you in the future!

**OmegaInfinite: **Are there professional reviewers on fanfiction? To me all reviewers are awesome. Even flamers (though those really hurt) cause they at least take the time to voice their opinions. I just hope I don't get any…Anyway thank you for the praise! It truly makes this type of writing worthwhile knowing I've entertained people like you! It is a very high honor for me when you say you made an account just write me such a wonderful review! Thank you very much! I'm so glad you enjoy the fruits of my imagination and I really hope you like what I have in store for the coming chapters. I haven't even gotten started yet. Scream on fanboy. Scream on. Oh and as for equipment Link pretty much has everything he had in both Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

**Guest: **Yeah it's been awhile. Technically two years less cause I went on that hiatus but yeah still a long time. Hey now! You're review is far from useless! I loved it! Epic is one of my favourite words and if you think my story is qualified to bear that word under its description then it is mighty praise indeed! Thank you very much!

**Dragooner: **Hahaha thanks! Glad I could hold your attention!

**A Certain Unfortunate Guy: **Hahaha thanks for taking the time to expand on your review! Don't we all wish we were Link? Deadly, humble, and total ladies man. Yup. He's awesome. Serra is actually pretty cool once you get to know her so I don't wonder why you voted for her. Thanks for the vote! One more for Serra! It's me who's fortunate for you coming across my story! That's one more person in this world I've brought a smile too! Yay!

**Guest: **Hahaha is it bad that I understood that perfectly? Thank you very much!

**Guest:** He has them. Just haven't shown up yet.

**SneakyDorcas: **HEY! I'm still alive! No circle of hell for me so I won't be able to pass your message on! At least not yet. Sooo happy to hear from you again and that you still like my story! I'm slightly sad that Wayward Son knocked it off of its pedestal but with my slow updates it's not surprising. But your praise is still pure holy nectar of the gods for the soul! I'll just have to endeavor to make my story even more epically epic! Take that Ripley! It's quite an honor for you to consider my fight scenes such high quality, I personally would have loved to see you on Thanksgiving! Just wait till you see what I have planned for Laus….heheehheehee… Don't worry I personally have no plans on dying any time soon (though the man upstairs might have different ones) so no need for mourning yet or the calling upon the Lady of Pain or anything like that. Oh and my plans for Guy do not involve porn. Sorry. BTW that's quite the name hahaha!

xxx

Whew… that was a long reader response…at least compared to the chapter content. A little over 11k words total and 4k of it is reader response…not sure what to say about that...well anyway now that that's out of the way let's get on with:

Whom She Found

Chapter 20:

Looking For Answers

Standing in his chambers within Santaruz Castle, Marquess Helman was not amused. "Master Ephidel! What is the meaning of this?"

"Peace, Lord Helman." The shadowy figure stated calmly. His eerie voice sending shivers down the old man's back. "Whatever is wrong?"

"You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost killed him!" Helman cried out. This was not how things were supposed to go. He hadn't really supported the plan in the first place and now things were spiraling far beyond what he could tolerate. "My patience is at an end! I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologize."

"…..You would betray us?" Ephidel inquired emotionlessly after a pause.

"I am tired of you and the Black Fang!" Helman replied angrily. "Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!"

"Lord Helman…" Ephidel stepped forward with an unnatural grace. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing!"

"In that case…you're no longer of any use." With that Ephidel thrust a dagger into the stomach of the old marquess.

"What?!" Helman cried in surprise and pain before falling to the ground. "Gaa…urrgh…"

"It would seem it is time for me to leave this place," Ephidel stated simply. "Although I should leave a parting gift for the young lord."

Without a sound the dark cloaked man exited the marquess's chambers but unfortunately for him, he underestimated the old man's resolve to live.

xxx

_Earlier…_

The company broke camp at first light, now desperate to reach Santaruz. They crossed through the mountain pass quickly without incident and made towards the capital as fast as circumstances would allow. The city at last became visible just as the sun had begun its evening decent.

"There's the castle, Eliwood!" Hector announced pointing at the large structure in the midst of the city.

"Come!" Eliwood replied. "Let us make haste! We must get there as soon as we can!"

With that the group quickly made their way towards the city gates. However, once they reached the city they were surprised to find the streets rather sparsely occupied. It was as if all the citizens had cleared out save for one or two people who quickly averted their attention when looked at.

"Strange…" Marcus commented as he narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right here."

"Agreed," Eliwood nodded. "Santaruz was much livelier than this the last time I was here."

As they walked deeper into the city none of them could shake the strange sense of foreboding that seemed to permeate the air.

"Someone is here, milord Hector," Matthew suddenly stated and stared down a dark alley. At his word everyone turned their attention towards the silhouette of a man as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Heh, found me did ya?" The man said as he stepped forward. He was an armored man, obviously one of the castle guards or at least he was if the crest on his chest plate was any indicator. The man was bald but had rather well groomed dark green facial hair. "So much for that plan." He had been hoping to sneak up on them but unfortunately for him it was pretty darn hard to sneak up on someone like Matthew.

"Who are you?" Eliwood demanded.

"Me? I'm Boies, but I would be more concerned about yourself if I were you."

"We need to speak with Lord Helman," Eliwood said to the now identified man.

"Yeah, well I'm afraid I can't let that happen," Boies laughed.

"Oh, really?" Hector growled. "I think my axe will change your mind!"

"Oh?" Boies quirked an eyebrow in interest. "The cub thinks he's a wolf? Hahaha well laddie does your bite match your bark? I suppose if you make it the castle we'll see eh?"

With a laugh Boies knocked over a several large crates and barrels to cover his back and retreated back down the alley. Soon the blare of a horn rang through the air and signalled several soldiers who took up positions along the streets to the castle in an attempt to block their path.

"It would seem we will have to fight our way to the castle," Oswin stated.

"I'm afraid so," Eliwood sighed.

"Let them come!" Hector growled. "Our blades will prove ourselves superior to those of traitors."

"We should divide our forces," Marcus said. "These narrow streets are best traversed in small groups."

"Good idea," Eliwood replied. "That way we can find the fastest way to the castle as well."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Link piped up cheerfully. "I'll take Rebecca and we'll cover you from above."

"From above?" Eliwood and Rebecca both asked in surprise.

Link merely grinned before swiftly wrapping one arm around a startled Rebecca's waist and pulling out his hookshot with the other. The young archer gave a startled gasp when she suddenly found herself flying through the air and onto the roof of a nearby building. She stood there stock still for a second, too shocked to do anything else, before turning to the Hylian beside her with an open mouth.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Link grinned in response. "Hookshot. Fancy little device that helps me get to out of reach areas." He turned to wave cheerfully towards the people on the ground. "Now let's go scout around shall we?"

"Convenient," Eliwood stated as he and the rest of the company on the ground watched them take off along the roofs.

"Indeed," Marcus nodded. "They will be most helpful. Now then let us turn our attention towards more pressing matters."

"Right," Eliwood agreed and drew his rapier. "Everyone, advance!"

xxx

Lowen gripped the shaft of his lance nervously and chewed on a small strip of dried meat. Eating always seemed to calm his nerves and right now he felt anything but confident. As a journeyman knight and Marcus's handpicked apprentice he felt he had a large shadow to fill. He had grown up poor in a small village on the outskirts of Pherae but he had been determined to become a knight. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would gain an apprenticeship, especially under a knight as decorated as Marcus. Now he was serving on a very important mission directly with the son of the Marquess; it was a little overwhelming. Despite his lack of confidence he had resolved to try his best to be of use but his self esteem had taken a major blow when the company quickly filled with able bodied warriors.

He was envious of Bartre whose massive frame coupled with an exuberant battle loving personality that just screamed intimidation made Lowen seem like a mouse in comparison. Dorcas scared him even more because not only was he big and strong but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking at any given time. Matthew was a specialist who obviously excelled at what he did and Serra…well she definitely had no shortage of self confidence. To Lowen, Oswin was decorated knight from Ostia and a counterpart to Marcus while Lord Hector was a powerful fighter with equal status to Lord Eliwood. The only one Lowen had felt any sort of kinship with had been Rebecca, the bright and cheerful girl from a small Pheraean village. Lowen would never deny that he thought she was pretty but even though he wanted to build at least some form of rapport with her, if for nothing else than to establish some form of mutual support, he had yet to really talk with her since she had been taken under Link's wing.

Ah, Link. Now what could Lowen say about him? He wasn't even going to start comparing himself with the Hylian. It was pointless. He was just glad that everyone else seemed to be just as amazed by the green clad warrior as he was. Lowen shuddered to think that the world could possibly be full of people like him and that he may be called as a knight to fight someone like that. But if even Marcus was surprised by his ability then perhaps there was hope for him after all.

Swallowing the meet and gritting his teeth, Lowen shook his head to rid himself of his negative thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He had a job to do now and come success or failure, on his honor as a knight-in-training he was going to give it his all.

xxx

Rebecca took a deep breath and focused her aim on a target below. She was crouched down by a chimney, both for cover and to steady herself while she aimed. She was lucky that most of the building roofs in the city were close together and, for the most part, easy to traverse; she wouldn't have gotten very far otherwise especially after Link moved a few roofs over to cover Bartre and Dorcas for a bit. A light twang signaled the release of her arrow and she watched the missile sail through the air only to grimace as it _spanged _harmlessly off of a soldier's pauldron. She frowned when the soldier and those around him turned their attention towards her, alerted to her presence due to the failed attack.

"*Tsk*" Rebecca clicked her tongue. "Link was right, I do need a better bow."

She was about to retreat in order to avoid being attacked when she saw Matthew suddenly appear and leap down from a roof directly above the soldiers. Like a wraith the thief descended upon them and a few quick slashes of his dagger saw their end before they could retaliate. Rebecca blinked in surprise when Matthew sent her a cheery thumbs up to thank her for the distraction before scrambling back up to the roofs and darting away.

"Well," Rebecca shrugged as she stood up to move to another roof. "I suppose that works."

xxx

Oswin maintained a slow but steady pace as he advanced through the streets. He was being followed closely be Serra who, surprisingly, was being rather quiet as she walked in the big man's shadow. She had very little to fear while following in his wake, he weathered the assault of their attackers like a boulder in the wind and she took shelter behind him. His heavy armor easily deflected all attacks that slipped through the defensive reach of his lance and in the highly unlikely chance he would be injured, Serra was right there ready to work her magic. It really was a win-win situation.

Every now and then a bold soldier would attack only for Oswin to step over his body a few seconds after slamming into the metal wall that was a heavy knight of Ostia.

_Honestly_, _you would think they would try something else. _Oswin thought to himself but saw no reason in voicing any opinion on the matter. If these men wanted to throw themselves onto his lance who was he to complain?

With that in mind he carried on with his unstoppable trek.

xxx

With their superior skill and excellent ranged cover, the company was making steady progress through the city towards their goal. Although the soldiers they fought were numerous they were able to deal with their numbers fairly easily due to the close quarters the streets provided. But that all changed when Eliwood approached a bridge crossing a small river in the middle of the city. The choke-point the structure caused was being blocked by a tall and confident looking young man standing in the middle of the bridge with his arms crossed.

"You shall not pass this point," the youth stated calmly.

Eliwood narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward to gauge the young man. He was dressed in the traditional clothing of the Eastern style marking him as a nomad of Sacae. The nomadic lifestyle of the plains produced many fine warriors with a fearsome reputation and Eliwood was not unfamiliar with that knowledge. His blue colored clothing was very similar to Lyn's but obviously more tailored to his male physique. He even had long green hair that he wore in braid with a blue headband. His hair was a lighter shade of green than Lyn's but Eliwood would not have been surprised if he was told the two of them were siblings. The young Pheraean Lord took a deep breath to prepare himself. If this man was anything like Lyn, he was going to be tough.

"Please stand aside," Eliwood pleaded. "I must speak with Lord Helman!"

"I am sorry," the Sacaean tilted his head in pity. "But I am being paid to prevent you from crossing this bridge and by my honor as a Swordsman of Sacae I will fulfill my job. If you wish to pass you must defeat me."

He drew his blade from its sheathe and settled into a loose stance. Marcus's eyes widened when he saw the sword.

"No…a Killing Edge!"

That wasn't good. Not good at all.

Killing Edge…the term used to describe a sword or dagger forged using a unique method that created a blade that was lightweight, exceedingly sharp, and meant to strike at vital points on a target for quick, clean kills. They were not weapons commonly seen on the battlefield since they were not made to strike at armor or block other weapons. While their lightweight made the weapons fast and easy to use it also made them much less durable than a typical sword and carried less striking power. However despite these weaknesses a Killing Edge was truly a weapon to be feared, especially in the hands of a master swordsman. They could slice so deeply and cleanly into flesh that victims would be unaware of exactly how badly they'd been cut until they bled to death. They were blades created for the sole purpose of killing and perfectly complimented the Eastern Swordstyle of the Sacaean people. That such a weapon was in the hands of one of those very people did not bode well for Eliwood's group.

"If you know about this blade then you should know that it is foolish to face me," The swordsman declared. "Turn back now and you will keep your lives."

"I can't do that," Eliwood stated.

The Sacaean simply nodded. "Very well then."

Eliwoods eyes widened in shock as the man struck. He was fast. Faster than him by a fair margin and Eliwood barely managed to draw his rapier in time to block the myrmidon's slash. The high pitched _ching _of metal sung through the air as time seemed to slow for all those around. The green haired swordsman was crouched low to the ground, sword stretched out to the side at a slight angle, and his back slightly turned to the red haired lordling. His gaze shifted casually over his shoulder to focus on Eliwood who struggled to recover from the swift attack. Before Eliwood could even think of trying to counter the Sacaean had returned to his starting position with a rapid spinning hop.

Although no damage had been done to either of them it was clear that the Sacaean swordsman had won that exchange. His move had taken very little effort on his part and he may as well have not even moved at all for how much it had affected him. Eliwood on the other hand was forced to take a step back and looked visibly rattled by the exchange.

He couldn't beat this man.

After testing the water so to speak and now having a good idea of his opponent's level of ability the Sacaean swordsman moved to strike again but his blow was intercepted by the shaft of a lance. Both youths blinked in surprise as Marcus deflected the blade aside and moved in front of Eliwood.

"Marcus?" Eliwood looked at his mentor in surprise.

"Stand back, milord," The veteran knight stated. "I will handle this."

He spun his lance into a ready position that made full use of the superior range of the poled weapon. The Sacaean narrowed his eyes before moving to attack. The boy was fast but Marcus had faced swordsmen of Sacae many times in his career as a knight and he knew how to fight them. He easily maneuvered his lance to block the attack and quickly countered with the butt end of the pole. The swordsman was able to dodge the swing and tried to attack again only to be blocked once more. He growled in frustration at his inability to get past the older man's defense.

That was the great strength of the lance and the reason why they were the backbone weapon of large armies. Although not as versatile and dextrous as a sword the lance possessed more thrusting power and superior range allowing the wielder to keep their opponents at a distance. This range forced the opponent to spend extra effort trying to get within their own striking distance and gave the lance wielder the space needed to easily block attacks with the shaft. Like any weapon the lance was difficult to master but one could learn to use one adequately very quickly which made it the perfect go-to weapon for militia. While axes were strong enough to break through a lance's defensive game, they were the bane of swordsmen. A novice with lance could readily match an adept with a sword.

Marcus was much more than just a novice but the Sacaean could not make that same claim with his own weapon. While he was faster, slightly more skilled, and had greater experience than Eliwood, the Sacaean had nothing on the veteran knight. But despite being outmatched and unable to get in past Marcus's guard the swordsman did not let up and continued to attack. It was only after the two separated after locking weapons that their fight was interrupted.

"Hey! Hold a moment!" Matthew announced when he saw the swordsman's familiar face. "I know you! Isn't your name Guy?"

Everyone around blinked in surprise including the now identified swordsman.

"Is…Is that you, Matthew?" Guy asked in shock.

"Ah, well now isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Matthew grinned nonchalantly, completely disregarding the circumstances of the reunion and stepping in between the two men. "How's your sword work coming?"

Guy grit his teeth at the thief's attitude. "You are aware this isn't the best place to be catching up, aren't you? After all…" he raised his blade. "We're on opposite sides."

"What?!" Matthew gasped in over dramatized shock. "Are you saying you're going to fight me?"

"I…" Guy twitched as if unsure how to respond. "Well yeah. I'm much better than before. You can't beat me."

"Ugh…" Matthew grimaced and took a step back. "You're quite the terror Guy." He moved a hand behind his back as if to draw a weapon but instead whipped out a piece of paper that he unfurled with a flourish. "Except that I think I'd prefer if you repaid what you owe me."

"Huh?" Guy blinked.

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owed me your life.," Matthew grinned and pointed to the paper he was holding. "In fact it says so right here!"

"I only said that 'cause you said you'd feed me if I did!" Guy exclaimed angrily. "I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat!" He glared at the thief who met his gaze with an amused twinkle in his own eyes. The stare down only lasted a few seconds before Guy began seething. "You…This…This isn't fair!"

"The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?" Matthew smirked in victory knowing what Guy's decision would be.

"Grrr…" Guy ground his teeth in frustration. "Fine!" He sheathed his sword to concede his defeat. "I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! Why can't I ever catch a break! This is all your fault Matthew!"

"Oh come now, don't be like that!" Matthew laughed. "In fact I'm sure you'll find that I'm actually doing you a favor!"

"Oh really?" Guy growled in disbelief.

"Yup!" Matthew replied cheerfully. "And once you do this whole little exchange will be nullified and you'll owe me one again!"

"What?! Never! You hear me! I'll never admit to that!"

xxx

"Ugh," Rebecca groaned as another one of her shots was deflected by the armor of a soldier. Despite all her efforts she had yet to seriously injure anyone and all she seemed to be doing was providing distraction. While some would be relieved at not having to worry about killing people and normally Rebecca would share that sentiment, right now she was just frustrated. It felt like she wasn't accomplishing anything worthwhile. She watched as the person she had just shot looked around wildly for where the arrow had come from but was quickly felled by another arrow from a much stronger bow. Rebecca sighed again and craned her head to see Link standing a few feet away.

"Sorry about that," the young girl sighed dejectedly. "You must be getting sick of cleaning up my mistakes…"

"Not at all," Link chuckled reassuringly. "As I said before: right now I don't care if you kill anybody as long as you take a shot. I did say that short bow of yours wouldn't stand up well to armor. I'm just glad that you're gaining the experience necessary to further your skills."

"But there's got to be something I can do," Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck. "I hate feeling like I'm not helping at all."

"Understandable," Link nodded. "But you are helping even if you're not doing much damage. You're drawing attention away from everyone on the ground and giving them some room to move as well as alerting them to soldiers they may not be aware of."

"I guess…" Rebecca said slowly still not fully convinced and turned her attention back to the streets below.

"Hmmm," Link mused to himself. "Well if you're really hung up on it there is something you can work on to fix that."

"Really?" the young Pheraean snapped her head to him. "What is it?"

"It's something I was going to teach you later on, but now is as good a time as any I suppose. Let me see you're bow for a second."

Rebecca readily handed him her weapon and watched as he drew the string back and pointed an arrow at a soldier who was waiting for an opportunity to attack Dorcas. Link patiently waited for the right moment and let the arrow fly. Rebecca blinked in surprise when the arrow sunk into the soldier's hand causing him to cry out in pain and drop his weapon. Another arrow quickly buried itself in the man's neck, silencing his cries.

"How did you do that?" Rebecca asked in astonishment as Link handed her bow back.

"Simple," Link replied. "Rather than strictly aiming to kill, I aimed for his weak points."

"Weak points?"

Link nodded. "Everything has a weakness, Rebecca. No matter how big or how strong something is they will have a weakness. Victory is simply a matter of learning to exploit them. The reason why I succeeded where you haven't is because I targeted the weak spots in that soldier's armor."

He paused for a moment to drop another soldier with his own bow. "No matter how strong the armor is there are places where it is weak. Joints and areas where armor plates meet are the most obvious examples. With greater knowledge of different types of protective gear you'll also be able to pick out places where protection is thinner and therefore weaker than other spots."

He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Granted knowing about those weak spots and exploiting them are two very different things but the principle is there and sometimes it is easier to incapacitate someone than it is to kill them and that can be just as effective. That soldier wouldn't have been able to do much with that hand even if I hadn't killed him."

"I see," Rebecca nodded. "So basically you're saying it's not my bow that matters but all in how I take my shot?"

"Yup!" Link grinned. "It's all on you. Always has been, always will be. The reason why people make and use stronger weapons is to compensate for the difficulty in taking advantage of a weakness so that they won't need too." He paused for a moment and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well unless of course you're fighting something crazy like a giant monster, dragon, or an evil sorcerer whose powers makes them immune to conventional weaponry. Then you might need a little more than a typical bow; but how often does that happen?"

Rebecca blinked and stared at him with a stunned expression. "You know when you say things like that I can never tell if you're being serious or not."

Link chuckled. "Hey! I'm always serious! At least sometimes."

Rebecca shook her head exasperatedly but couldn't suppress an amused smile. "Well Mr. Serious, let's see if I can't put your advice to good use."

xxx

With the addition of Guy to their group it wasn't long before everyone had convened at the castle gates where Boies was waiting for them.

"What's this? You made it this far?" Boies scratched his beard casually as he watched them approach. "Bah, I paid too much for a worthless pack of sellswords."

"Your men have fallen," Eliwood declared. "Now stand aside! I must see Lord Helman!"

"Nothing doing, laddie!" Boies brandished his lance. "Only way you get to him is through me!"

"Gladly!" Hector roared and launched himself towards the armored man.

While he may have been severely humbled by Link, Hector wasn't broken. He was still strong and confident in his abilities, but now he knew he was far from the biggest fish in the ocean. Even if that wasn't the case his temper wasn't something you could cure overnight and that would have made him attack Boies even if he had been traumatized by his recent trouncing.

A mighty swing of his axe was met by the heavy shaft of a reinforced lance. Boies growled at the notch made in his weapon and pushed the blade aside. He tried to counter with a thrust but Hector was used to sparring with Oswin, a much better heavy knight, and easily evaded the attack. He let loose another challenging roar and jumped high overhead into his favored aerial axe drive. He brought his axe down with bone crushing force, smashing right through Boies's defense.

"Ergh…" Boies dropped to the ground. "You've beaten me…not bad…seems the pup has some bite to him after all…heheh…" He coughed and blood splattered the ground. "But you're too late to save him…Too bad…eh laddie? Gehahe…heheh!"

"Bloody cur!" Hector spat.

"We've no time for this!" Eliwood declared and dashed past his friend. "Let's go! Quickly!"

No one spared a glance at the fallen knight as they passed by.

Xxx

Despite the resistance outside of the castle Eliwood met very little once inside. Most of the castle dwellers recognized him and did not impede his path to the marquess. They knew that all was not well in Santaruz.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood burst into the marquess's chambers and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the old man laying in a small pool of his own blood.

"… Is that you…Eliwood?" the marquess gasped when he heard the voice. Eliwood was at his side in an instant.

"Hold on, my lord!" the young Pheraean knelt down and tried to staunch the blood flow.

"I… I must apologize…" Lord Helman choked out. "Your father… He…"

Eliwood's eyes widened. "Do you know something, sir?"

"I…(cough) … If I hadn't told Elbert…about…(cough)(cough) Darin's plans…This would…never…have…(cough)(cough)…"

"Lord Helman!"

"…..Go to Laus…Darin…the marquess of Laus…knows all."

"Marquess Laus?" Eliwood blinked. "So the rumors were true..."

"I'm sorry, Eliwood" Helman gasped again. "…I…I can't…"

"Hold on!"

"Beware…" the dying marquess coughed. "The Black…Fang…"

With his final warning the Lord of Santaruz breathed his last.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood shouted in despair.

"He's gone…" Hector put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It can't be…" Eliwood blinked back his shocked tears. "Lord Helman…Why…Why did this happen?"

"Blast!" Hector growled. "First your father, then those bandits, and now this?! What is going on?!

"…..We go to Laus." Eliwood stated softly after a pause. "We must speak to the marquess of Laus, Lord Darin."

"You're right." Hector agreed readily. "We should leave quickly. I'm not sure how far we can get today, but…I can't sit still."

Just then the steward made his presence known. "Pardon me…" He addressed the two young nobles.

"Hm?" Hector turned in surprise.

"If I may?" the steward tentatively asked.

"Who are you?" Eliwood stood to address the man.

"I'm the steward of Santaruz." The man bowed. "With our lord gone, what are we to do?"

Surprisingly it was Hector that responded. "First, you give Lord Helman a proper burial. After that…I'm sure the Lycian Council will have to meet. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more."

"I understand." The steward nodded.

"Let's go." Eliwood said. "We must keep moving."

"Yes…" Hector nodded. "And now we seek answers for Marquess Santaruz, too."

"Wait." The steward spoke up, catching the Lords' attention. "If you are traveling to Laus then we can help you."

"Help us how?" Eliwood asked.

"While I do not have the authority to give you any troops I can provide you with some supplies and horses. But it will take a little while to get everything prepared."

"Hmmm…" Eliwood took a deep breath to think. One of the reasons they had come to Santaruz in the first place was to find information about Eliwood's father and to request aid. They now had a destination and even though he truly wanted to leave immediately he knew that they were not adequately prepared for the journey. "That would be very helpful indeed…Even though I would like to press on now, doing so unprepared would be foolish. It would be prudent to exercise some patience for now."

"Grrr…" Hector growled. "As much as I'd like to disagree…you're right. I just…Bah…I'll leave the logistics to you. I need to go hit something." With that Hector left to vent his frustrations. Eliwood sighed as he watched his friend leave. He understood his frustration and felt it himself but Eliwood had always been the more level-headed of the two so he was more able to control his aggression than Hector, a mark of a good leader.

"…Lord Helman…" He turned back to the body of the fallen marquess. "May you find peace."

xxx

Link sighed and grumbled to himself as he wandered the streets of the city. Now that the fiasco at the castle was over with and everyone was resting up while supplies were being prepared it was time to take care of a few errands he had been meaning to run. Unfortunately many of the shops had closed early because of the attack and he was having a bit of difficulty finding the things he needed. It wasn't too surprising really. Things would be a bit hectic for a few days and the chaos would offer problems for many of the locals so, in some ways, it was better to be safe than sorry. Even so the Hylian still found it irritating that the few shops and stalls he found that were not closed did not sell what he was looking for.

As he turned down an empty street his grumbling was interrupted by a rather high pitched shriek. Blinking at the sudden noise he quickly determined the direction it had come from and dashed to find its source. Rounding a corner he found a group of men hassling a well dressed man in purple robes standing next to a broken cart full of random trinkets.

The victim in question was slightly shorter than the ruffians around him but had a rather full build. It wasn't that he was muscular or fat or anything, rather he looked like a person that lived a just above average life of luxury and did enough physical work to stay in decent condition. His blue hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and a thin but well groomed mustache sat below his round nose.

Link blinked again in surprise when the man let out another shriek that would be considered girly by anyone's standards and sighed once more as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking forward. He recognized this man.

"Are you in trouble again, Merlinus?" The Hylian called out as he approached. His sudden arrival brought the commotion before him to a sudden halt as the now identified Merlinus turned to the new voice, along with his harassers, and his eyes widened in both recognition and relief.

"Sir Link! Oh bless the goddesses above!" He cried out in joy. "Please! You must save me from these hooligans!"

Link groaned in exasperation. He had met Merlinus during one of his odd jobs as a caravan escort. The man was a rather skilled merchant that probably would have done very well for himself if he wasn't so plagued with bad luck and always in a rush. If there was ever a problem during that caravan trip Merlinus was always a part of it, though it usually wasn't his fault. He just always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The fact that outside of a business transaction he had no backbone whatsoever didn't help either. Case in point: his current situation.

"What's going on?" Link asked half-heartedly as he gazed at the half dozen or so scruffy looking men. He could already guess what they were doing but he held out the very slim hope that they were simply dissatisfied customers that decided to get a little rough. He really wasn't in the mood for this type of crap right now.

"Oi! Piss off you nosy punk!" One of the ruffians shouted angrily. Apparently he was the leader. "We're in the middle of our first big score in months!"

"Hey now," Link waved his hands non-threateningly, still trying to dissolve the situation peacefully despite the blatant declaration of robbery. "Can't you just leave him be? I think it'll be better for all of us if we just go our separate ways. I don't really wanna deal with this right now."

"You expect us to leave all this stuff behind?" The man gaped at him. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Just an old acquaintance of the man you're trying to rob," Link replied casually.

"That so?" the thief narrowed his eyes. "If that's the case then you must be rich, too! Get him boys!"

The group of thieves charged forward all at once, intent on adding whatever valuables the green clothed man had to their loot. Link palmed his face with a heavy sigh. So much for that plan. With a groan he resigned himself to his inevitable fate.

_12.64 seconds later…._

"What are you doing here, Merlinus?" Link asked the merchant. "Last time I saw you, you were headed towards Sacae weren't you?"

"Ah yes, well you see…" Merlinus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I had a modicum of trouble with a fellow entrepreneur and his associates and was forced to cut my business venture slightly shorter than I had anticipated. I was planning on selling my wares around Lycia but…it seems to be a rather dangerous time to travel these days."

"So it seems," Link said dryly before turning his eye to the merchant's cart. "It looks like your wagon got busted up pretty good."

"I know!" the Merchant whined. "It is completely inoperable! How will I sell my merchandise now? I'll have to purchase a new one!"

"Could be worse," Link replied.

Merlinus sighed. "Yes…I suppose it could. Thank the heavens you arrived when you did, Sir Link. I shudder to think what those ruffians would have done otherwise. This is but temporary setback."

"You're welcome," The Hylian replied with a light smile. As annoying as Merlinus's bad luck was Link had to give it to the man; he always seemed to bounce back. "You're sure you're going to be alright? I'd stay and help but I really need to get some things done before I leave in the morning."

"I should be alright now," Merlinus nodded and bowed to him. "Thank you once again for your help. Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Don't mention it," Link waved him off before turning away. "Just be more careful in the future. I won't always be around..to...bail..." He stopped midstride as an idea struck him. Slowly he turned back to the merchant with a thoughtful expression. "Say, Merlinus? Do you have a solid idea of what you're going to do now?"

Merlinus quirked an eyebrow but shrugged. "Well I'll have to purchase a new wagon in the morning and then perhaps I'll try to find a way to move to the next territory safely. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just had an idea that I think would be mutually beneficial to us both." Link replied. "I'm currently traveling with a small group of…mercenaries I suppose you could say and it seems to be growing at a fairly steady rate. I can only expect it to get bigger and a growing company needs somebody to manage supplies and inventory. Would you be interested in filling that role?"

"Truly?" Merlinus's eyes widened at the prospect.

"I think it would be a good idea," Link nodded. "You would be able to travel safely with us and we would benefit greatly from your experience with managing supplies. Truth be told I'm more used to traveling on my own and taking care of myself than a group of people and nobody else in the company believed it would grow this much in such a short time so we are a little bit disadvantaged in that area. Best to take care of it early on before it becomes a problem in the future, we might even be able to get you new wagon."

"Why that is a SPLENDID idea!" Merlinus cried happily. "Managing merchandise is my specialty after all! I would be glad to assist!"

"Great!" Link grinned. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to the leaders of our little group."

"Wait!" the Merchant stopped him. "What about my wares? I have no way of moving them anywhere and I can't just leave it here."

"Oh," Link nodded. "Well I don't think you have to worry about that too much." He jerked a thumb towards a groaning pile of battered and bruised bodies behind him. "After all I'm sure these guys would be just HAPPY to carry all your stuff for us as compensation for the damages to your wagon."

"Well, in that case," Merlinus smiled happily. "Lead on Sir Link!"

"Excellent!" Link clapped his hands. "Now then I was also wondering if you could help me with something else…"

xxx

A/N: Well there we go. Glad that's out of the way. Nothing really crazy happened that you didn't already expect. Guy joins, Helman dies, Eliwood becomes determined to reach Laus. Pretty straightforward. I thought about trying to draw out the fight between Boies and Hector but in the game Hector with his Wolf Beil axe can pretty much stomp a mud-hole in him to begin with. So there wasn't really any point. Luckily I decided to stuff Merlinus into this chapter so I don't have to write the whole side-chapter-save-him-in-the-dark thing. And screw him only having a tent and not a wagon. How the hell does he pack the tent around? That never made any sense to me. So now the group has a manager, proper supplies, funds, and transportation. You know, stuff that they should have but technically never really say that they do in the game. Go creative liberties! So yeah, gonna dive right into the Battle of Laus. Might take me a bit cause I plan to make it good and lengthy but I promise it'll be worth it!


End file.
